


Bastards Choice

by Skybloodfox



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Handsome Jack - Freeform, Alpha Hugo Vasquez, Alpha Yvette, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Vaughn, Bonding, Complete, Dirty Talk, Discussion of Abortion, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Rhys, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unplanned Pregnancy, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, mentions of none consent, read the tags, slick, slight PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 83,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: Alpha Hugo takes advantage of his relationship with Omega Rhys to increase his status at Hyperion only for Rhys to be left with the consequences of Hugo's actions. Thankfully Alpha Handsome Jack is there to pick up the pieces.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please for all that is holy READ THE TAGS!

Hugo Vasquez was an asshole.

Rhys knew this. It wasn’t some great mystery; it wasn’t some great dawning of realization that Rhys was only realising after three years of dating the alpha. No, he knew Hugo could be a jerk, a bastard, a back stabbing asshole, but he was never like that with Rhys. With Rhys, he was a teddy bear who’d take him out to lunch, take care of him during his heats, and make him laugh when Rhys was feeling down.

They were a good pairing, not perfect by any means, but Rhys liked Hugo and given the numerous asshole alphas on the station, Hugo wasn’t that bad all things considering. After three years of being with the alpha, Rhys was feeling restless. While alphas and omegas could date for extended periods of time, usually by the first year Rhys and Hugo would have been bonded and probably by the second, they would be expecting their first child.

But Hugo would always brush away Rhys’s worries with a kiss and nuzzle to the bonding site at the base of Rhys’s neck making Rhys melt, curling around the alpha and letting him sooth him. Still, Rhys had been dropping subtle hints about Hugo bonding him just so that the other alphas on the station would finally leave him alone. Granted, Hugo could be thick at times, too focused on work and career advancement to listen to Rhys, but when he saw Henderson’s body floating past the floor to ceiling window of the office one day, a panicked feeling started to settle in his gut.

Henderson hadn’t been a complete ass to Rhys, in fact he’d encouraged Rhys’s growth in an environment where cutthroat ruthlessness ruled the day, Rhys would quietly admit to Vaughn after a long day at work that the beta’s support had been more then helpful; especially given the alpha rich environment in which they worked and the handful of omegas that lived on the station, Rhys one of those few omegas to call Helios home. But Henderson was supposed to give Rhys the job, not… die. Especially not at Hugo’s hand.

Speaking of Hugo… the alpha’s grin was predatory as he sat on the edge of Henderson’s desk, practically leering at Rhys who broke eye contact, uneasy about what was coming next.

“W-Why—”

“Rhys, baby, Henderson had to go. How else would I climb the corporate ladder? You know what it takes to work at Hyperion.” Hugo clicked his tongue and eased himself off of the desk. He reached down, pulling Rhys to his feet before wrapping his arms around Rhys’s waist, pulling the omega close. “Henderson was never going to retire, we both know that.”

Rhys laid his hands against Hugo’s chest, his eyebrows drawn up. “But… but he said I got the job?”

Hugo sighed, leaning close to nuzzle Rhys’s forehead. “Baby, it just wouldn’t do if you had a higher job then me. What would people think? You want us to get bonded and married proper, right?”

A trill went through Rhys at the words, bonded was one thing, but marriage? That was a whole other bed of anxiety, but it was overshadowed by Hugo’s actions. “But I worked hard for it,” Rhys whispered, bowing his head, exposing his neck as Hugo scented him, inhaling deep before peppering the tattoo on his neck with a kiss.

“I know, Rhys, I know.” Hugo soothed. “But don’t you worry about a thing; I’ve got a plan for us that’s going to take us to the top, well, as high as we can go without Handsome Jack killing us.” Hugo winked.

Rhys smiled weakly and tried not to stare at Henderson’s body as it floated out of view and wishing the rising panic crawling through his body would settle down. They were going to bond… right?

* * *

 

 

It was maybe a month later when Rhys was preparing for his heat. He’d gotten his work out of the way, stocked the fridge with food because Hugo always forgot, and was having his last lunch with Vaughn before the week started.

“So, ah, do you think he’s going to do it this time?” Vaughn stabbed his grilled chicken, looking up at Rhys over the frame of his glasses.

“Do what?” Rhys brought his fork of pasta to his mouth. He always craved pasta before his heats.

“Ask you to bond?” Vaughn offered.

Rhys smiled. The topic had been a bit taboo between them simply because Vaughn hated Hugo’s guts and didn’t think the knot head alpha deserved Rhys, and yeah, when Hugo and Rhys had had their fights, Rhys cried on Vaughn’s shoulder, but Hugo and Vaughn had managed to reach an uneasy agreement between them (even though Vaughn swore that he’d kill Hugo if he ever hurt Rhys).

“I… I don’t know. I’ll raise it with him tonight, maybe we can make it special, you know?” Rhys mused.

“Well, if he doesn’t, you know…”

“Keep my options open?” Rhys raised an eyebrow. They had this conversation every time Rhys went to Hugo for his heats. If they didn’t, it wouldn’t feel like tradition.

“Yes!” Vaughn blurted, his eyes suddenly wide. “Look, I know this alpha in accounting, okay? He’s not a total ass, he’s a bit of an ass, all alphas are asses, but he’s a decent guy, Rhys. He treats us beta’s great, like he actually _listens_ to us when we’re struggling, he’s not _bad_ looking for an alpha, and his mother is an omega, so he knows how to handle omegas.” Vaughn finished, mumbling the last bit into his plate.

“Okay.”

Vaughn lifted his head, slowly blinking in disbelief. “What?”

“I said… okay.” Rhys shrugged. “If Hugo doesn’t want to bond with me, then maybe he’ll never want to bond and I don’t want to spend the rest of my life with someone who doesn’t want to commit, you know? But He did mention that with his new job he could afford for us to get married.”

“Holy crap.” Vaughn sat straighter. “Bro,”

“I know, I know… you have a good point and I want to have kids, Vaughn.” Rhys sighed. “I’d just rather be bonded before I did, you know?”

“Dude, if he doesn’t bond with you this time, kick his ass to the curb and I’ll hook you up with an alpha that’ll adore you.” Vaughn grinned.

Rhys smiled, shaking his head. “Only if you help, bro.”

“Without question.” An evil glint filled Vaughn’s gaze and Rhys snorted.

 

* * *

  
 

“Hugo, are you home?” Rhys called, entering the alphas apartment. He kicked off his shoes and wiggled his socked toes against the tilted floor. It was bigger than the apartment Rhys shared with Vaughn, and a few of Rhys’s things had managed to creep into the alphas lair, but it was very much Hugo’s with symbols of Hyperion and company issues posters. The front area was an option concept living space with dark wood style cupboards, granite counter top, and a kitchen table. Across from it was the overstuffed skag couch that Rhys had fallen asleep on more times then he’d admit positioned in front of a flat screen TV on the opposite wall.

Rhys stretched, already feeling his joints start to warm and that familiar ache begin to settle in his belly as he walked past the living room and went into the bedroom, looking for any sign of the alpha and finding none. At least the bed was made with clean sheets and Rhys let himself fall face first onto it, humming as he nuzzled into the blankets and pillows.

Hugo’s scent wasn’t all that bad, not as bad as some of the other alphas on the station who reeked of bad breeding and questionable life choices. No, it was a kind of smoky, heavy scent mixed with the cologne the alpha liked to cover himself with. Rhys hugged one of the pillows close, his eyes falling half shut as he looked to the bedside table where Hugo kept his various tie pins and the few photos. There was a selfie of Hugo and Rhys after Rhys’s first heat, just snuggling together on the overstuffed couch, and the second one was a company photo of Hugo standing next to Handsome Jack at some corporate event.

Handsome Jack.

The top fucking alpha of Helios, Hyperion, and maybe even the universe.

Rhys bit his bottom lip, letting his hips rock against the blankets as he stared at Jack’s image. Yes, even though he and Hugo had dated for three years, Rhys still had a thing for Jack and Hugo knew it. On their second anniversary, Hugo had role played as the man with mask, wig and clothing, and Rhys shivered at the memory, whimpering as he felt the first hint of slick. God he’d come so hard, he’d been desperate while Hugo whispered every filthy thing he could into his ear. Rhys had even passed out afterwards on Hugo’s knot, delirious and content in Hugo’s arms.

He was so caught up in thoughts he didn’t hear the front door open or Hugo’s voice until he heard the familiar chuckle behind him. Rhys rolled onto his back, licking his lips as Hugo approached the bed, a glint in his eye.

“Rhys, Rhys, Rhys,” Hugo mused, shaking his head. “I know you’re nearing your heat babe, and you smell _amazing_ , but we’ve been in invited into a one in a lifetime VIP party, and I need you to come with me.”

Rhys blinked, fighting the cloud that wanted to cover his senses. It took him a few minutes before he shook his head, confused as he pushed himself up on his arms. “W-What? But my heat?”

“It won’t be as bad until early tomorrow morning, right? You can still think?” Hugo soothed.

Rhys swallowed, uncertainty clawing in his gut. He didn’t want to be somewhere public when his heat hit him. God only knows what would happen, but Hugo was staring at him.

“I don’t, Hugo, I can’t,” his voice cracked and Hugo sat next to him on the bed, stroking his hair.

“Rhys, baby, it’ll just be for a few hours and then we’ll come back here, order some takeout and you and me, we won’t leave this bed for a week. Okay?” Hugo pressed his lips to Rhys’s forehead and Rhys slumped, bowing his head as he nodded. “That’s my good omega.” Hugo purred and Rhys nuzzled into the kiss, seeking the alphas affection and attention. “Now come on, pull on your shoes and let’s go.”

“Don’t I need to get changed into something else?” Rhys murmured.

“No,” Hugo smiled, “you’re perfect as you are.”

 

* * *

 

  
 

When Hugo had said VIP party, Rhys assumed he’d meant corporate events, meet and greets with other corporate big wigs. He didn’t think in a thousand years that Vasquez had meant one of the orgy pits on the station. But there they were, being escorted by security to one of the VIP rooms while clothed alphas and betas stared at Rhys with blatant curiosity and intrigue because Rhys was damn sure none of the other omegas on the station would ever dare step foot in one of the pits, not to mention he wasn’t far from his heat hitting him full force.

“Hugo, what are we doing here?” Rhys hissed once security had left them in a room with a bed big enough to hold ten people and only a velvet black curtain holding back the growing number of interested parties.

“Like I said, Rhys, we’ve been invited to a party.” Hugo soothed, rubbing Rhys’s arms. “And it won’t matter soon anyway. Here, let’s lay down.” Hugo tugged Rhys towards the bed and Rhys shook his head, panic starting to flood the room.

“No, Hugo, I don’t want to. Not here. We’re not safe here, there are too many alphas,” Rhys whispered, glancing back at the curtain. His omega senses were starting to cloud over his common sense, and everything was starting to dissolve into a level of instinct that Rhys desperately fought to control. He couldn’t go into heat _here_!

“Trust me, Rhys, I’ll keep you safe.” Hugo pressed his lips against Rhys, smiling at the soft, plaintive whine that crawled from Rhys’s throat.

Rhys pressed his forehead against Hugo’s and stared into his eyes, searching the alphas gaze. “Promise me you won’t let them at me. Promise you won’t let the other alphas touch me.”

“I promise, Rhys. I’d never do that to you.” Hugo smiled, but there was something in Hugo’s gaze that made Rhys’s omega self tremble as the curtain was pushed aside and the heavy scent of alphas filled the room.

“Long time no see, Hugo. So, this is your omega?” A heavy set man chuckled and Rhys ducked his head into Hugo’s neck, squeezing his eyes shut even as his slick started down his thighs. There were several quick in hails of breath followed by appreciative groans and Rhys whimpered, clutching Hugo’s jacket tight in his hands.

“His name is Rhys, gentlemen. Now, as I understand it, we have some business to discuss,” Hugo said, his arm firm around Rhys’s waist and Rhys relaxed at the contact, listening as the alphas in the room actually did began discussing meeting their work quotas, new engineering projects Jack was creating, and potential budgets for the moonshots among other things.

Rhys was struggling to stay focused, nuzzling close to Hugo as Hugo slowly rocked him. Soft, breathy moans slipped past his lips as the world turned fuzzy and he started to drift fully into his heat.

The last thing he remembered was Hugo stroking his hair and saying he’d be right back, just needed to use the bathroom, before leaving him alone with the alphas who didn’t bother to wait until Hugo was out of the room before their hands were pulling at Rhys’s clothing, and dragging him onto the bed with them.

 

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THE TAGS!

Rhys hurt.

He whimpered, trembling as he got to his knees. His body was covered with bruises and bite marks, and all sorts of fluids that Rhys didn’t want to think about but knew by the smell, and taste, _ugh_ that he was covered in cum. At least he was alone in the room, but his clothes? Where were his clothes? Where was Hugo? Why had Hugo left him there with those alphas?

Tears welled in his eyes and he shook his head, covering his mouth as he stiffly got to his feet, biting back the whimpers of pain as he hobbled towards the curtain. He pushed it open, but the hallway was empty, and the pit was silent. He turned, pressing his back against the cool wall and brought up his metallic hand, horrified at the dried white streaks of cum along the cybernetics. He’d need a toothbrush to finely clean it. He cleared his throat, dialling the only person he could think of.

Vaughn’s tired face appeared, yawning. “Rhys? Wha’s up? It’s three in the morn…what happened? Why are you covered in bruises?”

“I-I don’t know, Hugo’s not here, he left me with, with alphas, Vaughn.” Rhys croaked, his throat raw and aching. God he was thirsty and hungry. “Can… Can you come get me? I don’t know where my clothes are and there’s nobody here.” Rhys whimpered.

Vaughn was already moving off screen, pulling on his pants and his shirt. “I’m getting dressed right now, where are you?”

“The… the orgy pits.” Rhys whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. He clamped his flesh hand over his eyes. He didn’t dare scan the room with his Echo eye. “Hugo brought me here, I don’t know how long I’ve been out.”

Vaughn was already moving out of his bedroom and into Rhys’s to grab a robe. “I’ll be there as soon as I can, okay? Don’t go with anybody, don’t talk with anybody, I’ll bring you home, Rhys. I promise.”

Rhys sniffed, his lips curling downward. “Vaughn,” his voice cracked, “how could he do this to me? He promised he wouldn’t leave me.”

“I don’t know, Rhys, I don’t know. Just stay put, I’ll be there soon.” Vaughn said, his face apologetic as he ended the conversation and Rhys slid to the floor, burying his face in his hands and trembling.

He wasn’t sure how long he was there, but he heard Vaughn’s panicked voice from the hallway and Rhys peeked around the corner. Vaughn raced over to him, his face blanching at the sight of Rhys.

“Rhys, you… what happened?”

“Help me.” Rhys reached out his hands and Vaughn helped him to stand, helped him pull on the robe. Rhys leaned against Vaughn, whimpering softly with each step as they left the room and walked down the hallway, slick and cum sliding down the back of his thighs.

“I am going to kill that fucking alpha,” Vaughn quietly hissed.

Rhys didn’t answer, instead he tried to focus on walking, and not the scents of alphas with poor breeding and questionable life choices that covered his skin. He reached up to touch his neck and felt relief that at least none of them had bonded to him. Being bonded to an unknown alpha would have made the situation a thousand percent worse, but as it was, Rhys needed a shower, a decent meal, and to thank his omega senses that he couldn’t remember….

“How long have I been gone?” Rhys whispered as they finally emerged from the orgy pit and into the hub of heroism. Thankfully it was quiet except for the various bots going around their programmed duties or resting in the spot, sleeping.

“Bro, I haven’t talked to you in a week,” Vaughn whispered, “don’t tell me…”

“I’ve been there since the day I spoke to you, Vaughn.” Rhys whispered, his eyes staring at the floor. “I spent my entire heat in an orgy pit.” The words were hallow, empty, and it crushed his heart all the more that Hugo hadn’t kept him safe and had all but abandoned him.

“Do you… ah…”

“Nothing.” Rhys answered, knowing Vaughn was asking if Rhys remembered his heat.

“At least that’s a blessing.” Vaughn quietly whispered.

“Yeah.” Rhys murmured.

They didn’t say anything until they reached the apartment and Rhys waved away Vaughn’s help as he stepped into the shower. He didn’t see Vaughn’s devastated face as the door closed but Rhys sat on the floor of the shower, letting the hot water pour over him as he cried his heart out.

How could Hugo do that to him? _Why_ would Hugo let the others have him? Didn’t what they have matter? Didn’t Hugo care?

Why hadn’t Hugo saved him?

 _Why_?

Sometime later, there was a gentle knock on the bathroom door and Rhys rolled his head along the shower wall, looking to the door as Vaughn partially opened it.

“He’s at the door.” Vaughn whispered. “I didn’t let him in.”

Rhys swallowed and nodded slowly. Carefully, and after a few failed attempts, he got to his feet. He turned off the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist and trying desperately to ignore the various bruises covering his thighs, stomach, hip, waist, arms and wrists. He was glad the mirror was fogged over, at least that was one small mercy. Vaughn waited for him, escorting him to the front door.

Rhys took a shaky breath then nodded again at Vaughn who opened the door. Hugo was examining his cufflinks, a bored look on his face before he blinked, snapping out of whatever he was thinking of. He raced his gaze over Rhys’s body, his gaze focusing on the bruises on Rhys’s body before trailing up his tattoo to meet him eye to eye.

“Rhys—”

“You left.” Rhys rasped.

Hugo’s brows furrowed. “Rhys, baby, listen,”

“You. Left. Me. With. Alphas.” Rhys said again, his voice starting to crack. “You left me in an orgy pit during my heat!” Tears threatened to fall and Hugo went to move forward, and he would have had Vaughn not shoved Hugo back. Hugo growled low at Vaughn but Vaughn stood his ground, glaring at Hugo.

“Rhys, I did it for _us._ ” Hugo said, spreading his hands. “Baby, you have no idea how many doors you just opened for us, I got another promotion, I’m moving up the totem pole and –”

“You _used me!”_ Rhys yelled, his fingers clenching at his side. Hugo reached out for him and Rhys quickly backed away, fleeing back into the apartment while Vaughn slammed the door on Hugo’s face.

Rhys went to his room and curled underneath the covers, trembling even as Hugo pounded on the front door calling for him.

 

* * *

 

“Bro, I’m going to work, if you need anything, and I mean anything, just give me a call and I’ll come get you, okay? Yvette said she’ll come and check on you during lunch, okay?” Vaughn quietly said from the other side of the closed bedroom door.

Hugo had refused to leave the door that morning, pounding on it until Vaughn called Yvette and informed her what Hugo had done to Rhys.

To say Yvette was furious was an understatement.

Rhys and Vaughn had watched as Yvette attacked Hugo, screaming and clawing at him until the other alpha had fled. Yvette came into the apartment and promptly cuddled Rhys for hours while Vaughn did everything he could to make sure Rhys was comfortable, including feeding and hydrating him.

That was two days ago.

Rhys didn’t answer Vaughn’s questions, instead he stared at the wall, completely hidden underneath the blankets. In the past forty-eight hours, Rhys had taken a total of twelve showers, scrubbed the bruises on his body raw until he looked like a giant eggplant, and was covered in Yvette’s donated blankets, the familiar alpha’s scent doing wonders to calm his frazzled nerves.

The one thing that helped Rhys throughout this was at least he wasn’t bonded to Hugo.

Rhys squeezed his eyes shut, rolling onto his other side. If he’d been bonded to the alpha, it would have made the situation a hundred times worse because Hugo would have had to fight the alphas off of him, and Rhys would be sick, panicked, and in far worse shape then he currently was because his alpha was such a poor choice.

Alphas were supposed to protect their omegas. Guard them. Keep them safe and sound.

Not use them to better their position like some whore from one of the outer planets.

The thought made Rhys dizzy, nausea prickling his stomach and he sprang out of bed, kicking the sheets with his too long limbs and fleeing into the bathroom, vomiting his guts out.

He would never forgive Hugo.


	3. Chapter 3

Four days after Vaughn brought Rhys home, Rhys was finally feeling good enough to leave the apartment and go to the hub of heroism for something to eat with Vaughn. He’d convinced himself, and with Vaughn’s and Yvette’s encouragement (she’d offered to kill Hugo for him and Rhys was still thinking about the offer), that his heat in the orgy pit had been nothing but a nightmare and hadn’t actually happened.

When he’d first told Vaughn that, he’d noticed the way Vaughn’s face paled before he’d hesitantly agreed and said that the nightmare was probably from the bad shrimp in Rhys’s pasta. Yvette had hugged Rhys tight, gently stroking his hair and pressing kisses to his forehead, gently chiding him for eating a questionable meal before his heat.

It was easier to stomach the reality of the situation, not to mention save his sanity. Rhys was wearing one of his favourite Hyperion hoodies and a pair of loose jeans and boots. Most of the bruises had finally started to fade away and with it, thankfully.

“Bro, you’re gonna love the new restaurant they just opened. They sell tacos and they’re _amazing_.” Vaughn gushed.

Rhys smiled slightly, eyes focused on the floor. The various scents swimming around the Hub of Heroism made him slightly dizzy but at least Vaughn was next to him and he could reach out and grab the beta’s shoulder when it got too worse.

“Right this way,” Vaughn shot him a grin and led him into the new taco restaurant, the smell of grilling chicken and lime made Rhys’s stomach rumble in appreciation and Vaughn led them to table near the back of the restaurant purposely reserved for omegas who wanted to eat in peace. Vaughn pulled out a chair and Rhys sat down, shaking his head.

“I won’t break, Vaughn.”

“I know, but dude, after that crazy bout of food poisoning, we need to get you a new meal.” Vaughn said, carefully choosing the words.

Rhys smiled nervously. “Y-Yeah, okay, but no shrimp. I never want to see shrimp for as long as I live.”

Vaughn nodded knowingly. He tapped the other chair. “I’ll go order us our food, okay? I’ll be in line there, and you’ll be able to see me the entire time.”

Rhys nodded, a part of him hating the fact that Vaughn was basically babying him, but the thought of being out in public with strange alphas and betas made him want to crawl underneath the table and scream his throat raw. Just knowing he could see Vaughn, just knowing there was someone he could trust, helped ease that tension building in his belly.

Vaughn gave him a wary smile before heading over to the line, examining the menu above the cashier. Rhys stared at him for a few minutes before he let out a shuddering breath and turned his palm face up, triggering his ECHOeye and checking his mail.

Granted, aside from spam he wouldn’t receive any mail during his heat break, or for the two or three recovery days granted to all omegas after their heats, but the odd thing was that there was no mail and furthermore, as he tested his settings with the Helios mail server, he found he was actually blocked. Rhys frowned, trying to serf the ECHOnet and found he couldn’t.

He was blocked. Someone was actually blocking him from the net.

Scowling, Rhys dug deeper into the security protocol, trying to figure out who had issued the blockage and after a few minutes of digging discovered who it was.

Hugo Vasquez.

White hot heat flushed in Rhys’s belly and he growled, startling an omega a few tables over eating a plate of nachos and reading a romance novel. He shot her an apologetic smile and she paused, her eyes searching his face in confusion before widening and she turned her back to him, quickly eating the rest of her meal. Rhys slowly blinked.

That… was odd.

“Here we go.” Vaughn said, reappearing at their table. He was balancing two dishes. He set them down on the table before he took his own seat and Rhys stomach rumbled at the smell, and sight, of the grilled chicken and pork soft shelled tacos loaded with tomatoes and rice. “What’s wrong?”

“Hugo’s blocked me from the ECHOnet.” Rhys held up his hand, showing Vaughn the security certificate.   

Vaughn’s jaw dropped. “Wait, is he allowed to do that? How did he do that?”

Rhys bit his bottom lip, running through the security clearances over and over. It needed Hugo’s personal authorization before anything could be done and in order to do that… Rhys would need to talk to Hugo.

The jackass.

“Probably so I would have to talk to him.” Rhys sighed, picking up his own taco.

“Bro… Yvette could always ‘talk’ to him for you.” Vaughn quoted the word talk and Rhys smirked.

“I never knew she would be so scary.”

“I’m glad she’s our alpha.” Vaughn mumbled, taking a bite out of his pork taco.

Rhys hummed in agreement, taking a bite of his taco, the chicken and citrus filling his mouth. God it was so tasty. He actually moaned at the flavours. He had no idea why, but tacos were now his favourite food.

“So good.”

“We are so eating her again,” Vaughn agreed.

 

* * *

 

 

“You don’t have to do this.”

“Actually yes, I do.”

“I could always kill him.”

“I know.”

“Bro, you don’t have to go alone.”

Rhys sighed, turning to look to his two best friends. Yvette and Vaughn were lying on Rhys’s bed, their combined scents mixing with his own on the sheets. It was the perfect omega nest of security, comfort, and companionship. Neither of them wanted to Rhys to go alone to see Hugo. Rhys didn’t want to either, but he needed access to the Net for his work, which he was returning to tomorrow, and without Hugo’s security clearance, it wouldn’t be possible to work.

“Bro, I’ll be fine. It’s not like I’m going to be with him again.” Rhys focused on his tie in the mirror in his closet. It was next to his favourite Handsome Jack poster, an vintage one with Jack not much older then himself and the words ‘anything is possible, just ask Jack’ in bold words beneath it. Yvette and Vaughn completely ignored it, as with all of the other posters of Jack on Rhys’s bedroom wall and ceilings.

Hell, Yvette had even bought Rhys one of Jack’s newest posters for the back of Rhys’s door just the other day to cheer him up (and, when Vaughn went to the kitchen to get something, had gently told Rhys that there were a thousand better alphas on the station then Hugo Jack Ass Vasquez).

“You two do have history together,” Yvette said gently. Vaughn nodded.

“Yeah, and he’s going to try and use his alpha influence on you and stuff.”

Rhys rolled his eyes. “Guys, I might be an omega, but I’m not dumb. I’m not going to forgive him for what he did… god… I can’t believe I wasted three years of my life with him.” Rhys rubbed his eyes, sighing.

Yvette and Vaughn shared a look but didn’t say anything else as Rhys rolled his shoulders and cleared his throat. “Okay, I’m off. I’ll be back and starting tomorrow, I’m a new man.”

“That’s our Rhys.” Yvette urged and Vaughn punched the air.

Rhys smiled and left his bedroom and the apartment with Vaughn and Yvette following him to the door before waving as he left.

He would never forgive Hugo.

 

* * *

 

“Please Rhys, I fucked up so bad. I am so sorry babe, I-I don’t know what came over me. I let greed and power cloud my judgement, and I have been a shit alpha, and I am _so sorry_!” Hugo babbled from his place on the floor. He was on his knees before Rhys, his hands around the omega’s waist and clinging to him.

Rhys swallowed. Hard. “H-Hugo,” He stuttered, not once expecting Hugo to do this. He’d expected the alpha to be arrogant, to be rude, maybe even a little patronizing, but Hugo’s tear stained face, his trembling bottom lip and the way he clung to Rhys like a thrasher made the omega in Rhys want to forgive his alpha and just disappear into his scent.

It was taking all of Rhys’s restraint not to throw himself into Hugo’s arms.

“Rhys, please, baby, forgive me. Give me another chance. I’ll never hurt you like that again.” Hugo pleaded, his black eyes staring into Rhys’s.

Rhys bit his bottom lip, tearing his gaze away as his hands hesitantly settled on Hugo’s shoulders. Hugo immediately rubbed his face against Rhys’s stomach.  “Hugo…”

“We’ll get married, Rhys. You and me, we’ll bond and we’ll get married tonight if you want. We can start a family just like you always wanted, you and me and a little bundle of joy. Think of it Rhys,” Hugo tilted his head, a smile gracing his face as he squeezed Rhys’s waist. “It’ll look like us. We’ll make a life. Don’t you want that, Rhys? Don’t you want to have a family?”

Rhys whimpered because yes, that was what he’d wanted. He wanted to be bonded. He wanted to be married. He wanted to have kids. And Hugo was offering all of that to him and more. Hell, the alpha was on his knees _begging_ him.

Rhys let out a shuddering breath. “I… I need some time to think about it, Hugo.” He could feel Hugo nodding against his stomach.

“Of course, anything you want.”

“I also need you to lift the security clearance you placed on my account so I can get back to work.”

Hugo froze at that, and Rhys frowned in confusion when he smelled the nervousness coming off of Hugo. “I, ah, o-of course, Rhys. It’ll take me a few days, paper work and stuff, but you can still use the computers in the offices, right?”

Rhys’s frowned. “I… I guess.

Hugo breathed a sigh of relief and slowly stood on his feet. He went to kiss Rhys and Rhys looked away, staring at the wall instead.

“Right, don’t worry, you and me, Rhys, we’re going to make this work.” Hugo whispered and then kissed Rhys’s forehead and Rhys squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he could curl into Hugo’s arms and hating himself for wanting to.

God he hated being an omega.

 

* * *

 

Rhys had only been sitting at his desk for forty-minutes before he understood why Hugo had blocked his access to the ECHOnet.

His personal email account was loaded down with dozens of offers from various high ranking alphas offering him better positions with Hyperion and potential gifts and offers of bonding, as well as invitations for indiscretions between Rhys and the alphas.

It made Rhys tremble as he hit the delete key for each and every offer, his eyes skimming the close to one hundred offers flooding his inbox, his eyes falling half shut. All the offers, all the invites… almost a hundred alphas. That meant a hundred alphas had fucked Rhys while he was in his heat. His lips soured as bile rose in his throat.

God, what had Hugo done?

One email caught his attention and Rhys quickly backtracked, his eyes skimming it over and over, his eyebrows rising and his mouth parting in a perfect ‘O’.

_Attention: Rhys Greener_

_From: Research and Development Senior Director John Cane_

_Title: Test_

_Rhys,_

_It was an absolute pleasure to meet you at the Orgy Pit. You’re one of the loveliest omega’s I’ve come across. But, I’ve been informed by medical I’ve acquired an STD after visiting the orgy pits. If you haven’t already, please get yourself tested as I would hate for someone as lovely as yourself to suffer from another alphas indiscretion._

_If you need to chat, or would like to have supper one night, please contact me. Hugo need not know._

Rhys closed his email browser, shut off his computer, quietly left his office and went to the omega specific bathroom on his floor and proceeded to melt down, hating and kicking himself and biting his wrist bloody to muffle his screams.

He’d never thought about it. Not once. Didn’t give it a thought that he might have picked something up. Hugo had been clean, heck, Rhys had been clean. Was that why he’d been feeling so sick recently? The constant nausea? Hell, Hugo hadn’t even told him, didn’t suggest something like that could happen. He took several, deep gulping breaths, before he crawled off of the floor and splashed his face was cold water.

He gave himself a few moments to compose himself, catch his breath, before he left the bathroom, and made a beeline towards the elevator to take him to medical.

Thankfully the elevator was empty, as was most of the halls, but Rhys could feel a panic attack building in his chest, the anxiety rising with each step he took towards the clinics white painted walls. He entered, heading left for the omega wing and approached a nurse who looked up at him, startled.

“I… I need to see a doctor.” Rhys whispered.

The nurse nodded. “Of course. Please take a seat.”

 

* * *

 

 

Several blood test, and a thorough physical examination later, Rhys was waiting patiently for the doctor to come back with the results. Rhys fidgeted with his hospital gown, wishing that Vaughn was with him. He knew he was being needy, but he had a good reason for being needy and it wasn’t like he could trust Hugo.

Ever.

Fucking knot head alpha. He should have dumped him years ago.

The door opened and Rhys straightened as the beta doctor stepped in, a concerned look on her face. She carried several sheets of paper with her and shut the door behind her.

“Oh god, what do I have?” Rhys whispered.

“Well, it’s not as bad as you might have thought, but… depending upon your current situation, it isn’t that great either.” The doctor said slowly.

Rhys slowly blinked. “What does that mean?” He said nervously.

The doctor sighed, looking to her sheets of paper, her brow drawn up. She peered at him over the paperwork. “Do you have an alpha or a beta you can trust?” The word trust weighed heavy on the doctors tongue.

Rhys’s mouth was moving before he realized it. “W-What do you mean? I’m I dying?”

The doctor shifted, before she shook her head and sighed. “No, quite the opposite in fact. You didn’t pick up any STD’s, and given your recent… experiences… with the orgy pit in Helios, that is quite the feat.” Rhys flinched at that and the Doctor looked apologetic for saying it. “According to your files, you’ve been on contraceptives since you were sixteen?”

“Yes.” Rhys gulped. “Why?”

“And the last person who picked up your medication was a… Hugo Vasquez?” She flicked through the pages, looking to him for confirmation.

“I, I was sick that day. I asked him to pick it up for me. _Why_?” Rhys whined, low in his throat and distressed.

“You’re pregnant.”

Rhys stared at the doctor. “What?”

“I wish I could give you better news, especially given the circumstances, but the nausea and dizziness you’ve been experiencing is from the early stages of pregnancy. Do you, by any chance, know who the father might be?” The doctor said gently.

“I-I don’t,” Rhys was trembling, his shoulder shaking. He shook his head. “Th-there were a hundred emails, I don’t, I can’t… _it didn’t want that!”_ Rhys gasped.

At once the doctor was beside him, stroking his back and whispering gently to him. “I understand. There are options for omegas who find themselves in your position.”

“What position?” Rhys rasped, jerking away from the touch. “Unbonded and pregnant by some anonymous alpha?”

“Unlike many other corporations, Hyperion does allow for doctor assisted abortions.” The doctor quietly whispered. “We have one facility on this station, if that is your choice.”

Rhys rubbed his face, his breathing starting to turn panicked. He stood up, intending to leave the room and the dawning realization behind him only to be hit by a wall of dizziness that he actually staggered. He would have collapsed had the doctor not grabbed him by his waist, helping him to sit back down.

“Do you have an alpha or a beta you can trust?” The doctor urged again and Rhys nodded, slowly.

“My… my roommate is a beta, we’re friends with an alpha. She’s… she comforted me when I got back.” Rhys’s voice cracked.

The doctor nodded. “Then I suggest you discuss your options with them.” Rhys shot her an incredulous look. “Many omegas who make the decision on their own experience far higher rates of depression and anxiety then those who speak with those they can trust.”

“I… umm… I need to lie down.” Rhys whispered, falling back onto the bed. He covered his eye with his cybernetic hand, trembling.

“Of course. I’ll send in a nurse to give you some vitamin supplements as well as a few pamphlets to help with your decision making, but please take as long as you need.” The doctor soothed before she left the room.

Rhys dropped his hands to his side, staring up at the ceiling.

What the hell was he supposed to do?

 

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for discussion of rape and abortion in this chapter.

Rhys was pregnant and he had no idea what to do.

Zero.

It was almost midnight, he’d been at the clinic far longer then he’d intended, but the staff had been kind and allowed him to stay hiding in the room until he could will himself to leave.

Now he found himself roaming the Hub of Heroism too anxious and panicked about his choices. He clutched several pamphlets in his cybernetic hand, wandering amongst the shut stores and empty levels. Rhys needed some alone time to think.

Keep it or… get rid of it?

The idea made him nervous, nauseous even. His omega sense was screaming at him to keep it, but he didn’t even have any idea who the father could be. Literally. And that thought alone made him race to the nearest garbage can and vomit up the remains of his breakfast. He finished, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, trembling. What was he supposed to do? What would Vaughn or Yvette do?

Could he even tell Hugo?

He threw up again, dry heaving into the garbage until there was nothing left and distantly Rhys was surprised he’d had anything left in his stomach. He braced his hands on the edge of the garbage can, trembling, his head bowed, whining softly in the back of his throat.

The sound of glass breaking caught his attention, the whines dying in his throat. He looked around, blinking before he pushed away from the can and followed the sound down the hallway and peeked around the corner. There were four stores with broken windows, and as Rhys hugged the wall, he saw a man emerge dragging a steel chair behind him. He looked up and down, finding another store and promptly threw the chair through the glass window before he climbed inside and seconds later, his voice could be heard carrying through the air.

“Son of a fucking taint!”

Rhys blinked, carefully approaching the glass and peeking into the store, stilling as he realized just who was vandalizing the stores.

“Don’t any of these fucking places sell pretzels?” Jack sighed, hands on his hips. “Fuck. Twelve more stores left on this level.” Jack grabbed the chair and started back towards the window, pausing when he saw Rhys.

Rhys swallowed as Jack narrowed his gaze.

“You.”

“Me?” Rhys squeaked, pointing at himself.

“Yes. You. Do you know if any of these fucking stores sell pretzels?” Jack asked.

Wordlessly, Rhys pointed to the store across the way.

“Thanks cupcake, come along.” Jack snapped his fingers and wordlessly, Rhys followed, uncertain but all too curious about what the alpha was doing. “I have had this craving for this specific brand of pretzels, right?” Jack rambled, stopping before the glass windows and narrowing his gaze at the glass wall between him and his prize within. “But the ass wipes decided to discontinue the brand last month and I’ve been so fucking busy I didn’t get the notification so now, while I buy the fucking company so they can go back to making more, I have to hunt for them like a god damn savage!” Jack roared, hauling the steel chair up and throwing it through the window.

Rhys flinched, expecting it to shatter but it didn’t. Instead the steel chair bounced off of the glass.

“ _Bastards_.” Jack growled in his throat and picked up the chair again, spinning and hitting the glass dead center. Rhys ducked as the chair bounced once more and soared through the air, hitting a neighbouring glass door and shattering. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck._ ” Jack raked his hand through his hair, pacing back and forth in front of the store like a wild animal.

Uncertain, Rhys cleared his throat, flinching again as Jack spun on him like a predator.

“What is it?” Jack snapped.

“C-Couldn’t you just have hack it? The lock… I mean?” Rhys mumbled, turning to stare at the floor because it was a lot less intimidating then Jack’s piercing look.

“Well, I’d love to cupcake, but I left my fucking Comm upstairs because I didn’t fucking think it’d take this fucking long… Wait a second…” Jack’s sneakers squeaked as he approached Rhys who looked away, squeezing his eyes shut as Jack’s scent washed over him. Gun smoke, leather, and something like warm honey Rhys couldn’t place. Jack whistled and Rhys opened his eyes, blinking as Jack snapped his fingers. “You got an ECHOEye there?”

Rhys nodded.

“Words, kitten.”

A small tremble crawled up Rhys’s spine at the words and Rhys cleared his throat. “W-Well, yeah, I do, um, yeah.”

A grin split across Jack’s face. “That’s great! Yeah, you know how to hack, sweet pea?”

“I, I do data mining, and, um, yes?” Rhys nodded, uncertain.

Jack clapped his hands. “Oh this is great! A sign from the fucking vault gods themselves. I will have pretzels tonight. Okay, go ahead, hack the lock, don’t worry about getting into trouble, I’ll make sure you’re safe.” Jack winked and Rhys swallowed, turning his cyborg palm up, momentarily startled at the pamphlets.

Blushing he grabbed them with his other hand, not noticing the way Jack tilted his head at the sight of the pamphlets in Rhys’s hand. Instead he crossed his arms, tapping his foot as Rhys activated his echo and flushed red at the ‘Access Denied’ popped up.

Right.

Hugo.

His shoulder slumped, even as Jack peered at the screen. “Why is your security clearance denied there, pumpkin? You some sort of DAHL spy?” Jack asked smoothly and Rhys frantically shook his head.

“No! My, ah, my boyfriend, he, blocked my clearance, and won’t… let me… use it. Anymore.” Rhys coughed, staring at his hand because Jack was staring at him, his eyebrows drawing up.

“You’re boyfriend an alpha?”

Rhys snapped his head up, startled at the sudden change of tone in Jack’s voice. It was soft, comforting, inviting like Rhys could tell Jack everything and he would listen. Instead, Rhys bit his bottom lip.

“Right. Wait here.” Jack said, leaving Rhys standing before the glass doors as he headed for one of the stores he’d already destroyed in his bid for pretzels. Rhys smile to himself as he thought of Vaughn and Yvette. Neither of them were going to believe that he was with Handsome Jack but then he frowned, gazing at the pamphlets in his other hand and the reality of what was going to happen swallowing him in thought until Jack grabbed his cybernetic hand and raised it.

Rhys blinked as Jack brought the hand close to his face, examining the metal until he found the small side port. Jack held up a small, handheld, keyboard with his other. “Mind if I jack in? Heh, Jack.” He snorted.

Rhys shook his head. “No, go ahead.”

“Thanks kitten,” Jack plugged the keyboard in and Rhys watched as the alpha stood next to him, staring at the screen as Rhys held his palm level to his chest. This close, Rhys could smell the honey scent deeper, stronger, and it made his omega self whimper at being so close to such a dangerous alpha and powerful.

If it was a good whimper or a bad whimper, Rhys didn’t know, what he did know was that Jack was actually hacking his security clearance before it turned green and within seconds the doors to the store opened.

“I swear that was _almost_ as hard as getting to the vault on Elpis,” Jack sighed and shook his head. “Anyway, your names… Reese?” Jack squinted at the name on the screen as he unplugged the miniature keyboard and pocketed it.

Rhys blushed. “It’s Rhys.”

“Rease?”

Rhys rolled his eyes. “Like Reese’s pieces.”

“I love those.” Jack said solemnly before he jerked his thumb at the open doors. “Hey, you want anything from in there?”

“Ummm…” Rhys’s stomach rumbled and his blush worsened. “I… don’t know?”

 “Right. Wait right here.” Jack said, not bothering to wait for Rhys to speak before he was strolling into the shop.

He waited. And waited some more. And at one point wondered if Jack was actually going to come back or had forgotten all about him and Rhys should probably get home because Vaughn was probably worried about him but as Rhys was about to leave, Jack emerged with two cardboard boxes marked Andromeda Pretzel and a tub of vanilla ice cream balancing on the top.

“Come on, let’s blow this popsicle stand.” Jack mused, walking past Rhys and towards the completely empty food court area of the Hub of Heroism.

Rhys faltered before he followed Jack, squeezing the pamphlets just a bit too tightly and listening to the paper crinkle.

Jack looked up and down the various empty tables before he found one next to a wall and saddled up to it, dumping the boxes onto it. He carefully set the ice cream on the table and gestured to Rhys to take a seat. Wordlessly, Rhys slide into the seat, placing the pamphlets on the empty seat next to him while Jack dug into one of his pockets and pulled out a packaged spoon, plopping it onto the carton.

“Almost forgot on my way out. You can’t eat ice cream without one though.” Jack winked before he pulled a knife from his back and cut open the cardboard box, letting out a pleased sigh as he grabbed the first bag and pushed the box onto the floor. He dropped himself to the chair, propping his feet up on the cardboard boxes and opened the bag, shoving a pretzel into his mouth.

“God I missed these,” Jack moaned. When he was met with silence, he glanced at Rhys who was staring at him wide eyes. “You want one?” Jack offered the bag and Rhys, uncertain, reached into it the bag and pulled one out. He hummed as Rhys tentatively nibbled on it.

They ate in silence until Rhys cautiously opened the carton of ice cream, shooting Jack another nervous glance.

“I have it on good authority vanilla ice cream can solve the vast majority of the world’s dilemmas,” Jack mused, watching Rhys from the corner of his eye as Rhys propped the first mouthful in.

Rhys all but melted, his eyes falling shut. He pulled the spoon from his lips, genuinely smiling as he swallowed the sweet treat. “You can say that again.”

“I have it on good authority vanilla ice can solve the vast majority of the world’s dilemmas,” Jack grinned as Rhys’s eyes opened, startled brown and blue meeting green and blue.

“You just—”

“You said I could say it again.” Jack shrugged, popping another pretzel into his mouth. He chewed as Rhys paused before he shook his head and started eating his ice cream, avoiding Jack’s gaze.

Rhys slowly dug into his ice cream, biting his bottom lip, the colourful pamphlets kept catching his eye and he was hating himself. Here he was, having a midnight snack with his hero and top alpha Handsome Jack, and Rhys was sinking fast into depression.

“Hey,” Jack suddenly tapped the table and Rhys looked up, startled. “Can I see those?”

Rhys froze. “W-what?”

“The pamphlets. I haven’t been to the omega’s clinic in nearly two decades. Let me see what they’re telling folks.” Jack continued.

Rhys flushed. Of course Jack would know he was an omega. He could probably smell him before he saw Rhys. Rhys hesitated, uncertain, but Jack’s tapping increased so he picked the folded sheets from the seat and hesitantly placed them on the table. Silently, Jack picked them up, his eyes roving over the words before he opened them, taking his time reading the material. Rhys shifted, digging his spoon into the vanilla ice cream as Jack’s thumb brushed over the words for choosing abortion, adoption, and Hyperion care specifically aimed for single parent omegas.

“There are some good suggestions in here,” Jack said, his voice soft. “Your boyfriend know your expecting?”

Rhys swallowed, staring at his ice cream, his hand frozen.

“I’ll take that for a no, course, given him locking you out of your own system, asshole probably doesn’t deserve to know.” Jack said conversationally. He picked up the pamphlet on aftercare following abortions.

“It’s not…” Rhys started then faltered when he felt Jack’s eyes on him. God, why was he telling him this? This was Handsome Jack! But Jack didn’t say anything, instead Rhys looked up, meeting Jack’s gaze.

“It’s okay, pumpkin.” Jack’s voice was soothing, warm and reassuring and Rhys cursed his omega self for wanting to curl up in the safety of those words from an attentive alpha. “Go on.”

Rhys bit his bottom lip, shifting on the edge of the seat, shooting side glances at the cafeteria before he cleared his throat, heat rising up his neck.

“It… it’s not his.” Rhys said, already fumbling as Jack’s eyebrows started to slowly rise. “I don’t, look,” Rhys put down his spoon, his voice starting to border on desperation. “We’ve been dating for three years, and I wanted kids, and I’ve been pleading him to bond with me and he said we were going to do it, but then he got invited to this VIP party the night my heat started, and he said he needed me there and then… then… he took me to an orgy pit and he-he _left me_ there with all these alphas and, and I don’t remember anything, and now I’m pregnant and I-I,” Rhys’s voice cracked, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. He slammed his hand over his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut as more tears fell. God he felt so stupid! Telling Handsome Jack this? The man didn’t have time for him and probably thought he was just some stupid omega who’d spread his legs for anybody and—

“It’s not your fault.”

Rhys froze, his eyes snapping open. Jack had dragged the chair to set beside Rhys so he was next to the omega.

“What happened wasn’t your fault.” Jack said again, his hands resting on his own knees, his voice gentle. “There are numbers for omegas to call, safe areas.” Jack continued.

Rhys stared at him, his mouth opening and closing, fresh tears welling. “I…I… I couldn’t….”

“What did you tell your friends?” Jack tilted his head, his smile soft. “After you told them the truth, what did you tell them afterwards?”

Rhys stared at his hands. “I… I told them it was all a bad dream. That I got food poisoning from eating shrimp in my pre-heat pasta and spent the week sick.” Rhys quietly admitted.

“Hmmm, well, bad shrimp does happen. You can’t trust it on this station.” Jack said.

Rhys peered up at him. “Why…”

“Why what?”

“Why do you care? Why… why are you even listening to me?” Rhys whispered.

Jack pursed his lips before he nodded, easing himself back into his chair, his hands folded on his lap. He took a deep breath and let it out, looking around the empty hub before catching Rhys’s eyes once more.

“My first wife was an omega.” Jack started, ignoring Rhys’s startled look. “And I found her much in a similar situation you find yourself in… a too similar experience, but in those days, you couldn’t get an abortion on the station, and she couldn’t afford to see a doctor off station, so I paid for it.” Jack shrugged. “And I might have killed the alphas that hurt her while she was busy recovering, but anyway, the important thing to note is that you’re not alone and what happened isn’t your fault.” Jack finished.

Rhys slowly blinked, before he swallowed and wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand. “T-Thank you.”

“Look, you have a big, important, decision ahead of you,” Jack nodded towards the pamphlets. “It’s best to take it with a clear head and without some asshole knot head hovering around to make your decision for you, because he’ll try.” Jack sighed.

“Yeah.” Rhys murmured.

“Hey, do you want me to walk you back to your apartment, or…” Jack raised his hand.

Rhys shook his head. “No, I-I think I should be okay. Thank you for… for…”

“The ice cream? No problem.” Jack winked.

Rhys smiled, feeling better for the first time in ages. “Yeah, the ice cream.”

Jack stood up and picked up his boxes of pretzels. He gave a smirk as he started towards the elevator. “Alright, see you around the station, Reese’s pieces!”

“Hey!” Rhys called out, trying not to laugh. “It’s Rhys!”

“Right! I knew that!” Jack shouted as the elevator door closed and Rhys was left alone.

He smiled, looking at his partially melted ice cream. He picked it up, tucking his pamphlets underneath his armpit and started walking back to his apartment, humming happily to himself.

Who knew Handsome Jack could be such a nice alpha?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh thank you everybody for your wonderful feedback!!!! You're comments have been amazing! Thank you!!!!

Rhys awoke feeling better then he could remember. He walked out of his bedroom, a bounce in his step and ready for the coming work day. Vaughn almost jumped from his spot on the couch when he saw Rhys.

“Bro! You’re out of bed!”

“Yup. And ready to start the day.” Rhys winked, quickly pouring himself a bowl of cereal before sitting at the couch next to Vaughn who was eating a bowl of porridge. He heard a quick sniff and blinked as Vaughn slowly scooted to the other side of the couch. “What?”

“You smell.” Vaughn started, frowning.

“No, I took a shower.” Rhys crossed his arms, frowning.

“No, dude, you smell like alpha. Like top alpha. Like badass alpha. Like alpha that would crush worlds if someone placed your or your child in danger.” Vaughn offered.

Rhys slowly chewed his cereal before he swallowed. “O-oh?”

“Yeah, so, who is it?” Vaughn pushed.

“You, ah, you know how I came in late last night?”

“I waited up until I heard your door close. I figured you wanted some air.” Vaughn frowned.

“So, yeah, I… actually ran into Handsome Jack last night.” Rhys laughed nervously.

“You _what_?” Vaughn almost spilled his bowl of oatmeal onto the floor but quickly recovered. “Dude, what the hell? You were with Handsome Jack? Why where you with Handsome Jack? What the hell happened?”

“He was on a crusade for this one brand of pretzels and sort of took me along for the ride. He gave me the ice cream in the freezer.”

Vaughn stared at Rhys. “Dude. Handsome Jack gave you ice cream.”

“Yup. And he was really nice too. He told me it wasn’t my fault what happened, and that I had a big decision coming up with the baby and—” Rhys cut himself off when he saw Vaughn’s eyes grow wider and wider, and saw the blood drain from the beta’s face at the mention of baby.

“You’re _pregnant_!” Vaughn gasped.

Rhys bowed his head. “I-I am, I—”

Vaughn grabbed Rhys and dragged him into a tight hug. Rhys bowed his head into Vaughn’s neck, clinging to the shorter man. A part of him felt bad for not telling Vaughn first, but well, Jack had had been there.

“Rhys, no matter what you choose, I am with you one hundred percent of the way. If you want to keep it, I’ll help with expenses, food, college, whatever you need. If you don’t want to… that’s fine too. I will be there holding your hand the entire way if you want, just know I will be there for you.” Vaughn swore.

Rhys squeezed his eyes shut, desperately trying to fight back the tears. “Thank you.”

“Bros for life.” Vaughn rubbed his back.

“Bros for life.” Rhys choked. He sat back, wiping his eyes.

“Bro, we should tell Yvette.” Vaughn lifted his head, grinning.

“Y-yeah,”

One quick phone call later and Yvette was at the apartment, nodding slowly with the information before she placed her hand on Rhys’s shoulder. “If you want, I’ll marry you. We’ll both get better tax returns if we’re married.”

Rhys stared while Vaughn gasped from behind them. “No! If anybody is going to marry Rhys and get all those sweet tax breaks, it’s me. Rhys, marry me.” Vaughn said.

“Rhys, I’m an alpha. It’ll go so much better, trust me.” Yvette argued.

“So? Beta’s can marry omegas. It’s not totally unheard of.” Vaughn huffed, his arms crossed.

Rhys turned away, shaking his head as he went back into his room to finish getting dressed while Vaughn and Yvette started arguing over extra holiday days for married couples. He shot the Handsome Jack poster on the wall a rueful smile as he tied his tie.

Maybe things really were going to get better. Still, he needed to have a sit down with Vaughn and Yvette when they weren’t so busy obsession over the finer lines of tax laws and actually figure out what he was going to do.

The thought of telling Hugo didn’t cross his mind until he got to the elevator. He turned his palm upward, checking his mail and blinking at the dozens and dozens of new emails from various alphas. He trashed all of them without bothering to check the contents and then he was down to two emails. One from Hugo asking Rhys if he’d come and have lunch with him, and an invite from Handsome Jack asking him to have lunch with him.

Rhys bit his bottom lip, his gaze flickering between the two messages before he sent Hugo a short message saying he was trying to catch up with work and then sent a message to Jack that he’d be there for lunch. Rhys left the elevator when it chimed his floor and hummed, smiling to himself at the thought of having lunch with Handsome Jack.

 

* * *

 

 

When lunch time came, Rhys left his office and headed to the hub of heroism, heading for the executive elevator. He was scanned before the doors opened. He ignored the stunned looks and whispers amongst the populace as the doors closed behind him. He ran a hand through his hair, hoping he looked okay, and fighting the rising panic that he was actually going to have lunch with Handsome Jack. Like real lunch. With Jack. Person to person. Holy crap!

He fought with the grin, his heart beating faster as the doors opened and he stepped out into the long hallway, quietly humming to himself as he eyed the museum pieces until he arrived at Jack’s large double doors. They slid open when he placed his palm on them and he entered, only to freeze solid at the stench of the room, the familiar scents rolling over him, and the sight before him.

Five alphas were standing in front of Jack’s desk, nodding and listening intently as Jack explained something to do with the blueprints on his desk, his eyes glancing at each alpha until they caught Rhys.

“Cupcake! There you are. Go take a seat, I’ll be with you shortly.” Jack nodded towards the corner with the couch and chairs along with the stack of books.

But Rhys didn’t move. He couldn’t. Not with the way the alphas all turned to him, recognition crawling across their faces and soon followed by leers as Rhys took a hesitant step back, paling as flashes of the week of his heat flashed in his mind.

God, _no_.

“Everybody get the fuck out. I’m done.” Jack suddenly barked and the alphas jumped, quickly gathering their items and making a beeline for the door. Rhys squeezed his eyes shut as they passed him, a few low, knowing chuckles and winks, but then they were gone and Rhys was trembling as the door shut behind him.

“Are you okay?”

Rhys slowly opened his eyes, his gaze meeting Jack’s. The alpha was standing two feet in front of him, his eyes searching Rhys’s face. He nodded, silently.

“Were those alphas with you the week you got food poising?” Jack softly whispered, and Rhys wanted to cry. Instead he nodded, his bottom lip trembling as Jack glared murderously at the door and placed his hands on Rhys’s back, leading him towards the couch. “Come on, come have a seat. Let ol’Jack treat you to something to eat, yeah? What’d you feel like eating, pumpkin?”

“I… I don’t…” Rhys mumbled, almost collapsing on the couch. He bunched his hands into fists, staring at his shoes as Jack sat next to him, fishing in his jacket for his comm.

“You like tacos?” Jack offered and Rhys paused, nodding slowly as Jack made the order on his Echo before he pocketed the device once more. “They’ll be here in twenty.” Was all he said, his hand slowly rubbing Rhys’s back up and down.

Rhys didn’t know what to say. Everything he’d thought about saying, some spark of conversation was gone and he felt horrible. He felt small, and weak, and those alphas… they didn’t care. It didn’t affect them like it did him. They weren’t left with the consequences of their actions.

“You ever see Elpis?”

Rhys blinked, looking up and realizing Jack was watching him with a hooded gaze. His large hand was still rubbing Rhys’s back and Rhys felt his muscles melting beneath Jack’s touch.

“What?”

“I said, you ever seen Elpis? I know most of the station is aimed at Pandora, so I’m curious if you’ve seen the planet from Helios?” Jack continued and Rhys shook his head. “Follow me.” Jack patted his back and stood up. Wordlessly, Rhys followed as Jack led him up the stairs, past his desk and gestured to the window.

Uncertain, Rhys looked outside, his eyes widening as he placed his hands on the glass, gazing at the purple planet. He’d seen pictures of it, of course, but never seen it from this angle.

“See that huge ragged thing?” Jack pointed to a rip in the surface of the moon. “That’s the Scar. And see just over the hill? That’s an old DAHL ship. To the south is the vault, and roughly to the northwest is one of the finest backwater shitholes you can imagine.” Jack continued and Rhys smiled faintly, following Jack’s directions.

“It’s so… purple.” Rhys glanced at Jack.

“Hmm mmm, sure is. I hated it at first, but after spending so much time on Pandora and its god awful endless deserts, but purple is cool on the eyes.” Jack explained. He rested his hand against the window, staring out.

“I thought Pandora had poles? And greenery?” Rhys said, uncertain.

“Well, it does now.” Jack agreed. He turned, resting his back against the class wall and crossing his arms over his chest. “Thanks to some good ol’fashioned geo-engineering and some black magic tech Atlas was using, it is a fair bit greener.”

Rhys made a sound in his throat, his eyes looking over every crevice and crack on the moon before him.

“You ever been?” Jack asked suddenly and Rhys glanced at him.

“Where?”

“Pandora? Elpis?”

Rhys shook his head. “Just to Elpis for the shuttle transfers from the Eden’s but I never saw it. The shuttle didn’t have windows.”

A chime went off and Jack peered at the door. “I think our tacos are here. Want to meet me at the couch?”

Rhys nodded and gave Elpis one last long look before he went to the couch, waiting as Jack approached with a heavy bag of tacos and two bottled drinks. One water and the other beer. Rhys gratefully took the water as Jack opened the bag and pulled out the wrapped tacos and two portions of nachos.

“There’s chicken, pork, fish, take whichever one you want.” Jack pushed them towards Rhys and Rhys smiled, taking the chicken ones. “Good choice.” Jack mused and Rhys felt himself flush at the alphas approval. Jack took the fish ones, sniffing before taking a bite. “Fuck these are good.”

“I’ve had them before,” Rhys agreed, biting his own. “My roommate took me there after my heat.”

Jack chewed slowly, placing his taco on the table in front of the couch to pop open his beer and crack open Rhys’s bottle of water. “Your roommate your boyfriend?”

Rhys shook his head. “Nah, my roommate hates him though. Always has. I should have taken it as a sign.” Rhys sighed, taking another bite of his taco.

“Is he an alpha too?” Jack asked, taking a sip from his beer.

Rhys shook his head. “Beta. We’ve known each other since college. We’re friends with another alpha though… she can get pretty scary at times.” Rhys said wistfully, smiling at Jack.

“She sounds terrifying.” Jack mused.

“Mostly leeches off of us for lunch,” Rhys said thoughtfully, trying not to smile wider as Jack chuckled.

“A total badass, huh?”

“You know it.” Rhys quipped before he took another bite of his taco.

“So… you talk to them a lot?” Jack said, finished with his taco he leaned back on the couch, sipping his beer.

Rhys sighed. “I told them this morning that I was pregnant. They’re both on board for whatever I choose.” Rhys gave Jack a shy smile. “They actually both proposed to me.”

Jack blinked, the bottle at his lips, his eyebrows rising. “What?”

Rhys rolled his eyes. “For the tax breaks. Last I heard before I left, they were trying to figure out who would get more vacation days.”

Jack hummed, tapping the side of his bottle thoughtfully. “Those are good points, you know.”

Rhys snorted, finishing his taco and wiping his hands clean with a napkin. “I still haven’t decided…”

“You tell your boyfriend yet?”

Rhys shook his head, his shoulders starting to slump. “I… I don’t think I can, you know? A part of me… hates him. He left me with all those alphas when he should have kept me safe.” Rhys whispered, turning to Jack. “I know we’re not living in caves. I know we’re modern, but…”

“A good alpha protects his omega.” Jack murmured.

Rhys nodded. “And he didn’t. He left me there with them. God. They smelled horrible.” Rhys shuddered at the memory and the leers the others had given him as they left Jack’s office. He stopped as Jack rested his hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. Rhys gave him a small smile. “I-I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean for the lunch to dissolve into… this.” Rhys waved at the air.

Jack smiled slightly. “What was the other part?”

Rhys paused, frowning. “What?”

“You said a part of him hates you, what about the other part?”

Looking down at his napkin, Rhys plucked at the material. “I… I want… I want to forgive him.” Jack didn’t respond and Rhys fidgeted. “And… and…”

“And?” Jack’s voice was soft.

Rhys let out a shaky breath, voicing the thought he’d been too scared to vocalize. “I… want to keep the baby. I want to protect it and make sure it grows up strong, but I’m scared.” He quietly admitted, his voice barely above a whisper. How could he ever imagine telling Vaughn that, so why could he tell Jack? Why was it easy to just confess his worries to the alpha? What was wrong with him?

“There’s nothing wrong with being scared.” Jack soothed, scooting closer to Rhys and Rhys breathed in Jack’s scent, that warm honey covering his own scent and left Rhys feeling far too comfortable. Jack’s arm was around Rhys’s shoulder and Rhys lifted his head, meeting the gaze inches from his own. “It’s hard to be an omega, especially on Helios.”

Rhys’s eyes fell half shut as he stared into Jack’s eyes. “I wish my alpha had kept me safe. He promised me he would.”

“You have a shitty alpha.” Jack said, his voice low but firm, his eyes searching Rhys’s. “Have you dumped him yet?”

Rhys bit his bottom lip, “N-no. He got on his knees and begged me to forgive him. He promised we’d be bonded and married.”

Jack’s eyes were unreadable before he turned his head, his mouth hot on Rhys’s ear. “Leave him.”

Startled, Rhys’s eyes snapped open wide. “W-What?”

“If he couldn’t protect you from a pack of alphas like those shit heads, then he doesn’t deserve you. If you’ve been together for three years and he hasn’t moved you into his place, he can’t provide for you. You should have someone strong to keep you safe, someone to protect you and stand by whatever choice you make.” Jack explained, his voice cool and warm and Rhys shuddered.

“Um, but I, um,” Rhys flustered and Jack chuckled, his face easing into a calm smile.

“It’s okay, Rhysie. It’s a lot to take in, but listen to an old alpha who has been around the block a couple of times, dump his pathetic ass.” Jack finished, pulling his arm from around Rhys’s shoulders.

Suddenly Rhys felt cold and fought back the shiver as Jack finished his beer and set it back on the table.

“R-right. Dump him.”

“Hmm mmm. Publicly.”

Rhys drew in a deep breath and let it out, grabbing his flesh hand when he noticed it was trembling. He spared another glance at Jack. “Publicly? But what if he freaks out?”

Jack winked. “Then security will handle him. I’ll put some extra bodies on patrol in the hub. You don’t have a thing to worry about.”

Rhys nodded, looking at the empty wrappers and his half-finished water bottle. He checked his palm, almost shocked at how much time had passed. He’d been with Jack for nearly a whole hour. He’d be late back to work if he didn’t leave right then and there. “Thank you for lunch.”

“It was my pleasure, Rhysie. All mine.” Jack smiled. He stood up and escorted Rhys to his office door. “You think about what I said.”

“I-I will. I promise, Jack, ah, sir.”

“Just Jack will do, cupcake.”

 Rhys swallowed and left for the elevator, feeling Jack’s hot gaze on him until the doors slid close and Rhys sagged against the wall, his heart pounding loud and hard against his chest while his mind raced to digest what had just happened.

“Holy shit.” Rhys finally whispered. “ _Holy shit._ ”

 

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, thank you everybody for your comments and reviews! They really mean a lot. 
> 
> Just a reminder to read the tags and be careful out there.

“Handsome Jack…”

“Wants you…”

“To publicly dump Hugo?”

Rhys stared at his hands on his lap, trying to ignore the disbelief in Vaughn and Yvette’s voice. He’d gotten home and found them both waiting for him, he’d almost yelped when Yvette grabbed him and sniffed his neck before giving him a wide distance while Vaughn stood there, gaping at Rhys.

“Are you sure he’s not playing you? Like, this isn’t some weird alpha joke he’s cooked up? You know he’s famous for his twisted sense of humour, right?” Vaughn stumbled over his words while Yvette frantically nodded.

“Along with torturing, killing, and everything else Handsome Jack is famous for.” Yvette clarified and Rhys huffed, rolling his eyes.

“Guys, I’m like, ninety-percent sure Jack isn’t playing a joke.” Rhys said.

“Oh, so it’s ‘Jack’ now?” Yvette crossed her arms while Vaughn whistled.

“Damn, that alpha works fast.”

Rhys blinked, flushing at Vaughn’s words. “W-What are you talking about? He’s just being really nice!”

“Rhys, honey,” Yvette sat beside him on the couch, taking his hands in hers. “I want you to think about this: Handsome Jack found you while you were a distressed, scared, omega.”

“That has nothing to do with this.” Rhys narrowed his gaze, fighting back the creeping flush. “He just, you know, listened!”

“He invited you to lunch,” Yvette continued and like a light going off, Vaughn gasped, sitting next to Rhys on the other side. “He gave you an offering of food, he opened your water for you, Rhys,” Yvette continued.

Rhys shook his head, his cheeks starting to burn pink. “G-Guys, it was just lunch!”

“He wants you to get rid of your alpha,” Vaughn started and Rhys groaned.

“Vaughn, not you too.”

Yvette gripped Rhys’s chin, turning his face to look at her. “He wants you to get rid of Hugo in a public manner, in a location where Hugo would probably freak out and security could deal with him, leaving you open for any alpha that could, you know…”

Rhys pulled his face free from Yvette’s hands, glaring at her. “Handsome Jack is not courting me. He gave me ice cream last night and bought me lunch today. He made me feel better when I felt like shit. There is nothing else going on.”

“But you’re going to publicly dump Hugo, right? Because Jack told you to?” Vaughn raised an eyebrow.

Rhys squirmed, refusing to look at either Vaughn or Yvette. “J-Jack had a good explanation! Heck, Hugo never asked me to move in with him and Jack said that meant Hugo couldn’t provide for me, couldn’t protect me.” Rhys continued, pointedly ignoring the shared look between Yvette and Vaughn. “You guys! Look! I’m pregnant with some asshole alphas baby, I was… I was…” Rhys struggled with the words before he shook his head “anyway, why the hell would alpha Handsome Jack want anything to do with me?”

Before Vaughn or Yvette could answer, there was a knock at the door and all three shared a similar look. Wordlessly, Vaughn got up and answered while Yvette combed her fingers through Rhys’s hair and Rhys tried to bat her hands away, annoyed.

“Um, Rhys?”

Rhys stopped, blinking as Vaughn approached holding a box. Rhys took the box and opened it, frowning at the flowers and Hyperion standard card inside.

_I love you Rhys. Let’s meet for lunch tomorrow, okay?_

_Vasquez._

Rhys winkled his nose and sighed. He picked up the flowers and offered them to Yvette who peered at the roses.

“I know a beta in data entry, she’d like these.”

Vaughn and Rhys rolled their eyes and Rhys finally sighed, rereading the card once more.

“Should I tell him?”

“That you’re pregnant?” Vaughn said.

“Yeah.”

“No.” Yvette said.

Rhys frowned, glancing at her as she pulled a rose free, sniffing it. “Why?”

“Because if Hugo found out you were pregnant? He could legally claim a child as his own, and you know the courts always side with alphas.” Yvette explained quietly.

Biting his bottom lip, Rhys nodded reluctantly. “Okay… so… I’ll just dump him tomorrow and then decide what I should do about my…”

“Issue?” Vaughn and Yvette offered.

“Yeah,” Rhys sighed, leaning back on the couch. “Issue.”

 

* * *

 

 

Against his better judgement, Rhys didn’t meet Hugo for lunch the next day. Or the next day. Or the day after that. The idea of confronting Hugo filled him with dread and aside from a few heavy sighs from Vaughn, he didn’t push the topic and Rhys was grateful. Instead Rhys spent his lunch breaks with Jack in his office, listening to the alpha talk and rant about work while they ate whatever food Rhys was craving that day. Jack didn’t ask Rhys if he’d dumped Hugo yet, or what he’d decided to do with his pregnancy, but Jack would more often just listen to Rhys talk about something Vaughn or Yvette had done, his arm slung around Rhys’s shoulders as they sat close together on the couch.

 Sometimes they didn’t talk, instead they just ate and quietly enjoyed each other’s company. Those moments did wonders to Rhys’s stress levels, just being near the alpha was calming him and Rhys liked to think that Jack being near an omega calmed him too. When Rhys’s lunch breaks came to an end, Jack would walk him to the elevator, teasing him about something or other.

To be honest, Rhys hadn’t seen or spoken to Hugo in roughly two weeks, too happy to spend his time with Jack who was so focused on Rhys, giving the omega his full attention. After the first week, Rhys just stopped telling Vaughn and Yvette about him and Jack’s lunch breaks, content to watch TV or play games after work with his bro who’d give him a curious sniff, wrinkle his nose, and quietly mutter that at least Jack smelled better then Hugo.

 Rhys still received the emails from the orgy alphas, although they were starting to become less when it was apparent Rhys wasn’t interested in talking to any of them for which Rhys was grateful. The memory of his heat week was quickly disappearing into the distance, and with it the weight that had been carried on his shoulders, but Rhys knew he had to come to a decision and quick within the next week if he wanted to end the pregnancy in a safe period.

He was mentally planning to ask Vaughn to come with him to the clinic and pick up some more pamphlets about what exactly Rhys would experience as a unbounded pregnant omega because the ECHOnet was filled with just so much garbage and crap it was often hard to tell fact from fiction and he wanted a rational decision.

But that was then, and this afternoon he was in a good mood, whistling as he headed into the Hub of Heroism, heading for the executive elevator to join Jack for lunch when a large hand grabbed his wrist and Rhys spun around, startled.

“Rhys!” Hugo gasped, his brown eyes wide before he engulfed Rhys into a bear hug. Rhys squeaked, struggling against the man’s grip. Normally he would have melted into the embrace, but as it was, Rhys didn’t. In fact, he wanted to get away. He wanted to leave the alpha and go to the other one that was so much more interested in him. He pushed against Hugo’s waist and finally Hugo let go, a confused look on his face.

“You, ah, you haven’t been responding to my emails, or cards, I, ah, I thought I’d find you here for lunch.” Hugo started.

“Yeah, I-I’ve actually been having lunch with—” Rhys started, grimacing and wondering if he should tell Hugo about Jack when Hugo shook his head.

“No worries, Rhys. You and me, we are going to have lunch today and everything will be better.” Hugo winked, pulling Rhys by the arm towards the restaurant they used to eat at, the one where Rhys and Vaughn had the pre-heat meal before the orgy… incident. Panicked, Rhys glanced at the executive elevator and wondered if Jack would wonder where he was.

Instead, Hugo had him sit at a table and ordered for them both while Rhys quickly sent a text to Jack, informing him that ‘something’ had come up and he couldn’t meet him for lunch, Rhys flinched as he sent it. Nobody stood up Handsome Jack.

“Rhys? Hello?” Hugo waved his hand in front of Rhys’s palm and Rhys blinked, shutting down his ECHOeye.

“What is it Hugo?” Rhys all but snapped and Hugo paused, startled at the reaction.

“You don’t seem like yourself. You smell… different.” Hugo frowned. “You smell… hold on.” Hugo leaned forward, grabbing Rhys by the front of his vest and almost hauled him over the table. Rhys squawked, pushing against Hugo’s shoulders as the alpha scented him. Finally, Rhys shoved him back and Hugo fell back onto the chair, his eyes wide, his mouth parted as he stared at Rhys. “You… you smell like another _alpha_!”

“Well, what did you expect?” Rhys snapped, crossing his arms. He chose to ignore the strange looks people at the other tables were giving him. “You left me in an orgy pit with a bunch of alphas. I’ve had _hundreds_ of emails from them offering dates, offering me advancement, and offering me a place by their sides.” Rhys practically hissed, a dark part of him relishing in the rising panic in Hugo’s brown eyes.

“Rhys, baby, I-I’m sorry.” Hugo babbled, squeezing Rhys’s wrist with his own. “Every day I’ve thought of you, I can’t sleep, I can barely eat. I wake up hating myself for what I’ve done and not to see your smiling face, Rhys…” Hugo whispered, his eyes softening, his eyebrows drawing up. “I don’t know what I could do. What else can I say?” Hugo brought Rhys’s hand to his lips, pressing his lips to Rhys’s knuckles. “My life is meaningless without you. I _love_ you, Rhys.”

Rhys swallowed hard as tears pricked his eyes. He took a few shaky breaths before he pulled his hand free and set his palms on his lap, staring at the table instead of Hugo’s hurt eyes. Hugo sounded so sincere in his apology and Rhys felt that pull, that omega within that quivered and whispered that yeah, they’d been together for years and Hugo was trying to comfort him, to give him the affection and attention Rhys had been so desperately needing in the time since he’d woken up alone and scared.

Except, Rhys was already receiving that much needed attention from another alpha.

Rhys lifted his head, his eyes flashing with defiance and opened his mouth to speak when Hugo abruptly slid from his chair and got down on one knee in front of Rhys. There was a quiet murmur amongst the crowd as Hugo fished out a small black leather box from his pocket and took Rhys’s flesh hand in his large one. With one hand, Hugo popped open the box revealing a gold band.

Rhys’s mouth parted, his eyes widening.

“The first time I saw you, I knew we were meant to be.” Hugo said softly, his brown eyes focused on Rhys. “When we crashed into each other in the hallway I thought, ‘wow, who is this omega and how can I get him to talk to me?’” Hugo smiled, the warmth meeting his eyes. “When you agreed to go out on that first date, right here in this restaurant, I knew I was lucky. Because damn it, Rhys, I knew you were out of my league. And I am so sorry that I destroyed the trust you placed in me. I was wrong. And I will spend the rest of my life working towards repairing that trust. I love you Rhys. I have since day one. Will you marry me?”

Rhys couldn’t speak. His tongue too thick in his mouth, he was shaking though, Rhys knew that, he felt strange. Like he was in an alternate world, like what happened two weeks ago was simply a bad case of food poising, and if that had been the case, Rhys… Rhys would forgive Hugo.

It crushed him. Destroyed a part of his spirit that Rhys would mourn later, but the reality was it wasn’t simply a case of food poising: Hugo had taken Rhys to an orgy pit and abandoned him during his heat, didn’t even care enough to wait for Rhys to wake up, and Rhys was pregnant with an unknown alpha’s child.

Rhys was pregnant.

Hugo kissed Rhys’s hand, nuzzling his knuckles with his lips. “Please say yes, Rhys, and we’ll be together forever.”

“I… Hugo…” Rhys swallowed, his heart pounding so loud he swore it was like a pulsing drum. “I need to tell you something—”

“Rhys Greener?”

Rhys looked up, blinking at an alpha roughly Hugo’s height but with brilliant blue eyes and salt and peppered black hair. He eyed Hugo distastefully before smiling at Rhys. “It’s good to see you up and about. Did you receive my email?”

Rhys stared at the alpha and slowly shook his head.

The blue eyes narrowed before his eyes widened and the alpha smiled wearily. “Of course, how could I forget? Heat often affects omegas memory. I am John Crane, Senior Director of Research and Development. I sent you the email about the, ah, sensitive issue?”

 Rhys’s eyelids fluttered. He was the alpha who contracted the STD, which led to Rhys getting tested, which led to Rhys discovering he was pregnant. “Right,” Rhys softly rasped. “I remember you.”

Hugo stared at John.

John practically beamed at the attention. “Wonderful. Well, if you have a lunch date open, I would love to discuss your cybernetics with you. It takes such dedication and sacrifice to go through the processes you have.” John glanced at Hugo like he was worse than filth and left the restaurant.

Silence until Hugo broke it, his voice a weak whisper.

“Rhys?”

Rhys pulled his hand free from Hugo’s hand and refused to meet his gaze, shifting uncomfortably on the chair even as a waiter approached the table and placed their food for them. At the sight of the familiar shrimp pasta dish before him, Rhys blanched and shoved it away. “Rhys?” Hugo frowned.

Rhys stood up and without another word left the restaurant while Hugo called after him.

 

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh my gosh I was not expecting the response from last chapter!!! Thank you everybody for your comments and feedback, it really means a lot!!!

“Bro? Are you okay?”

Rhys pulled the blankets tighter around him. He was curled up on his bed, hidden underneath a mountain of comforters and pillows. It was a nest, a literal nest that smelled of Vaughn, Rhys, and Yvette.

It wasn’t enough.

“Bro?”

Cautiously, the blankets moved until Vaughn lifted the blankets by inches. He peered into the darkness and sucked in a deep breath when he saw Rhys’s tear stained face. Rhys snatched the blankets from him and wrapped himself up tight in them once more.

“Did… Did Handsome Jack do something?” Vaughn rested his hand on Rhys’s side.

“No.” The words were a croak amongst the sheets.

“Then… did… did you run into one of the alphas?” Vaughn’s voice held a note of worry and Rhys didn’t answer. “I’ve been thinking maybe we could try and get some of the bastards charged? I-I mean, I’ve been reading about cases where omegas were… were treated like you were during your heat, and most of the cases don’t succeed because the courts don’t trust heat memories, and their alphas said that the omegas had consented ahead of time, but I went back to the pits today and I saw cameras in the corners and maybe—”

 “Hugo proposed.”

Suddenly Vaughn ripped off the blankets, his eyes filled with panic as he met Rhys’s eyes. _“What?”_

Rhys’s lips twisted into a grimace as he pulled on the blankets but honestly didn’t have the strength. Instead he covered his eyes with his arm. “Hugo proposed to me.”

“Did, um… what did you say?” Vaughn swallowed.

Rhys barked out a laugh. “Say? I didn’t say anything. Hugo was down on his knee, in the restaurant you and I used to go and have my pre-heat meal, he ordered the _fucking_ _shrimp,_ told me he loved me twice, opened a ring box, asked me to marry him, and then the fucking senior director of research and development, the alpha that sent me an email and caused me to go to the clinic which resulted in me finding out I’m pregnant, asked me out to lunch in front of Hugo and complimented me on my cybernetics.” Rhys let out the ragged breath, his body shivering as he burrowed underneath the blankets once again.

“Rhys?” Vaughn’s voice was a combination of horror and nerves.

“I fucking left, Vaughn. I left.” Rhys’s voice cracked.

Vaughn didn’t say anything. Instead he crawled into bed next to Rhys and hugged him from behind, holding him as Rhys finally broke down and started crying all over again.

 

* * *

 

 

At some point in time, Rhys wasn’t sure when, Yvette came to check on them and soon joined them in bed, hugging Rhys tight and not saying a word. Rhys struggled between falling asleep and waking up, drifting between nightmares until he couldn’t stand it anymore. He stirred and gently moved around on the bed, mindful of the others as he crawled out from underneath the sheets.

 Yvette and Vaughn were asleep, Yvette snoring while Vaughn mumbled. Rhys gave them a tired smile and quietly left the apartment, his clothing ruffled and hair mused, but by judging the time, it was a little after two in the morning and nobody would see him.

He walked aimlessly along the corridors, mindful of the loader bots going about their business and eventually found himself in the hub of heroism once more. Except there was no Handsome Jack destroying glass doors to get to his prize of pretzels.

Rhys walked along the stores, looking at the clothing, the weapons, the food, practically everything on display. He hummed, his hand coming to his stomach as he paused in front of a baby shop. Could he do it? Could he keep the… the _thing_ growing inside of him? Rhys couldn’t call it a child, not yet, that would only ground its position in his mind as being _real_. He chewed on his bottom lip, his eyes tracing the form fitting clothing on the pregnant omega mannequin. He should just abort it. Leave it behind. It had no point being in him. Forever ignore it and push it to a backlog of memory as a horrible case of food poisoning.

He pressed his flesh hand against the glass, tracing the dolls on the other side. He had no business being pregnant. None. It was the result of a horrific incident and seeing whatever face smiling up at him, or crying at him, would just remind him that he was gullible to trust Hugo and that he’d been… he’d been… he couldn’t say the words, let alone think them. God he was pathetic.

But it wouldn’t be the _things_ fault, was it? It was just a collection of cells that were forming into something called life. Rhys hugged his waist, stepping away from the glass. He should just get rid of it and end the dilemma. Besides, he couldn’t really afford to have a child and it wouldn’t be fair to it. With no alpha to protect him, or the _thing_ , it would be dangerous especially if it… if it… if it presented as an omega, too. What was he thinking?

“We have really got to stop meeting like this.”

Rhys’s head snapped up, blinking as Jack strolled towards him, an exhausted look on the alphas face. He carried a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a bag of pretzels in the other.

“J-Jack?”

“The one and only, cupcake.” Jack sighed, coming to a standstill before Rhys. “What’cha doing up this late, Rhysie?”

“Thinking?” Rhys offered, stepping away from the omega store and noting the way Jack glanced at it then Rhys. “What about you?”

“Aw, hell. Can’t sleep. Figured I’d go fire some moonshots at Pandora. Want to come along?” Jack offered.

‘ _Yes’_ Rhys wanted to say but instead he shook his head, running a hand through his hair. “I… I shouldn’t.”

“Hmm,” Jack raised the bottle to his lips, taking a long drink before he stopped, panting. “Yeah me neither. I’d probably blow up one of the new plants. Fuck.” Jack rubbed his eyes.

“Are you okay, Jack?” Rhys frowned, stepping closer to the alpha.

Jack snorted, dropping his arm to his side and looking at the empty space. “I’m fine, Rhysie.” He turned his gaze to Rhys. “How was lunch?” Rhys grimaced and Jack snorted. “That good, huh?”

“My boyfriend proposed to me.”

Dead silence.

“He what?”

Rhys crossed his arms, hugging his waist. “He proposed to me at lunch and told me how much he loved me,” Rhys smiled crookedly, his lips twisting as he caught Jack’s astonished expression.

“Wow.” The word was drawn out and Rhys nodded, looking down at his boots as he scuffed the floor.

“Yeah.”

“Did you say yes?”

Rhys lifted his head, avoided Jack’s gaze and instead started pacing back and forth. A strange hysterical bubble of panic was starting to curl in his throat and Rhys desperately swallowed it down.  “I… I, god, I wanted to forgive him.” Rhys blurted, before he cupped his hands over his mouth, unable to meet Jack’s eyes. “I wanted to forgive him and in that moment I could and I was going to tell him I was pregnant and then… then…”

“Then?” Suddenly Jack was right next to Rhys, his large hand resting comfortably on Rhys’s lower back and Rhys sucked in a deep breath, the slight pressure helping to calm his nerves.

“Then one of the alphas from the orgy pit came over, asked if I remembered him, then offered to take me to lunch.” Rhys choked, this time raising his head to meet Jacks worried gaze. “You know, I-I could handle it when it was the emails.”

“Emails?” Jack’s eyebrows were raised. “They’ve been emailing you?”

“ _Hundreds_ of them. Asking for lunch, asking if I wanted to meet with them, asking if I wanted job promotions,” Rhys whispered, like it was filthy secret that he would take with him to his grave. “That was why he’d blocked my internet access, so I couldn’t… there were so many of them, Jack, and I don’t remember and I don’t _want_ to remember, but they’re still emailing me and I don’t know what to do and-and,” Rhys finally cracked, reaching up to cover his eyes as hot tears started to slip down his cheeks, his knees threatening to buckle.

He would have collapsed, would have fallen flat on his ass and bawled his eyes out, but then Jack grabbed him into a hug and held him close and Rhys finally let himself collapse, clinging to Jack’s jacket and burrowing his face in the alphas chest, drowning himself in the alphas scent. Jack held him close, rubbing Rhys’s back and stroking his hair even as both men found themselves on their knees in the silent hub, and Jack whispered soothing sounds into Rhys’s ear.

Finally, Rhys stopped crying and reluctantly pulled back from Jack’s embrace, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

Jack ran his fingers through Rhys’s hair. “Come on, let me walk you home.”

Rhys shook his head, hiccupping. “N-no. My roommate and our alpha is there. I… I don’t want to bother them.”

Jack sighed, his hand curled down Rhys’s forehead to brush away a tear with his thumb before he gently hooked Rhys’s chin with his fingers. “Then you’re coming home with me, alright?”

Rhys swallowed, blinking stupidly, his face starting to crumble. “I-I’m not, y-ou don’t,”

Jack rolled his eyes, his gaze softening. “Give me some credit here, sweetheart. I’m not going to jump you, that’s probably the last thing you need. Think of my place as neutral ground, yeah? No pressure from your friends, or your boyfriend. If you don’t want to do that, I can get you a hotel room and—”

“Okay.”

“Hotel?” Jack sighed. “Okay, let me get my echo,” Jack reached into his jacket pocket and Rhys shook his head, grabbing Jack’s wrist.

“No. Your place.”

Jack smiled and Rhys hiccupped again. “Come on kitten, I have a freezer full of ice cream.”

 

* * *

 

 

Handsome Jack had a freezer full of ice cream and a fridge full of beer and left over take out containers. His apartment was empty, like it never moved beyond showroom, but in a way that screamed wealth, except for the overstuffed couch positioned in front of a floor to ceiling window that overlooked Elpis, that was too comfortable in Rhys’s opinion. He’d practically melted into it with his carton of ice cream while Jack fixed up the guestroom.

“Alright, all neat and tidy.” Jack emerged, rolling up the sleeves of his sweater. He took the spot next to Rhys, grabbing his bag of pretzels off of the coffee table. “Whenever you want, the room is yours.”

“Thank you.” Rhys swallowed.

Jack just winked and popped a pretzel into his mouth, his gaze turning distant as he stared at the planet.

When it was clear Jack was content to eat and stare at the moon at three in the morning, Rhys rubbed his eyes, and glanced at Jack. “Aren’t you… I mean….”

“Hmm?” Jack glanced at Rhys, pulled from his thoughts.

“You don’t sleep?” Rhys tried to offer. He didn’t want to invade the alphas privacy, but there was something about Jack that made him curious and wanting to know more of the man’s private life.

“’Course I sleep.” Jack shrugged his shoulders. “Usually during really boring board meetings. God those guys are assholes.” Jack sighed.

Rhys felt his lips twitching. “Yeah?”

“Don’t get me started on it. If I could fill their spots with as many omegas and betas, maybe they’d get some work done.” Jack sighed.

“Jack?”

“Yeah, cupcake?”

“Why are you helping me?”

Jack paused, his hand buried in the bag of pretzels, his gaze focused on the purple moon. When he didn’t respond, Rhys felt a small panicked bubble start to build in his belly and he thought he’d blown it, and was preparing to flee when Jack sighed slowly.

“Do you want the Handsome Jack answer or the regular Jack answer?”

Rhys bit his bottom lip before he swallowed. “Is there… is there a difference?”

Jack’s lips twitched then soured. “Well, Handsome Jack would say that he was doing what hero’s do, helping out an omega in need.”

“And regular Jack?”

“You looked like someone had taken your kitten and drowned it in the river, like your entire life had been ripped out from underneath your feet and like you needed someone to just listen.” Jack quietly admitted.

Rhys looked to the ice cream he was holding, digging the spoon into the vanilla. “Is it… is it because I remind you of your wife?”

“It was a sorta similar situation, at first, yeah.”

“Did you take her to the orgy pit?” It was a question Rhys had been wondering since he’d met the alpha that fateful night. Rhys lifted his head, expecting to meet the side of Jack’s face but was startled to find himself staring into Jack’s eyes.

“Her husband did.”

Rhys slowly blinked, his eyebrows coming together. “But you said she was your wife—”

“She was.”

Rhys’s frown deepened. “Wait, I don’t understand.”

“There weren’t many omegas on the station back then. Maybe less than a handful. She worked in the mail room, and I was the only engineer on call when the entire sorting system glitched and broke, so I came in and fixed it.” Jack faintly smiled. “A few days later she came to my office with a plate of her homemade pretzels as thanks.” Jack chuckled. He pulled out one pretzel from the bag and eyed it. “She had dreams of starting a company, but omegas weren’t allowed to and her husband forbid it, so I gave her some capital and she named them Andromeda Pretzels.” Jack grinned.

Rhys couldn’t help but smiling. “So the pretzels you were looking for were from her company?”

“Yup. Original recipe and everything.” Jack popped it into his mouth and chewed, savouring each bite.

“And her husband?” Rhys said tentatively; weary of disturbing the warmth of the moment. It was so intimate and something Rhys knew he would savour for the rest of his life.

“Oh my god that knot head, he hated me.” Jack groaned. “Can’t blame him, though. Still, he was greedy for advancement and he took her to the orgy pits.” Jack sighed, his eyes turning distant and mournful. “He didn’t even wait for her to come out of her heat. She called me in absolute tears begging for my help. So I found her, brought her back to my apartment, got her cleaned up and took her to the doctors the next day and found out she was pregnant.”

“Did she know she wanted an abortion?” Rhys placed his ice cream on the coffee table and turned to Jack fully, tucking a leg underneath the other, his arm propped on the edge of the couch.

“As soon as the doctor said she was pregnant she said she wanted an abortion.” Jack shrugged. “I paid for her to go off station and have the procedure done in a safe clinic.”

“The other alphas?” Rhys whispered.

“The alphas? I shot them. Made them beg for their lives first.” Jack winked and Rhys almost smiled. Almost.

“And… her husband?”

Jack hesitated before he smiled. It was all teeth.

“I won’t colour your dreams, Rhysie, but he suffered long and plenty.”

Rhys silently nodded. “And your wife… she was happy when she got back?”

“Well… once she stopped screaming at me, and didn’t speak to me for a few weeks but after some pretty heavy counselling she forgave me, and about six months after that we started dating, and a year after that we were married and the year after that we had a daughter.”

Rhys’s heart stopped and he sat up straighter. “Y-you have a daughter?”

“Little girl. Black hair like mine but with too blue eyes. Little alpha. Fierce creature.” Jack hummed.

“Where—”

“They were on a shuttle heading to Pandora to meet with my grandmother when DAHL shot it out of the sky.” Jack shrugged. He turned his gaze towards Elpis, the purple light reflecting in his eyes. He blinked a few times before he brought his hand to his eye and rubbed them. “She’d be sixteen, seventeen, now. Jesus.” Jack cleared his throat and abruptly rolled up the nearly empty pretzel bag. “Anyway, you shouldn’t have heard all that, it’s bad for the whole ‘bandit killer Jack’.”

“Jack?”

“I’m going to head to bed, princess. Your room is across from mine.” Jack stood up from the couch, avoiding Rhys’s gaze. “I’ll leave the coffee on for you in the morning. You should get a cup before you leave. It’s pretty good stuff.” He turned to leave, but Rhys rose off of the couch and wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist from behind. Jack froze, and Rhys burrowed his face into the back of Jack’s sweater.

“I’m sorry, Jack. I am _so_ sorry.” Rhys whispered.

 Hesitantly, Jack placed his hands on Rhys’s wrists, gently squeezing them before he patted them. “It’s not your fault, kitten. It was another life.”

“No,” Rhys shook his head and Jack sighed, turning in Rhys’s arms until Jack could grab Rhys’s chin and tip it up so they could see eye to eye. “Jack…”

“You know, most people would have fled for the hills when they saw me breaking windows,” Jack quietly whispered. “But you came closer. You didn’t run.”

Rhys silently shook his head, his gaze flickering between Jack’s blue and green eyes. Jack’s hand slowly moved up to brush away the hair from Rhys’s forehead. “Rhys…”

“What do you want, Jack?” Rhys whispered, pressing closer to the alpha as Jack’s arm wound around his waist.

“It’ll sound corny and tacky and you’ll groan.” Jack warned. He leaned forward and rested his head against Rhys’s, smiling faintly at Rhys’s responding soft whimper.

“ _Please._ ”

Jack searched Rhys’s eyes before he shut his for a second, taking a deep breath and opening them once more.

“Will… will you let an old alpha have another shot at something other than one night stands and gold diggers? Will you let him dream of something else other then nightmares and greed? Give him something to come home to other then memories and a bottle of whiskey?”

Rhys bit his bottom lip, fighting back tears and a smile that threatened to split his face wide. His heart was threatening to burst and he wanted to cling to Jack so badly. Hide himself in the alpha’s scent. “We’ve only known each other for two weeks.”

“Then we’ll take it slow, yeah? Proper courting and everything.” Jack smiled, the warmth of it reaching his eyes and Rhys couldn’t hold back the second whimper at the sight of it. It only made Jack chuckle, the sound reverberating in his chest and into Rhys’s.

“I’d like that.” Rhys whispered, finally smiling.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, kitten, you’d best prepare yourself for the courting of a lifetime and—“ Jack said, leaning in to kiss Rhys when about six alarms in the apartment went off all at once. “Ah shit. Hold on.” Reluctantly, Jack let go of Rhys and left him, heading into the bedroom. Rhys rubbed his arm, waiting as Jack returned and grabbed an alarm off of the fridge, turning it off. Finally, there was silence and Jack sighed, heavily.

“What was that about?”

“That is my ‘in case of a long night of drinking, here’s so many alarms your hangover will try and kill you.” Jack grunted.

“Alarms? What time is it?” Rhys blinked, his eyes widening in panic as he pulled up his ECHOeye and in bold numbers it said six forty-five. “Oh my god, I have to get up in fifteen minutes!”

“Don’t worry about it. You get some sleep, alright?” Jack said. He disappeared into what Rhys assumed was his bedroom and reappeared moments later wearing his long white coat and jacket. He was buckling his vest as he headed for the door.

“B-but what about you?” Rhys called after him.

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.” Jack winked as he left the apartment and Rhys suddenly realized he was completely and utterly alone. He blinked and quickly sent a message to Vaughn telling him that Rhys was okay, not to panic, and he was staying at Handsome Jacks. Rhys quickly deleted that last part and said he was staying at an omega friendly hotel for the night.

That done, Rhys returned the partially eaten ice cream to the freezer and looked around for the bathroom. He found one room that was locked tight and wouldn’t open, and one that led to the bathroom which Rhys planned on spending at least a full day relaxing in hopefully in the future, the spare bedroom and Jack’s bedroom.

The spare bedroom was sparse and smelled faintly of Jack but nothing else. The bed looked nice and tidy. Rhys bit his bottom lip and against his better judgement, sneaked a peek into Jack’s bedroom. It was heavy with the alphas scent, and remarkably clean. The bed looked big enough to hold ten people and before Rhys could stop himself, he was crossing the threshold and crawling amongst the sheets, burying his face in Jack’s pillows and breathing deep in the alphas scent.

For the first time in weeks, he felt safe.

He curled himself among the blankets, kicking off his boots as he rubbed the side of his face against the pillows, his breathing turning soft. Exhaustion was quickly crawling along his bones and he let himself go, surrounded in the safety and protection of Jack’s scent of warm honey, ash, and gun smoke.

 

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your comments and reviews!!! ;_; you guys give me life.

“So do all omega friendly hotels smell like Handsome Jack?” Vaughn asked Rhys during lunch the next day.

Rhys slowly chewed the slice of pizza, his ears turning a hint of red. “W-what?”

Vaughn peered at Rhys over the rim of his glasses. “If he ever hurts you, Yvette and I will hire a bunch of vault hunters and have him killed. Okay?”

Rhys paused, the pizza hovering just before his lips. “W-what are you talking about?”

“Bro,” Vaughn rolled his eyes, “you’re practically glowing. The only time I see you happy now is after spending time with Jack. You’re way happier now then you’ve ever been before with the _asshole_.”

Lowering the slice back onto the plate, Rhys glanced around the restaurant, looking for anybody that could possibly be listening in before he leaned closer to Vaughn. “He asked to court me.”

“Something Assquez didn’t do a very good job of.” Vaughn pointed out and Rhys all but flinched. Vaughn was right. Hugo had brought him flowers twice and they’d fucked on the second date and that was that.

“God I was so easy.” Rhys whined, burying his face in his hands, only to yelp as Vaughn kicked him from under the table. “Vaughn!”

“Don’t ever say that. You are not easy. You are a good person surrounded by alpha knot heads and assholes.” Vaughn said firmly and Rhys couldn’t help himself but smiling.

“Fine. And you are the best bro that has ever been.”

“Damn right, bro.” Vaughn pushed up his glasses. “So, now that that’s out of the way, there was something you wanted to talk about?”

“Yeah, I ah, you know I haven’t been, well I _have_ , but you know…” at Vaughn’s rising eyebrows Rhys waved at his own stomach and a light clicked on in Vaughn’s eyes.

“Yup. Gotcha. What about it?”

“Wouldyoucometotheomegaclinicwithmeand?” Rhys rushed out the words, squeezing his eyes shut. He only opened them when Vaughn reached over and squeezed his wrist.

“Bro? I would be honoured.”

Rhys let out another shaky sigh and laughed, running a hand through his hair. “Thanks man.”

“That’s what bro’s are for.” Vaughn winked.

 

* * *

 

 

Rhys hummed to himself as he returned to his cubical, finally having braced himself with lunch with Vaughn to actually check his emails. He was preparing for the worst, at least the eighty diehard alphas that wouldn’t leave Rhys alone still contacted him, but to his complete and utter surprise, there wasn’t a single email one. He checked twice, then a third time, and finally his spam box and trash bin but there was nothing there. A frantic, almost hysterical laugh threatened to bubble up past his lips and Rhys slammed a hand over his mouth, amazed and awed by the fact there were no alpha emails.

None.

Except for one from Handsome Jack thanking him for leaving such a wonderful and sweet smelling pillow. Rhys blushed at that one and sent it off to his personal ECHO device. He would read that again before bed, knowing he had made the alpha happy.

All he had to do now was finish up work, and afterwards he and Vaughn would go to the clinic and pick up some pamphlets, discuss what to do over supper, and life would continue on.

What could possibly go wrong?

 

* * *

 

 

After another doctor examination and warning that Rhys couldn’t wait much longer if he wanted the abortion, Rhys and Vaughn found themselves leaving the clinic with more pamphlets then either thought possible. They’d read it together at home, discuss things in the security and safety of their apartment. Rhys picked them up some soup while Vaughn organized the pamphlets according to color, and as they were walking back to their apartment, they both slowed as they saw Hugo sitting on the floor with his back to the door. Hugo looked up at the click of Rhys’s boots and quickly stood, straightening his tie.

“Rhys.”

“Bro,” Vaughn took a step forward ready to intercept when Rhys placed a hand on his shoulder. Vaughn shot him a look.

“It’s okay. Go inside. I won’t be long.”

Vaughn slowly nodded and took the bag with the soup. Hugo stepped away from the door and Vaughn gave him a scathing look before he entered, leaving Rhys and Hugo alone in the hallway. It was silent, almost deadly silent, but Rhys stood his ground unwilling to cower or make himself look smaller as Hugo brought himself to his full height.

“Rhys—”

“I’m not doing this anymore, Hugo.”

Hugo paused, frowning. “What do you mean?”

“It’s over.” Rhys sighed. “It ended the night you took me to the pit. It ended the second you left me alone with all those alphas. It should have ended sooner. We should have never been together for as long as we were.” As he spoke, Rhys saw Hugo’s shoulders start to crumble, his eyes widening in horror and, was that _panic_ in the alphas eyes?

“N-no! I refuse.” Hugo said suddenly, his voice wavering but then firming. “I refuse for this to be over. Damn it, Rhys, I love you. You’re my omega!”

“I am _not_ you’re omega!” Rhys snapped and Hugo took a step back, startled by Rhys’s outburst. “I am nobody’s omega. I am my own omega and I will make the decisions that are best for me and that includes dumping your pathetic ass.” Okay, that might have gone a bit too far, but watching the shock in Hugo’s eyes was worth it.

Of course seeing the sudden fury build in his eyes was another matter.

Hugo lunched forward and grabbed Rhys’s flesh wrist, squeezing hard. Rhys tried to jerk his hand free but Hugo wouldn’t let go. In fact, his grip tightened into an iron and Rhys flinched at the pressure. “Hugo!”

“I saw you.”

Rhys pulled against Hugo’s grip, pausing before he looked up.

“What?”

“I saw you and Handsome Jack at the hub of heroism.”

“You-you were following me?” Rhys tried to yank his arm free but Hugo wouldn’t let go.

“Damn right. You were right: taking you to that orgy pit was a mistake. It’s made you loose and open to any alpha willing to give you a moment of attention—”

Rhys slapped him across the face with his metal hand and it startled Hugo enough to let go of Rhys’s wrist. Rhys shoved Hugo backward and the alpha landed on his ass with a yelp.

“I never want to see you again for the rest of my fucking life, do I make myself clear?” Rhys spat. “You are a disgrace to alphas everywhere and you are nothing compared to Jack. Leave. Me. The. Fuck. Alone!” Rhys finished. He ripped open the apartment door and slammed it shut behind him. Vaughn jumped back from his position where he’d been listening to the whole thing. His eyes were as wide as saucers behind his glasses.

“B-Bro!”

“I dumped him.”

Vaughn whooped, punching the air as Rhys threw himself on the couch, feeling light and free. God, it was _amazing_. He should have dumped Hugo years ago.

“Do you think he’ll come back?” Vaughn called from the kitchen as he emerged with two bowls of soup. He handed one to Rhys and parked himself next to him, blowing on the steaming hot broth.

“Not if he’s smart.” Rhys smiled.

“Damn bro, I would not have wanted to be on the receiving end of that.”

“Was it bad ass?” Rhys asked, hopefully.

“One hundred percent bad ass.” Vaughn grinned.

“Right. Okay, we eat and then we… we focus on this.” Rhys nodded at the pile of pamphlets.

“Absolutely.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was after midnight and Vaughn and Rhys were exhausted. They’d spent most of the night trying to figure out what exactly they should do until Rhys dusted off his whiteboard and started listing pro’s and con’s of being pregnant versus having the abortion.

“Okay, so, abortion equals no kid which equals no additional living expenses or stress.” Rhys wrote on the board.

“Con is the emotional and psychological and weird ass omega health implications for terminating a pregnancy.” Vaughn said. “God I’m glad I’m a beta,”

Rhys rolled his eyes. “You’ve said that like eight times tonight.”

“And I’ll keep saying it. It’s not like I haven’t given it much thought, but omegas are like some weird broodmare that’s obsessed with babies and stuff.” Vaughn scowled at one pamphlet.

“Gee, thanks Vaughn. That’s just what I wanted to hear. Also, you’ve said that four times now.” Rhys sighed. “Okay, for the pregnancy side, cons are cost of childcare,”

“Hyperion has one of the best childcare plans in the universe, along with free all day daycare and schools that focus on engineering. Plus, all Hyperion kids get special seats at the universities,” Vaughn raised one pamphlet. It was yellow with a black H on it had the logo ‘a happy family is Hyperion’s concern’.

Rhys rolled the marker in his hand before he turned and made a note on the pro part of the whiteboard. “So we wouldn’t have to worry about that.”

“Nope, and there are special health and dental plans for single parent omegas. Man oh man, why is Hyperion so focused on omega’s being supported through their pregnancy?” Vaughn asked the paper in his hands.

“Probably because Jack’s first wife was an omega.” Rhys said absently.

Vaughn gasped. “Dude! He told you about his wife? And he didn’t strangle you?”

“Nope.” Rhys shrugged.

“Bro.”

“Bro.”

 “Okay, so, back to this… there are a _lot_ of special discounts, food and living, support payments for the first eighteen years of life… damn. If there was ever a place to have a kid, it would be with Hyperion.” Vaughn sighed, flopping back onto the couch. “Okay, so… there doesn’t seem to be any con’s for being pregnant?” Vaughn offered but at Rhys’s silence, Vaughn watched as Rhys turned and wrote something on the white board before he stepped back and Vaughn fell silent.

_Constant reminder of orgy pit and Hugo_

Vaughn and Rhys stared at the whiteboard for longer then either wanted to, but they had to. It was a fact. It was the harsh reality of the situation.

“Do you want to keep it?” Vaughn finally asked, his voice soft like Jack’s had been and Rhys looked at the pen in his hands, fiddling with the cap.

“I don’t know.” Rhys whispered. “I don’t know.”

“Would Jack accept it?”

Rhys froze, slowly blinking before his mouth parted and he spun on his heel, staring at Vaughn.  “Oh my god. I hadn’t thought, shit, I don’t know. Vaughn, what am I going to do?” Rhys ran his hand through his hair, sinking into the couch next to the beta. “Oh my god, Vaughn, what if he doesn’t want it? What if, what if he _hates_ it?”

Vaughn placed his hand on Rhys’s back. “I think this is something you need to discuss with Jack before either of you can move forward. If you want to keep it and Jack doesn’t want to, you need to end things with him before they get serious.”

“But I don’t want to end things with him,” Rhys whined, “he makes me so happy, Vaughn.”

“But if he does want you to keep it and you don’t, then you need to tell him that.” Vaughn offered and Rhys lifted his head, casting a hopeful, but panicked gaze to Vaughn.

“Y-you think he might be interested?”

“Bro, I think he’s Handsome Jack. I think you have to ask _him_.”

“Alright. Tomorrow, at lunch, I… I’ll ask him.” Rhys let out a shudder. He just hoped Jack would still want to be with him.

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing Rhys discovered that morning when he tried to check any messages on his personal ECHO was that he was once more blocked from the Hyperion mail serves. Rhys scowled as he left his bedroom, tying his tie. Vaughn was mildly dozing on the couch. It was Vaughn’s day off but Rhys had to get to work.

“Damn it,” Rhys swore.

“Bro?” Vaughn slurred, “what’s wrong?”

“Hugo fucking blocked my security protocols. _Again_!” Rhys grunted.

Vaughn rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses then fixed them, quickly waking up. “What? What do you mean he blocked them?”

“Look.” Rhys said. He held up the screen to Vaughn and Vaughn peered at the screen before he slowly swallowed and looked up to Rhys.

“Look again.”

Rhys blinked. “What?”

“Just… just look again.”

Rhys brought his palm closer to his face, his eyes running along the security protocols and the issuer…

No.

It couldn’t be.

“Handsome Jack.” Rhys felt like the wind had been kicked out of him. “Jack’s blocking me?”

“Is it just the mail serves?” Vaughn asked as his ECHO started to chirp. He glanced at it and ignored it, instead focusing on Rhys.

Rhys quickly did a scan and found that yes, not only was he blocked from the mail serves, but he was also blocked from the Hyperion network, and even the powerful wifi that allowed him to access the ECHOnet.

“He’s blocked me! He’s blocked me from everything!” Rhys cried out.

“Bro, why would he do that?”

“I don’t know. I… I’m going to go confront him. He can’t do this. He can’t be like Hugo!” Rhys said. Without another word, he left the apartment and made his way to the hub of heroism. As he walked, he tried to ignore the way the alphas started leering at him, or how the omegas turned their backs to him.

An uneasy feeling was starting to settle in his gut as he headed for the executive elevator, noting that the screens that used to run the twenty-four hours news cycles, or Helios station updates, all had pictures of a claptrap saying that the Hyperion information network was currently experiencing technical difficulties and everything would resume shortly.

When the elevator door opened, Rhys stormed past the museum and slammed his hand on the steel doors for them to open. He didn’t even wait for them to fully only, slipping past them and paused as he saw Jack pacing back and forth in front of his desk, the room filled with primal alpha anger as he screamed into his ECHO.

“I don’t give a flying fuck if we have to take down the main serves for a month! I want this fucking dealt with, I want it purged from the fucking ECHOnet, and if I found out some little shit is seeding the video from his grandmother’s basement on Prometheus, then we will fucking swat his ass and destroy everything. Do I make myself _fucking_ clear?” Whatever the answer was seemed to satisfy Jack because he tore off his ear piece and threw it across his desk. He ran his hands over his face and through his hair, only pausing as he caught a glimpse of Rhys standing by the doors.

“Rhysie?”

Wordlessly Rhys climbed the steps and brought up the security screen. “You blocked me from everything, Jack.”

“Rhys, listen to me-”

“No! That’s exactly what Hugo did! You had no right to take away my security clearance or block me!” Rhys argued.

Jack stared at him, uncertainty in his eyes before he sighed. “You’re right.”

Rhys blinked. “I’m what?”

“I’m guessing I was able to put in the security features before you were able to see it, huh?” Jack asked gently.

“I… Jack, what are you talking about?” The hair was starting to rise on Rhys’s neck. An uncomfortable twist was building his in belly.

“Okay, you… you are going to need to take a seat, cupcake.” With a palm at Rhys’s back, Jack guided him to the couch and had him sit. Jack didn’t sit, instead he paced back and forth in front of Rhys, running a hand through his normally slicked back hair. “All of the orgy pits have security cameras, Rhys. Sort of a security slash blackmail device. But… some asshole got hold of the video from your week there and put it on the Hyperion network and the ECHOnet. I’m doing what I can to take it down, and I will find the leak, but it might take me until the end of the day. Three at the most.”

“What?” Rhys stared at Jack dumbly, not quite connecting the dots. This wasn’t possible. It couldn’t be possible. It had to be a bad dream.

Jack finally sat beside Rhys, his hand clasping Rhys’s. “I am so sorry, baby.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Rhys…”

“I… I’m ruined.” Rhys slowly said, finally looking to Jack. “I’m ruined. My career, my-my job… down on the hub, they saw it, they saw me, the-the other omegas turned their back on me and the alphas leered, and, and,” Rhys knew his voice was cracking, knew that it was getting hard to see. He was glad Jack had him sit down before the world was rapidly spinning around him and he was going to vomit any second.

Jack let go of him and Rhys whimpered, reached out for him only for Jack to keep walking.

Jack saw the video.

Jack saw Rhys like that with all those alphas.

Oh god, what had he done?

Rhys scrubbed his eyes, his mouth parting and a sob crawled out his throat. His entire world was spiralling out of control and he was completely powerless to stop it.

“Rhys, take this.” Rhys wretched his hands away, looking up at Jack. The man had two pills in the palm of his hand and a bottle of water. Rhys cupped his hands over his ears, feeling both hot and cold and unable to stop shaking.

“What are they?” Rhys voice was warbling, weak.

“They’ll help calm you down. I need you to take them, okay?”

Rhys stared at the pills and slowly crawled his gaze up Jack’s arm, to his shoulder, his neck, chin and lips, nose and those worried filled eyes.

“Rhys?”

“You won’t want me anymore.” Rhys whispered, hot tears rolling down his cheeks as he blinked. “You saw what they did to me and you don’t want me.”

Jack sighed, kneeling in front of Rhys. “I need you to take these for me.”

“But what about after?” Rhys squeezed his eyes shut, bowing his head.

“I have a plan. But right now, I need you to do this for me, Rhys.” Jack urged. Reluctantly, Rhys took the two pillows and drank down the water, letting out a shaky breath as Jack stroked his forehead. “That’s my good omega.” Jack smiled, relief in his voice.

Rhys frowned, blinking as within seconds his head started to bob forward and he let out a surprised whimper as he tipped forward into Jack’s arms.

“W-wha’s goin on?” Rhys slurred, his eyes drooping, his arms falling uselessly to his side as Jack wrapped his arms around his waist.

“You don’t need to be awake for today,” Jack pressed his lips to Rhys’s forehead and drew in a deep breath, savouring Rhys’s scent.

“Will it hurt the baby?” Rhys mumbled, his eyes shut. He struggled to stay conscious long enough to hear Jack’s reply but it was so difficult and Rhys was so _tired_.

“Of course not, kitten. I’ll protect you both. I promise.”

 

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter involves discussion of the orgy pit. I wanted to keep it separate from what happens in the next chapter. 
> 
> Also, I'm opening up commenting for non-registered users but if things get fiery, I'll revert it to comments by registered users only.

Rhys awoke on a bed that felt like it was made of cotton, but the familiar alpha scent caused him to snuggle deeper into the sheets, a smile on his face. He only stirred once Jack gently shook him awake. Rhys had nuzzled into the alphas hands, content to stay there and listen to the alpha chuckle.

“You comfortable there, Rhysie?” Jack soothed.

“I like it,” Rhys softly murmured.

“Me too, it smells like you.” Jack quietly confessed, stroking Rhys’s chin and side. “Ol’Jack is gonna have some sweet dreams with your scent everywhere.”

“Hmmm,” Rhys had murmured, already falling back asleep as Jack laid on the bed next to him, wearing only his jeans and sweatshirt, “M’warm.”

“Yeah?”

“Hmm mmm,” Rhys nuzzled the pillows once more.

“Such a sweet omega,” Jack sighed wistfully and Rhys lazily opened his eye and then he remembered everything.

Rhys buried his face under his pillows, trying desperately not to cry, not to break down or whatever. He would have succeeded too, had Jack not curled up next to him on the bed and nuzzled the back of his neck.

“You drugged me,” Rhys’s voice was muffled.

“I did. I’m sorry. I had to protect you.” Jack whispered, his hand coming to curl around Rhys’s waist, his fingers gently stroking Rhys’s stomach.

“You could have told me.” Rhys pressed back against Jack and his hand came down to rest on top of Jacks. His fingers traced Jack’s fingers, the pads touching the thick callouses on Jack’s knuckles.

“Next time, I promise.” Jack pressed his lips to the back of Rhys’s neck and Rhys shivered at the touch.

They fell into silence and Rhys wondered if Jack had fallen asleep behind him. Reluctantly, Rhys rolled over, and found Jack wide awake, watching him. Rhys swallowed, uncertain of what to do with his hands so he shoved them underneath the pillow, and stared into Jack’s eyes.

“How bad—”

“Wanna be my personal assistant, kitten?”

Rhys’s mouth parted and he slowly blinked. “W-what?”

“Be my PA, follow me around, organize my life into some weird manner of efficiency, occasionally stop me from venting the entire staff of research and development, and a thousand and one other tasks.” Jack explained.

Rhys lowered his gaze, staring at Jack’s sweater instead. “That bad… huh?”

“I watched the video.”

Rhys’s eyes snapped up to Jack’s. He pushed against Jack’s chest, worry and panic mingled with shame and filled the alpha’s heavy scented room, but Jack didn’t give Rhys a chance to bolt. Instead he partially rolled on top of the omega, grabbing his flesh and metallic hand in his and holding them above Rhys’s head.

“Jack, no, let me go, you’ll never see me again, I swear, I—”

“It drove me crazy.”

Rhys paused, his heart beating a mile a minute as he met Jack’s gaze. He almost recoiled at the anger and intensity of the gaze. “J-Jack?”

“Watching those alphas touch you, watching you heat slick and delirious,” Jack dipped his head, his mouth hot on Rhys’s ear. “Every heat from this point forward belongs to me. Nobody else will ever see you like that.” Jack hissed.

Rhys whimpered, struggling against Jack’s wrists. The coil of arousal, something Rhys hadn’t felt in weeks and wondered if he would ever feel it again, settled in his belly and he was ashamed by it. He was ashamed because he was so easy with an alpha, yeah it was Jack, and god Jack made him feel so good, but as Jack nuzzled his ear, those lips moving to trace Rhys’s jack, all he could think of was the alphas in the orgy pit and the memory spiked in his belly like ice cold water.

“Stop, please,” Rhys pulled at Jack’s wrists and Jack let go instantly, raising his head with a guarded look on his face.

“Rhysie?”

“I,” Rhys licked his lips, panic settling in his belly. “I can’t,”

Something flickered in Jack’s gaze for a second before he rolled over and onto his back next to him. Jack glanced at him. “Was it the pit?”

Rhys nodded shakily, wrapping his arms around himself. Jack thumped his head against the pillows, running a hand over his face and Rhys looked away, feeling guilty and horrible. God, he was a tsunami of emotions.

 “I thought you were going to dump me.” Rhys whispered after a few seconds.

“Why would you think that?”

Rhys swallowed, his hands coming to rest on his belly. “Because you saw _it_. You saw the video, you saw me… me…”

“You weren’t in control.”

“I should have done something!” Rhys snapped then regretted it at Jack’s look. “I-I should have fought back, or yelled, or tried to get away, or—”

“You did try.”

Rhys froze. “What?”

Jack rubbed the bridge of his nose, like he was trying to calm an itch beneath his mask. “By my count, you tried to get away about four times over the week, but those fucking knot heads kept dragging you back. So don’t say you didn’t try, because you did. You did fight back, Rhys. I saw you punch one asshole. I heard you…” Jack dropped his arm to his side, staring at the ceiling.

“Heard me?” Rhys swallowed.

“You begged for your alpha to come for you. Begged the other alphas to find your alpha. You cried for him. Rhys,” Jack sat up on the bed, shifting to press his back against the heard board. He ran one hand through Rhys’s sleep styled hair. “You did everything you could. There was nothing else you could have done. You need to know that. Whatever your boyfriend told them about you willingly spend your heat week at the pit, they believed it.”

Rhys didn’t know what to say, Couldn’t think of anything to say. Instead he let Jack stroke his hair and forehead, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts and worries and that… that maybe he wasn’t as weak as he’d thought he was. Still, there was still the issue of, well, the _thing_.

“I’m pregnant.” Rhys whispered.

“You want to keep it, sweetheart?”

Rhys craned his head, looking up at Jack. “I don’t want to lose you.”

A sad look entered Jack’s eyes and Rhys wished he hadn’t said anything, hadn’t opened his mouth and instead just lived in the moment. “Want to know how I see it?”

Silent, Rhys nodded.

“Doesn’t matter who the knot head alpha shit head is because what’s growing in your belly is half you. And _you_ raising it makes it all you.”

Rhys licked his lips, shifting on the bed until he was sitting like Jack. He frowned, plucking at the blankets before he peered up at the alpha. “I don’t… I don’t want to raise it by myself.”

“What about your roommate or your alpha friend?” Jack asked, leaning close to gently thump his head against Rhys’s forehead, mindful of the buckles of his mask.

“I want… I want…” Rhys whispered.

“Cupcake?”

“I want you.” Rhys mumbled, his eyes falling shut and he closed the space between him and Jack, pressing his lips against Jack’s in a chaste kiss. When Jack didn’t respond Rhys went to pull back but as those strong fingers curled around the base of his neck, holding him still, Rhys whined softly, his mouth falling open as Jack pushed past his lips and dominated the kiss. It was good. So good. Rhys doubted he’d ever been kissed like this before and it made his toes curl, his fingers clinging to Jack’s sweater as the alpha stole his breath.

It was a few seconds when Jack pulled back, stroking Rhys’s neck and he finally opened his eyes and gulped at the self-satisfied smile on Jack’s face.

“That good, Rhysie?” Jack breathed, his breath warm on Rhys’s face.

Rhys just nodded, his eyes half open.

“Do you want to kiss some more?”

Rhys flushed, nodding again. “But, could we, you know… go slow?”

“Oh baby, don’t you worry about a thing, we’re going to take things nice and slow. I can be very, very, _very_ patient.” Jack purred, drawing Rhys into another deep kiss.

 

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here we go. This chapter is very NSFW. Dirty talk, masturbation, fingering, orgasms galore. Please comment and review if you liked it! :3

It took three days before every fragment of the video of the orgy pit incident was erased from the ECHOnet as well as any pirate server. Furthermore, anybody who did go looking for the video and found what they thought was the download link, received a nasty Trojan virus that fried their home network and left their computers destroyed. The Helios cyber security was still investigating who released the video and so far the only information that had been found was that the video had been leaked first on station and everybody with a high ranking password, or access to the Helios server farm, was currently being questioned.

Rhys hadn’t gone back to his apartment yet, still staying with Jack and greedily absorbing as much time as he could with the alpha, trying to hold off on the reality of the outside world for just a little while longer. Jack still hadn’t restored Rhys’s security protocols, and Rhys was reluctant to push the stressed out, and furious, alpha. So he settled for the only way he’d figured out how to calm the alpha and distract him long enough to ease his anger: passionate make out sessions along with above the waist heavy petting. Of course that didn’t come with its own set of problems.

Together, they figured out pretty quickly that if Jack was on top of Rhys, Rhys would start to panic. So the simplest solution, and the solution Rhys found himself loving, was straddling Jack’s lap as they sat on the couch and Elpis’s purple glow covered them both.

At first, they’d been sitting side by side, Jack’s hand cupping his jaw and Rhys pawing at Jack’s sweater and arm before the alpha mumbled a breathless apology and hauled Rhys onto his lap. Rhys had frozen but as Jack cupped the back of his head and wrapped his arm around Rhys’s waist, pulling him close, Rhys practically melted into the embrace, wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck and pouring everything he had into the kiss.

Rhys was one-hundred percent willing to admit that the fact he could feel Jack’s erection straining against the jeans fabric and pressing against his thigh was both terrifying and powerful. The fact that after everything Rhys had been through, the fact Jack had seen Rhys at his worst, had watched the video of the orgy pit, knew he was pregnant with a strange alpha’s baby and _still_ wanted him both in a relationship, and sexually, was downright dizzying.

The fact that Jack wanted him sexually was terrifying in itself. Rhys knew it would happen, at some point, but the thought of going through it all the way made his chest ache and Rhys would hide his face in Jack’s neck, drawing deep breathes of the alphas scent while Jack pressed kisses to the side of his head and whisper that everything was okay, that Rhys was doing so good, and that Jack wasn’t going anywhere. It was stupid and ridiculous and it made him feel more awkward then the first time he’d made out with his first girlfriend in college.

They would have sex, full sex with Rhys on his back and Jack between his thighs and Rhys was determined in that, but it would just take time to get to there. Right now though, Rhys wanted to do something with Jack, maybe make the alpha feel good after all he had done for him.

“Hmmm, what’s all this?” Jack whispered, pressing a kiss to Rhys’s ear and Rhys shivered at the touch. He licked his lips, his eyes flickering up meet Jack’s shyly. He was snuggled against the alpha’s neck, nosing Jack’s adam’s apple before planting small kisses on it, warming as he felt, and heard, Jack swallow heavily.

“I don’t know what you mean?” Rhys murmured.

“Every time I come into the apartment, we end up on the couch,” Jack said, his voice low as he rubbed Rhys’s back with slow strokes of his hand. “I think there’s a conspiracy.”

Rhys smiled, placing one final kiss on Jack’s neck before he raised his head and ran his flesh fingers through Jack’s far too soft, and thick, hair. “No conspiracy.” Rhys promised.

“Past three days, we always end up on the couch, kitten, and I forget what I was doing.” Jack squeezed Rhys’s thighs gently and Rhys froze before he hid his face in Jack’s neck once again. Rhys countered to ten before he responded.

“Maybe you should?” Rhys breathed, drowning himself in the alphas scent.

“I’m supposed to be courting you, cupcake,” Jack ran his hand up Rhys’s back and tipped his chin, kissing his nose before smiling wide, “not touching you every second I can.”

“But I like it when you touch me.” Rhys admitted, avoiding the hot look in Jack’s eyes as he squirmed on the alphas lap. He swallowed, molten lava travelling through his veins as Jack groaned against the movement and pushed up against him. His breath stilted at the pressure and felt his own erection throb against the material of his pants.

“Sorry, baby,” Jack apologized, his frame physically shaking before he shook his head. “I don’t think I’ve ever had so many cold showers since before I was married.” Jack laughed, his voice wrecked.

Rhys blushed, biting his bottom lip. It was true. In the past three days Rhys had counted Jack having five showers. He thought at first Jack was a neat freak, but then when Rhys had felt Jack’s hair and discovered it was icy cold, Rhys had been stunned then ashamed until Jack had dragged him into a whole new set of kisses that left the alpha groaning and padding back to the bathroom.

Jack set his hands on Rhys’s hips, intending to lift him up and move him when Rhys let go of Jack’s hair and ran his hands down the front of Jack’s shirt, halting at the buckle of his pants. Even there, he could feel the heat radiating from Jack’s lap.

“Kitten? What are you doing?” Jack’s voice was breathless and Rhys pressed his lips against Jacks, his tongue peeking between his lips to lap at Jack’s. Jack groaned again, his mouth parting as Rhys unbuckled Jack’s belt, shivering into the kiss at the sound. Jack’s hands fell to his wrists, his grip firm around Rhys’s mechanical and flesh wrists. “You don’t have to.” Jack pulled back, his eyes hot and hazy and Rhys pulled at Jack’s hands until the alpha let them go.

“I want to make you feel good.” Rhys whispered, his eyes shyly meeting Jack’s as he popped the button and lowered the zipper. Without breaking eye contact, Rhys reached into Jack’s jeans and curled his hand around the hard erection, watching the pupils in Jack’s eyes blow wide as the man shifted underneath him, spreading his thighs and jostling Rhys on his lap.

Rhys pulled Jack’s cock free from the confines of his jeans, biting his lip as he felt the heat radiating off of it and the way it throbbed in his hand. It was thicker then Hugo’s, and the length made Rhys shiver. Jack spread his arms across the back of the sofa, squeezing the material in a tight grip as Rhys gave his cock a first full stroke.

“God fucking damn it,” Jack grunted. He bucked his hips into Rhys’s hand, hissing as Rhys’s hand slid lose down to the base, before tightening his grip and slowly drawing his hand up once more. “Shit baby, you don’t play fair.”

“You like it?” Rhys nuzzled Jack’s cheek with his own, mindful of the clips of Jack’s mask. He had to hide his smile as his thumb already found a bead of precum leaking from the slit. He smeared his thumb along the crown, pleased with the low moan Jack gave in response.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , the things I am going to do with you, cupcake, when you’ll let me have you,” Jack swore, rocking into Rhys’s fist as Rhys picked up the rhythm, using more of the precum to lubricate his hand.

Rhys swallowed, hot and cold all over. His own erection was tenting the material of his pants but he didn’t want to touch it, didn’t want Jack to, and almost whimpered at the first hint of slick. God, when was the last time he’d been slick? He clenched down hard, willing it to stop but as more dripped out, he realized Jack had stilled. Rhys paused, lifting his head in concern and then whimpered at the wild look in Jack’s eyes.

“Get off me.”

Rhys recoiled, stunned and hurt. His eyes wide as he tried to scrambled off of Jack and yelped as he fell backward and Jack fell forward with him onto the floor. Rhys gulped, finding himself underneath the alpha whose head was bowed, his hands planted on either side of Rhys’s head, his body practically trembling, and his erection dripping onto Rhys’s thighs.

“Jack?”

Wordlessly, Jack dipped his head, his nose brushing against Rhys’s jugular and Rhys turned his head, letting Jack scent him, his own hands clenching the carpet underneath them. He shivered as Jack dragged his tongue against his neck close to his bonding site and almost curled into a ball as Jack’s breath tickled the shell of his ear.

“Do you want to know, cupcake? What I would do to you if you let me?” there was a warning in Jack’s tone, one Rhys had never heard before and he shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt himself nodding. “I would keep you on your back in my bed, breed you every morning and night until you were sick of me, suck that cock of yours and eat your ass until you begged me to stop, lick up every drop of sweet smelling slick, and keep you collared so no fucking alpha would even dare so much to look at you. I would fuck you until you couldn’t walk, until you were so sore you couldn’t sit, and watch those pink lips swallow my cock and cover your face with my cum.” Jack panted into his ear.

Rhys was trembling so badly, the back of his thighs were soaking in slick and he knew it had soaked through the material of his pants and into the rug below him, his erection was straining desperately against his pants and worst of all, Rhys couldn’t stop shaking. Not at those words. Not with the way Jack’s scent drowned him.

“J, _Jack_ ,” it was a pathetic whine and Rhys squeezed his thighs together at Jack’s responding growl.

“And I can’t have you, princess, can’t do all those things I want to you. Not yet.” Jack swore, his voice hard and Rhys let go of the carpet. He opened his eyes, turning his head and bumped his nose against Jack’s. He cowered at the look in Jack’s eyes, but didn’t stop as his hand reached down and gripped Jack’s cock, shaking as Jack grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut as he rutted into Rhys’s hand.

Within moments Jack was coming, hot cum shooting across Rhys’s fingers and splattered his shirt and pants. Jack bucked his hips, and Rhys stroked him through his orgasm until Jack almost collapsed on top of him, stopping only at the last moment to collapse to Rhys’s side on the floor, panting like he’d run a marathon.

Rhys lifted his cum covered hand to his face, spreading his fingers and staring at the sticky strands that clung to his fingers like thick spider web. He watched, hypnotized, as a droplet ran along his finger to the edge of a nail and then startled as it dripped onto his cheek. Rhys swallowed, panicked, and suddenly realized just how badly he was shaking. He tried to sit up but Jack’s wide hand was on his belly, holding him to the floor. He whined, grabbing Jack’s wrist with cum covered fingers even as Jack sat up, his gaze hooded as he worked open Rhys’s belt with his other hand.

“N-no, Jack, I can’t,” Rhys begged, his teeth chattering so badly he almost wondered if Jack could hear him because the alpha was ignoring his voice in favour of working Rhys’s pants off his hips and pulling his cock free from the confines of his underwear. At the first touch of the calloused hand on his cock, Rhys cried out, startled, and bucking into the touch. He wanted to pull away, to push into the firm grip, to spread his legs and to kick Jack in the chest and run. Instead he moaned, shaking his head and feeling tears at the corner of his eyes as he begged nonsensically.

“What do you want? What do you need?” Jack’s voice was in his ear and Rhys whined, raising his hips. He was disgusted with himself at how easy he was, at how he spread his legs for any alpha, but then Jack’s lips were on his and Rhys was drowning as Jack’s other hand slid away from his belly and curved around his hips, tugging on Rhys’s pants until they were snug around his thighs and Jack’s calloused hands was slipping between his cheeks, his fingers soaked with slick as he pressed against Rhys’s puckered entrance.

Rhys shook his head, gasping desperately for breath at the touch of Jack’s fingers.

“How many?”

“T-Two!” Rhys said then cried out as Jack thrust in two fingers to the knuckle. His spine arched and he ground his teeth at the size and the pressure of Jack’s fingers, he froze, his breath caught in his chest before Jack squeezed his cock and Rhys stared up at him, terrified and more turned on then he had ever been in his life.

“Come on, Rhysie, such a good boy.” Jack whispered. He pressed his forehead against Rhys’s and Rhys moaned, fucking Jack’s hand with his cock and slamming his hips down on Jack’s fingers. It took him a second to realize the fingers in his ass weren’t moving and Rhys could fuck himself all he wanted on them. He tried to clench down on them but he was too slick, so instead he made his own rhythm, panting and whining and gasping, tears running down the side of his face as Jack told Rhys that he was good, that he was so proud of Rhys, and how much prouder he would be if Rhys came on his fingers.

But it wasn’t enough.

Soon the gasps and whines turned to whimpers and rising frustration. It wasn’t enough and Rhys didn’t know what else to do, but between the frantic head shakes and glances at Jack, _he_ knew what to do.

“I’m going to roll you onto your belly,” Jack soothed and Rhys shook his head, fear spiking the air.

“N-no, I don’t want, I don’t—” Rhys heaved, reaching up to cover his face.

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” Jack promised, kissing the back of Rhys’s hand before he gently moved Rhys onto his belly, and pulled his pants down his thighs and legs, tossing them away. Rhys hid his face in his arms, his body shaking with another feeling that wasn’t entirely pleasant as Jack’s warm and sticky hands manhandled him. Then, before Rhys knew it, he was looking over his shoulder, needing to see Jack, needing to know it was Jack behind him.

Jack gave him a wink and Rhys gasped, his mouth falling open as three fingers slipped into his ass. His metallic fingers dug into the carpet, and dimly he heard the fabric ripping, but as those three fingers pushed into him, and Rhys spread his legs, pushing himself onto his knees, suddenly he wasn’t with Jack, he was in the orgy pit and Rhys lifted his head, terrified, until Jack pressed a kiss against the back of his head and he was back in Jack’s apartment on the floor.

“I’ve got you, sweetheart, Jack’s right here, and he’s going to make you feel so good.” Jack promised and Rhys felt himself nod, but wailed as those three fingers found something in that made him see stars. He froze, clenching hard on the fingers until they wiggled again and he saw more stars in his vision.

“J- _Jack!”_ Rhys cried out, his back arching as Jack’s other hand reached between his legs and started stroking his cock in time with the thrusts against his prostrate. Rhys tried to keep up, tried to buck his hips but damn it was so intense, and every time he did move his hips, Jack’s fingers would move so he trembled in place instead, resting on his flesh arm as he reached back, shamefully pulling on one of his cheeks to expose his entrance.

“ _P-Please_ ,” Rhys said, fat tears rolling down his cheeks at the word, disgust and arousal and something else Rhys couldn’t place coiled in him, but Jack just kissed the back of his head again, and Jack’s fingers sped up, the hand between his legs milking his cock sped up, and Rhys choked on his own saliva as he suddenly bucked his hips, coming with a wrecked cry all over Jack’s hands, his ass clenching down on Jack’s fingers. Rhys almost collapsed, would have, but Jack wasn’t finished.

Rhys whined, trying to pull away from the hands and Jack’s response was spread his three fingers as wide as he could and Rhys’s breath hitched, his eyes widening at the false sensation of being knotted before he came a second time, dribbling cum over Jack’s hand once more. He collapsed onto the floor, heaving great mouthfuls of air as Jack let go of his cock and Rhys hid his face in his arms as Jack’s hand joined the first and pushed its way in, mimicking the first. Rhys mewled, dimly realized he was rocking his hips against the hands. Jack’s hands stayed with each lazy roll of his hips until Rhys stopped, exhausted.

Carefully, Jack leaned forward and pressed a tired kiss to the back of Rhys’s head, then his neck and shoulder.

“Thought you’d like a knot. It’s nowhere as big as mine, but I thought you’d might like something until you’re ready for me.” Jack murmured, nuzzling Rhys’s neck. Barely awake, Rhys could only nod, fresh tears falling as he stared at Elpis from his position on the floor.

 

* * *

 

 

Rhys awoke feeling emotionally and physically exhausted. His limbs were too heavy to move, his thighs and ass ached, and all he wanted to do was crawl into a corner and cry his heart out.

The room was pitch black, and absolutely silent except for Jack’s steady breathing behind him, the hot air ghosting over the sensitive bonding spot and he couldn’t help himself from shivering. He bit his lip and rolled over, trying to catch a glance of the alpha’s face but only seeing darkness instead. Rhys crept closer to Jack, nuzzling himself underneath Jack’s neck, and made a soft ‘mming’ sound as Jack shifted in his sleep and pulled Rhys closer.

What had they done yesterday?

Rhys flushed at the memory. He hadn’t intended for it to get away from him like that. He’d thought that, yeah, maybe he would try and make Jack happy with a hand job. He didn’t account for it to become one of his most intense sexual experiences of his life. He shivered, smiling as he felt Jack’s hand twitch on his side. What Jack had said… Rhys bit his bottom lip, what Jack suggested was seen as taboo, or something only found on the outer colony planets. Keeping Rhys locked up and bred, sure there were kinks, but if that was one of Jack’s kinks? Then, yeah, maybe it could become his too.

After he had the baby.

He was so fucked up.

Rhys groaned, reaching up to rub his eyes, blinking into the darkness as his ECHOeye tried to automatically connect to the ECHOnet and actually succeeded. He gulped, biting his bottom lip as he pulled up his email and physically flinched at the number of unread messages. Amongst them he found one from Human Resources informing him that due to the leak of the video, he was going being let go by Hyperion.

Great.

Unemployed, pregnant, and unbounded. Good job, Rhys.

“Wha’s wrong?” Jack mumbled.

“I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Rhys startled.

“Go on, kitten, tell Daddy what’s up.” Jack’s voice was slurred with sleep and Rhys bit his bottom lip.

“Um, apparently… I’m fired?” Rhys awkwardly raised his cybernetic arm and held the screen up to Jack. He watched with the faint blue glow as Jack squinted at the screen, his eyes dragging across the words before a sour, and furious, look crossed those handsome features.

“Those fucking idiots, I’m going to vent their entire section.” Jack growled and Rhys pressed a kiss to the chin clamp of Jack’s mask.

“Please don’t. Not for me.”

“Kitten,” Jack warned, then sighed, rubbing his eyes as Rhys powered down the screen and the room was cast into darkness again. “You do realise I’m not letting you step off this station, right?”

“I’m not a charity chase, Jack.” Rhys snapped then regretted it as Jack sighed again and pulled away. Rhys bit his bottom lip, already missing Jack’s warmth and kicking himself for speaking when a soft light clicked on overhead and Rhys squinted at the light as Jack rolled back to Rhys, leaning himself up on one arm.

“Okay, here’s the thing, cupcake.” Jack looked down at Rhys with a look of exhaustion. “If I considered you a charity case? None of this would be happening. You wouldn’t be here, with me, while my men rip Helios apart looking for some fuckwad knot head who leaked the video with the intent of getting you fired.”

Rhys looked away ashamed, pulling at the blankets to bring them up to his chin, but Jack grasped the blanket and kissed Rhys’s forehead. “I’m sorry.”

“Hmm, don’t be sorry. Accept my offer.”

Rhys pursed his lips, racking his mind. “Offer?”

“Be my personal assistant.”

“I’ve never been one.” Rhys frowned.

“It’s easy shit. You follow me around, take notes, answer my comms, deal with my emails, and vent asshole alphas that get too big for their britches.”  Jack mused.

Rhys rubbed his cybernetic eye and met Jack’s gaze. His hair was mused and tousled and Rhys realized that they were both naked underneath the sheets. He flushed at the realization before he cleared his throat.

“And that’s-that’s all?” Rhys couldn’t hold back smile as Jack raised an eyebrow before he smirked.

“Well, maybe, just maybe, if I get all my work done for the day, my hot PA will let me indulge in a few fantasies of my own.” Jack dipped his head and caught Rhys’s lips in a kiss that made Rhys toes curl.

“Hmm, what will human resources say to that?” Rhys whispered breathlessly when Jack pulled away.

“They’ll keep their fucking mouth shut if they know what’s good for them.” Jack growled.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jack grinned.

Rhys kisses Jack’s chin once more, a frown tugging across his forehead. “Jack?”

“Yeah, kitten?” Jack leaned down to nuzzle and kiss the tattoo on Rhys’s neck and Rhys shivered at the touch before he cleared his throat.

“Could we, um, could we do that thing again? With your hands, I mean?”

Rhys felt Jack smile against the skin of his neck and let out a startled gasp and Jack rolled them both over so Rhys was sprawled across Jack’s chest. Rhys couldn’t stop the sharp intake of breath as he fully pressed against the alpha, and realized that Jack’s layers of clothing hid a toned body. Not quite rippling muscles, but toned and hard in all the right places and Rhys flushed as Jack’s hands rested on his lower back.

“This good, baby?” Jack smiled.

Rhys nodded, dipping his head as he captured Jack’s lips with his own, sighing into the kiss as Jack leisurely ran his hands up and down Rhys’s back. Rhys pulled back reluctantly, turning his head from Jack’s kisses until Jack kissed his chin.

“What’s wrong?”

“A-about yesterday?”

“Hmm? You didn’t like it?” Jack nosed Rhys’s jaw.

“I’m sorry about… you know… being so… emotional?” Rhys cringed but Jack just rubbed his hands up and down Rhys’s spine.

“That the first time you’d been touched since the incident?”

Rhys nodded, shutting his eyes and melting under Jack’s touch. “First orgasm and everything,” Rhys confessed.

“No wonder it’d be intense.” Jack soothed. He covered Rhys’s cheeks and jaw with kisses. “I figure we’ll have a few more experiences like that, just until you’re used to me touching you,” Jack squeezed Rhys’s waist, “kissing you,” Jack tilted his head and pressed a kiss against the corner of Rhys’s mouth, smiling as Rhys softly moaned at the touch, “and playing with you.”

 Jack’s hands slid down to cup Rhys’s ass, squeezing the cheeks and slipping a long finger between to tease his entrance until the first drop of slick appeared and Rhys whimpered on top of Jack, spreading his legs and feeling them falling across Jack’s hips. Jack’s hardening cock pressed against his belly and Rhys licked his lips.

“But kitten? I promise you this: until you’re ready? No knotting, just playing. Sound good?” Jack’s voice was husky and like liquid heat in Rhys’s ear.

“Sounds good,” Rhys breathlessly whined, hiding his face in the alphas neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me here: http://skybloodfox.tumblr.com/


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super long chapter for everyone! Thank you everybody for taking the time to comment and review! It really means a lot!!! Thank you!

“Are you ready to face the world?”

“Not really?” Rhys rubbed his neck. They were standing before the elevator that would take them to the hub of heroism and to say Rhys was reluctant to step outside of Jack’s apartment was putting it mildly. It was pathetic, and Rhys knew it, but if Jack thought it, he didn’t say anything. After the human resource email, Rhys went through his backlog of email and found about ten from Vaughn and Yvette asking where he was, if he was okay, and if he was with Jack. Plus, Jack said they were _still_ looking for the leaker and whoever did it covered their tracks. That in itself was worrying but Jack swore he would find the person responsible.

“Come on, kitten. Let’s be brave.” Jack winked and Rhys tried to be brave, really, but all he felt was trepidation as Jack called the elevator up. Rhys stepped onto it, Jack right at his side. Jack pressed a button that would directly take them to the hub of heroism. Rhys ran his hand through his hair for the eleventh time. He’d showered that morning while Jack cooked them breakfast. Rhys had been with him for a little under a week, but Rhys had learned to fall in love with the supper routine of take out and Jack cooking for them in the morning. Not to mention the coffee was delicious.

“How often did you and your ex fuck?”

Rhys blinked, his face turning crimson as he turned to stare at Jack. If Rhys expected Jack to look any bit ashamed, he didn’t find it on the handsome face, instead he looked genuinely curious.

“What?”

“I want to know.”

“Why?” Rhys frowned.

Jack smirked. “Just a little friendly alpha competition.”

Rhys quirked an eyebrow before he sighed and rubbed his arm, the blush creeping down his neck. “If you must know, maybe once every other week. We mostly had sex during my heats and… what?” Rhys squeaked at Jack’s stunned expression, his parted mouth and wide eyes.

“Seriously?”

“Yes.” Rhys said, before he blinked. “W-why? Isn’t that normal?”

“Oh kitten, that’s just sad.” Jack sighed as the elevator dinged and Jack held the elevator door closed. He looked to Rhys. “Ready?”

“I guess-what do you mean it’s sad?” Rhys scowled as the door opened and Jack just laughed as he stepped out. It was loud and boisterous and Rhys could feel the stares on him, on them, of alphas and betas and omegas watching as they emerged from the elevator. Rhys almost, _almost_ , made eye contact before Jack wrapped his arm around his neck and pulled him close, smiling his patented Handsome Jack smile and lead him through the parting, and whispering, crowd.

“Did I ever tell you about time I crashed a bandit ship into Pandora, kiddo?” Jack mused and it took Rhys off guard for a second, but a quick flicker between those two eyes and Rhys smiled. Here was Handsome Jack, badass bandit killer, but behind closed doors? In the secrecy of Jack’s apartment? That was Jack, an alpha doing everything in his power to comfort Rhys and create something between them.

It made Rhys’s heart ache.

“No, I don’t think so.” Rhys murmured, loving the way Jack’s eyes warmed before they quickly shuttered and turned to steel as Jack led them through the hub, his other hand rolling as he started talking, shooting finger guns at a few helpless alphas that they passed by.

 Jack kept talking as they passed the stunned crowd, and Rhys plastered on a smile, feeling panic start to build at the stares but then realized they weren’t looking at Rhys, well they were, but they were looking at _Jack_. Their attention so focused on him and his voice and Rhys let himself be carried through the hub, keeping step with Jack and listening attentively as Jack talked.

Eventually they managed to make it through the crowds and down the hallways, away and out of sight. Rhys let out the heavy breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding as they headed towards the living quarters and Rhys blinked.

“Where are we going?”

“I’m walking you home, cupcake.” Jack mused, his voice suddenly soft and warm. His arm slipped from around Rhys’s shoulders to around his waist.

“Oh.”

“You don’t want me to, sweetheart?”

Rhys shook his head at the tone. “It’s not that, it’s just, I never thought I’d have someone beside my roommate walk me to my door.”

Jack shot Rhys a confused look. “Your ex never walked you home?”

It was Rhys’s time to look startled. “What? No. Never. Why?”

Jack shook his head. “Never mind.”

Rhys bit the inside of his cheek, wondering if he was missing something when they arrived at his door. Rhys faltered, looking at it then Jack. “This is me.”

“Sure is.” Jack mused. He let go of Rhys’s waist, his hand staying on the small of Rhys’s back before he stepped back. “I’ll see you tomorrow, seven sharp—omfh!” Jack stumbled, stunned for a second as Rhys grabbed his jacket and dragged him into a kiss. It was a momentary lapse, and Jack quickly took control, his hands cupping Rhys’s chin and the back of his head, holding Rhys still until Jack pulled away.

Rhys panted, his mouth parted, unable to meet Jack’s gaze. Shit, why had he done that?

“Oh kitten,” Jack purred, running his hands through Rhys’s hair, “you and I are going to have a lot of fun.”

“Rhys?”

Rhys froze, the hands holding his face froze, and both Jack and Rhys turned towards the voice. Vaughn stood at the door, his mouth parted, his eyes wide.

“Oh, you must be Rhys’s beta.” Jack smiled, looking between Vaughn and Rhys. “Aren’t you going to introduce us, babe?”

“V-Vaughn, this is Jack, Jack, this is Vaughn.” Rhys whispered. He took a deep breath and smiled nervously at Jack. “Um, he’s, Jack I mean, he’s—”

“I’m courting him, short stuff.” Jack winked at Vaughn. He ignored Vaughn’s stunned look and turned back to Rhys, smoothing the omegas clothing. “I’ll see you tomorrow, seven. I’ll make sure you can get into the office.” Jack promised, kissing Rhys’s forehead before he winked and left, sauntering off and whistling a happy tune.

“Well, at least you aren’t dead, but it’s official now? The courting? Is there going to be a public wide statement on the matter? By the way, I’m glad you aren’t dead” Vaughn said dryly.

“Oh hush.” Rhys groaned, walking past the beta to enter the apartment. He flopped onto the couch and ran his hand through hair, fighting the awkward and guilt that started to settle in his bones as Vaughn shot another look down the hallway. He should have contacted Vaughn. He should have. Why didn’t he? God—

“Bro, I was so worried about you. Yvette too.” Vaughn said as he closed the door shut, twisting the lock. “When you stormed out of there that morning, I thought for sure I was going to see Jack’s body floating outside. What have you been doing at Hotel Jack?”

Rhys flinched and blushed. Right. He’d sort of forgotten about that. “So, long story, and I am so sorry I didn’t contact you, but, Jack instituted the security protocols to protect me, and we sort of connected, and now I’m his PA, and we, um, we made out.” Rhys laughed nervously, trying to ignore the alarm on Vaughn’s face.

“Bro!”

“I know. I’m way too easy and I am so sorry for not contacting either of you and—”

“BRO!”

Rhys froze. Vaughn was standing in front of him, hands on his hips, and the warmest smile Rhys had ever seen on the beta’s face. “Bro, if Jack makes you happy, and you’re happy with him, that’s all I care about. Now I want all details, except the weird sex details, of what you two have been doing because Yvette is going to want all those weird sex details and I want a heavily censored version and you’re buying me lunch for a month for making me worry.”

Rhys flushed, shifting on the couch. “Okay… so when I left you…”

 

* * *

  
 

It was six-fifty in the morning and Rhys was staring at the steel doors that led to Jack’s office. He’d actually been standing there since six forty-five, but couldn’t decide if he wanted to step in or step out. What he did know was that Jack was probably behind those doors waiting for him. He hadn’t been able to sleep, being in his own bed without the alphas scent had left him restless and needy. Rhys couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so needy for an alphas attention, or touch, and he scolded himself for it.

He was a modern omega, damn it!

Still, that doesn’t mean he didn’t fall asleep thinking about Jack’s lips on his neck, or those hands lazily fucking his ass as Rhys moaned and mewled into Jack’s mouth.

He wondered what Jack’s cum tasted like.

Startled, Rhys flushed and shook his head, pressing the cool metal of his hand to his cheek and doubled-down on the scolding. He needed to get a hold of himself if he was going to work for the man.

The elevator beeped behind him, startling Rhys and he went to glance over his shoulder, wondering if it was Jack but the steel doors opened in front of him and Jack stood on the other side, holding a cup of steaming coffee. He smiled at Rhys.

“Hey cupcake.”

“Hi Jack.” Rhys smiled, his ears picking up the sound of shoes clicking on the polished floor as they approached.

“Handsome Jack, sir, you called an early meeting?”

The hairs on Rhys’s neck rose and he froze, his eyes staring into Jack’s who calmly watched him before looking over Rhys’s shoulder. With his free hand he pressed his palm against Rhys’s lower back and Rhys started to faintly tremble as they turned toward the voice.

John Crane, the alpha who’d interrupted Hugo’s proposal to Rhys, who’d led to the spiral of the doctors’ visit and the chaos that followed, was standing there staring at Rhys.

Rhys swallowed. Hard.

“I sure did, Crane.” Jack’s hand slid up Rhys’s back to rest on his shoulder. “Crane, this is Rhys, my new PA. Rhys, this is the head of research and development, John Crane.”

Rhys didn’t speak. Couldn’t speak. Hh wanted to flee, to run back to his apartment and hide, but Jack’s hand was curling around his shoulder, making escape impossible. He felt Jack slowly drag him into the office and lead him towards the couch. He sat, eyes wide and trying desperately not to panic. Jack sat next to Rhys as John took the seat across from them.

“Ah, yes, I believe we already met.” Crane gave Rhys a brilliant smile that was probably supposed to win Rhys over but it didn’t and instead he just wanted to vomit.

“Really? How’s that? Can’t image R&D gets to spend my time with the data miners,” Jack continued, his tone conversational and light.

“We, ah, first we meet in the orgy… pits…” Crane said, the smile starting to drop as a look of apprehension appeared on his face.

“Really? Well isn’t that something. Now, I thought every omega on the station would steer clear of that place, isn’t that right, Rhys?” Jack said to Rhys.

Rhys didn’t answer, instead he looked to Jack, his gaze pleading with Jack to stop whatever it was he was doing.

“Hmmm, you know, since I’ve started courting Rhys here—”

“You’re courting him?” Crane sputtered, the blood quickly draining from his face. “But I thought he was with—”

“Since I’ve been courting him,” Jack interrupted, his tone turning icy. “I’ve found that Rhys doesn’t strike me as the kind of omega that would willingly go to one of those places. Especially during a heat. Right, cupcake?” Jack squeezed Rhys’s shoulder and Rhys dropped his gaze to his lap, silently shaking his head. “In fact, he would never step foot in such a place unless his asshole alpha forced him to go.”

There was silence, the meaning clear and simple, and Rhys could hear Crane quick inhale of breath as he realized what Jack was saying.

“Handsome Jack, Sir, I had no idea Rhys—”

“My omega,” Jack snapped and Rhys’s gaze shot up to Jack’s face. His omega? Jack was considering Rhys his omega already?

“Your omega,” Crane quickly corrected himself, “would be taken advantage of when he was in such a need of attention and dedication.” Crane turned to Rhys and Rhys couldn’t bare to look at him. “There are no words for how deeply apologetic I am. A heat is a special time between an alpha and omega, and I should have intervened on your behalf.”

Rhys nodded stiffly, his fingers clenched into tight fists as the alpha cleared his throat intending to speak more but Jack interrupted him.

“That’s enough. Fuck off Crane, I don’t want to see you for a week.”

“Yes sir, thank you Handsome Jack, Sir. Rhys.” Crane quickly got to his feet and practically fled the office, leaving Jack and Rhys alone.

The air was thick and Rhys raised his head when Jack’s hand moved up to stroke his neck. “You okay, babe?”

“What the fuck was that about? Why did you tell him all of that?” Rhys hissed and Jack leaned closer.

“Because you are going to be dealing with a lot of alphas, Rhys. Many of them were with you during your heat, and Crane is going to spread the word to all the other heads of departments that you are untouchable.” Jack murmured, his eyes searching Rhys’s. “If they look at you, if they even think of approaching you outside of work, if they make one smart remark, I am going to kill them. Their survival is based on your goodwill, Rhys. Their lives are in your hands.”

Rhys slowly blinked. The lives of those alphas… in his hands?

“R-Really?” Rhys stumbled over the words. Jack’s words slowly sinking in. The alphas that had leered at him, that had whispered and smirked those knowing looks wouldn’t be allowed to do it anymore. He could send them through the air lock and watch them float by. Rhys actually had a modicum of power over some incredibly powerful alphas. It was a dizzying idea that left Rhys shivering and gleeful all at the same time.

“Mm mmm, now, what do you say you and I have a little make out session right here on the couch to forget about that asshole and then we get onto work,” Jack bent his head, scenting Rhys neck.

Rhys bit his bottom lip, pushing lightly against Jack’s chest. “I think work, and then play?”

Jack groaned but pulled back, a playful smile on his face. “Going to make me work for it, huh?”

Rhys just smiled and drew Jack into a long kiss that left them both breathless. He wanted to tell Jack he’d missed him the past night. Missed the warmth of the alpha but he didn’t, instead he kept quiet.

“Okay, okay. Work. Let me show you how I want my emails sorted.” Jack mused.

“That doesn’t sound too hard, but…”

“But?”

“What about HR?” Rhys stared into Jack’s eyes.

“I was planning to vent the entire wing,” Jack started and Rhys’s mouth parted in horror, “but, I remembered you probably didn’t want them to die, even though they should, so I’ve sent them on a team building exercise on Pandora.”

Rhys frowned. “Pandora?”

“Hmmm, the Southern Shelf area, specifically. Bandit leader whose down work for me before said he’d lend a hand.”

“Wait, I thought you hated bandits?” Rhys frowned.

Jack shrugged. “Our wives were part of the same book club. His son’s doing pretty good at University, actually.” He mused.

“I’m never going to know everything about you, am I?” Rhys wondered.

“Babe? With you? I am an open book.” Jack winked. “Now come on, we have to deal with so much shit today.”

 

* * *

  

Working directly for Jack was hard. Everything about being Jack’s PA was hard, and it wasn’t just because Rhys was getting into the swing of handling calls, organizing Jack’s schedule (prior to Rhys, Jack’s schedule consisted of whatever he’d scribbled on a sticky not the night before but now Rhys had Jack’s schedule laid out three months in advance), and dealing with angry emails that Rhys found himself scowling at more often then naught, but it was the different personalities: Business man Jack was a totally different creature then bandit killer Jack and the intimate and thoughtful Jack Rhys found himself falling for day by day.

 Business Jack could be cold, ruthless, vicious, and downright spiteful. Several times Rhys found himself quietly stepping out to get coffee when Jack got into a rage over his echo, screaming at some poor sap. Other times staff would be called into Jack’s office reeking of fear and Jack would quietly ask Rhys to go get him something, usually whatever it was would require Rhys to walk halfway across the station before he returned to find the room smelling of disinfectant and Jack oddly calm.

Rhys never asked where the people went instead he gave Jack the item and return to the desk Jack had specially ordered for him and continued working.

It had only been a week, but Rhys was getting the swing of it, and his new position on Helios as Jack’s PA opened some pretty interesting doors: restaurants were calling him up offering him tables, people were asking Rhys for favours. He was basically being treated as the gate keeper to Handsome Jack. It was amazing, and Rhys relished in the power.

Public knowledge of Jack courting Rhys? That was a totally different story. On his second day Jack had to go to accounting and the head of the department met them. The alpha shook Jack’s hand and stared at the floor when speaking to Rhys. It was a sign of respect and submission on the alphas part, and Rhys found being around alphas was a little bit easier. The omegas he passed whispered how jealous they were and the betas whined they never stood a chance.

It was nice, and a little ego boosting, to know he was being fawned over.

 Still, it was exhausting work and by the end of the day Rhys found himself dragging his feet, but Jack had mandated a thirty-minute session at the end of each day for the alpha to touch and kiss Rhys, to stroke his thighs and back, squeeze his ass and hold the omega close as the kissing borderland on lewd. But then he would pull away and walk Rhys home. Never entering the omegas apartment, but leaving Rhys in such a state he had to go into the shower to finish himself off.

They hadn’t reached the point of what he and Jack had done nearly a week ago, and it comforted and settled Rhys, but damn it if he didn’t want to tease the alpha just as much as Jack teased him.

On the fifth day, Rhys found himself pressed against the class window of Jack’s office, the alpha nibbling on his neck and a muscular thigh pushed between his legs. Rhys whined, rocking against it even as Jack chuckled and lifted his head.

“You want to cum riding my thigh, cupcake?” Jack purred and Rhys shook his head, his face a permanent red.

“I-I want,” Rhys whispered, spreading his legs wider.

“You want?” Jack’s breath ghosted over Rhys’s face.

“Us. Together.” Rhys struggled, meeting Jack’s calculated gaze.

Wordlessly, Jack unbuckled his belt and Rhys hiccupped, watching as Jack pulled his cock free and quickly worked on Rhys’s belt and buckle. Rhys shied away from Jack’s hand as he reached for Rhys’s cock, but Jack was persistent and he free Rhys’s erection, whistling at how red and hard it looked.

“Look at you, cupcake. So hard.” Jack’s hand curled around Rhys’s cock. He smiled at the panicked whine in Rhys’s voice from the touch. Licking his lips, Jack moved closer, chest to chest with Rhys, and held their cocks together in a lose fist with his large hand.

Rhys panted, his chest rising and falling as he reached down and cupped Jacks’ hand, holding what Jack couldn’t until their fingers were interlocked and jerking their cocks together. He shifted on his heels, slick starting to drip down the back of his thighs.

“Would’ya look at that, aren’t we a team?” Jack moaned. He pressed his forehead against Rhys, his gaze flickering between watching Rhys and watching their hands around each others cocks. “You have such a pretty dick, baby.”

“Is not pretty,” Rhys scolded but it came out as a hitched whine instead as Jack twisted his wrist. “ _Jaack_.”

“Sorry, sorry, it just looks so good, cupcake.” Jack ran his tongue along Rhys’s cheek, smirking as Rhys jerked his head away, startled at the touch. Jack licked his lips looking back down. He let go of their cocks and before Rhys could ask Jack what he was doing, the alpha was on his knees in front of him, those large hands holding Rhys’s still and that hot mouth was licking and kissing parts of Rhys’s cock before he winked at Rhys and swallowed his cock whole.

Rhys cried out, his hands sinking into the thick hair as he bucked into the heat of Jack’s mouth, delirious and overwhelmed by the silken heat of Jack’s throat and the way his tongue worked its magic on him. A small part of Rhys struggled to remember the last time anybody had sucked his cock and he couldn’t. Jack swallowed around him and Rhys bent at the waist, holding onto Jack’s head and shoulder for dear life as he came. Dimly, he could feel Jack’s hands stroking his thighs, soothing him, before Jack pulled back, kissing the tip of Rhys’s dick and looking up hotly at Rhys.

“Been that long, cupcake?” Jack mused, his voice rough and Rhys shuddered as he slowly dropped to his knees between the wall and Jack, his legs far too weak to hold him up.

“N-never.” Rhys whispered.

Jack paused, frowning at the word. “Wait? You’ve never cum that bad before, or never as in your boyfriend never once went down on you?”

Rhys blushed, unable to meet Jack’s gaze as he focused on the hot, red cock, dripping precum from Jack’s pants. “I always went down.”

“Hmmm, one of these days you’re going to have to tell me your ex-boyfriends name so I can deal with him personally.” Jack purred, his hips jutting forward as Rhys wrapped his flesh hand around his cock. He ran his hand up Rhys’s arm to cup the back of his neck as Rhys steadily jerked him.

“You’d just kill him, Jack.” Rhys whispered. He pressed a kiss to Jack’s mouth, swallowing the groan as he tasted himself on Jack’s lips. Rhys rubbed his palm against the sensitive head of Jack’s dick.

“Damn fucking right. Shit of an alpha doesn’t deserve you.” Jack growled low and mean. He ran his other hand along the waist of Rhys’s pants and pulled him forward.

“He’s not worth it, Jack.” Rhys squirmed on his knees as Jack’s hips sped up. The alpha dragged Rhys close, burying his face in the omegas neck. Rhys tipped his head back, exposing his neck for Jack to lick and suckle before Jack’s cock swelled in his hand and within moments he was cumming, jerking roughly into Rhys’s tight fist.

Rhys nuzzled the alpha, returning the kisses Jack gave him until the alpha finally pulled back and reached down, tucking himself back into his jeans. Wordlessly, he tucked Rhys’s partial hard on back into his slacks, but not before giving it a slightly squeeze. Rhys bit his bottom lip at the touch, and felt his breath freeze as Jack’s hand slid up to hold a hand over his belly, gently rubbing the flesh.

“If you’re gonna keep it, you’re going to need supplements and additional vitamins, cupcake.” Jack said, his voice filled with post orgasmic warmth.

“Yeah?” Rhys went to place his hand on Jack’s and blushed realizing it was still covered with the alphas cum. Jack caught the movement and grinned. He grabbed Rhys’s hand and brought it to his lips, licking each and every digit clean until Rhys’s hand was spotless.

Rhys eyes had fallen half-lidded, and he couldn’t help himself as Jack finally let his hand go. He lunged forward and kissed the alpha hard, mewling as he tasted not only Jacks cum on his lips, but also his own. Something dark and wicked curled in Rhys’s body as Jack moaned into the kiss.

Finally they both had to pull back to breathe and Jack hauled Rhys into a hug, rubbing the omegas back as Rhys wrapped his arms around the alpha, resting his head on Jack’s shoulder.

“Tell me your ex’s name.”

“No, Jack.”

“I’ll make it slightly less painful.”

“Jack,” Rhys sighed, shutting his eyes.

“Tell me his name, Rhysie.”

Rhys reluctantly lifted his head. Jack was watching him with that same look in his eyes when he had to deal with an employee that was going to end up dead.

“No.”

“Is it because you still care about him?” Jack stared into Rhys’s eyes.

“I left him, Jack, so just, leave it be. Please? For me? You must have seen him on the video, I don’t know why you keep asking me for his name—” Rhys whispered.

“I want your permission.” Jack quietly admitted.

Rhys slowly blinked. “Permission?”

“I don’t want you to freak out and run away.” This time Jack looked away, avoiding Rhys’s gaze.

Rhys ran his metallic fingers along Jack’s jaw. “That’s why you haven’t killed him yet? Because you’re worried I would leave you?”

Instead of answering, Jack kissed Rhys again until both men parted, panting for breath.

“Whenever you want, tell me his name, and I will deal with him.” Jack promised.

Rhys nodded silently, uncertain to how to feel as Jack drew him into another kiss that left him moaning and withering between the glass walls and Jack’s hard body.

 

* * *

  
 

 “I think you need to vent the air in here, Jack. It’s starting to smell like a den.” Rhys wiggled his nose as he entered the office the next morning. He pointedly ignored Jack’s wink before he powered up his computer and approached the man’s desk, laying a coffee on it.

“I think it smells just fine in here, kitten: a pleased omega, sex, and a hint of young.”

Rhys froze before he swallowed. Hard. His gaze rising to meet Jack’s calm gaze.

“I-I smell… _young_?” Rhys squeaked out the last word.

Jack nodded. “It’s really faint, and an alpha wouldn’t know what they were looking for unless they knew you were in fact pregnant.”

“Oh.” Rhys rubbed the back of his neck. He smelled young? He looked down at his flat stomach then Jack.

Jack smiled. “Go ahead, ask.”

Rhys flushed. “What do, I um, what does it smell like?”

“Hmmm, let’s see…” Jack pushed himself up from his chair and leisurely walked around his desk. Rhys fought a nervous smile as Jack stood before him and wiggled his fingers in front of Rhys’s face before he reached down and placed his palms on Rhys’s belly. “From here? A little sweet.” Before Rhys could stop him, Jack dropped to his knees and was pulling Rhys’s shirt up, exposing the pale flesh.

“Jack!” Rhys hissed, his hands falling to Jack’s shoulders. Anybody could walk in and see them like this. Had he locked the door? Was the door already locked?

“Just let me, cupcake.” Jack rubbed his cheek against Rhys’s stomach, his eyes falling shut as Rhys trembled at the touch, before Jack turned his head and drew in a long deep inhale. He let out a pleased rumbling sound, obviously something appealing to the alpha, and Rhys bit his bottom lip, fighting back the way his omega self wanted to wrap itself in the alphas cooing over his state. When it was obvious Jack was content to smell Rhys, to nuzzle Rhys’s belly and hold him close, Rhys broke the silence.

“Jack?” Rhys softly whispered.

“Hmmm?”

“What does it smell like?”

“Like you, but sweet like milk sugar, and new.” Jack pressed a kiss to Rhys’s bare belly. He tipped his head up, smugly grinning at Rhys. “I can get used to this scent.”

“Jack…” Rhys hummed, running his flesh hand through Jack’s hair. This was a moment Rhys was going to tuck away for the rest of his life and treasure when he was feeling down or uncertain. The warmth in Jack’s eyes, the way the alpha smiled at him, it made Rhys’s heart ache and all he wanted to do was curl up and hide from the world in those arms.

 

* * *

  
 

It was two hours before lunch and Jack was furious. There had been a discrepancy in accounting and 10 million had gone missing. Small change compared to some of Jack’s other projects, but it was withdrawn from a specific omega scholarship fund to attend culinary school.

“I am going to vent the entire fucking accounting department!” Jack roared as he stalked back and forth in front of his desk.

Rhys watched Jack and knew the alpha would be true to his word and there wasn’t near enough time to warn Vaughn to leave. So he cleared his throat.

“Jack?”

“Kitten, whatever it is, not right now. Right now, Daddy’s going to go kill some number crunchers.” Jack snapped, preparing to leave for the door but Rhys scrambled from his desk and stepped in front of him. “Rhysie!”

“I’ll deal with it.” Rhys said, his eyes meeting Jacks.

Jack narrowed his gaze. “What?”

“Let me handle it, I’ll figure out what happened,” Rhys stepped closer and stroked Jack’s leather vest, dipping his head to avoid the alphas gaze full on.

“Is your ex-boyfriend in accounting?”

Rhys groaned and shook his head. “No, Jack. But remember Vaughn? My roommate? He’s there and I’d rather you not vent him.” Rhys cringed.

“Do you think he did it?” Jack frowned and Rhys blinked.

“What? No! He’d never do that, but he might be able to tell me who did it.” Rhys sighed.

Jack examined Rhys, before he reached up and squeezed Rhys’s hips gently. “Okay, cupcake. I’ll trust you with this matter.”

Rhys pressed a kiss to Jack’s lips but withdrew before Jack could deepen it. He smiled as the alpha grumbled at the lack of contact. “Thank you. By the way, your schedule is clear until after lunch, why not see what R&D are up to?” Rhys offered.

Jack narrowed his eyes. “You haven’t been my PA for two weeks and already you know how to use my weaknesses.”

Rhys smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

In order to get to accounting, Rhys would half to travel halfway across the station. While he walked, he also worked on Jack’s schedule for the coming month and moved around the emails that Jack would need to read and projects that needed his signature. While the work was hard, and something Rhys never thought he would do, it was different and thankfully Jack was patient with him.

He checked his clock, noting he’d have about two hours with Vaughn to figure out who stole the money before he had to go back to Jack with his results. If that was the case, maybe he could convince Jack to spare Vaughn, or at least get Vaughn off of Helios and keep him safe. Whatever the issue was, and whoever it was responsible, Rhys made a mental note to be out of the office when Jack found the one responsible…and…Jack could smell the baby.

Rhys couldn’t fight the smile, or the spring in his step as he continued on. The way Jack had scented his belly, rubbed his face (well his mask at least), against it made Rhys hum with contentment. For not being the father, Jack just seemed so pleased with the whole thing, and the fact that Jack said he could get used to the scent, well, it warmed and soothed that frantic worry that kept Rhys awake late into the night.

Although, when the baby was born, that would be another issue all together. According to the pamphlets from the clinic, as the baby grew, that sweet smell would increase and alphas wouldn’t see a pregnant omega as a threat. Once the baby was born, however, it should be a mix of both parents scents but given the origins, who knows what the child would smell like. Rhys grimaced at the thought and took a nervous breath. Hopefully it smelled more like Rhys, and Jack wouldn’t mind it so much.

Although, if they were bonded…

Rhys shook his head. Bonding was a long way away. Jack was still technically courting him, in a way, in Jack’s way, and Rhys as much as though he shouldn’t, loved the attention the alpha doted on him and he wasn’t afraid to admit the after work make out sessions were a fantastic way of distressing, especially when they went a little bit further like yesterday against the window.

Rhys cast a glance around the hallway, his cheeks starting to burn at the memory.  He was still nervous, maybe a little bit scared at times, but Jack would slow and nuzzle him, pepper his neck with kisses and whisper sweet words into Rhys’s ear that calmed him and made him feel warm, and adored, and cherished.

It was nice to be cherished.

Still, if they kept courting, which Jack seemed to want, then eventually they would, _maybe_ , bond. Rhys let a lazy smile crawl its way across his lips. Bonded to Handsome Jack, who would have thought? Just the idea made Rhys shiver in his steps. According to those very same pamphlets, if Rhys was bonded then the pregnancy would be smoother and Jack would be more likely to protect the babe once it was born from other alphas that threatened him.

Rhys would be safe.

The child would be safe.

That was all that mattered.

He started to hum to himself again, something he’d heard on the radio as he turn the second to last corner to finally arrive at accounting when hands grabbed him from behind and a sour clothed was pressed against tight against his mouth. The last thing he remembered was struggling against strong arms before the world went dark and there was nothing.

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll didn't think it was over just yet, did you?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh thank you everyone for your comments and reviews and your patience! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out. It's been hard to write but I hope this chapter is okay (even though it's a fairly dark chapter).

Rhys hurt and worse of all, he felt hung over. His head was splitting and as he reached up to rub it, trying to stretch from his curled position, he realized several things: he was missing his cybernetic arm, the air didn’t taste like station filtered air, and there was a chain wrapped around his ankle. Panicked, his eyes bolted open and he looked around in the darkened room. There was nobody there. He was all alone on a mattress on the floor I what looked like a dirt basement.

There were no basements on Helios.

Rhys swallowed, looking around, fighting the rising terror as he reached down with his flesh hand and pawed at the metal bracelet wrapped around his ankle and the chain that connected it to a steel post in the corner of the room. God, had he been kidnapped by bandits? Atlas mercenaries trying to get at Jack through Rhys? What about their competitors? It had to be someone with enough technical savvy to carefully detach his arm without damaging the wiring within so probably not one of those psychos Jack occasionally mentioned.

“H-Hello?” Rhys called out, rising to his knees. “Anybody out there?”

Silence was his only response.

“Okay, everything will be fine. We’ll be fine.” Rhys whispered. Okay, he needed to figure a way out. He had to escape. He had to figure out where he was and what was going on and—suddenly the door cracked open. He jerked his head towards the sound, his heart pounding in his chest as the door opened wide and a tall, imposing figure stood stepped into the room. Rhys was momentarily blinded by the brilliant light from outside and he rubbed his eyes, correction, eye. Panic bubbled blossomed in his chest as he felt cloth covering where his cybernetic eye would be.

_They took his eye._

The figure stepped towards him, the door closing shut, and Rhys pressed his back against the wall.

“S-Stay back!” Rhys yelled. It was high pitched, and weak and riddled with terror, even to Rhys’s ears, and he squeezed his eye shut as the figure came closer. Rhys pressed the side of his face against the steel wall and fought back the whimper that wanted to escape his lips. He was able to smell the alpha and… and…

His eye opened and he slowly turned towards the alpha that knelt in front of him.

“Hugo?”

“Hi, Rhys,” The alpha smiled. He wasn’t wearing one of his traditional suits, instead he wore what would better be described as bandit clothing complete with head covering. “You’re finally awake, huh? I was beginning to wonder how long you would sleep.”

Rhys swallowed. Hard. He trembled as he stared at Hugo. “W-what have you done? Where am I?”

Hugo hummed, reaching out to stroke Rhys’s hair. He ignored the way Rhys flinched at the touch. “I had to take you away from there, far away from Jack’s reach.”

“You took my arm,” Rhys hated how his voice cracked. “You took my _eye_!”

“I couldn’t risk you trying to connect to Helios, or the Hyperion Network. You’ll understand in time,” Hugo soothed, “especially with the baby on the way.”

Rhys froze.

“Oh, I know all about it, Rhys.” Hugo said, a calm smile on his face. “The doctor I paid to remove your eye and arm said it’s too late to terminate the little bastard without causing you serious emotional and psychological distress. I guess we’ll just have to wait for it to be born before I take care of it.” Hugo explained, that smile still on his face, even as Rhys started to slowly shake his head back and forth, recoiling from Hugo’s touch.

“N-no!”

“My poor omega. It’s okay. Once you’ve had it, we’ll start that family you always wanted, nice and proper and you won’t ever want anything to do with it, or Handsome Jack, ever again. We’ll be a family Rhys. Married and bonded and proper.” Hugo promised. He gripped Rhys’s jaw and pressed his lips to Rhys’s cheek.

“Like hell!” Rhys snarled. He tried to shove Hugo back and when Hugo just grabbed his wrist and held it to the wall, Rhys kicked his feet, getting Hugo in the waist before the alpha grabbed Rhys around the waist. “Hugo, you’re insane! Get off of me!” Rhys thrashed.

“Rhys, baby,” Hugo grunted, holding tight to Rhys’s squirming body, which wasn’t really that hard considering Rhys was missing an arm. “I’m sorry it had to happen this way.”

“What? Revealing just how crazy you are?” Rhys snapped, biting at the hands that came near his face. He reared his head back, intending to bite down but instead cried out in pain as Hugo’s hands gripped his hair and jerked his head to the side, exposing his neck and bonding site. He froze as Hugo sniffed the spot, the alpha growling low in his throat as he scented him. White panic sunk into Rhys spine, spreading outward and immobilizing him.

“You stink like Jack. I’ll make you forget he ever existed and we’ll be a true family.” Hugo promised. Before Rhys could even sputter a reply, Hugo bit the bonding sit. He ignored Rhys sharp cry of pain, or how Rhys struggled underneath him the panic shooting out like stingers.

“No, no, no, no, _no_!” Rhys sobbed, shaking underneath Hugo’s heavy body on the mattress as he felt _it_. The bond building as Hugo’s teeth dug deeper into his skin before something _popped_ inside of him and Rhys collapsed limply on the mattress. He covered his face with his hand, trembling as Hugo licked the blood from spot.  

“Oh Rhys, we’re finally going to be together and nothing will ever keep us apart.” Hugo whispered, rubbing his face against Rhys’s bare shoulder, ignoring the chocked sobs beneath him. “I promise.”

 

* * *

 

 

Rhys lost track of the days.

At first, he tried to escape. Scrabbling with the lock, pulling out a spring from the mattress to try and lock the pick but it’d broken in the lock and Hugo had taken away the mattress, giving Rhys only a thin comforter to sleep on. He’d fought and screamed and yelled his throat hoarse, begging for anybody outside the room to help him.

But it didn’t work.

As the days passed, Hugo provided Rhys with a bucket behind a curtain in the corner that the alpha quietly took away at the end of each day and returned clean. The alpha would bring Rhys food, sometimes raw fruit and sometimes grilled meat. Rhys refused it at first, but it was only when Hugo would comment that the baby needed to eat that Rhys would reluctantly feed. Rhys bit back the words that wanted to point out that Hugo was just going to kill it, because he wasn’t sure what the alpha would do when he was actually angry.

Wherever they were, Hugo would leave Rhys alone for hours and hours at a time. The first few days, Rhys had panicked and on the fourth day, actually called to the alpha. The wide smile on the alphas face had made Rhys shudder and look away, the bite mark throbbing on his neck.

Hugo had bonded him.

Whatever Rhys had dreamed being bonded was like, it didn’t feel like what he’d expected. He could better sense Hugo’s emotions, and he was more likely to do what Hugo suggested, but beyond that, there was nothing.

There was no love. No lust. Nothing. And for that, he was grateful.

There were few other things Rhys was glad of though: the planet Hugo had chosen for them was warm so Rhys didn’t freeze with the sparse clothing he had, and he wasn’t completely alone. Rhys ran his flesh hand over his swollen belly. It was the size of a medium-sized melon now, and Hugo would sneer at him when he caught Rhys stroking his stomach so he did it when the alpha was gone. He confided to the growing life about his worries, fears, hopes and dreams.

He told the babe about his old life, and when he was absolutely sure Hugo was far out of earshot, Rhys told the babe about a wonderful alpha who gave Rhys a tub of ice cream when they first met, and listened and comforted him when he needed him most.

It had driven Rhys crazy the first few weeks, waiting for Jack to come in and save him, but as the days passed, and Hugo his only source of information, it slowly dawned on Rhys that maybe Jack wouldn’t come for him. That maybe the alpha just didn’t want to deal with a pregnant omega and everything he’d said had been a lie to get Rhys into bed.

He cried himself sick the night he thought that, and Hugo had washed away his tears with a wet towel before kissing Rhys’s cheeks and holding him tight as they went back to sleep. Never asking a word, but in the dimness of the room before Hugo extinguished the last lamp, he thought he saw the alpha smirk in victory.

It was a reality that made Rhys hide in Hugo’s arms some nights, and not resist when the alpha ran his hands over his body. More often then naught, Rhys would just shut his eye, and pretend he was somewhere else as Hugo nuzzled his neck and slowly rolled him to his side before the alpha fucked him.

 

* * *

 

 

Rhys was humming to himself. It was a tune he’d forgotten the words too, and the room Hugo kept him in was so silent that Rhys had come to love the sound of anything, really. He gazed at his full belly, smiling tiredly as he ran his fingers over the stretched cloth. Hugo had brought him a slightly bigger shirt and pants several days ago and it fit better, felt more comfortable then what he had worn before. He looked towards the door, stretching out his bare legs as he waited for Hugo to return from whatever it was he did during the day. He dozed for a few hours, until at dusk Hugo returned.

“Hey beautiful, how was your day?” Hugo stepped inside. He set a plastic bag on the floor and pulled off his jacket. Hugo’s beard was fuller and thicker now, a wild man so different then the one that lived on Helios. Even his hair was longer too. He looked like a proper bandit.

“It was okay. I tidied up and did my stretches.” Rhys shrugged. It was a twisted sense of normalcy, like a fractured fragment of what Rhys had once imagined bonded life would be like with Hugo back on Helios, before… before…

“Sounds busy,” Hugo smiled. He hung his jacket on the hook by the door and picked up the bag. He approached Rhys and sat next to him on the comforter, smiling as Rhys scooted over to allow him space on the blanket.

“What’s that?” Rhys looked to the plastic bag.

“This, well, I thought since you’ve been so good, maybe it was time for a treat.” Hugo explained.

Rhys plastered on a fake smile. By being good Hugo meant obedient, not talking back to the alpha, and more importantly letting the Alpha have him when he wanted. It had taken months and months, and it killed a part of Rhys every time he obeyed, but Rhys had finally stopped fighting back. At least externally.

Hugo pulled out a carton of Andromeda Pretzels. Rhys lashes fluttered at the sight of it, holding back an ache in his chest as he bit his bottom lip. Hugo ripped open the box and carefully opened the bag. “Hand, sweetheart.”

Obediently, Rhys raised his hand and stared at the white pretzels that Hugo placed on his palm. He frowned. “They don’t look like normal pretzels.”

“They’re vanilla ice cream flavoured pretzels. Apparently omegas go crazy for them.” Hugo said. He popped one in his mouth, a scowl crossing his features. “They taste like shit.”

Rhys brought one to his lips, nibbling the treat. He whimpered at the flavour of vanilla, it was exactly like the ice cream Jack would buy him…

Jack…

“Do you want me to throw it away?” Hugo wrapped his arm around Rhys’s shoulders, pulling the omega close. Rhys rested his head on Hugo’s, smiling up at the alpha.

“No, it’s really good. Thank you.” Rhys popped the rest of it into his mouth, chewing slowly even as Hugo pressed his lips against Rhys. Rhys swallowed the treat down before he opened his mouth and let Hugo kiss him properly.

“Hmm, you taste so sweet.” Hugo murmured as he pulled away.

“You should write them a letter, Hugo.” Rhys whispered, his hand coming up to stroke Hugo’s neck. “Tell them that it’s so good it’s almost like an omega created the company.”

Hugo snorted. “You like them that much, huh?”

Rhys nuzzled into Hugo’s arms as the alpha pulled him closer. “I do. Do they have any other flavours?”

“Not that I saw, but I can do some digging.” Hugo ran his hands through Rhys’s hair. “Would you like that?”

“I would. Maybe,” Rhys pressed a kiss to Hugo’s neck, “when you send them the letter, you should suggest a purple flavouring and call it Elpis Kisses, or something.” Rhys mused.

Hugo laughed, the sound booming deep in Hugo’s chest. “You always were the romantic one.”

 Rhys looked to the box and pulled out another one. He chewed it slowly, shutting his eyes as Hugo stroked his back.

 

* * *

 

 

The baby was restless and Rhys couldn’t sleep. He kept shifting, whining even when Hugo tried to hold him still in the night, but he could feel it kicking and pushing inside. Rhys rubbed his forehead, turning to Hugo.  He pressed his palm against Hugo’s chest, gently shaking the alpha.

“Rhys, go to sleep.” Hugo groaned, not bothering to open his eyes.

“I can’t sleep. I need to walk. Help me up?” Rhys pleaded and Hugo grunted before he rolled over onto his side, his back to Rhys.

“Just go back to sleep. You’ll feel better.” Hugo yawned.

 Rhys ran a hand through his hair before he slowly, and without Hugo’s help, staggered to his feet. He grunted, momentarily dizzy as he took a deep breath. His feet ached, and his back was killing him. He pressed his hand against his lower back, starting to pace back and forth the length of his chain. It made a clinking sound with each step. His mind was wide awake, even though he felt exhausted, and each step was like a weight upon the limbs.  

“Please go to sleep, settle down, please,” Rhys whispered, his voice oddly loud in the room. He flinched when Hugo sat up abruptly.

“Rhys, come back to bed. Now.” Hugo growled.

“I can’t sleep. The baby won’t stop moving.” Rhys whined, running his hand along his stomach.

“God. Omegas.” Hugo huffed and Rhys hid the hurt as he turned his back to Hugo. “Do you think you’re near?”

“I-I don’t know, Hugo. I think I need a doctor.” Rhys swallowed as Hugo shifted in the darkness and the room was illuminated by candle light. He watched as the alpha slowly got to his feet. Hugo watched him with a hooded gaze, his brows tugging together as he ran his eyes up and down Rhys’s form.

“You want a doctor?”

“Please, Hugo.” Rhys begged. He shuffled to Hugo and grabbed his hand. “I don’t know what’s going on, but please, I need help.”

“Well,” Hugo rubbed his chin, “I suppose if you have the little bastard now, we’ll be able to have our own by this time next year and we’ll be a proper family.”

Rhys stared at Hugo, his blood freezing in his veins. “ _W-what?_ ”

Hugo nodded to himself. “And it’ll give us time to get prepared so we won’t have to worry about an extra mouth to feed right away.”

Rhys took a step away from Hugo, his hand coming to wrap protectively around his waist. “Hugo?”

“It’ll be better if we can get you pregnant right away, keep your hormones all organized and stuff,” Hugo hummed, “maybe he has something that’ll help get it out sooner. He’s not going to be happy at this hour.” Hugo sighed. He went to the door and pulled on his boots and jacket. He glanced at Rhys. “Don’t worry, baby. Soon we’ll finally be clear of the bastard and starting our own family. I can’t wait, Rhys.” Hugo smiled before he left, locking the door behind him.

Rhys stared at the door before he took one step back and then another before he covered his mouth with his hand and fell to his knees.

What had he done?

 

* * *

 

 

It felt like a day passed before Hugo returned with a doctor. Rhys hadn’t slept, could barely walk and was pressing his back against the wall, whining pathetically as the door opened. He shut his good eye to the light and couldn’t fight back the whimper at the smell of strange alpha.

“As you can see, he’s fairly long along.” Hugo explained.

“I can see that, yes,” The smooth voice replied and Rhys opened his good eye, meeting the gaze of an alpha wearing a white doctors coat and mask. The doctor approached Rhys and knelt in front of the omega.

Rhys tried to put as much space between himself and the strange alpha as possible and looked away as the alpha cupped his jaw, slowly turning his face from side to side, examining Rhys’s shut eye. Rhys shuddered at the contact, reminding himself that he had to actually breathe.

“I can tell ya right now he’s suffering signs of dehydration…” the alpha pulled at Rhys’s lips, exposing his gums and teeth, “as well as slight scurvy and vitamin D deficiency.” The alpha let go and Rhys racked his brain trying to desperately remember if any of that would affect the growth of the baby. Weren’t those in the Hyperion pamphlets?

“Alright sweetheart, I need you to pull up your shirt so I can feel ya,” the doctor continued and Rhys whined, looking up to Hugo who stood there, looking bored and tired. When it was obvious Hugo wasn’t going to respond, Rhys looked to the doctor and immediately bowed his head at the curious look the doctor gave him. Reluctantly, Rhys pulled up his shirt and shivered when he felt large hands rub over his stomach, pushing and feeling him. The alpha leaned close, reaching around Rhys’s back to feel his kidneys.

“Your name Rhys? Like Reese’s pieces?” The doctor whispered into his ear and Rhys’s breath stilted, uncertain, and suddenly nauseas, “just whisper yes or no.”

“Yes.” Rhys whispered.

The doctor nodded and pulled back. He tugged Rhys’s shirt down covering his stomach before he stood and turned to Hugo. “Your omega is due within days.”

“Do you have anything that could make it come out sooner?” Hugo crossed his arms.

“Well, I do but it’s only for emergency cases. In cases such as yours, it’s best if the omegas are able to follow the natural cycle, less stress on the baby and omega.” The doctor explained and when Hugo opened his mouth to argue, the doctor hurried on, “means there’s quicker turn around to them getting pregnant again.”

“So he could be pregnant again and having young ones this time next year?” Hugo frowned.

The doctor nodded. “The clans around here like to keep their omegas breeding ready, so it’s best to let them stick to their natural cycle, but I tell ya what, I’ll come back tomorrow and check on him. You ever delivered before?”

Hugo shook his head.

The doctor clicked his tongue, glancing at Rhys. “Then I’ll keep my schedule open and come once a day until he’s popped. Alright.” The doctor went to leave and Hugo frowned.

“Wait, I haven’t even paid you.”

The doctor chuckled. “Now you don’t worry about that. Checking on omegas is far more pleasant then stitching up gunshot wounds and bandit fights. Trust me, my payment is down the road.” The doctor winked before he left the room.

Hugo followed him and locked the door, turning back to Rhys.

“Happy now? Can we go back to sleep?”

Wordlessly, Rhys nodded. Hugo came back to join him, kicking off his boots and tossing his jacket aside. He settled on the comforter and pulled Rhys into his arms, blowing out the candle before settling back down for sleep. Rhys rubbed his belly, his heart hammering against his chest as he stared into the darkness.

What just happened? Why did the doctor ask him his name? Why did he say it like that? And Hugo was… Hugo was going to kill _it_. The life inside of him. Hugo was going to end it and Rhys couldn’t do anything. Tears prickled his vision and Rhys wiped his eye, fighting back the whimpers. He had to get out of there and he couldn’t.

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t want you to kill it.”

Hugo paused as he pulled on his boots. He cocked his head, peering at Rhys from his long hair. “Excuse me?”

“I don’t want you to kill it.” Rhys said. His voice wavered as he stared at Hugo. The alpha was staring at him intently; his eyes starting to narrow, but Rhys didn’t look away.

“Rhys.”

“It’s mine. It’s half me.” Jack’s words flooded his mouth and Rhys wanted to cry, but now was not the time.

“That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard.” Hugo rolled his eyes.

“That’s what Jack told me the first time we were together.” The words flowed off Rhys’s lips before he could stop himself. His lashes fluttered as the alpha silently stood and walked towards Rhys. Hugo towered over Rhys and as much as Rhys wanted to cower and hide himself, he couldn’t. Instead he met Hugo’s eyes defiantly. In the beginning, Rhys had screamed his throat raw that Jack was coming for him. That Jack was a much better alpha then Hugo. And Hugo ignored it. They’d never really talked about the time Rhys spent with Jack, the intimacy, the quiet lunches and nights. Those were treasures Rhys horded, even if Jack would never come for him.

“He never cared about you.”

The words were cold, the tone bored, and it irked something in Rhys that had been dormant for months.

“He did more for me then you ever did.”

Rhys didn’t see the hand that back handed him, he did see the little stars dance across his vision though, and it took him several seconds of blinking dumbly before he could focus once more, although the ringing in his ears remained. He cupped his cheek, feeling the hot heat against his palm as Hugo knelt before him.

“That alpha was going to fuck you and dump you. I had to protect you, Rhys. I had to get you away from him. And as soon as you pop, and I get rid of that bastard, we’ll start all over. I’ve even got us a new place in the works, Rhys. A proper bed and bathroom. Longer chain too.” Hugo soothed, stroking Rhys’s hair.

Rhys flinched at the touch.

“Hmmm, we’ll need to cut your hair soon. Anyway, I’m off, babe. I’ll be back later.” Hugo bent and kissed Rhys’s forehead. He straightened and left the room, leaving Rhys behind.

Rhys stared at the door before he looked to his belly and placed his trembling hand on the side of his stomach. “I don’t know how, but it’ll be okay. I promise.”

 

* * *

 

 

Rhys was dozing, exhaustion from the previous night finally catching up to him, when the front door was unlocked. Rhys sat up, rubbing his eye and expecting Hugo but instead the doctor entered. Rhys swallowed, pressing his back against the wall as the doctor examined the room before approaching Rhys with a pair of… were those bolt cutters?

“Where’s your alpha?” The doctor asked, giving the door another look.

“I-I don’t know, he left for the day, I think.” Rhys whispered, uncertain and just a bit scared. “What are you doing here?”

The doctor raised the bolt cutters. “I’m getting you out of here.”

Before Rhys could ask why, the doctor was already snipping the metal chain around Rhys’s ankle. Rhys swallowed, staring at it as the doctor set it down and with far more gentle hands then Rhys would have thought possible, helped pull him to his feet. The doctor only stopped when he caught sight of Rhys’s face.

“That happen often?”

“Only when I talk back,” Rhys whispered.

The doctor nodded. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Where are you taking me?” Rhys resisted the hand curling around his shoulder and wrist as the alpha doctor tried to lead him towards the door.

“What do you know about pretzels?”

_“Pretzels?”_

“I’ll explain on the way. We need to go before your alpha comes back.” The doctor hushed and Rhys let himself be led out the door and into the light.

Rhys shied away from the brilliant sunlight, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the natural light and felt his heart catch in his throat at the sand they stepped out of the room Rhys had lived in for months. They were in a desert with rolling hills of sand and surrounded by various buildings. A heavily armed painted white truck with a large red Cross on the sides was idling five feet away from the door. Rhys swallowed, his eyes tracing the doorway he’d emerged from and looked up find a DAHL housing sign above him. He followed the skyline, and stilled when he saw Helios station floating high in the sky.

“Where… where am I?”

“The Dust, but if you really wanna be technical, you’re on Pandora.” The doctor explained.

Rhys eyelashes fluttered and he would have collapsed onto the sand if the doctor hadn’t wrapped his arm around his heavily swollen waist and got him to the vehicle. With surprising strength, the doctor opened the door and helped Rhys into the truck. Rhys ran his hand over his face, his heart pounding a mile a minute as the doctor soon climbed in next to him and started the truck.

“I-I don’t understand.” Rhys stuttered. “I-I don’t… what? What does this have to do with pretzels? How am I on Pandora? Where are we going?”

“Lynchwood.”

Rhys head snapped to the doctor, fear flooding the truck. “W- _What?_ ”

“It’s the only place that guarantees the bounty.” The doctor said, shifting gears.

Rhys tried not to vomit as the truck rocked and rolled over the sand dunes. “What bounty?”

“Few weeks ago, a Vault Hunter to my clinic asking if I’d seen a pregnant omega named Rhys. I didn’t think much of it, but how he said your name was pretty memorable: ‘Rhys, like Reese’s pieces’.” The doctor continued, his gaze focused o the road as a bandit truck rolled past them.

A tight knot settled itself in Rhys’s throat. A panicked sort of hope and hysterical, and he struggled with the words. “What does this have to do with pretzels?”

“One of Lynchwood deputies came to my clinic a few days ago. Said they’d received word that someone knew a little too much about the Andromeda Pretzel company, and thought it might be a company insider hiding nearby.” The doctor glanced at Rhys, slowing in speed as he took in Rhys’s pale face. “You alright? You want me to stop?”

Rhys couldn’t believe it. He didn’t want to believe it.

“What about Lynchwood?”

The doctor shrugged. “That’s where the bounty pickup is.”

“Bounty?” The words were a whisper.

Wordlessly the doctor reached into his medical coat and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. He handed it to Rhys who took with shaking fingers. Rhys stared at the image of himself. It was the same photo from his company issued ID, but beneath it were additional details:

_Rhys Greener_

_Omega_

_Returned safe and unharmed for…_

Rhys eye’s bugged out, his jaw dropping at the reward.

_1 ton of refined Eridium._

_500 Million Dollars_

_1 water front apartment in Opportunity_

“O-Oh my god, _oh my god_ ,” Rhys dropped the sheet to his lap, staring at the desert. His heart was pounding in his chest, and the baby moved inside of him. “I-I thought he, I thought he…”

“So you’re a corporate insider?” The Doctor glanced at Rhys again as they pulled up to a train station. Several bandits hung from nooses on the posts.

“His wife started the company. She was an omega.” Rhys whispered as the truck stopped and the Doctor gave him a strange look.

“What does that have to do with pretzels and you?” The doctor frowned. He popped open his door.

“He was courting me. We were going to bond.” Rhys’s voice cracked and the doctor sucked in a deep breath.

“Well then, we’d best not keep Handsome Jack waitin’.”

 

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken so long to be updated. I've had class and life and it's just been, been, argh. I hope this is okay. Thank you for your comments and reviews and your patience!

The world was spinning, twisting and twirling, and Rhys was in the bathroom throwing up. The Doctor was just outside, surrounded by heavily armed deputies as they awaited the return of the Sheriff. Rhys finished and, with some difficulty, hauled himself to his feet. He looked at his reflection in the mirror above the sink and flinched. He looked horrible. Pale, and weak, with dark bags underneath his eye blending with the darkening flesh of where Hugo had him hit, his other eye covered with bandages to keep out dirt and try and protect it from infection, his hair touched the nape of his neck, and he was too skinny for as pregnant as he was. In truth, Rhys was a far cry from his previously well groomed and high maintenance self.

That felt like a million years ago.

 Rhys washed his face, relishing in the cool water before he took a few mouthfuls and spat it into the skin. He wiped his face clean before he set the towel aside and quietly left the bathroom. He entered back into the Sheriff’s office just as a truck pulled up outside. He glanced at the Doctor, who didn’t look too worried, and at the various alpha and beta deputy all torn between looking at Rhys and the Doctor.

Rhys took an empty chair, easing himself onto it, his hand splayed across his belly as the truck door slammed open then shut. He raised his gaze, his eyes widening as the Sheriff of Lynchwood opened the door to the building and entered. He swallowed nervously as she stared at him from beneath the wide brim of her cowboy hat. Alpha. Strong and wild. His eyes fluttered.

He knew who she was.

Her cool gaze ran over his body studying his features before she tilted her head to the deputies, not bothering to look away.

“Take the Doctor to the bank. I’ll be there shortly.” Her voice was smooth, and Rhys trembled as the deputies hauled the Doctor to his feet and led him from the building. The Doctor gave Rhys one last glance before he was gone and Rhys was left alone with the very dangerous alpha.

“Tell me something about Jack nobody else would know.”

Rhys swallowed, his mouth dry, as he fidgeted on his seat. “I… I mean…”

“Tell me or I’m sending you back to the Dust,” Nisha hissed.

Rhys racked his brain before he met her gold eyes. “His first wife was an omega.”

“Anybody could know that.”

“His daughter was a little alpha.”

Nisha lifted her chin, her eyes narrowing. “Go on.”

Rhys licked his lips, his heart starting to pound, his fingers trembling as he clutched the fabric of his shirt. “They… they were on their way to visit Jack’s grandmother on Pandora when a DAHL ship shot them out of the sky.”

Something flickered in Nisha’s eyes and she placed her hands on her hips, sighing. “What’s your name, Sweetheart?”

“R-Rhys,” Rhys said, blinking furiously. This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t be real. It had to be a dream.

“What was your job at Helios?” Nisha’s voice turned softer and Rhys blinked, a hot tear sliding down his cheek.

“I-I was a-a data miner, b-but then my-my boyfriend… he…” Rhys’s voice cracked, he drew in a deep breath, before he let it out shakily. “I was Jack’s PA, I-I handled his emails, and phone calls, and he’d send me across the station when he had to deal with people, and, and, and,” Rhys rambled, his lips turning sour as Nisha took two steps towards him and placed her gloved hand on his dirty hair.

“It’s okay, Rhys. You’re safe now.” Nisha soothed.

Rhys looked up as her hand cupped his cheek. “I thought he forgot me,” He whimpered, tears rolling down his cheek.

Nisha didn’t say anything, just stroked his cheek once more and left him. Rhys cupped his face and cried, the sound echoing in the Sheriff’s office.

  

* * *

 

 

Two hours later a Hyperion shuttle landed in the center of Lynchwood. Rhys stood next to Nisha, glancing at the alpha every few seconds to make sure she was actually there, that this wasn’t a dream, and that he wasn’t trapped in the room Hugo had kept him in for months.

It was strange. Rhys thought that he’d be desperate for conversation after months alone with Hugo but he wasn’t. With the noise of the speaker overhead chirping out Nisha’s rules and the times of the train arriving, Rhys was content to be quiet and Nisha didn’t seem to mind.

The shuttle door opened and Hyperion soldiers poured out, surrounding Rhys and Nisha. One that Rhys assumed was the captain of their squad approached Nisha. He saluted and then stood at ease as she stared at him with narrowed eyes.

“Where’s Jack?” Nisha said.

Wordlessly, the captain stood aside and barked out an order for the men to form into two lines on either side.

A figures shadow loomed out of the shuttle door and Rhys fought the flutter in his chest, thinking it was Jack and then almost drowning in panic at the reality.

Oh god.

Jack.

It could be Jack.

Terror flooded his systems and he would have bolted if Nisha’s hand was not suddenly pressing against his lower back and Rhys froze, his eye widening in horror and fear as the figure emerged.

“Bro?”

Rhys’s mouth parted, the terror that had almost swallowed him whole was shattered as he saw Vaughn’s panicked face.

“V-Vaughn?” Rhys croaked and Vaughn was standing in front of him before he realized it.

“Y-You’re alive! You’re alive!” Vaughn yelled, wrapping his arms around Rhys’s waist and Rhys bent, trying to hug him back. Relief flooded his system as the beta was careful with his heavily pregnant waist and Rhys choked back a laugh as Vaughn stared up at him with tears in his own eyes. “Rhys, you, I, I mean… I’m so glad you’re alive.”

Rhys nodded, unable to fight back the smile that threatened to cover his face.

Nisha cleared her throat and Vaughn looked up to her. He swallowed heavily and dug a piece of paper from his pocket, handing it to Nisha. She raised an eyebrow and unfolded it.

“He, um, he told me to give that to you. You would understand. He said I’m to escort Rhys home.” Vaughn said, standing proudly.

Rhys looked between Nisha and Vaughn, uncertain. Jack wasn’t coming to meet him? Part of him was relieved, but he was also confused, and terrified and-and, what the hell was wrong with him? Why was he like this? Hugo would know what to do, what to say to Rhys to make him feel better and—

Rhys sucked in a deep breath, fighting back the cold fear that sunk deep into his belly at that thought.

He was so fucked in the head.

“Come on, Rhys. Let’s go.” Vaughn’s hand caught Rhys’s and Rhys startled, blinking as he noticed the soldiers were sneaking glances at him, Nisha was watching him with a cautious gaze, and Vaughn had worry etched on his face.

“I-I, um, right, but…” Rhys glanced over his shoulder, towards the train entrance to Lynchwood. Hugo was out there, maybe doing whatever he did during the day, waiting to come home and find Rhys, but he wouldn’t be there. He’d be on a shuttle going home. And Hugo would be alone and worried, looking for Rhys.

“Don’t worry,” Nisha soothed, her hand coming to rest on Rhys’s shoulder. His gaze snapped to her. “I’ll find him.”

“Please don’t hurt him.” Rhys quietly begged and Nisha nodded in understanding.

“I won’t. I swear. Now get on the ship.”

Reluctantly, Rhys shot the station one more look before he took Vaughn’s hand in his and tried to smile.

“Let’s… let’s go home.”

Within moments they were on the shuttle, the soldiers from before saluting as they lifted off. Vaughn quietly explained that they were only there to escort the shuttle down, and not back because Jack thought Rhys wouldn’t want to be surrounded by alphas. The shuttle would return to Lynchwood after they’d dropped Rhys off.

Rhys could only nod, his fingers plucking his clothing as he stared at his belly.

“Yvette and I have been really worried about you, and Jack… he’s been worried about you too.” Vaughn whispered and Rhys frowned. He shot the beta an uncertain look but didn’t say anything. An uneasy silence filled the shuttle space and Vaughn fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable with the quiet.

“He-He made me head of accounting. First beta to ever hold the position.” Vaughn cleared his throat and Rhys just nodded, listening. “Jack, he did that, he also gave Yvette a promotion, too.”

“That’s, good.” Rhys offered, cringing at his own words. What was wrong with him?

“How’s the baby? Do you know if it’s a boy or girl?” Vaughn switched topics and Rhys looked down at his belly.

That was a good question.

“I… I don’t know.”

Vaughn frowned and pushed his glasses up. “Wait, how can you not know? Haven’t you seen a doctor?”

“I saw one yesterday,” Rhys quietly admitted. “He was the one who took me to Lynchwood for the bounty. He said I have scurvy, and vitamin deficiency, and I was dehydrated.”

Vaughn swallowed hard, but didn’t speak, just listened as Rhys continued.

“He, you know, not the doctor, He was going to kill it. Get me pregnant again right after. After I had it. The baby. He called it a bastard.” Rhys said. His hand drifted up to rub the bonding site at his neck and he felt a tug towards Hugo, to go back to the alpha, to be submissive and do as the alpha wanted. “I told him that it was half me but then he said that was stupid. And then I said something and he hit me.”

“Rhys?”

Rhys blinked, and looked to Vaughn. The beta’s face was pale, his eyes filled with fear and… was that pity? Rhys looked away, to his belly once more and didn’t speak. Not even when Vaughn asked him if he wanted something to drink, or eat.

An uneasy silence filled the shuttle and Rhys shut his eye, fighting the tremble starting to build in his bones.

 

* * *

 

 

They docked soon enough and Vaughn quickly got out of the seat, helping Rhys out of the belts that he’d him down. Rhys got to his feet, sighing as his back ached and his ankles throbbed from being so active all day. He was starting to become exhausted, and the building panic working its way through his system as he knew he would see Jack wasn’t exactly helping.

When they stepped out, Rhys felt disconnected. His patched bandit clothing, his dirty long hair, all of it made him ashamed of his appearance compared to Helios and Rhys wanted desperately to climb back into the shuttle and go back to his small room that Hugo kept him in, but Vaughn was holding his hand as they passed an eerily empty docking bay manned only with loaders and headed towards a set of elevators. Rhys entered first, leaning against the wall heavily and catching his breath as Vaughn pushed the buttons. They didn’t speak, not even as the elevator climbed up until it dinged and Rhys blinked in confusion as he stepped outside the elevator, startling at the plain and oddly familiar hallway, but Vaughn stayed behind.

“Vaughn?”

Vaughn only smiled sadly and shook his head.

“It’s okay bro, don’t be scared. I’ll see you afterwards, okay?” Vaughn said as the doors closed and Rhys was completely alone.

Rhys bit his bottom lip, turning to the hallway and running his hand against the cool wall. He remembered this hallway, and the door at the end of it. It was the door led to Handsome Jack’s apartment. He swallowed, his hand going to touch the wood and pulled back as it slowly swung open.

The baby kicked, pressing against the walls of Rhys’s side and Rhys placed his hand against the small foot, momentarily calming as he focused on it and not on the fact he was about to enter a dominate alpha’s lair and his own alpha was literally a planet away and unable to keep him safe.

Jack would never hurt him.

Hugo hurt him.

Rhys frowned, taking a tentative step into the penthouse and was instantly drowned in the scent of the alpha. Where it had once calmed him, it set him on edge. Where it had once sparked a coil of arousal deep inside, now it filled him with dread. Where it had brought him safety and protection, it brought him worry and uncertainty. He stepped further into the apartment, his bare feet cool on the tiled floor as he looked this way and that.

It didn’t look at that different from when he was last there, but that had been months and months ago. His gaze took to Elpis and Rhys found himself before the window, staring at the purple moon. Soft footfalls filled the air and Rhys tensed, unable to look away from the moon as Jack approached. Rhys could smell the uncertainty and caution coming from the alpha, and it helped ease him to know Jack was worried too, but he was still with another alpha and that omega part of him cowered at the implication.

“I forgot how pretty it was.” Rhys whispered, breaking the silence. He didn’t turn to look at the alpha as Jack stood behind him. It was easier to stare at the moon then the man.

“You can see it from Pandora.” Jack’s voice was low, dangerous, bitter, angry, and worried all mingled together in a combination Rhys couldn’t describe.

“I couldn’t see anything,” Rhys confessed. “All I saw was steel walls from when I woke up to when the Doctor got me out this morning.” Had it only been that morning? Had it just been yesterday that Rhys was in the bunker/room? Did he know that by this time yesterday he would be standing in Handsome Jack’s penthouse with the alpha once more?

“You could move—”

“I was chained to the floor. I could only stand up and walk five feet.” Rhys whispered like it was a comment about station weather or old coffee, but last Rhys could taste it: bitterness and resentment filling the room. His eyes fluttered as Jack shifted on his feet behind him.

“Rhys—”

“I waited for you.” The words were sharp, biting, accusatory and Rhys wanted to swallow them back but he couldn’t. He felt… what did he feel? It was all so confusing and overwhelming and—

A sharp inhale, followed by “ _Rhys,”_

Rhys finally turned around to Jack, his lips screwing into something unpleasant and the words that wanted to erupt halted on his tongue like salt as he saw Jack’s pained face. The alpha looked exhausted, even with the mask. His normally styled hair was limp and covered half of his face. But Rhys couldn’t stop himself. “I _waited_ for you. Every day I told myself you were looking for me, and you would find me, and you didn’t, you didn’t come, Jack.” Rhys’s voice was starting to crack.

Jack reached out to touch him and Rhys stepped away, pressing against the cool glass, trying desperately to ignore the hurt look that flashed across the alphas face. “He said you weren’t looking for me. _That you didn’t care._ That you were just going to use me.” Rhys continued, looking anywhere but Jack’s face and those blue and green eyes.

“Rhys, please.”

“I stopped waiting.” Rhys whispered, staring at the flood instead. “I stopped waiting for you, because I knew you weren’t coming.”

Silence.

Rhys reached up to rub his bonding site, pressing against it slightly and felt his eye lashes fluttered at the touch. “He bonded me, you know? The first night, after I woke up. He finally bonded me. And I hated him for it. I hated how he touched me. I hated every time he, and I, we… we…”

Large, cautious hands cupped his face and Rhys tried to jerk away from the contact but Jack held him still. His eye flashed up to Jack’s face, and Rhys sucked in a deep breath, drawing the alpha’s scent in deep as Jack stepped closer, invading his personal space, pressing lightly against Rhys’s pregnant belly. Rhys desperately searched Jack’s eyes, his heart pounding a mile a minute as the alpha watched him with guarded eyes.

“I don’t know if it’s a boy or a girl,” Rhys finally cracked, squeezing his eye shut as Jack’s hands slid down from his face and wrapped around his thin frame, pulling him close. Rhys grabbed the front of Jack’s shirt, hiding his face in the alphas shoulder and desperately wishing he could find comfort in his scent.

Jack didn’t say anything, he just rubbed Rhys’s back, inhaling the omegas distressed scent. He shivered at the unhappy growl that came from Jack’s chest before the alpha stopped. They stood like that in the purple light of Elpis’s light until Rhys couldn’t bare to stand anymore and lifted his head, exhaustion starting to crawl across his face.

“Sit down,” Jack whispered, helping him to the couch.

Rhys let out a relieved sigh as he sunk into the leather, unable to remember the last time he’d sat on something so comfortable. He could fall asleep sitting up before he shook his head, rubbing his eye as Jack let him go. Rhys dropped his hand to his waist, rubbing his stomach. He bit his bottom lip, fighting back a shiver as Jack sat next to him and wrapped his arms around him, holding Rhys tight, whispering into his ear that everything was going to be okay because Rhys was back, he was safe.

Rhys buried his face in Jack’s shirt again, crying because he knew it was a lie and nothing would ever be the same again.

 

To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your comments and reviews!!! I really appreciate them and they help me to know that I'm on the right track with the story :). Also, I'm so sorry this has taken so long. I've been feelings sad/burned out with classes and I've been sick for the past two weeks too. Anyway, here is the next chapter! I hope it's okay!

When Rhys woke up, he woke up with a start. He blinked, rubbing his eye before he looked around the room. It was a sort of hospital room, but more luxurious than anything regularly possible. He was hooked up to several machines that softly beeped next to his soft hospital bed. He blinked owlishly up at the machines and then looked down to the blankets he was underneath. He looked cleaner; maybe someone gave him a bath?

Rhys grimaced at the thought and rubbed his stomach. His gaze jerked to the door as it opened and several doctors swooped into the room. Rhys clutched the blankets, his heart pounding in his chest as they surrounded his bed and Rhys slowly blinked when he realized the doctors comprised of omegas and betas—not an alpha in sight.

“Mr. Greener?” A female beta asked.

Rhys slowly nodded.

“We’d like to do a full examination: blood work, physical tests, make sure the baby is okay. Is that alright with you?” A male omega asked and Rhys sucked in a deep breath before he nodded once more.

  “Y-Yes,” Rhys whispered. He cleared his throat. “But… how… how did I get here?”

There was a nervous glance from the doctors before the first beta spoke again. “Handsome Jack personally brought you here. You’re at the omega clinic on Helios. He’s waiting outside.”

Rhys slowly nodded and tried to smile but failed miserably. “Do what you need to do.”

 

* * *

  
 

Several hours later, numerous vials of blood drawn, and examinations of Rhys’s belly, chest, bonding site, ankle that had had the chain wrapped around it, his missing eye and the socket in his shoulder where his arm should have gone, the doctors had finally left Rhys to discuss their results and Rhys was _hungry_.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten, and Hugo always brought him something to eat.

Hugo.

Rhys fidgeted with the blankets, his fingers sliding along the soft fabric of the hospital blankets. He glanced around the room, wondering if there was someone he could call or maybe…

Before he could speak, there was a cautious knock at the door and Rhys straightened in bed, his heat beating quicker. The door opened and Jack entered, his hair stylized, wearing his multiple layers. The alphas presence and scent filled the room. Rhys clutched the beds fabric, blinking as Jack paused, taking in Rhys’s form before he raised a plastic bag.

“I brought something for you to eat.”

Relief swept through Rhys’s body and he nodded, waiting as Jack dragged a chair close to the hospital bed and placed the bag next to Rhys. “I wasn’t entirely sure what to bring you, so I sort of brought a bit of everything.” Jack explained. He pulled a container of chunks of fruit, a container of rice and tofu, two packages of grilled meat, a small jug of milk, and a box of Andromeda Pretzels.

Rhys stared at the box.

Jack caught his gaze and followed it. His own eyes fluttered as Rhys reached out, his fingers sliding along the boxes edge.

“You want that?” Jack whispered and Rhys nodded.

Jack all but tore open the box and pulled the bag free. He ripped it open and offered it to Rhys. Feeling a sort of deja vue, Rhys plucked one pretzel free and popped it into his mouth, chewing slowly.

“Good?” Jack took the seat next to the bed, pulling open the rest of the containers and handing Rhys a fork.

Rhys nodded again, eating another one while Jack arraigned the food containers. Rhys swallowed and reached for the dish of fruit first. He ate in silence, occasionally sneaking glimpses at Jack, but the alpha was focused on making sure the food containers were close to Rhys’s hand.

It was an awkward silence, uncertain, and Rhys wanted to say something but couldn’t. He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know what he wanted Jack to do either. It was like they were right back at square one that night all those months ago.

Almost a year.

Rhys slowed, his fork poking at a piece of grilled meat.

God he was so fucked.

“Nisha said a doctor brought you to her,” Jack cleared his throat.

“He did,” Rhys lowered his fork. “He took me for the bounty.”

Jack drew in a sudden breath before he nodded. “It worked then, the bounty.”

“I guess.”

Jack stiffened and Rhys internally flinched.

“Jack…” Rhys sighed.

“I’ll go. You probably don’t want to be around an alpha at the moment.” Jack stood suddenly and Rhys’ mouth parted, terror sinking into his gut as Jack went to leave the hospital room.

“Don’t go!” Rhys cried out, startled by the fear in his own voice. Jack stood frozen by the door until he slowly turned around, his blue and green eyes filled with worry.

“Rhys?”

“Don’t go, please?” Rhys begged, reaching out to the alpha. Instantly Jack was beside him, holding onto his hand, his other hand resting on the bed next to Rhys. “I’m sorry, I won’t say anything stupid, please don’t go. Please?”

“Shhh, shhh, there is nothing you could say that would be stupid.” Jack shushed and Rhys blinked back tears. “I’m just frustrated, baby. All I want to do is hold you and kiss you and touch you and I can’t,”

“I’m sorry,” Rhys squeezed his eye shut, hot tears rolling down his cheek.

“You have nothing to be sorry about.” Jack wiped away the tear with his thumb and Rhys looked up to the alpha. “That fucking alpha however…”

“I… I think he thought he was doing the best for me,” Rhys swallowed, blinking up at Jack.

Jack didn’t respond, his gaze guarded. He stroked Rhys’s long hair and Rhys internally grimaced. His hair must feel horrible to Jack, but if the alpha thought so, he didn’t say, but as Jack continued to stroke his hair, Rhys felt his pulse slow and start to relax under the alphas touch.

He missed Jack’s touch.

_He missed Jack._

The baby kicked and Rhys frowned. He let go of Jack’s hand and rubbed the side of his belly.

“What’s wrong?” Jack watched Rhys’s hand. “Do you want me to get the doctor?”

“No, it’s not that, it’s the baby, it’s kicking.” Rhys tried to explain and a dawning light went on Jack’s eyes.

“Can I?” Jack asked, wiggling his fingers and Rhys bit his bottom lip before he nodded. Jack carefully piled the food containers to the side and sat on the edge of the bed while Rhys pushed down the blanket, revealing his round belly. Jack flashed him a wide grin, before he reached out and reverently placed his large hand on Rhys’s belly, his fingers spreading wide and Rhys’s breath hitched at the touch.

“There we are, hi little person inside Rhys,” Jack cooed, leaning close to Rhys’s belly. “I’m Jack.”

For the first time in months, Rhys felt his lips twitch into an honest smile as he watched the alpha coo over his pregnant belly. Even though Jack wasn’t bonded to him, and he wanted to shy away from the alphas attention, and his omega self wanted his bonded alpha (which Rhys firmly stomped on to calm it down), Rhys ran unsteady fingers through Jack’s hair, his entire body warming as Jack spoke to the babe inside. Here he was going from crying and angry to wanting to be cuddled, what was wrong with him? Was this normal? Was this the new normal? Would he ever be normal again?

“…and yeah, I know we don’t really know each other, and I haven’t really been able to talk to you for the past few months, but that’s going to change. You and me? We’ll talk every day from now on, I promise.” Jack kissed Rhys’s belly before he looked up to the omega. “I missed your scent—Rhys?” 

“You still want me?” Rhys croaked. His nerves were completely shot. Everything from the orgy pit, to the video on Helios, to the months hidden away, all of it had eroded whatever confidence and faith he had in himself and the world around him.

Jack slowly blinked, his hand sliding up Rhys’s belly and his chest to cup Rhys’s neck, his fingers steering clear of the too hot bonding site on Rhys’s neck. Jack leaned close and Rhys tried to lean back but he couldn’t.

“I have always wanted you, Rhys. Since that first night I saw you looking like your world had just been pulled out from underneath you.” Jack whispered. With wide eyes, Rhys watched as Jack drew in a deep breath before he growled at smelling another’s scent on him.

“I feel so tired.” Rhys quietly confessed.

“You should get some sleep,” Jack agreed, but Rhys shook his head. “Cupcake?”

“I’m tired of everything, Jack,” Rhys said, “of hiding, of being scared, of being lied to. I’m just so _tired_.”

There was a knock at the door and both Rhys and Jack looked towards it as a doctors entered. She paused seeing Jack, but Jack huffed and gently squeezed the back of Rhys’s neck before he let go and stood up. He looked regretfully to Rhys.

“I’ll be back in a few hours. You’ll never be alone again, kitten.” Jack promised before he left the room, leaving Rhys alone with the doctor.

The doctor gave Rhys a reassuring smile and came closer to the bed. “I just wanted to go over some prior medical history?”

“Can I ask a question?” Rhys interrupted, his tone flat. The warmth of being with the alpha gone as Jack left the room.

The doctor blinked. “Of course, what is it?”

“How do I get rid of another alphas bond?”

The doctor slowly blinked again and glanced at the door then to Rhys. She came even closer to him, her voice dropping to a quiet hush. “The alpha being the one who bonded you while you were on Pandora?”

Rhys nodded.

The doctor pursed her lips together. “The fast or the long process?”

“Fast,” Rhys swallowed.

“Traditionally, you would have to be away from your alpha for approximately nine months, but in cases such as yours, when an omega would want another alpha bonded prior to an birth… you’ll need to be aroused and at ease with the new alpha for them to bond you. Do you understand?”

“I think so, yes.” Rhys swallowed.

“Good, now, I wanted to talk to you about the last time you had your birth control filled…”

 

* * *

  
 

Rhys was in the private bathroom of his hospital room, leaning against the wall and letting the hot shower water hit his back. His eye was shut, his head tilted to the side, the pulse of the water hitting his bonding site over and over again that left him feeling achy and needy in a way Hugo hadn’t made him feel in a long time. His hand ran lazy patterns over the stretched skin of his belly and the babe inside had finally calmed after keeping him awake and kicking. Rhys wondered dreamily if it was sleeping.

The hot water on his back was amazing. It soothed his aching muscles, and after months and months, he finally felt clean, but what he wouldn’t give for one of his luxury shampoos or soaps he’d hoarded in his apartment.

He missed smelling good.

He was so fixated on the shower, on enjoying it, he never heard the careful knock at the door, or that it opened when there was no answer. Rhys turned, tilting his face to the nozzle and let the hot water beat on his face. He only frowned when it hit the bruising from where Hugo hit him, and Rhys bowed his head, shifting on his aching feet.

“You okay there, babe?”

Rhys jerked his head up, wiping the water from his eye as he turned to the sound of the voice. Jack was holding open the curtain, his eyes hungrily running up and down Rhys’s naked pregnant form. Rhys flushed red, his hand clutching his stomach.

“J-Jack!”

Before Rhys could say anything, Jack stepped into the shower with him, his clothing instantly becoming waterlogged, his stylized hair plastering to his head. Rhys swallowed and pressed his back against the cool tiled wall, mouth parting as Jack cornered him.

“You-you’re getting wet,” Rhys said before Jack caught his jaw with one hand and kissed him long and hard. The touch of lips against his sent a jolt through his system and down his spine, his toes curling as he moaned into the kiss, his knees feeling weak as the alpha wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him steady. It was like he’d been touched starved, like he’d been locked away for years. Jack finally pulled back, panting against Rhys’s swollen lips.

“I shouldn’t be doing this. I should be letting you heal, giving you space,” Jack kissed Rhys again, devouring the soft moans tumbling past Rhys’s lips, “but I can’t. Fuck baby, I haven’t seen you in so long, I haven’t touched you,” to make the point known, Jack squeezed Rhys’s ass before coming around to rub Rhys’s pregnant belly, “and I just want to touch you. I want you so bad.”

Some strange wave crashed through Rhys’s body at those words. He shut his eyes and wrapped his arm around Jack’s neck, pulling the alpha close. All his instincts were screaming at him to fight back, to push the alpha away and go find his mate. Mentally though, he was having a complete meltdown. Here he was with the man he’d thought had forgotten all about him for months, and it was only yesterday that he’d been curled up with Hugo worrying about his unborn child. It was a lot to swallow within a short amount of time but damn it if his skin didn’t burn wherever Jack touched his body.

Rhys brushed his lips against Jack’s ear, the shower drowning out both of their scents. “Jack?”

“Yeah, baby?” Jack peppered the side of Rhys’s neck with kisses. Rhys arched into the kisses. It was so different then Hugo touching him. The smoothness of Jack’s mask a sharp contrast to the roughness of Hugo’s beard.

“I think I’m broken,” Rhys gulped, squeezing his eye shut as Jack stilled against him. “I’m so fucked up inside. I’m bonded to an asshole, the baby is going to be born soon, and yesterday I thought He was going to kill it and I was going to end up a breeder chained to the floor for the rest of my life.” Rhys’s voice carried a slight hysterical tone at the end and Jack gently rubbed Rhys’s back.

“I don’t think you’re broken, Rhys.” Jack murmured into Rhys’s wet hair, his voice almost hidden by the sound of the shower. “A broken person wouldn’t have fought like you have. They would have given up months ago and curled up and died.” Jack pulled back, and bumped his forehead against Rhys’s careful of the purpling bruise on Rhys’s face. He stared into Rhys’s brown eye. “But you? You get right back up. You think you’re weak, but you’re stronger then you realize.”

Rhys let out a shaky breath, the curling arousal and desperate passion between them cooling to something warmer and comforting instead. “I’m going to start crying again.” He quietly confessed.

Jack smiled, his eyes warm, and Rhys whimpered at how happy the alpha looked. “You cry all you want, Rhysie. I’m not going anywhere. Except maybe to turn off the water and grab a towel and dry you off so you don’t catch a cold.” Jack mused, his smile widening as Rhys choked out a sharp laugh.

Jack waited for Rhys to gather himself before Rhys peered up at the alpha. “I think this is the first time you’ve seen me naked.”

Jack hummed, tilting his head as he pulled back and looked Rhys up and down, smiling as Rhys’s body flushed at the attention. “Like this yeah, shower drenched, dripping water and swollen. Don’t hate me for saying this, kitten, but pregnant is a good look on you. Even if you are a bit on the skinny side.”

Rhys sucked in a breath at Jack’s words, fidgeting in the alphas arms before he looked up challenging. “I haven’t seen you fully naked in the shower. It’s not fair.”

Jack’s smile widened and he bumped his nose against Rhys, careful of the purpling bruise. “I can’t be naked with you right now, Rhys. I don’t trust myself.”

A swirl of cold water climbed up Rhys’s spine at the meaning of the words and spread outward, making him tremble as he ducked his head into Jack’s neck, hiding his face as Jack’s arms wrapped around his waist, rubbing the aching muscles in his sore back.

Eventually, the water did start to cool and Jack gently let go of Rhys, reaching over to shut off the water. Rhys shivered in the rapidly cooling room while Jack grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Rhys’ shoulders.

“He bonded me,” Rhys finally whispered  

“I know. I can smell it. I can still smell him all over you,” Jack admitted.

“I don’t want to smell like him anymore,” Rhys stared at the floor as Jack took another towel and dried Rhys’s hair, the motion slowing as Rhys spoke.

“No?”

Rhys shook his head, his breath catching and he swallowed. Hard. He looked up, staring into Jack’s green and blue eyes.

“I thought you’d forgotten me.” His bottom lip trembled, his body hunching forward and Jack’s arms were around him once more, the alphas lips at his forehead. “I thought you didn’t want me anymore. I thought I’d never see you again. You didn’t come for me, Jack. You didn’t come.” Rhys sobbed, clutching the alphas soaked jacket.

Jack said nothing, just held Rhys close and rubbed his towel clothed back.   

 

* * *

  
 

Things weren’t as they were supposed to be.

For all the fantasies, day dreams, and wishful thinking of returning to Helios and going back to his old life, it didn’t prepare Rhys for the almost suffocating sense of claustrophobia being back on the station brought with it.

Which was stupid, because nothing on the station had changed. It still looked like Helios from months and months ago. People were chatting on their way to work and shopping, there were various finger gun duels, and everything was normal.

After the events of the orgy pit video being leaked, various groups started posting their own orgies. It became a thing for about two months until someone got pregnant and it was ended. At least that was what Vaughn told Rhys when he visited Rhys the next morning in the stations omega clinic.

Vaughn had entered Rhys’s room, a brave smile on his face before he froze, sniffing the air and swallowing nervously. Rhys only gave a small smile in response. Vaughn didn’t mention the fact that the room smelled of Jack’s scent, instead he filled him in on everything that had happened in Rhys’s absence, including the day of his disappearance.

“Jack actually came to accounting?” Rhys shifted on the pillows propping him up in the bed. He’d been ordered bed rest by the doctors while they did even more tests on Rhys and pumped him full of nearly eight months’ worth of vitamins for himself and the baby. It left him feeling vaguely nauseas most of the time but the doctors told him he still was due in a few days and it was better to get him some vitamins now rather than never.

Vaughn nodded. “You should have seen him. He was furious. First he stormed past all of us, and went into the office of the head of the department. We could all hear him screaming before it got really quiet and I was called into the office.” Vaughn rubbed his neck, “Rhys, when I went in there, I thought for sure I was going to be killed but then Jack turned to me and said “where is Rhys?”

Rhys bit his bottom lip.

“And I said, I don’t know, Handsome Jack, sir.” Vaughn shifted on his seat. “I told him that I’d last seen you that morning and I hadn’t heard a single peep since.”

“So… nobody missed me?” Rhys frowned.

Vaughn shook his head. “No, bro, you should have seen Jack. He got all quiet all of a sudden, and he just stood there dead still before he had me pull up the details to who had last accessed the scholarship fund.”

“Who was it?” Rhys picked up the glass of fruit juice and brought the straw to his lips, drinking slowly. He hadn’t realized just how much he’d missed something as plain as orange juice.

“It was Hugo. I’m so sorry, bro. If I’d been there, I would have helped you.” Vaughn whispered and Rhys put his glass down. He shook his head.

“You didn’t know, I didn’t know, _we_ didn’t know what he was going to do, Vaughn.” Rhys sighed.

“You should have seen what Jack did to Helios when it was clear you were missing.” Vaughn wrung his hands together, avoiding Rhys’s eyes as he spoke. “He searched every floor with his army and loader bots. He searched every apartment, every building, and every closet. He looked for you _everywhere_ and when he realized you weren’t on Helios anymore, he called in a team of vault hunters to find you.”

“Vault hunters?”

“Yeah bro. Jack was just sick of everything.” Vaughn tried to smile at Rhys but couldn’t. “Anyway, he fired the alpha and promoted me in his place. Said he wanted someone trustworthy to keep an eye on the money while he spent his time trying to find you.”

Rhys looked to the foot of his bed, curling his clean toes under the blankets. “I thought he’d given up on me.”

“Never. Handsome Jack never stopped looking for you, Rhys.” Vaughn reached out to touch Rhys’s hand and Rhys flinched at the touch. Vaughn pulled back, stunned.

“It, it’s not you, Vaughn. It’s just, I don’t know, I’m so fucked up inside.” Rhys laughed, but it was hollow and Vaughn just nodded.

“I couldn’t imagine enduring everything you have. I couldn’t handle it. First Hugo taking you to the orgy pits, and filming it for blackmail—”

“What?”

Vaughn slowly blinked. “Hugo filmed the orgy.”

“ _What?”_ Rhys rasped, his heart starting to race, panic settling in his belly. The baby moved and kicked unhappily inside of him. “What do you mean, he filmed it? That was _him_?”

“Um, ummm, Jack he hasn’t, he didn’t tell you yet?” Vaughn flinched.

“Tell me what, Vaughn.” Rhys’s voice was filling with anger and Vaughn groaned, rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses before he straightened himself in his seat.

“Hugo was the one who released the video of you in the pit. I thought you knew that?”

Rhys stared at his feet.

Hugo… did that? Hugo released the video? Hugo took him to the pit, filmed it, and then when he left him for Jack, Hugo released the tape on the station to destroy Rhys’s career? And Rhys had been living with him for the past eight months?

“Rhys? Rhys, bro, you need to breathe, I’m going to get a doctor, hold on!” Vaughn shot out of the room but Rhys couldn’t hear him, instead he covered his face with his hands and broke down into tears, crying.

Rhys was in full hysterics by the time Vaughn and the doctors returned, trying to rip out the needles from his arms, screaming at the doctors and Vaughn to let him go.

Screaming for Jack.

Jack came soon after, looking frazzled and like the alpha hadn’t slept but as soon as the alpha entered the room, Rhys calmed enough for the doctors to give him an injection that would make him sleep but not hurt the baby.

When Rhys awoke next, it was nearly midnight and he wanted to go home.

Vaughn was asleep in the room, quietly snoring and Rhys carefully pulled the needles free from his arm and crawled out of bed. He padded on sore ankles to Vaughn’s side and shook him awake. Vaughn awoke with a jolt, blinking at Rhys in confusion.

“Take me home?”

 

To Be Continued...

 

Fine me on [Tumblr](http://skybloodfox.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at http://skybloodfox.tumblr.com/


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! I'm so sorry this has taken so long to update but I got there. I wanted to say I really appreciate those who take the time to comment and review. They help me know I'm on the right track so thank you!

 

Crawling into his own bed after so many months away was an odd experience. The sheets smelled like Rhys, trace remains of his shampoos he’d liked to use, but also a bit faintly like Jack. Looking at all the pictures and calendars and things of Jack was like walking into a stranger’s house.

It hit Rhys like a shock: his past life was a stranger to him.

Still, he was tired, and there was something about the scent of his own bed that drove him to curl deep into the blankets, his body sluggish and exhausted. He wanted to sleep, he wanted to rest, and the bed unlike the hospital bed, was shaped for him.

It was his home.

He fell asleep within moments.

And then he woke up.

The floor was hard beneath him and as Rhys slowly woke, his eyes fluttering with sleep he stared at the steel walls, and the familiar, and oddly comforting weight of the arm curled around his waist.

He was back in the room.

Rhys slowly blinked, staring fuzzily at the familiar outlines of the walls and the door: Hugo’s jacket and boots by the front door. He breathed in and out, strangely calm as he realized that it had all been a dream. A fantasy. Handsome Jack hadn’t come for him. It was just… a dream.

Hugo shifted behind him, murmuring unintelligible words into Rhys’s shoulder, his hot breath tickling the bonding site.

Jack hadn’t held him.

Jack didn’t come for him.

He wasn’t back on Helios.

He blinked again, his breath still relaxed. He gave himself a second to crane his neck and glance over his shoulder at Hugo. The alpha was behind him, pressed against Rhys’s pregnant body in sleep, his black hair and beard covering most of his face. Rhys swallowed and settled back down once more.

Had he dreamed the doctor too?

Had the doctor actually come and check on him? Or was that just a hallucination too?

There was no escape. Rhys would spend the rest of his life as a breeder for a man who betrayed him time and time again for his own selfish purposes.

It was so quiet, just his and Hugo’s even breathing.

And then it wasn’t.

Rhys sat upright as the door to the room was kicked open and Hyperion Soldiers burst in with guns drawn. Rhys barely had a chance to speak, only managing a startled cry as he scrambled against the wall as they grabbed Hugo and dragged him thrashing and yelling out of the room. Rhys struggled to his knees, staring at the alpha soldiers as they suddenly straightened and saluted as Handsome Jack entered.

Rhys slowly blinked, his mind not quite absorbing the reality of seeing Jack after literally months, not able to handle the fact that the alpha he had thought had forgotten all about him was striding into the room Rhys had been trapped in. Those blue and green eyes swept the room with a steel look before they focused on Rhys.

He thought he saw relief, horror, and terror mixed with a hint of pity before Jack blinked and knelt in front of Rhys, the alphas scent overpowering and overwhelming.

“Rhys?” Jack reached out to touch Rhys. The alphas voice acted as a trigger and Rhys snapped out of whatever it was he was struggling with and before he could think better, he slapped Jack’s hand away. The look of shock spoke more then Rhys wanted to admit as he quickly backed away from the alpha and huddled into a corner, the chain around his ankle clanking with the movement. Rhys looked away, unable to stand the pain in Jack’s eyes and squeezed his eye shut, pressing his cheek against the cool steel of the wall as his only hand clutched his waist.

The room was silent, Rhys biting his bottom lip bloody until Jack got to his feet and left the room, yelling for medics.  Within seconds Rhys was surrounded by Hyperion omega medics and the chain around his ankle was broken. In a whirlwind, they helped Rhys to his feet, his own mind spinning as they carefully helped him from the room and outside.

Rhys shied away from the brilliant sunlight, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the natural light and felt his heart catch in his throat at the sand they stepped out of the room Rhys had lived in for months. They were in a desert with rolling hills of sand and surrounded by various buildings. Rhys swallowed, his eyes tracing the doorway he’d emerged from and looked up find a DAHL housing sign above him. He followed the skyline, and stilled when he saw Helios station floating high in the sky before his gaze dipped to the surrounding buildings deserted or littered with the dead bodies of bandits. He couldn’t stop the soft whimper as he craned his neck and caught sight of Hugo standing before Jack, two guards restraining Hugo.

Jack’s hands were clenched at his sides, his lips bared, snarling at Hugo and Hugo said something Rhys couldn’t hear but Jack did, and he responded by ramming his fist in Hugo’s stomach, making the alpha double over and drop to his knees.

His alpha.

Rhys’s alpha.

Before Rhys could stop himself, he had torn away from the omegas and raced to Hugo, covering the alphas body with his own body. His bonding site was throbbing painfully and Rhys whimpered, hiding his face in Hugo’s hair even as the alpha coughed and gasp beneath him.

“Rhys, back away!” Jack snarled.

“He’s my alpha!” Rhys cried out, the words like acid on his tongue.

Dead silence.

“Rhys?” Jack’s voice was a croak, like the world had been knocked from his very being.

Hugo, when he caught his breath, started to chuckle and raised his head, smiling up at Jack victoriously. “He’s mine. We’re bonded. You can’t have him anymore.”

 Jack’s lips thinned, his eyes narrowed, before his lips curled and he laughed. He actually laughed. Rhys lifted his head, swallowing uncertain as Jack wiped away a tear.

“Oooh, cupcake. The things I am going to do you.” Jack sneered at Hugo and Rhys felt a wave of nausea so powerful crash through his being that he staggered away from Hugo, falling to the soft sand. He panted, his mouth falling open as the wind wiped his hair and clothing and his belly _ached_.

“Rhys?” Jack was next to him and Rhys pushed him away, falling to his side as he gasped, his eyes crossing as the baby kicked and trashed inside of his belly. Jack crowded his vision, those blue and green eyes staring at Rhys before snapping up. “RHYS!”

 

* * *

 

Rhys’s eyes snapped open, gasping for breath, his heart pounding against his chest as muscular arms wrapped around his waist, holding him still as he trashed in the tight grip.

He was there, he was still in the room with Hugo and—

“Rhys, wake up!”

Rhys froze, shaking as the lamp in his room suddenly switched on and Rhys found himself engulfed in Jack’s strong arms. His breathing was panicked as he looked around the room, taking in the posters and mementos, his bed, the lamp, and finally looking to the door and seeing it in the wrong place.

“The door’s in the wrong place,” Rhys whispered, even as Jack struggled to sit up, looking down at the omega in genuine concern.

“Rhys? Are you awake?”

Rhys looked to Jack, noting the way the alpha’s gaze was focused on him, and whispered, the words tumbling past his lips before he could stop himself.

“ _The door’s in the wrong place_.”

Confusion caused Jack’s brows to draw together and he glanced at the door then back to Rhys. “That door has always been there, cupcake.”

Rhys shook his head, reaching to squeeze Jack’s beefy wrist. “No, the rooms door isn’t there. It’s there.” Rhys pointed against the far left wall. “That’s where Hugo goes during the day. I don’t know where he goes, but that’s where he comes and goes.”

“He leaves through that door?” Jack asked, his voice suddenly soft as he nodded towards the wall.

Rhys nodded, his heart thundering in his ears as he tried to explain to Jack, to tell the alpha, why that piece of detail was so important. He pointed towards the right corner. “That’s where the bucket is. He brought in a screen for me, because I wouldn’t, and that’s where the chain connects to the floor.” Rhys pointed at an imaginary part of the floor next to the edge of the bed. He looked up to Jack, desperate, not noticing the devastation entering the alphas gaze, or the way his shoulders started to slump as Rhys continued speaking.

“I don’t, I don’t know what he does during the day. But he brings me food, not a lot. He said I had to eat for the baby. But, he’s going to kill it. I can’t keep it safe, Jack. Help me keep it safe.” Rhys begged, half turning to paw at Jack’s yellow sweater, his mind buzzing and blurring with what had been his reality for months and the impossibility of the fact he was back in his room, he was in his bed, curled up with Jack.

“I won’t let him kill it, Rhys, I swear to you.” Jack promised, his voice softer still, reassuring, and Rhys nodded, uncertain before he frowned and looked up at Jack with a wild eye.

“Jack?”

“Yes?”

“How did you get into the room? Hugo locks it. How did you get in?” Rhys begged. He had to know. He had to know how Jack was able to get in when Rhys couldn’t get out.

Instead of answering, Jack gently turned Rhys over until he was facing the alpha and Jack shifted down the bed so their faces were inches apart. Rhys desperately searched the alphas eyes. “Are we in the room now, pumpkin?”

Rhys paused, frowning as he looked at Jack and then looked up to the ceiling, and the door. His gaze wavered and Rhys opened to mouth, his lips unable to form the words that he didn’t know for certain and it was terrifying him. One of Jack’s large hands stroked Rhys’s cheek, his thumb carefully brushing his cheekbone underneath his missing eye.

“Do you want to know how I got in?” Jack whispered, his voice low, like it was a secret for Rhys’s ears only. Rhys nodded, scooting closer to the alpha, the heat radiating from the alpha almost like a siren song. “I wait until he’s gone. I wait until he leaves behind the DAHL buildings and then I sneak in, like a thief, and pick the lock and I’m with you, all day. Don’t you feel me, Rhysie?” Jack murmured, his hand gently stroking the hair back from Rhys’s eyes.

“I miss you.” Rhys whispered back.

“I’m right here, babe. You and me, we’re together, and nothing is going to separate us again.” Jack promised.

Rhys tilted his face towards the hand, his eye starting to flutter shut as Jack’s voice, and words washed over him, his pulse calming. “I don’t want to go back to sleep. When I wake up, I’ll be back in the room. And you won’t be here.”

“No, you won’t, because you’ll wake up and be with me.” Jack pressed a kiss to Rhys’s forehead.

Rhys shut his eye at the touch, his lips down turning. “Promise me I won’t go back to the room. Promise me I can stay with you. Promise me I won’t wake up.”

“Rhys?” Jack pulled back, startled. “What do you mean?”

Rhys nuzzled close to the alpha. “This is a dream. I’m not really here. But don’t worry, I won’t tell him about my dreams of you. Those are mine. He can’t have them.”

There was a long silence, and Rhys struggled to stay awake, struggled to stay in the dream until Jack spoke again.

“You’re such a greedy little thing, aren’t you?” Jack’s voice was choked, the words carrying a weight to them Rhys couldn’t grasp.

“Promise me, Jack.” Rhys murmured.

“I promise, Rhys. I promise.” Jack pressed a kiss to Rhys’s forehead and settled back down, stroking Rhys’s hair and touching his stomach and rubbing his arm and belly.

Rhys smiled as he let sleep finally claim him, his last thought wondering why Jack didn’t turn off the light again.

 

* * *

 

When Rhys opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Jack’s sleeping face inches from his own. He slowly blinked, expecting for the image to disappear at any second, like a wisp of smoke of a hallucination, but as his eyes trailed the curves of Jack’s jaw, his nose, and brow, he realized that Jack wasn’t going anywhere. Not even when Jack’s eyes fluttered under his shut lids, his lips curling at the corner before Jack mumbled in his sleep, grumbling about bandits.

Rhys nuzzled the pillow with the side of his head, fighting back the smile as Jack mumbled about venting every bandit on Pandora. Trying not to wake the alpha, but needing to touch him to see he was in fact real, Rhys reached up with a tentative hand to lay his hand against Jack’s chest, feeling the strong heartbeat under his fingers. As soon as his fingers made contact, Jack’s eyes opened, his vision groggy as he blinked dumbly at Rhys for several seconds.

There was a catch of breath, Jack staring at Rhys before Jack shut his eyes once more and sighed, pressing against Rhys’s hand.

“You woke up,” Jack murmured, his voice rough with sleep. “Do you know where you are?”

Rhys dipped his head, looking away, ashamed as the events of last night’s freak out filtered in. “I-I do, I’m sorry Jack, I don’t know why I did that.”

Jack made a shushing sound and leaned forward, bumping his forehead against Rhys careful of the eggplant purple bruise blooming on Rhys’s face. One of his hands captured Rhys’, engulfing it in his bigger one. “You’ve had a really shitty year.”

 Rhys glanced at Jack, searching the blue and green eyes, looking for anger or frustration or something that showed the alphas displeasure, but all he saw was exhaustion and a warmth in the depths that made Rhys carefully bump his nose against Jack’s.

“It wasn’t all shitty. I met you.” Rhys whispered.

“Well, I am pretty amazing. One look at me and people forget their worries,” Jack murmured.

“Really,” Rhys felt the corner of his lip twitching.

“Uh huh. Just setting sight on these eyes can set back decades of depression,” Jack mused, “but when I speak? It’s like god from heaven is speaking straight to your very soul.”

“God, huh?” Rhys bit his bottom lip. It was grade a bullshit, Rhys knew it, Jack knew it too, but it’d made him smile, and sometimes laugh, in the past. He’d forgotten how much he missed it. When was the last time he genuinely laughed?

“Kitten, you know who God calls when he’s struggling with shit?”

“A plumber?”

Jack’s mouth opened then closed, his eyes sparkling before he broke out laughing, the bedroom filing with the booming sound and Rhys grinned, allowing himself to savour the moment. He waited until Jack wiped a tear from his eyes, smiling brilliantly at Rhys.

“Fuck, I’ve missed you.” Jack finally said.

“I missed you too.” Rhys said. They stared at each other for a few minutes and Rhys nuzzled the pillow again, picking up Jack’s scent. “The sheets smell like you.”

Jack sighed. “I’ve sort of… been… sleeping in here. Every now and now. When I can’t sleep.”

Rhys blinked. Jack… missed his scent? He slept in Rhys’s bed?

“I missed your scent,” Jack rubbed his nose against Rhys, “I missed the sound of your voice, I missed seeing you every day, I missed talking to you,” Jack pressed a kiss to Rhys’s forehead. “I missed being with you.”

Rhys wiggled closer to Jack, mindful of his stomach as he ducked his head under Jack’s chin, breathing in deep the alphas scent. He wrapped his arm around Jack’s waist, smiling as Jack curled around him in return, the alpha burrowing his face in Rhys’s hair while their legs tangled together.

They laid like that, entangled with one another, Rhys drifting on the edge of consciousness, sleeps grip trying to lure him back to its endless depths while Jack nuzzled him, holding him tight.

Eventually Jack’s hand drifted downward to Rhys’s belly and rubbed small circles on the stretched flesh. Rhys watched his hand, humming as the babe shifted inside and pushed back against Jack’s hand.

“Pretty active little fella,” Jack said, his voice soft.

“Never this active around Hugo.” Rhys yawned, his jaw cracking as he snuggled into Jack’s sweater. Leather, gun smoke, musk, and something spicy intermingled to create Jack’s unique scent. For whatever reason, and Rhys wasn’t sure why, but it touched on his omega senses and sent a worrying tingle, but also a sense of calm down his spine. He knew he shouldn’t be with the alpha because he wasn’t his bonded alpha, but Jack’s scent was powerful, stronger. A better protector, maybe? Rhys filed those thoughts away to look at later; right now he wanted nothing more then to be with Jack.

“Just me?”

“I think so.” Rhys hummed.

“Kid has good taste.” Jack said.

Rhys paused, fully waking to Jack’s words. Jack hadn’t forgotten about him. Jack had looked for him, sent out vault hunters, slept in Rhys’s bed, and comforted Rhys in the midst of a mental breakdown. He liked the baby, he… he…

Jack tilted Rhys’s chin up. “Kitten?”

“I-I spoke to the doctor,” Rhys let out a nervous breath.

“What you two talk about?” Jack’s voice was kind, considerate.

Rhys squeezed his eye shut so he wouldn’t see Jack’s face as he spoke. “She said that if I wanted the bond to break, it would naturally take nine months and but if I was aroused and felt safe then the new alpha could bond me.” Rhys let out a shaky breath on the last word.

When Jack didn’t respond, Rhys opened his eye, almost cowering under Jack’s stern gaze. His mouth was moving faster than his lips. “I-I mean, if you didn’t, I, I didn’t, you don’t have to, I never expected, um,”

“Rhys, you’re days away from popping, me bonding you now is a pressure on your body and the baby.”

“So you don’t want to.” Rhys shoulders slumped and he looked away.

“Oooh, no, you look at me.” Jack’s grip was suddenly tight on Rhys’s jaw and Rhys looked up startled. He swallowed at Jack’s intense gaze. “I want to, fuck do I want to, I want it bad, cupcake, but you have been through hell and I just… I need to know that when I open my eyes, you’re in my arms, and not swept away to some distant planet.”

“I can still feel him, Jack. I can feel him through the bond. He’s still pulling at me.” Rhys confessed.

“I’ll kill him.”

“No!” Rhys yelled, grabbing Jack’s shirt, fear filling him. “No, no, please, don’t kill him, he was just trying his best, he didn’t know he… he didn’t mean to…oh my god. Oh my god.” Rhys let go of Jack’s shirt and pushed against him, his eye wide and filling with panic as Jack sat up. “Oh no, I didn’t mean, Jack, please—”

“Roll over.”

Rhys searched Jack’s face, desperate for some sign that he hadn’t completely fucked everything up when Jack said once more: “roll over.”

Awkwardly, Rhys rolled onto his other side, his back to Jack. He felt his eye water and he reached up, his hand cupping his mouth as Jack shifted behind him. This was it. This was the moment Jack would leave him and walk out the door and everything meant nothing and—

And then Jack settled behind him, his strong arms wrapping around Rhys’s waist, pressing tight against Rhys, spooning the omega as Jack held him. Rhys swallowed, trembling in those arms as Jack pressed his lips to Rhys’s shoulder. Rhys shuddered at the touch.

“I want you to listen to me very carefully, Rhys.” Jack spoke, one hand reaching around to wrap around Rhys’s shoulder, the other to cup his heavy belly. “I am going to bond you. I know you want me to bond you before the baby is born, but I don’t want to hurt either of you. If I killed him, I don’t think you would ever forgive me.”

“You found him?” Rhys whispered.

“Not yet, but Nisha’s tracking him.” Jack said, “but listen, are you listening?”

“I’m listening.”

“I am not going anywhere. When this babe is born,” Jack stroked Rhys’s belly, “I’m going to be the first person to scent it.”

“But it won’t smell like you. I won’t smell like you.” Rhys mumbled.

“But it’ll smell like you, and that’s all I’ll need. You’re going to be distressed, and wanting _him_ , and he won’t be there, but I will. I hope you know what you’re getting into.”

Rhys blinked and glanced over his shoulder to Jack, confused. “What do you mean?”

“Babe, I’m going to be raising your pup. We’re going to be living together. You’re going to take my name after the wedding.”

Rhys struggled to sit up until he was partially turned to Jack, his mouth wide. “W-Wedding?”

“Hmm mmm,” Jack was relaxed, like this was complete and utter fact as proven by science.

“But we’re not, I mean, wedding?” Rhys squeaked. His thoughts tangling and distorting and, he wasn’t serious? Was he?

“That’s what people do when they get married, pumpkin.” Jack raised an eyebrow.

“Married? We’re going to get married?” Rhys’s voice was getting higher and Jack shushed him, pulling him back down to lie with him.

“Kitten, I knew as soon as I entered your apartment and saw all your posters, mementos, souvenirs and sexy calendars you have of me, I knew you were a keeper. A real brand supporter.”

Rhys stared at his pillow. “I just… I’ve been kidnapped for months and you want to get married? A wedding?”

Jack kissed Rhys’s neck again, humming as Rhys shivered once more. “I want you to plan it. Not right away, maybe a few months after the baby’s born and we’ve figured this out, but maybe start thinking about it. An unlimited budget, honeymoon wherever you want, how’s that sound?”

Rhys fisted the blankets, his feet shifting until he found Jack’s bare, hairy, ankles and rubbed his feet against Jacks. “I… I think I could do that. Could we do it somewhere with lots of sunlight? Out in the open?”

Jack nuzzled the back of Rhys’s head, breathing deeply before he responded. “Anything you want, Rhysie.”

Rhys hummed, his mind racing with possibilities. “I want a vanilla ice cream fountain with Andromeda Pretzels to dip them in, and tacos, and-and, hmmm… maybe… I don’t know…and the vacation?”   

Jack chuckled behind him. “Just think about it, take your time.”

Rhys nodded and paused, craning his neck to glance back at Jack. “Jack?”

“Hmm?”

“Where am I going to stay after the baby is born?”

Jack paused, before his eyes met Rhys’s concerned brown eye. “Do you want to stay here with Vaughn or move in with me?”

This time Rhys paused and he looked to the door, frowning. “I…”

“You don’t have to decide it right away, but I’d like for you to be with me.”

“It’d be better for the baby too, to be around your scent.” Rhys admitted.

“That too. Think about it, I won’t be angry if you want to stay here, okay?”

Rhys hesitated, he hadn’t thought about that, making Jack angry with his choice… for months he’d categorized and watched what he said and did around Hugo, worried about making him mad, and here was Jack telling him he could make a serious decision and he wouldn’t be mad with Rhys.

“You’re a good alpha, Jack.” Rhys finally whispered.

Jack faintly smiled. “I try, babe. Now can we go back to sleep? I have to get up in a few hours and deal with shitty idiots.”

Rhys nodded, curling back into bed and pressing back once more against Jack. He hummed, his fingers stroking Jack’s thick wrist. He noticed the light was still on and went to reach for it, but Jack held him back.

“Leave the light on, it helps me sleep. Less shadows.” Jack yawned and Rhys nodded, settling as he shut his eyes. His thoughts not about Hugo, or the room, but rather on the future of him and Jack. His dreams a hazy mixture of white mountains swirling like the Andromeda galaxy and Hyperion Loader bots dancing to wedding music and him and Jack sitting in a log cabin eating while the babe quietly sleeping in a basket next to them.

 

* * *

 

 

Next when Rhys awoke, it was because Jack was tying his shoes. He gave the alpha a sleepy smile as Jack kissed his forehead, telling him to go back to the clinic at some point in the day and that Jack would see him at lunch.

 Rhys tiredly nodded, snuggling back into the blankets smelling of the alpha even as the bonding site on his neck started to burn with a painful ache. He ignored it, even as the burn grew worse and worse until Rhys sat up and rubbed it, hissing at how hot it was to the touch.

What was wrong with him? Was it because he’d been with Jack all night? Curled with a more powerful and aggressive alpha? Rhys didn’t know, all he knew was that the heat was making him gasp as his neck cramped tighter and tighter until Rhys felt it:

Hugo.

Hugo was in agony and calling for him.

Rhys grit his teeth and tried to ignore Hugo, tried to fight the bond, but he couldn’t. He cried out, calling for Vaughn, for Jack, he wasn’t sure who, but the last thing he remembered before he collapsed to the floor next to the bed was hearing Hugo screaming in his ear.

To Be Continued…

PS: find me on [tumblr](http://skybloodfox.tumblr.com/)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry this took so long to update. I got stuck and had no idea where to go or what to do with it, but thankfully I got some help and fantastic suggestions so I was able to figure it out and hence the next chapter! I really wanted to thank those who comment and review, they help me to know the story is on the right track and that it's still a good read! So thank you! :)

Rhys couldn’t stop walking. He paced back and forth of the long hallway of the omega clinic while every doctor on Helios station was summoned causing the path to be congested and filled with worried and panicked omega and beta scents which really wasn’t helping the ripping migraine Rhys was experiencing. He huffed, his eye shut, his hand pressed against his forehead willing his pulse to calm and the world to slow down just a fraction.

Jack stood near the front desk, his arms crossed over his broad chest, his hip resting against the edge of the desk as he silently watched Rhys pace the long corridor. His eyes tracked each step of Rhys, his gaze calculating and cautious. Vaughn was still in his pajamas, pacing with Rhys. He looked dead tired, but he’d been the one to call Jack in the first place when he raced into Rhys’s room and found him withering on the floor, screaming for help.

Screaming for Hugo.

Which apparently caused him to go into labour.

“God damn it,” Rhys breathed, moving his hand to rub his neck and then pressing his palm against his back near the base of his spine. His belly jutted forward and he stared at the floor, taking one step at a time. He was supposed to be in labour, surrounded by cooing omegas and comforting betas, but his fucking bonding site was keeping him restless and unable to go into the birthing room.   

He wanted to go to Hugo. He wanted to answer the siren call singing in his blood. He really wanted to go back to sleep. He wanted to open his eyes and be back in Jack’s bed six months ago. Or was it seven? Rhys slowed his pacing, frowning at the floor as he came to a stop. Just how long had he been gone?

“Rhys?” Vaughn whispered next to him, his hand coming to rest on Rhys’s elbow. Rhys blinked, looking down to Vaughn. The beta was looking up to him, worry in his gaze. “Are you okay? Do you want to go into the birthing room?”

“What? No, I was just thinking how long I was gone.” Rhys shook his head and started to move when he noticed how quiet the hallway suddenly was. He lifted his head, looking around and swallowed at the sight of roughly ten omega and beta doctors staring at him.

“Cupcake, you okay?” Jack asked from the other side of the corridor and Rhys let out a shaky breath.

“I’m fine, Jack.”

With long strides, Jack soon stood before him and cupped his cheek, his other resting on Rhys’s hip. “You want to go into the birthing room now, Rhysie? Little fella probably wants to come out.”

Rhys glanced at the door. Jack was technically right: the babe was kicking and pushing and moving inside of him something fierce but Rhys needed Hugo. He needed the alpha to be with him.

“I-I need my alpha,” Rhys dropped his voice, and his gaze, as he leaned close to Jack. “I need _him_ , Jack.”

Jack kissed his forehead. “Go in to the birthing room, Cupcake.”

“But I—”

Jack growled, his voice dropping several octaves as he stepped closer to Rhys, dominating the small space between them. Rhys whimpered, looking down at the floor, avoiding the alphas gaze as Jack spoke into his ear, his breath hot on the delicate shell.

“Go into the fucking birthing room.”

Rhys squeezed his eye shut, fighting back the tremble and spike of fear that crawled up his spine at Jack’s threatening tone. He drew in a deep breath, his hand reaching up to touch his too hot bonding sight and he ground his jaw. He looked up at Jack, his bottom lip trembling.

“No.”

Jack narrowed his gaze. “Rhys—”

“You are _not_ my alpha,” the words slipped past Rhys’s lips before he could stop them and the omegas and betas in the hall watching them gasped in shock. He blinked when the tone of the words sunk in. They were low, growling, a vicious sneer against Jack. Fear started to sink into him, his face paling as he searched Jack’s eyes. “N-No, that’s not what I meant, Jack, I-I didn’t mean—”

A low, mean, growl slipped past Jack’s lips and suddenly the omega doctors were between Rhys and Jack, whispering soft comforting sounds, trying to appeal to the alpha while keeping the two of them apart. Jack stopped growling and Rhys’s lips curled downward as he looked away ashamed as the omega doctors pulled him into the room, whispering more soothing sounds and drowning out the smell of upset alpha. Rhys spared one last glance over his shoulder and saw Yvette stalking down the hallway toward Jack, carrying an echo device with a stern look on her face. He opened his mouth to speak out as Jack, Yvette, and Vaughn stepped toward a corner but he didn’t have a chance as pain spiked his body and he doubled over, gasping in pain.

The baby was coming and it was coming _now and it hurt._

 

* * *

 

Hours and hours later, and in the safety of the recovery room by himself, Rhys stared at the sleeping bundle in his arms, disbelieving that the pink, _tiny_ , thing had been living inside of him. He’d been the one to talk to it, comforted it when those little hands and feet pressed against his belly. Kept it company and maintained his own sanity by talking, humming, interacting in anyway Rhys could think of when he was trapped in the room.

To actually have it in his arms? Rhys wasn’t ready for the reality. The classes, the reading, preparing any sort of room, _baby clothing_? He had none. He wasn’t ready for this; he wasn’t ready for parenthood and the reality was devastating. He brought the small blanket wrapped infant closer to his face and breathed in deep its scent.

Rhys whimpered and hunched over it, fighting back the sobs that wanted to break past his lips.

There was a knock on the door and Rhys head shot up, his eyes panicked as he pulled the infant closer to his chest. There was another knock before the door opened and Jack entered, a smile on his face like the last time they hadn’t seen each other Rhys had rejected him in front of everybody.

“Hey, kiddo, who’s that?”

Rhys wet his lips, shifting on the bed as Jack shut the door behind him, twisting the lock shut and leaving it behind him. He approached the bed, stopping at the foot as he drew in a deep breath, pausing to savour the smell, his lashes eyes fluttering. “Hmmm, smells like a nest in here. It’s something you never forget. You know that scent irks a lot of alphas? Not me. I love it. It’s comforting and safe. Usually the omega is happy and the room smells safe, but…” Jack cocked his head, his gaze traveling over Rhys’ hunched form and protective embrace of the babe in his arms, “but you smell downright terrified, Kitten.”

“I… I… the baby,” Rhys croaked.

Jack frowned, the smile disappearing from his face. “Is it okay? Are _you_ okay? Let me see.”

“No!” Rhys hugged the baby tight, the baby waking up and started to cry. He squeezed his eye shut, wishing he could just disappear. Instead, long fingers slipped into his hair, brushing several strands away from his sweaty forehead while Jack’s other hand cupped his neck, his thumb coming to push his chin up.

“Open your eye, Rhys.” Jack’s voice held a patience to it that made Rhys want to weep. He shook his head instead. “Rhys, open your eye. For me.”

Biting his bottom lip, Rhys obeyed, his brown gaze flicking up to meet Jack’s. 

“There we are,” Jack soothed, “now tell me what’s wrong. How’s the baby? Does it have all its fingers and toes? Can I see?” Gingerly, and with more care then Rhys thought possible, Jack gently lifted the baby from Rhys’s arms, holding it in his own as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Hey there little person, how are you?”

The baby calmed in Jack’s arms, staring up at him with awe before it shut its little eyes, making an odd grumbling sound that caused Jack to laugh. “Oh man, I haven’t held one of these in so long. But you never forget, you know?” Jack mused, smiling at Rhys before he carefully pulled the blanket away to reveal a perfect ten toes and ten fingers and…

“It’s a little girl.” Rhys whispered.

“Sure is, they’re trouble, you know?” Jack mused, “pretty soon she’ll have us wrapped around her little finger.”

Rhys swallowed, his heart starting to hammer in his chest as Jack leaned closer to the babe and drew in a deep breath, scenting her. His lashes fluttered, his stomach feeling sick and scared because Jack would know, _Jack would know,_ and—

“Hmmm, she smells like you.” Jack brushed his lips over her forehead in a small kiss, smiling as the babe made a soft mumbling sound in her throat. He looked to Rhys, smiling. “She’s perfect, Rhys.”

Rhys clenched the bed sheet. Surely Jack would be able to smell her? All of her? “T-the doctor said she, um, that she’s a few pounds underweight but it’s not too bad, that she’ll gain it quick with proper feeding.”

“Yeah, they grow pretty quick.” Jack agreed, carefully rubbing his finger against the little nose and smiled when she scrunched her face at the touch.

“Jack?”

“Yes?” Jack didn’t bother to look up.

“I’m… I’m sorry about… before. In the hallway.”

Jack leaned closer to the baby again, deeply inhaling her scent. He made a soft clicking sound with his tongue as the baby let out a tiny squawking sound. “Completely forgotten about,” Jack said, finally looking to Rhys with the warmest smile Rhys had ever seen on the alpha’s face.

Rhys only nodded before he cleared his throat again, his knuckles turning white as he held tight to the sheets. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with her. I don’t know, I didn’t have any books, or-or the echonet, or anything.” Rhys rambled, only stopping when Jack leaned closer and kissed his forehead, drawing in his scent when he pulled back.

“I thought as much. Don’t worry, I know what to do. I’ve done this before.” Jack winked and Rhys finally smiled, uncertain. He reached up and touched his neck, his finger skirting clear of the bonding site.

“Babe?”

“She really… she only smells like me?” Rhys’ voice warbled, hesitant, nervous.

“Without question,” Jack grinned as he leaned close to the babe, cooing at her with a soft voice. “And the more time you spend with me, you’re gonna like me, isn’t that right, sweetie.” The baby yawned in response. “She’s a quiet one. My little Angel started screaming the second she was born. It took us six hours for her to calm down.” Jack mused, glancing at Rhys. “Have you thought of a name, Rhys?”

“I was scared to name her because I wasn’t sure if…” Rhys sighed, “ no.”

Jack only nodded before he looked back down to the babe tucked in his arms. “We can work on that. We can work on a lot of things, together.”

Rhys perked up at that, his fingers slightly tracing the edge of his bonding site as he watched Jack coo at the baby. “Yeah, together.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god she’s beautiful!” Yvette cried. She swooped in and drew the infant into her arms, quickly stepping away from Vaughn and Rhys. “Yes you are, you’re gorgeous and perfect in every way.” She cooed.

“Bro, she’s adorable.” Vaughn gushed from next to Yvette. “She’s amazing.”

Rhys preened at the attention, smiling nervously as Yvette leaned down and scented the infant, pausing before she gave Rhys a worried glance before quickly smoothing her features.

“Jack says she smells like me,” Rhys said. Yvette nodded, a light going on in her eyes.

“She does, and as she spends time with Jack, she’ll smell more like him too. Imprinting and all that.” Yvette reassured.

Vaughn leaned close, scenting the babe before be blinked, his face paling. “But she smells like—”

“Like she needs a change. I had little sisters. Auntie Yvette is going to take care of this, no problem, boys.” Yvette winked as she stepped into the bathroom, humming to the infant.

“Rhys?” Vaughn swallowed.

“Jack says she only smells like me.” Rhys said, a faint desperate tone starting to sink into his voice. “Just me.”

Vaughn nodded, realization dawning. “Right. I think I must be coming down with a cold or something. Anyway, names! And how long are you staying in hospital to recover?” Vaughn quickly changed the subject.

“Ah, the doctor wanted me to stay for a week, just so I have a jump start on fluids and vitamins and stuff. Also to watch the infant and make sure she’s okay, too.”

“Are you going to move in with Jack?” Vaughn sat on the edge of the bed.

Rhys sighed, glancing at the bathroom door. “He wants me too. I think he’s more excited to be sharing space with the baby then me.”

Vaughn snorted and sighed, shaking his head. “So I guess you and I getting married for all those sweet tax breaks are off the table, huh?”

Rhys barked out a sudden laugh before his hand flashed up to his mouth. He covered it, smiling behind his hand. “I’m sorry, bro.”

“No, no, I’m fine. Everything is fine. I will assume the role of Uncle complete with weekend visitation where I will return her to you and Jack completely tweaked out on sugar Sunday afternoon.” Vaughn teased.

“Like hell! I want weekends too!” Yvette yelled from the bathroom.

“You can talk to my lawyers!” Vaughn argued. He paused when he saw Rhys’ wistful smile. “Bro?”

“He said we’re getting married.” Rhys said. He plucked at his sheets, leaning back against the pillow at Vaughn’s stunned expression.

“B-Bro, that’s amazing!” He sputtered.

“It is, isn’t it? It’s everything I could ever want: bonded, getting married to Handsome Jack, a child. I just had to be sexually assaulted with no memory of the event resulting in getting pregnant, be publically humiliated, lose my job, be kidnapped, force bonded with Hugo, be held for months on Pandora, wind up emotionally and psychologically damaged while Jack apparently spent a fortune trying to find me.” Rhys mused. At the resulting silence he glanced at Vaughn and grimaced at the pale, stunned, and horrified face of his best friend.

“B-Bro…” Vaughn said, his tone, his voice, filled with hopelessness.

Rhys felt like he was punched in the gut, guilt crawling over him as he bowed his head. “I-I’m sorry, Vaughn. I won’t do that again, I’m sorry.”

Vaughn carefully grasped his hand and Rhys paused. He raised his head, finding Vaughn staring at him not with pity or horror, but determination and worry.

“Bro, I am here for you. I-I might not know what to say, and it might not always be the right thing, but when you want to talk, when _you_ feel ready to talk, I am here and I will listen without judgement or criticism. I love you, Rhys.” Vaughn whispered.

Wordlessly, Rhys reached for Vaughn and pulled him into a hug, squeezing him tight as he breathed in the beta’s scent, fighting back his own tears.

“If this is a hug, then I need to get in on it.” Yvette said, returning from the bathroom with the baby in her arms.

Rhys laughed and Vaughn wiggled aside to make space for her and the baby who gurgled at the group hug. Rhys sniffled, watching as Vaughn quietly took the baby from Yvette’s arms and held her, cooing at her.

Maybe…things wouldn’t be so bad after all. Maybe, if given enough time, he could heal? He shook his head as Yvette quickly edged in and plucked the baby from Vaughn’s arms, growling at him when he objected. Maybe…maybe with the support, and encouragement, and support of Jack and Yvette and Vaughn, everything would be okay. Rhys let out a shaky breath, laughing as Vaughn hopped off of the bed and growled challengingly at Yvette. Absently, he reached up to rub his bonding site as it started to heat up, but he was too fixated on Vaughn threatening to sic the entire accounting department on security for sole weekend privileges to pay too much attention to it.

 

* * *

 

 

Rhys was awoken in the middle of the night to Jack stroking his hair. He blinked sleepily up at the alpha, confused. “Jack?”

“I need you to come with me, okay, cupcake?” Jack soothed.

Rhys shot a glance at the baby in the small bed next to his, concern dancing across his features. As if reading his mind, Jack kissed his worried forehead.

“Don’t worry, Yvette’s coming to watch her. I need you to come with me.” Jack urged.

Wordlessly, Rhys climbed out of the hospital bed, Jack helping him into a too soft robe.

On tired feet, wearing impossibly comfortable clothing, and with his arm curled around Jack’s bicep for stability, they were on their way to the prison cells in security. Jack specially cleared out the area, sealed the doors and walkway from the public for Rhys and him to take the long walk down. It wasn’t that Rhys didn’t want to be seen, rather, well, the thought of others seeing him still weak made him want to go somewhere safe, somewhere that smelled familiar. He wanted to nest in his bedroom blankets that smelled of him and Jack and imagine the world just disappearing.

The burning on his bond site was starting to burn, Hugo calling for him again, needing his help. Rhys tried to ignore it as the alpha led him towards the security elevator.

“Jack, where are we going?” Rhys whispered, craning his neck to give the omega clinic one last glance. There were Hyperion soldiers and four loader bots stationed outside the clinic.

“Nisha has him.”

Rhys’s head snapped to Jack. Ice water poured down his spine at his words, his knees turning to jelly as he stared at the alpha. “What?”

“Captured him. He’s on Helios.” Jack explained. He was almost dragging Rhys to the elevator now.

Dazed, Rhys just nodded and let Jack drag him into the elevator. They stepped inside and Jack pressed his finger down on the button for security. It beeped twice. Jack let go and the elevator began to descend.

“H-He’s here? On the station? Here?”

“You’re bonding site is burning, isn’t it?” Jack finally glanced at him.

Rhys owlishly blinked before his eyes fell half-shut. “Yes.”

“Do you want to see him?”

“No.”

“Do you have to see him?”

Shoulders slumping forward, Rhys nodded. “He called me. I have to.” He murmured. He rested his head on Jack’s shoulder, sighing as Jack rested his own on top of his. He turned his head and whined softly into Jack’s shoulder as the throbbing intensified. A large hand found his lower back and soothingly rubbed circles.

They stood like that as the elevator descended until it stopped with a beep. Rhys lifted his head, Jack straightening his back as the doors opened and they were greeted by the head of security. An alpha as tall as Jack wearing Hyperion Yellow armour. He saluted to Jack and then nodded at Rhys before he stepped aside, revealing two lines of more security standing on either side of the aisle.

“Sir, he’s in the last cell at the very end of the wing. You will not be disturbed.”

“Good. Come on, Rhys.” Jack said. Rhys walked beside him, demurely looking to his feet as they walked past dozens and dozens of alphas. From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of them bowing the heads and staring at the floor as they walked past.

After turning left, and then right, and then entering another room that only accepted Jack and the head of security’s hand print ID, they stepped into a grey room with a glass wall with small holes between them and the prisoner who stood facing the other side of the wall, his yellow clothed back was turned to Jack and Rhys.

Rhys knew instantly who it was. His bond sang as he caught sight of the alpha. The months of being held against his will. The unwanted sex. The unwanted touches and beatings. All of it was cast aside as Rhys finally saw his alpha.

“Hugo!” Rhys cried out. He let go Jack’s arm and raced to the glass, pressing his palm against the glass as he tried to catch of whiff of the alpha’s scent. “Hugo, I came! I’m here!”

Slowly, Hugo turned around and Rhys gulped when he saw the alpha’s black eye and broken nose clearly showing amongst his trimmed beard and hair.  “H-Hugo?” Rhys looked back to Jack who stood there, his arms crossed across his wide chest as he took them both in. “Why is Hugo hurt? Nisha said she wouldn’t hurt him. She promised.”

Hugo didn’t say anything, instead he shifted his gaze to Jack and sneered at the alpha. “Yeah, Jack, why am I hurt?”

“Probably because you sided with a bunch of fucking Hodunk bandits and barricaded yourself with them to avoid capture.” Jack said. His tone held no humour, no annoyance. It was flat and dull, like he was merely repeating a fact.

Hugo growled and Rhys whimpered, his omega nature rearing its ugly head as he tried to be subservient to his angry alpha as Hugo approached the glass. “Hugo, please, j-just calm down, you’re safe now—” Hugo slammed his fists against the glass and Rhys yelped, jumping back safely into Jack who was suddenly behind him.

“It’s okay, Rhys, it’s okay. I got you.” Jack wound his arms around Rhys’ chest and belly, cradling him as he pressed a kiss to Rhys’ neck, inches above the bonding site.

“Get your fucking hands off of him! He’s mine!” Hugo roared, hitting the glass again, as if he was expecting the glass to break.

Rhys trembled, his bonding site starting to ache. He wanted to be with his alpha, he wanted to calm him down, if he could just get in there with him—

“Did Rhys ever tell you about our lunches together?” Jack asked, even as Rhys gasped in his arms. Hugo stilled, his eyes staring at Rhys. “Did he tell you about all the times he told you he was busy working on a project, he was actually in my office, sitting on my couch, right next to me?” Jack pressed another kiss an inch from Rhys’ bonding site and Rhys felt his breath hitch at the touch, his eyes growing wide as he stared into Hugo’s brown ones.

“ _What?”_ Hugo rasped. “Rhys?”

“Jack?” Rhys whispered, uncertain as the alpha’s grip tightened around him.

“Did you know he was spending his days with me in my office when you proposed to him?” Jack barked out a laugh. “He told me that you proposed to him, and he asked me for my advice, did you know that?”

“Jack?” Rhys whimpered, avoiding the drilling look Hugo was giving him as he struggled to turn in the alphas grip. He didn’t like this, there was something inside of him, ugly and cruel that was enjoying the growing hurt in Hugo’s eyes but Rhys didn’t like it. He just wanted to leave. He wanted to go back to the baby and hide with it away from the two angry alphas.

“Did you know,” Jack hissed, the venom of his voice so toxic Rhys shrank in his arms, exposing his neck in utter submission so the alpha wouldn’t be angry with him, “that the video you released brought him to my bed?”

Hugo snapped, his fists pounding against the glass, howling and screaming like a mad man. Rhys cried out, the fury and anger of betrayal so heavy in the bond that it made Rhys dizzy and nauseas. It carried on like that until Hugo collapsed to his knees, exhausted, and Jack carefully eased Rhys down so they were both of the floor. Rhys rested his forehead against the glass, trembling as Hugo pressed his own head against the glass, meeting Rhys’ gaze.

“Rhys, you’re _mine._ He’s just going to use you and abandon you when he gets his fill.” Hugo growled and Rhys nodded, trembling as Jack nuzzled the back of his neck.

“I know, I know,” Rhys whispered, his breath making the glass cloud over.  The arm that had wrapped around his chest let up and Rhys drew in a deep breath, swallowing as Hugo pressed his hand against the glass and Rhys obediently followed.

Jack pressed another kiss to the back of Rhys’ neck, his hand free hand slipping up the back of Rhys’ shirt to stroke his spine, sending goose bumps across pale and bony flesh. Rhys swallowed and glanced over his shoulder to meet Jack’s gaze in confusion. What was the alpha doing?

“Jack?”

“I know I promised, kitten, but I don’t think this can wait.” Jack sighed.

Eyebrows tugging together in confusion, Rhys opened his mouth to ask what Jack was talking about when Jack’s mouth caught his. Rhys gasped into the kiss, his mouth falling open and Jack took full advantage, his tongue chasing after Rhys’ and dominating the kiss within seconds. Rhys whimpered, struggling in the alpha’s tight grip until Jack’s hand cupped his jaw and held him still, plundering his mouth until Jack had to pull away, both men gasping for breath as a string of saliva connected their lips together.

“Rhys? Rhys, look at me!” Hugo demanded and Rhys tried to but Jack’s grip was almost crushingly tight as he kissed Rhys again, this time not stopping until Rhys was dizzy and panting, his body warming in Jack’s grip. When was the last time he’d been kissed like that? Had kissing always been that good?

“That good, Rhysie?” Jack purred, his tongue teasing Rhys’s now swollen lips.

Rhys could only manage a soft ‘ _uh huh’_ before he followed Jack’s mouth and let go of the glass, turning in the alphas arms until he could wrap his arm around the alpha’s neck. The world was quickly dissolving around him, even though he could hear Hugo yelling for him, Jack’s mouth and scent and touch was almost enough to make him forget about the bond.

Almost.

Rhys pulled away from Jack, panting as his bonding site burned viciously and he reached up, pawing at it as he turned to Hugo.

“It hurts, it really hurts.”

“Maybe if you weren’t such a fucking whore omega, it wouldn’t!” Hugo roared, causing Rhys to shrink into Jack’s arms.

“Now, now, that’s no way to treat an omega,” Jack purred, tucking several strands of Rhys’s too long hair behind his ear before he returned to kissing Rhys’s neck. “You know what he wants? What he needs? An alpha to keep him safe. To protect him. To keep other alphas away from him. Isn’t that right, Rhys?” Jack’s lips trailed over the bonding site and Rhys jolted like he’d been struck by lightning, his pupils blowing wide as Jack repeated the motion.

“I, uh, um, Jack,” Rhys fumbled, his eyes almost crossing as the alpha ran his tongue over the spot, sending flashes of hot and cold up and down his spine until Rhys gripped Jack’s arm, trying to find something to cling to amongst the building sense of emotions.

“I swear to fucking god, Jack,” Hugo snapped, “when I get out of here, I’m taking my omega with me.”

Jack chuckled, the sound bouncing inside of Rhys’ head and making him moan. “He’s not your omega anymore.”

Rhys cried out as Jack bit into the soft flesh of his neck. He tried to bolt from the alpha’s grip but Jack’s arms were iron tight around him and Rhys could only cry out, pawing uselessly at the glass as Jack bit harder. Where Hugo’s bite had been a _pop_ , Jack’s bite was a like a deep searing branding iron. It made Rhys’s blood boil, his body tremble and moan hopelessly as Jack’s teeth deep sunk deeper, trying to rid Rhys of every attachment he’d made to Hugo. It hurt too.

It really fucking hurt.

Tears sprang to Rhys’s eye as he felt that brand hit his very core and travel along his spine, spreading outward to every part of his being. He could sense Jack’s emotions, and wanted to cry at the absolute emotional ache he felt coming from the alpha and the almost overwhelming sexual desire for Rhys. It almost knocked him over how much Jack felt towards him. The hurt, the pain, the desire and lust, and fury and vengeance not directed at Rhys, but Hugo, and the absolute warmth of love coming to him through the bond made him cry out, tears sliding down his cheek. It was beautiful and perfect and comforting and warm and not a million words in the universe could accurately describe how it made him feel, but it left Rhys dizzy and lightheaded as Jack eased his bite, lapping up the trickle of blood coming from the site.

Rhys slumped in Jack’s arms, his neck throbbing as the sensation of alpha victory singing faintly in his blood as Hugo pounded on the glass, screaming for Rhys to look at him, to fight against the bond, to fight back against Jack.

Instead, drowsily Rhys opened his eye and met Hugo’s. There was a moment of silence between them, before he turned in Jack’s arms and nuzzled into the alpha’s embrace, missing Jack’s look at Hugo.

“Take me home?” Rhys whispered.

“Anything you want, kitten.”

Hugo screamed from behind the glass, the sound turning high pitched and electronic. Rhys frowned, blinking tiredly at Hugo as a waterfall of voices poured over him. He reached up to cover his ear, whimpering as the sound got louder and louder until he cried out and clung to Jack.

“Make it stop!”

“Rhys!”

Rhys sat bolt up in the hospital bed, gasping behind an oxygen mask, delirious and terrified. The room was crammed full of doctors yelling orders and words that Rhys couldn’t quite make out as he looked amongst the panicked and _scared_ faces of the doctors. His swollen belly ached and he whined, reaching to rub the side but discovered he couldn’t due to the dozens of multicoloured lines running into his wrist and elbow. He wasn’t wearing a shirt but there were things attached to his chest that ran to the beeping machines. He whined, shaking his head before one of the omega doctors saw him and pushed him back down on to the hospital bed.

“Mr. Green, Mr. Green. You need to calm down. You need to breath.”

Rhys shook his head, looking around the room again and trying to sort things out. Where was he? Where was Jack? He’d just been with Jack. Why was he pregnant again? He’d had the baby, everything had been okay. _Everything had been okay!_

“Sir, their vitals are plummeting, if we need to make a choice to save, who is it?” A voice, strangely quiet amongst the yelling and given orders caught his attention. He looked towards the door, catching sight of Jack standing there with a grim face and Vaughn standing panicked next to him. His eye met Jack’s and he whimpered. He tried to reach out but the doctors pushed his arm back down.

“W-We can’t make that choice!” Vaughn’s voice was rife with panic. “He-He would want to save the baby, I mean, I don’t—”

“Save Rhys.” Jack said, his gaze locking on Rhys’ gaze.   

Vaughn swallowed and ran his hands through his hair, shaking his head.

Jack looked back to the doctor. “That’s a fucking order and if he dies, I will fucking string each and every one of you up by your guts, do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Sir,” The doctor stuttered before he turned and approached Rhys, quickly giving the order of priority to save Rhys.

Rhys looked up to the doctor, panting as the machine on his right started to beep louder. Someone grabbed a needle and injected something into one of the long tubes inserted into his arm. He felt warm, like he’d tripped into the ocean. He shut his eyes as the world slipped from underneath him.

He did not dream.

 

To Be Continued…

 

PS: you can find me on tumblr [here](http://skybloodfox.tumblr.com/)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everybody for reading and commenting! It really helps and encourages me to continue on!

Rough fingers stroked through Rhys’s hair and he stirred under the oddly gentle touch. His lashes fluttered open, blinking slowly as the fuzzy world gradually sharpened into focus. The fingers continued stroking through his hair and Rhys, feeling more drugged then he thought humanly possible, lifted his head looking to the blue tattooed wrist and then to the man sitting next to his bed in the hospital chair. Jack was hunched over, his chin propped up on one arm that rested on the bed, while the other was draped over Rhys’s shoulder. Rhys let his head drop back onto the pillow as he caught the alphas unreadable gaze.

“Hey baby,” Jack’s voice was soft, quiet.

“Hi,” Rhys whispered back. His voice was weak, exhausted. It hurt to get the words past his parched lips.

“You with me?” Jack’s voice was low.

“Tired,” Rhys sighed, his eye fluttering shut as the hand returned to stroke his hair.

“Tired?”

“Yeah,” Rhys sighed again, trying to turn his body towards Jacks hand and feeling himself ache and feel… lighter? His brows screwed together as he opened his eye and looked down the bed to his flat stomach.

His stomach was flat.

Panic and bile rose in Rhys’s throat as he started to sit up, but Jack was sitting on the bed, gently pushing his shoulders to the mattress as if he expected this reaction. Rhys whined low and scared in his throat as he patted his empty stomach, tears springing to his eye as he looked around the quiet room. The scent of his distress flooded the hospital room.

“Where-where is it? Where is she? Jack? What’d happened? Where is she? Jack? Where’s my child?” Rhys voice rose with each question, a wave of hysteria building in his chest until he couldn’t breathe much less struggle against the large hands holding him down.

“Rhys, Rhys, look at me,” Jack’s voice was calm, reassuring. Rhys shook his head, his feet sliding against the sheets as he whined again.

“Where’s my child?”

Hands cupped Rhys’s face, framing him and stilling his frantic movements. Rhys gulped, he grabbed Jack’s thick wrist as the alpha leaned closer until he blocked Rhys’s gaze of the room.

“Look at me.”

Rhys swallowed, his eye searching calm and determined blue and green before he faintly nodded.

“There was a problem,” Jack began. Fear flooded Rhys, making him tremble. “But both of you made it out okay. The baby is being looked after in intensive care due to complications.”

“W-what sort of complications? Is it okay?” Rhys swallowed, the words a struggle. “Jack?”

Jack hesitated and Rhys tried to pull away from the alphas grip but Jack shook his head. “It’s small, Rhysie. The doctors don’t know why they didn’t catch it before hand, but they think because you were starved while pregnant, that it affected the growth and a few other things.” Jack struggled with the last few words.

“Few other things?” Rhys whimpered.

“It has a bad heart, Rhys.” Jack quietly admitted. “The docs think the bond might have affected its own system, put too much stress on its growth. They said your body prioritized trying to keep it alive over you; a sort of omega survival tactic but I’ve brought in specialists, the best of the best, and they’re going to save her, babe. I promise you.”

Jack’s words were distant and Rhys thought he was treading water, trying to catch up to them, to fully comprehend what he’d said. He felt like he’d been kicked to his chest, the world shallow and barren. He swallowed, looking away from Jack’s eyes even as a calloused thumb wiped away the tear that rolled down the side of his face, soon followed by the second one and then another. He parted his lips, crying as Jack carefully laid beside him on the hospital bed. He buried his face in Jack’s chest, sobbing as strong arms pulled him close.

Jack didn’t try to shush him, or calm him down. Instead, Jack held him and let him cry.

 

* * *

 

Rhys awoke to Jack yelling outside his room. He sniffled, rubbing his eye as Jack returned, huffing and generally furious. He was missing his jacket, instead wearing his vest, white lab coat and sweater. It looked odd without the coat and it took Rhys longer then he would like to admit that the jacket was on Rhys, covering him atop of the blankets. He sighed and snuggled into it as Jack returned to his chair.

“Fucking assholes, all of them.” Jack growled.

“What happened?” Rhys whispered. His words caused Jack to jump and a guilty look flash across his face before he leaned close to the bed.

“Did I wake you? I didn’t mean to.”

Rhys hesitated a smile before he just sighed. “Jack?”

“Nothing to worry about,” Jack soothed. “Just a bunch of knot head alphas.”

“Is… is the baby okay?”

Jack pressed a kiss to Rhys’ forehead before he sat back on his chair. “The baby’s okay. She’s still in ICU. No, that was just a few heads of the departments. I told them to do something and they didn’t, so I’m probably going to space them or something.” Jack sighed.

Rhys nodded. He moved his hand out from the jacket and quietly reached for Jack. Without a word, Jack grasped his hand and Rhys rubbed his thumb along the back of Jack’s hand.

“Do you want to see her, Rhys?”

“Please?”

Jack nodded. He let go of Rhys’s hand but not before pressing a kiss to it and left to get the nurses. When he returned, they came with a wheelchair and Rhys was grateful. He was exhausted just being awake, but there was something in him, a drive, he needed to see his child. He couldn’t abandon her, especially in her time of need. They helped him out of the bed, mindful of the wires and various IVs he was attached too. They carefully disconnected several of them and shut down the machines so they wouldn’t scream as they removed the patches from his skin.

Jack walked beside Rhys’s wheelchair as they walked through the clinic towards the ICU room. Rhys hesitated, his hand shooting out to grab Jack’s as they stopped in front of the door. Jack shooed away the nurses and he and Rhys were left alone together.

“Are you sure you want to go in, Rhys?” Jack’s voice was filled with worry and Rhys pretended to not notice it.

“I need to see her.” Rhys cleared his throat.

“She’s hooked up to a lot of machines.” Jack warned.

“I need to see her. Please don’t make me beg.” Rhys peered up at Jack.

Without another word, Jack opened the door and pushed Rhys into the room. Rhys swallowed, his senses assaulted by the smell of hospital cleaner and a super clean environment. Jack wheeled him down another hallway until they reached a different door. This one guarded with Helios security. They saluted Jack before they opened the door. They bowed their heads as Jack pushed Rhys into the room.

Rhys understood then why Jack didn’t want him to see her.

In the middle of the room, surrounded by the most expensive machinery Rhys had ever seen, lying on a bed was a tiny baby girl hooked up to dozens of wires. She looked asleep, her tiny chest rising and falling with each assisted breath of the machines around her. A small knitted cap was on her head, and little yellow booties on each foot. She wore a tiny diaper and a small blanket that covered part of her body, but didn’t disturb the wires and tubes. Rhys tried to push himself to stand but Jack’s hand was on his shoulder, keeping him in the chair as he wheeled Rhys to the bed.

“O-Oh, Jack,” Rhys whimpered, reaching out. He touched her tiny clenched fist and she instinctively grabbed it, squeezing with everything she had. He struggled to his feet, and instead of keeping him down, Jack wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him study as Rhys bent close to the infant, breathing in her scent.

She smelled of Rhys, and that weird sterile hospital scent that clung to everything, and she smelled of… of…

“She smells like you,” Rhys murmured.

“When I’m not with you, or killing the idiots on the station, I’m with her. She didn’t have a cap, or booties, so I dug through a box of Angel’s old things I had stashed away in the apartment and gave them to her. I hope you don’t mind.”

Rhys shook his head, turning his head slightly to bump his nose against Jack’s. “No,” he rasped, “they’re perfect. Thank you.”

Jack nodded, his gaze focusing on the infant. “The doctors say with everything happening, that she’s strong. A little fighter.”

Rhys bit his bottom lip, scenting the babe again. His forehead wrinkled at a hint of something else… something familiar. What was it? He was pulled from his thoughts as Jack rested his head on his shoulder.

“You need to know,” Jack began, his voice tight, “that when your vitals were dropping they asked who to save. You or the baby. I told them to save you.”

Rhys bowed his head, rubbing his fingers over the small knuckles clenching desperately to his hand.

“I can’t lose you again, Rhys. I just can’t,” muscular arms tightened around Rhys’s waist and he tilted his head, exposing his bonding site to Jack. He stared at the baby as Jack hesitantly pressed his lips to the too hot spot.

“I had a dream,” Rhys whispered. “I dreamt that I’d had the baby, and she was healthy and perfect and you scented her. You were so happy. I didn’t know what to do, but you said you’d done it before so everything would be okay.” Rhys smiled faintly as he felt another light kiss to his bonding site on his neck. “Vaughn and Yvette were happy too. They were fighting over who got weekends with her.” His smile grew as Jack chuckled.

“That so?”

“Yeah.”

“What else?”

Rhys ran his tongue along his bottom lip, his mouth suddenly dry as he looked at his daughter hooked to the machines, the way coloured wires ran from each device to some part of her. His heart clenched and Rhys shook his head.

“Not here. Not in front of her.” Rhys whispered.

“Alright,” Jack’s voice was soft.

They stood in silence, listening to the hum and gentle beeps of the medical equipment for a while until the baby slackened her grasp and Rhys gasped.

“Wha—”

“She’s sleeping,” Jack whispered. Rhys craned his head, glancing back at Jack worriedly. Jack shrugged. “I panicked when she did the same thing too. Apparently when she holds on she’s awake, when she lets go, she’s asleep. And she sleeps a lot.”

Rhys shot the machines a worried look. “She was awake? What about the machines, is she in pain?”

“The doctor I held at gunpoint said they’ve got her on some sort of drugs for infants. It’s complicated shit, but she doesn’t feel pain, maybe a bit of pressure, but nothing too serious. She won’t remember this, Rhysie.” Jack soothed.

“But I will,” Rhys whispered, blinking back tears. “What if there isn’t somebody to hold her hand when she’s awake? She’ll be all by herself, scared.”

“The nurses come in and hold her when I, Vaughn, or Yvette can’t be with her.” Jack explained.

Rhys slowly blinked. He carefully turned in the alpha’s grasp, looking up bewildered. Jack smiled, running his hand through Rhys’s hair. “She hasn’t been alone for a second, Rhys. Neither have you. I’ve been waiting three days for you to wake up.”

“I’m sorry,” Rhys shut his eye, leaning into the wide hand that cupped his cheek and fanned out, stroking his hair. “I’m sorry for everything.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” Jack kissed his forehead. “I want you to remember that.”

There was a hesitant knock on the door, making Rhys and Jack pause and glance at the door only to find a team of omega doctors standing nervously by the entrance.

“Mr-Mr. Greener?” One of the doctors swallowed nervously. “You, we, ah, we need you to return to your bed. We can’t have outside allergens affecting Miss Lawrence.”

Rhys turned to Jack. “Lawrence?”

Jack avoided his eye as he reached out and carefully rubbed his thumb along the infants hand.

“Jack?” Rhys tried to turn in Jack’s arms but he was weak. “Why is she Miss Lawrence?”

“Mr. Greener,” the doctors pleaded. Jack cleared his throat and reluctantly Rhys let go of the infants hand, leaning down to press a kiss to her small face as he drew in another scent. He carefully pulled his finger free, his heart aching as she shifted at the movement.

“Please be careful with her,” Rhys begged as he eased himself back into the chair.

“Her safety is our utmost priority.” The doctor nodded and Rhys craned his neck, trying to catch a glimpse of her even as Jack wheeled him from the room. Rhys curled his fingers into his gown, letting out the heavy sigh he didn’t know he had. At least he knew she was alive, surrounded by machines, but she was alive and safe.

He didn’t speak until they were back in his room and Jack was helping him back into bed.

“Why did they call her Miss Lawrence?” Rhys pressed.

Jack sighed. “Lawrence is my first doppelgangers last name. I bought his life, and his name, so technically it’s my name for legal purposes.”

“What sort of purposes?”

“Basically whatever I want to keep safe and protected but not be labelled as Miss Handsome Jack. As far as anybody who looks is concerned, Miss Lawrence is the daughter of a low level engineer at Hyperion.” Jack explained.

“Why didn’t they use my name?” Rhys frowned.

“Because if I wasn’t on the birth certificate they wouldn’t let me into the room,” Jack shrugged, avoiding Rhys’s gaze.

Rhys grabbed Jack’s arm. “ _What?_ ”

“Omega clinics have very strict rules on who is allowed into ICU and patients rooms. Only immediate family is allowed in, even for alphas like me. So I wrote Jack Lawrence was her father on her birth certificate and you the mother. I… I didn’t think you’d mind.” Jack ran a hand through his hair, suddenly defensive.

“You… didn’t have to do that.” Rhys whispered.

“I wanted to be with you, and her, so yeah, I did.” Jack huffed. “Now, are you hungry? Do you want me to get you something decent to eat?”

“What about Yvette and Vaughn? You said only immediate family were allowed in?” Rhys frowned.

“You have them listed as emergency contacts in your file.” Jack shrugged.

“Oh,” Rhys looked down at his blankets.

“You also had Hugo listed as your next of kin.”

Suddenly the room felt like it had lost all of its oxygen. Rhys slowly dragged his gaze from his blanket up to Jack, his heart a booming echo in his ears as he stared at the alpha. Jack stood there, his arms crossed across his chest, his eyes narrowed, the light of the room glinting off the metal bits of his mask.

“We… we were together for so long,” Rhys said, the words weighted on his tongue, threatening to tumble past his lips and spill on his lap into a gibberish heap so he tried to focus on each word as it came. “He would pick up my suppressants and birth control… he promised we would be bonded and have kids… I always made sure to stock the fridge before my heats because he always forgot… we were just together for so long…” Rhys frowned, confused as Jack ran a hand down his face, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Rhys…” Jack sighed.

“We fucked in front of him.” Rhys blurted out, his face quickly heating as Jack’s eyes turned on him, startled.

“What?”

“In my dream, I mean, you had him captured down in security, and-and you bonded me while he screamed from the other side of the glass. He was so angry. So _angry_.” Rhys shook his head.

Jack dropped his arms to his side, his lips curling into a grin and Rhys flushed.

“I’m going to keep that in mind, cupcake. That’s some devious shit right there.” Jack laughed and Rhys bit his bottom lip, fighting his own shy smile. When he finished laughing, Jack shook his head. “Okay, I’m going to get us something to eat. I’ll be back.”

Jack went to leave when Rhys sat straight up.

“Jack!”

“Cupcake?” Jack paused at the door.

“Did… Did you…” Rhys faltered.

“Did I what, babe?” Jack frowned.

“Did you name her?” Rhys forehead wrinkled in worry as Jack blinked.

“No, Rhysie.” Jack smiled kindly, his gaze warm. “I figured you had something planned so I left that part blank.”

“Thank you, Jack.”

Jack shrugged. “We’ll figure it out as it comes, Rhysie. One day at a time.”

Rhys stared at the shut door, looking around the empty room. “One day at a time,” he quietly mumbled to himself as the omega nurses peeked into his room, making sure Jack was gone before they entered and quietly hooked Rhys back up to the monitoring machines and various drips.

To be Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everybody who has stayed with me so far! I hope what happens next is okay ;)

“So you figure out a name yet?”

Rhys wrinkled his nose, ignoring the alpha sitting next to his bed. He had a book of baby names spread out before him, twirling a pen as he slowly flipped through the pages, making notes on ones he liked and why. His hospital room was actually filled to the brim with books and ECHO’s dropped off by Vaughn and Yvette. Everything from _Everybody Poops, Bandits Too_ to _How Not To Kill The Baby: The First Week Home_. Jack had snickered reading that one while Rhys made notes and notes.

 He was still in recovery, but he was recovering faster by the day now that his body wasn’t under added pressure of being pregnant. His daughter who had been nicknamed Miss Sissy by Jack during one session where he and the alpha sat side by side with the infant, whispering and holding her little hands, was still officially nameless and Rhys wanted a name for her before she left the clinic. And while that moment was weeks away, maybe months, according to the doc who was a specialist in infant heart conditions, Rhys was a planner and planning this calmed him and given him a sense of control over his life for which he was grateful.

He and Jack had settled into a daily routine of sorts over the two weeks Rhys had been in hospital; Jack brought them breakfast, then they would go to the ICU and if they weren’t allowed in, they’d sit by the window and watch her and the nurse who cooed and talked to her. Jack usually stayed about an hour before he left for work and would later drop by for lunch if he wasn’t too busy. When he was done, he’d bring them supper and they’d eat together in Rhys’s private room where more often then naught, Jack would just hold Rhys, scenting him and pressing kisses to his bonding site and forehead.

Vaughn came by too, especially if Jack was pulled away for work emergencies and they’d spend the time talking, easing back into their friendship and working to restore that all powerful bro-ness between them. Yvette would come by too, brining sweets and office gossip, and being the one to listen as Rhys would tell her things he couldn’t tell Jack or Vaughn.

The nightmares, the terror of waking up in the middle of the night and thinking Hugo was standing over him, or sometimes being confused as to where he was when he awoke. Rhys was scared to tell these things to Jack, afraid of chasing off the alpha and damaging their already fragile relationship, and Yvette always listened, an understanding gleam in her eyes. She would kiss his forehead and ruffle his hair, promising he was safe back on Helios and Rhys relaxed under her familiar touch.

“We could always write Miss Sissy as her name,” Jack offered.

Rhys snorted. “No. And where did you even come up with that name, anyway? It’s something you’d give a pet.”

“It’s what I named my pet kitten when I was a kid.” Jack shrugged.

Rhys shot Jack a look to which Jack returned it with one of his own.

“What? I’ll have you know I nicknamed Angel _Meow Meow_. Her mother was fine with it,” Jack crossed his arms.

 “Really,” Rhys’s lips twitched.

“Yeah.”

“So what happened?”

“Her first word was meow and her mother, she, uh, she did not approve.” Jack sniffed.

Rhys bit his bottom lip, carefully schooling his features as he reached over and patted Jack’s arms before looking back to his list. “Okay, so I have a few ideas here—hey!” Rhys cried out as Jack snatched the list from him.  His mismatched gaze quickly running over the list.

“Oooh boy, kiddo. Some of these names are just begging for schoolyard bullying. No, these won’t do.”

Rhys rolled his eye and hugged his waist, any sympathy he had for the alpha gone.

“Okay. So what do you have in mind?” Rhys huffed.

“What about…. Stacey?” Jack offered.

“Uh, no.” Rhys’s cheeks flushed.

Jack glanced up at him, blinking at Rhys’s flushed appearance. He raised an eyebrow. “Stacey is a perfect name for a perfect girl.”

“I had a girlfriend named Stacey,” Rhys grimaced.

The room was quiet, like a grenade had been dropped into the middle of a bandit fight and exploded, killing everyone and everything.

“ _You_ -”

“Yes.”

“Had a—”

“Yes, Jack,”

“ _Girlfriend?”_ Jack gasped.

“Oh my god, yes, okay? I had a girlfriend. She was a beta. Happy? Enough.” Rhys snapped.

“No, no, no, babe, this is fascinating. What made you switch from pussy to cock?” Jack teased.   

Rhys flushed redder at the crude language and he shifted on the bed. “I am not having this conversation with you,” he groaned.

“Oh come on, cupcake, you have to tell me. Please, I will get on my hands and knees and beg,” Jack offered, already climbing out of his chair. Rhys blushed, shaking his head.

“Jack, sit down, for gods sake,” he muttered.

Jack settled back on the chair, the book on the table next to him forgotten along with the days partially eaten lunch. “Okay. Spill.”

Rhys took a shaky breath, giving the ceiling one hopeful glance before he cleared his throat. “Okay, I, she and I, this was back in college before I arrived at Hyperion.”

“Okay,” Jack nodded, eager to listen.

“We, um, we went to watch a movie… it was about a vault opening and it stared this alpha… with black hair and blue and green eyes…” Rhys’s cheeks begin to heat up as he plucked at the sheets. He could feel Jack’s stare boring into him. “A-Anyway, so we go back to her apartment and we’re making out and having sex and IsortofcalledyournamewhenIcame.”

More silence and Rhys dared a glance to see Jack smiling a sharks grin with a predatory glint in his eye.

“You yelled whose name while fucking your girlfriend?”

“Anyway,” Rhys refused to answer, instead he looked back at his various pile of books, his blush spreading down his cheeks to his neck and to his ears. “so we broke up and I went back to my place I… I had some pretty intense dreams that made me, I mean, I’d never done any of that stuff before, with my slick I mean, and I fingered myself until I bought a toy and… just…. Liked it.” Rhys shrugged his shoulders. This was something he had never told Hugo—not that Hugo had ever asked about Rhys’s past relationships.

“I’m so sorry,” Jack said, making Rhys shoot him a glance.

“Sorry? For what?”

“For not being there,” Jack purred, rising from the chair. He leaned over the hospital bed, creeping towards Rhys but mindful of the various wires and IVs the omega was hooked up to. Rhys swallowed, scooting back against his pillows and Jack came closer to him.

 “O-Oh, well, you were, ah, you were probably busy.” Rhys said, wide eyed as Jack’s gaze fell half-hooded, that predator grin stuck on his face.

“Nah, Rhysie. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to watch as you fingered yourself the first time,” Jack breathed, his pupils dilating at the thought.

 Rhys would have been a fool not to notice the way Jack had been touching him, scenting him increasingly. He knew the alphas touch stayed longer then necessary. Rhys had assumed it was because the alpha missed him after months of being stolen away, but as the touches lingered on the small of his back, or the lips stayed near his bonding site, it became clear: Jack _wanted_ him.

Jack had always wanted him but held off in the beginning of the trauma of the orgy pits, and then the trauma of Hugo and being pregnant, but without the worry of hurting the baby and given just how much time they spent together on a daily basis, Rhys knew the alpha was itching to have something, _anything_ , and was just waiting for the perfect moment. And if Rhys was brutally honest with himself, he missed the alphas touches on his body. He missed everything they had done prior to Pandora. He missed the intimacy between them.

During the nights Rhys couldn’t sleep, and found himself watching the baby monitor next to the bed, a small creeping omega voice nagged at him that if he didn’t show at least some sexual interest in the alpha, Jack’s attention might stray elsewhere, and that thought left him both shaking and admittedly scared. He tried to stomp it down as hard as he could, not always successful, but it was something Rhys was aware of.

Rhys looked away, biting his bottom lip as Jack straddled his lap, effectively trapping him. Rhys looked up, startled as Jack cupped his face.

“Jack?”

“I’m sorry,” Jack pressed a gentle kiss to Rhys’s forehead, then to his nose, and his lips. Rhys’s mouth parted in surprise, his hand reaching up to grab one of Jack’s wrists as the alpha continued pressing kisses to his cheek and chin, avoiding his lips as he spoke, “that I wasn’t there, watching as you played with a toy, watching the way your eyes would widen and your mouth probably fell open as the tip entered you. Did you shy away, Rhysie? Did your thighs tremble as you pushed more of that hard cock into your tight body?” Jack whispered.

Rhys whimpered, shifting underneath the alphas weight, but utterly unable to move.

“Jack?” He pressed his hand against the alphas chest. “Stop, please,”

There was a low growl, a warning and Rhys swallowed, his mouth dry as he ran his hand up to cup the alphas neck.

“Can we go into the bathroom? So the nurses don’t walk in?” Rhys trembled as Jack groaned at the words.

Wordlessly, Jack climbed off of Rhys. Rhys pushed back the blankets. He carefully disconnected the various lines while Jack shut off the machines before they could shriek in alarm. Once that was done, Jack’s hand was on his lower back, teasing one of the strings of his hospital gown. Rhys pretended not to notice as he walked into the bathroom with Jack hot on his heels. He didn’t even bother to look when Jack kicked the door shut and twisted the lock. Instead, he reached back and pulled the string free, his hand ghosting down the back and drawing the blue fabric aside, revealing his ass. He gasped as one of Jack’s large hands grabbed it, squeezing the mound of flesh.

“What are you doing, Rhysie?” Jack murmured from behind as he crowded the omega against the wall of the bathroom.

Rhys didn’t answer, instead he shakily reached back and pulled the next string free, revealing his pale back. Jack’s other hand slid up from his hip and up his back, wordlessly pulling the next string free. Rhys reached up, grabbing the gown by the collar and tugging until it fluttered to the ground.

A sharp intake of breath from Jack and Rhys braced himself against the wall, glancing over his shoulder, his face burning and body trembling as Jack squeezed his ass and rubbed his back with a large rough hand.   

“It-it had a knot,” Rhys whispered.

Jack paused, dragging his gaze from Rhys’s ass to meet his. Jack stepped closer and Rhys whimpered, spreading his legs as Jack nudged them apart with his feet, pressing his clothed body against Rhys’s naked body. Rough hands slid up his hips and came to his front, dragging blunt finger nails against pale skin and leaving the barest hint of marks. Rhys hissed at the touch, his mouth falling open as those hands reached up and pinched and teased his nipples. He squirmed, biting back the sounds that threatened to escape at the touch as his the blush on his cheeks spread down his neck.  

“Yeah? Was it nice and big?” Jack murmured.

“It was so big, Jack, I didn’t think I could take it,” Rhys trembled, his ass clenching as the first hint of slick slipped free as Jack manhandled him.

Jack pressed his face into Rhys’s neck, drawing in a deep smell as his hands let go of the now bruised and sore nipples, sliding down to squeeze and spread Rhys’ ass cheeks, pausing as his fingers touched something slick and sticky. Jack pulled away, his gaze curious as he brought his hand to his face. Rhys bit his bottom lip as Jack brought the digit to his mouth, licking it before groaning, the sound coming from deep within the alpha.

“Jack?” Rhys whispered when Jack didn’t move or blink. The sound of the omegas voice seemed to snap him awake though and Jack looked at Rhys, his eyes serious.

“If you’re too loud, the nurses will come and see what’s wrong.”

Rhys blinked, his mouth opening to ask what Jack meant as the alpha suddenly knelt behind him, his hands spreading Rhys’s cheeks apart. Rhys squeaked, spreading his legs wider, uncertain and just slightly afraid and then shocked as the alpha pushed his face in close and ran his flat tongue along Rhys’s puckered entrance.

Rhys squealed at the touch, jerking forward on his toes but Jack’s grip was firm holding him in place as he did it again, and again. Rhys gasped, uncertain if he should push back or pull forward, the sensation strange and weird and good but so dirty. His erection throbbed to attention against his belly and Rhys whined low and long in his throat, finally deciding to push back against Jack’s face.

As a reward, Jack curled his tongue, pushing in to the puckered opening before lapping at the hot insides, tasting Rhys and slick and doing things that made Rhys desperately bite back his cries and shaking, almost painful sounding, moans.

Rhys knew he was doomed, the amount of slick escaping Jack’s tongue and lips only ended up dripping down his thighs and balls, leaving him covered in that musky sweet scent that made Jack’s groan low and mean. Rhys lifted his hips and pressed his face against the wall as he reached back with his only hand and pulled one of his cheeks, exposing himself shamefully for the alpha.

“Tell me about that first knot, Rhysie, tell me how it made you feel.” Jack purred from behind him and Rhys moaned.

“J-Jack,”

“Come on, did you like it? Did it make you feel good to be filled up?” Jack continued, kissing Rhys’s knuckles before he ran his own fingers through the slick running down Rhys’s thighs and gently teased the puckered opening.

“Y-Yes, ah,” Rhys moaned low as the finger eased its way in. His eye lash fluttered shut as the feeling. It was so completely different then to when Hugo had had him. So totally different. It felt so much _better_. “I couldn’t, I didn’t know how to get it in at first,” Rhys panted, arching his back as a second finger slipped in, joining the first and tentatively pumped into him.

Suddenly Jack was standing up behind him, his fingers buried in Rhys’s ass while his other wrapped around the omega’s waist, his fingers reaching up to tease sensitive nipples. He felt the alpha’s breath on his ear.

“You poor little thing,” Jack groaned, enjoying the way Rhys shuddered underneath him at the touch and words. “Did you get it in?”

“I had to, um, um, spread myself open so wide,” Rhys whimpered. He turned his head, trying to catch Jack’s mouth but the alpha just kissed his neck instead. “I had to force it in, Jack,” Rhys gasped, his eye opening wide as those fingers touched something within that made him clench down hard on the alphas fingers.

“Force, babe? You forced yourself? I’m going to need to see that,” Jack growled darkly, stroking the same spot in Rhys that made him cry out. Wordlessly, Jack cupped Rhys’s mouth, muffling his cries as he fucked the omega on his fingers.

Rhys let go of his cheek and reached for his leaking cock, he stroked himself, almost dizzy as he gasped behind Jack’s hand. When was the last time he’d been hard? Let alone felt like he did right then and there with Jack? He felt his eye begin to tear as he let himself be engulfed in the alphas arms.

“Can I tell you a secret, Rhysie?” Jack pressed into his ear and Rhys desperately nodded, chasing his orgasm. “All those long nights I spent alone in your bed, my face buried in your blankets and pillows, drowning myself in your scent? I’d get myself off, I’d think of the filthiest scenarios of having any excuse to fuck you. My favourite was dragging you over my desk and fucking you as you clawed at my hands.”

“J-Jack,” Rhys mumbled, alarmed and scared at the violent idea, but also so turned on he could only shake in the alphas grip.

“What is it, Cupcake?” Jack hissed into his ear.

Letting go of his throbbing cock, Rhys reached behind him, fumbling with Jack’s belt, his fingers gliding over the hard cock in Jack’s jeans. He whimpered as Jack thrust against his hand.

“Between-between my legs,” Rhys fumbled again.

“That’s dangerous kitten, I’m not fucking you in this room.” Jack growled meanly and Rhys whimpered.

“S-Stupid knot head, put your cock between my thighs,” Rhys finally managed.

There was a moment of silence quickly followed with a breathy _oh_ , and Jack was working on his own belt and zipper. Rhys sagged against the wall, panting as he looked down at his throbbing, and dripping, erection. His heart was pounding against his chest and he was trembling. That old sliver of fear was building within him, the one that shied away at another alphas touches, let alone what Hugo had done to him, but Rhys shook that away. He needed this. He needed Jack. He just needed to be touched and fondled and maybe getting off would help him.

Rhys was pulled from his thoughts as both of Jack’s arms suddenly wrapped around his waist and chest, hoisting him against the wall. Rhys gasped, startled as he found himself standing on the tips of his toes. He froze in the alphas grip at the feel of hot cock pressing against the meat of his ass cheek. He swallowed hard as Jack ground against him and it slipped between his cheeks. Rhys squirmed as the fat head brushed against his puckered entrance, his body flushing with a different type of heat.

“This is a fucking horrible idea,” Jack whispered behind him, the alphas tone strained.

Wordlessly, Rhys spread his legs wider, letting Jack bare his weight. His breath caught as Jack thrust against him, then again and again, his hold tightening. Rhys let his head fall forward, panting as Jack rutted against his ass, fucking his cock between the cheeks of his ass.

“God fucking damn it, Rhysie,” Jack swore, hiding his face in the back of Rhys’s head as he ground against him.

Rhys licked his lips, his eye falling shut as he reached behind him once more. He found Jack’s hairy thigh. Jack grunted into his ear at the touch. Rhys let his hand travel up, his fingers skimming along a hipbone before he ran his fingers along Jack’s inner thigh, smiling as Jack’s hips stuttered for a moment as Rhys fingers lightly teased the heavy balls, and then up, his hand stopping as he felt Jack’s heavy cock and the beginnings of his knot.

Jack stopped thrusting, panting into Rhys’s hair.

“Rhys?”

  Rhys smiled at the oddly strangled sound. He licked his lips as he gently squeezed the knot in his hand. Jack squawked behind him and Rhys laughed. Jack cursed something so Rhys did it again and Jack dragged them both down to their knees on the floor. Rhys’s chest pressed against the wall as Jack wiggled closer, trapping Rhys’s hand between them.

“Thought you might want an ass, until you’re ready for me,” Rhys whispered over his shoulder. He caught a wild look in those blue and green eyes and Rhys held tight as Jack resumed rutting against him, his movements turning ragged and more animalistic. He was feeling smug until one of Jack’s hands ran down his body and cupped his cock, making Rhys cry out at the touch.

Rhys bucked into the hand that tightened around his cock, making him whine as Jack panted and groaned behind him. He felt Jack’s thumb press roughly against the head of his cock and Rhys cried out, startled as he pushed back against Jack just as Jack roughly thrust between his cheeks, the head of his cock catching and pushing into Rhys’s slick and needy puckered entrance.

Both men froze.

Rhys at the unfamiliar and larger than normal stretch and clashing memories of Hugo, and Jack at the sheer tightness and something he’d been denied for too long.

Rhys swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry, as he felt the alpha quake behind him.

“J-Jack?”

When he got no response, Rhys chanced a glance over his shoulder, trembling at the sight that greeted him.

Jack’s head was bowed, his jaw clenched tight, his teeth bared, like he was struggling for even the smallest semblance of control.

“Jack?” Rhys tried again and this time Jack looked up.

Wordlessly, Jack lifted Rhys in his arms as he pulled his hips back. Rhys whined, the sound escaping at the loss of feeling and a part of Rhys was glad Jack had stopped but another part was desperate for something that he _wanted_. He couldn’t explain it, and didn’t really have a chance because Jack was manhandling him to lie flat on his back on the floor. Rhys struggled, gasping as Jack pulled his legs open and knelt between them. Rhys fumbled before clutching Jack’s yellow sweater and pulling the man down on top of him. Their lips crashed against the other and Rhys moaned at the touch, his eye fluttering shut.

When was the last time they had kissed?

It couldn’t have been long but it felt like forever and Rhys only let go when Jack gripped both of their erections in one of his wide hands, frantically jerking them together. Rhys moaned, his body turning rigid as he bucked upward into the grip, desperate and needy as Jack said nothing, his gaze fixated to Rhys’s face.

Rhys felt the tease of Jack’s other finger at his ass and Rhys rocked onto it, his mouth open, panting as three fingers slipped into his slick entrance without any sort of teasing and Rhys cried out, dragging Jack back down on top of him as his body tensed, the fingers forcing themselves in deeper even as Rhys clenched down on them as hard as he could, trying to stop them as his cock twitched in Jack’s grip.

Jack didn’t stop jerking both of their cocks, not even when Rhys collapsed, his legs shaking, and mewling as he pawed at Jack’s hand, trying to get him to stop, whimpering that it was too much, even as the fingers in his ass fucked harshly against the soft walls of his insides. And when it did get to be too much, when Rhys was trying to spread his legs wider, trying to ease the pressure of the fingers in his ass and escape Jack’s hand on his cock, the alpha came, groaning as he directed his cum to shoot across Rhys’s belly and chest.

Rhys didn’t gasp, didn’t move, instead he laid there with his legs spread, his fingers limply clinging to the edges of Jack’s sweater as Jack rocked against him until he was done. Jack dropped his cum covered hand, his fingers easing their way from Rhys’s puffy and abused entrance until he sat back, panting as he stared at Rhys beneath him like he was a vault the gods had given him to unlock and he’d just tried to nuke the front door.

Jack was a closed book. A man wearing a mask over a mask, but Rhys could see Jack already regretting everything, regretting pushing Rhys this far. Rhys crept his fingers up Jack’s sweater until he came to the collar and pulled the reluctant alpha down on top of him. For good measure he wrapped his arm around Jack’s neck, and pressed their lips together.

It took Jack all of two seconds before he responded and returned the kiss, not as something wild and rough, but controlled, reassuring and warm. Rhys hummed as they parted.

“I shouldn’t have done that, I’m sorry Rhys,” Jack shook his head.

“’So good,” Rhys whispered, pressing kisses to Jack’s cheek and chin.

Jack raised his head, his gaze uncertain. “Good?”

“So good. I hadn’t been touched in so long, I hadn’t gotten off in so long, Jack.” Rhys peppered Jack’s chin with kisses.

“Yeah?” Jack caught Rhys’s lips, smiling faintly as Rhys hummed again.

“It hasn’t been that good since… since…” Rhys frowned, searching before he blushed and caught Jack’s gaze. “Since that time in your apartment, when I was on your lap and you-you used your fingers.”

Jack tilted his head, frowning before he smiled and chuckled. “I remember that. You liked that that much, huh?”

“Hmm mmm,” Rhys nodded, starting to feel sleepy and the floor felt oddly comfortable.

“Come on, kiddo, lets get you up and cleaned. Can’t let you go back to bed selling of cum and sex,” Jack husked, his hand running down to smear his own cum all across Rhys’s belly and chest, even using some to rub into a sensitive nipple.

Rhys dragged Jack back down for another kiss.

 

* * *

 

Later, when Rhys really was cleaned up and back and bed hooked up to everything because apparently the nurses had noticed that his machines were offline and came to investigate and heard noises coming from the bathroom but decided not to intervene, Rhys nosed the blankets that smelled faintly of Jack, smiling to himself at the stack of baby naming books on the table along with Jack’s own jotted down suggestion, and the little video screen that showed Missy Sissy asleep in her bed.

The alpha had pressed a kiss to his forehead before he said goodbye, a spring to his step as he left the omega for the afternoon, promising to return with supper. Rhys smiled, rolling onto his other side as he kicked his feet under the sheets, tired but happy and oddly satisfied. What was it? Why did it feel so good as opposite to all the other times he and Jack had been together recently? It felt like before he’d gone to Pandora, before he’d been—

Before he’d been bonded.

Rhys slowly blinked at the sheets, his hand rising to hesitantly touch the spot on his neck, preparing to feel the intense heat but all he felt was a coolness. He reached out for his bond, distantly he could feel Hugo’s connection to him but that was it. No sense of betrayal, no anger, nothing. He bit his bottom lip, fighting back the sudden rising conflict of giddiness and terror.

Maybe the bond was weakening? He had been away from Hugo for a while now, maybe a month or so? He knew Hugo couldn’t be dead because he could still feel the alpha, but with Jack… it had been so good. Rhys stretched out under the blankets, his eye falling shut he let the warmth from their almost sex wash over him again. He drifted to sleep, for the first time in a long time, a smile on his lips.

 

To Be Continued…

 _psst_ find me here on [tumblr](http://skybloodfox.tumblr.com/)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU EVERYBODY FOR READING! I'm sorry this has taken forever to update. I have some serious life issues that were pretty horrific pop up in the last few days so I'm working on this to try and calm my nerves. I hope it's okay! ALSO! Thank you for those who leave comments and review! I really appreciate them and they help me work hard! THANK YOU!

“Now, I don’t want you to be scared, but I heard from the nurses that you might be disconnected from the machines soon.”

Rhys smiled at the little hand that curled around his finger in response; Miss Sissy was putting all of her effort into the grip. He’d come to learn that she was more active when he spoke to her, and she slept, albeit restlessly, when he wasn’t around. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, smiling as her little fingers squeezed his digit in reply. He kept his voice soft and low as he spoke.

“When you’re unconnected, I’m going to show you Elpis. Well, Jack and I. He’s been there, Missy. It’s really pretty and purple. And then I’m going to show you photos of where I’m from, too. In a few days once I’ve gotten my strength back, Jack wants me to go to his apartment and look at something. I don’t know what it is, but he said it was a surprise. Doesn’t that sound exciting, Missy?” Rhys cooed.

Tiny fingers clenched Rhys’ finger in response. He smiled and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. Slowly the pressure began to ease and the grip turned slack. Rhys placed his hand on Missy’s blanketed belly, mindful of the tubes and wires hidden beneath it.

There was a knock at the door and Rhys looked up, surprised. Vaughn stood by the entrance. He held up a bag of takeout. Lunch. Rhys sighed, looking down at Missy. Food wasn’t allowed into the room, the worry of exposure to food based allergies could trigger a reaction. Rhys kissed Missy’s forehead once more and stood. He gave her one last glance before he reluctantly left the room, joining Vaughn outside. They walked to the bench next to a window where Rhys could watch her while he and Vaughn ate.

“How’s she doing in there?” Vaughn pulled out a container of rice and shredded chicken. He popped it open and handed it to Rhys.

“She’s strong, but the specialist Jack brought in said he wants her to breathe on her own.” Rhys said sourly. He balanced the container on his lap and took a fork from the plastic bag.

“You don’t sound happy about it.” Vaughn opened his bowl of squash soup.

Rhys sighed, poking at his chicken. “I’m worried that if they remove the tubes she’ll stop… she’ll stop breathing and die right in front of me and I won’t be able to do anything about it.”

“Bro, she won’t be alone. You won’t be alone. The docs probably have everything planned out in case something does happen.” Vaughn reassured.

Rhys shrugged, taking a mouthful of chicken and rice. The taste of pineapple and coconut danced on his tongue as he looked through the window. Missy was asleep, the machines quietly beeping away.

“Will Jack be there?”

“Yes. He promised to hold my hand but I think he’s actually planning on restraining me should anything go wrong.” Rhys tried to tease but it didn’t work. He scowled at the dish on his lap.

“Well… speaking of Jack…” Vaughn began. When he didn’t continue, Rhys glanced at him. The beta raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know how else to say this, but you smell like you spent a weekend at Hotel Jack.”

Rhys slowly blinked before a faint blush spread across his cheeks and a small laugh escaped his lips. “Y-Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

“Some room service, huh?” Vaughn brought a spoonful of soup to his lips.

“More like the spa treatment,” Rhys mused. He didn’t bother to hold back the laugh as Vaughn almost spit out his soup. He put down his fork and patted Vaughn’s back, waiting for the beta to catch his breath and righting himself.

“Oh god, why did I ask? Why?” Vaughn groaned. “Wait, spa treatment? What do you mean ‘spa treatment’? Do I even want to know? Nope. Never mind. I don’t want to know.” Vaughn rambled.

Rhys snickered. “I’m sorry, bro.”

“I’m going to eat my soup.” Vaughn pouted focusing on the bowl in his hands.

Rhys gave him a smile and resumed eating his own food, watching Missy as she slept, his gaze focused on her small hands.

“At least that explains why Jack hasn’t killed anybody all week.” Vaughn mumbled.

“He hasn’t?”

“Nope. Been whistling wherever he goes. The rumour mill is going wild that Handsome Jack’s got an omega in hospital preparing to have his pups.” Vaughn explained. “I mean what with all the time he spends here, I mean.” Vaughn quickly finished.

The fork hovered near Rhys’s mouth as he stared at Missy. He swallowed and put his fork down, turning to Vaughn. “Is it, I mean, what people are saying, what _are_ they saying?”

Vaughn glanced at Rhys. He frowned and fixed his glasses. “He… He hasn’t told you?”

“Told me what, Vaughn?”

“Um, so the thing is, that, well… the rumour is that about nine months ago, Jack attended a Hyperion party and met you, and there was an instant connection and you got pregnant, and when he found out, that was why he made you his personal assistant, and due to death threats he’s had you hidden away for the last seven months.” Vaughn sighed.

“And the video?”

“Jack said all copies of it are destroyed and the alphas involved have completely denied they were a part of it.”

“So… the last year… it’s all been covered up?” Rhys frowned.

“Pretty much, yeah. You know how the Hyperion gossip mill works.”

Rhys nodded. He placed his mostly eaten plate next to him on the bench and rested his forehead against the glass.

“Is it a bad thing?” Vaughn suddenly asked, his voice soft. Rhys glanced at him.

“What do you mean?”

“The new story of you and Jack? How you two met, that he’s kept you hidden, how… how you got here? Is it a bad thing? Isn’t it better then what actually happened?”

 Silent, Rhys stared at Miss Sissy. He didn’t answer right away, instead he waited several uncomfortable minutes before he spoke again, his voice tired.

“It’s more like a fairy tale ending, isn’t? From rags to riches. True love across a crowded room.” Rhys mused, his breath ghosting across the glass. “Not the reality of betrayal and humiliation by someone I loved and trusted, no words for the emotional anguish and suffering in the days following, or the physical abuse dished out by my kidnapper.”

Vaughn gulped. “R-Rhys, I didn’t mean—”

Rhys raised his hand. “I know. It’s okay. Fairy tales have some basis in reality. Besides, Sissy might ask one day how Jack and I met, and it’s a much better story that we caught each other’s gaze across a crowded party then Jack finding me crying in the HUB at midnight carrying abortion pamphlets.”

“What happened to you wasn’t a fantasy,” Vaughn said suddenly. Rhys blinked at him. “It was horrible and I wouldn’t wish it on my enemies. It shattered you, Rhys, but you’re better now, even with everything Hugo did to you, you’re stronger and smarter. You’re an amazing person and I’m lucky to have you as my friend.” Vaughn roughly wiped his face under his glasses.

Rhys mouth parted, stunned. He swallowed, hard. “B-Bro, are you crying?”

“I-I am not, there is something in my eye!” Vaughn sniffled, wiping his eyes harder. Wordlessly Rhys wrapped his arm around Vaughn. The smaller man clung to Rhys and cried into his robe while Rhys rubbed his back as nurses and doctors walked past them, ignoring both men.

Eventually Vaughn quieted. He pulled away and sniffled, avoiding Rhys’ gaze.

“I don’t think I’ve heard you cry like that since you failed that fourth year final exam,” Rhys gently teased.

Vaughn chuckled at that. He looked up to Rhys, his eyes bloodshot. “It’s been so hard, Bro.”

“I know, bro, I know.” Rhys ran his hand through Vaughn’s hair, smoothing the betas dishevelled locks. The Beta bowed his head, and leaned against Rhys.

“If Jack ever hurts you, I’ll shoot him myself.” Vaughn swore.

Rhys smiled.

 

* * *

 

Jack walked into Rhys’s room just as Rhys was leaving the bathroom, fresh from a shower and wrapped in a clean fluffy robe.

“Hello beautiful,” Jack purred.

“Vaughn says he’ll shoot you if you ever hurt me.” Rhys walked past Jack and towards the desk. He opened it, pulling out a comb. He turned back to Jack, running the comb through his hair.

“Well, you can never tell with betas. One day they’re your friends, the next they’re bandit leaders on Pandora.” Jack teased.

 Rhys watched Jack, his gaze flickering over the man. “He said you haven’t killed anybody in a week.”

Jack shrugged his broad shoulders, the smile never leaving his face. “I haven’t? Huh. The Hyperion bees must be working harder than usual.”

“He also said that there’s a rumour we met at a Hyperion party and you got me pregnant, hired me as your PA, and because of threats you’ve hidden me away for the past few months.” Rhys turned to face the small mirror on his desk as he tried to work his hair into something that was a semblance of style. He really needed to get a haircut.

“Really? Wow. That’s some creativity.” Jack walked up behind Rhys and wrapped his arms around the omegas waist, his mouth going to Rhys’s neck, his lips trailing the edge of the bonding site.

“Jack,” Rhys sighed. He put down the comb and shifted in the strong arms. He pressed his forehead against Jack’s, searching those blue and green eyes. “If you’re going to leak stuff like that, please tell me in advanced. I don’t want to catch everything second hand from Vaughn.”

Jack studied Rhys for several moments before he sighed. “Fine. Fine. How was your day? How was Missy?”

Rhys kissed Jack’s nose, smiling as Jack crossed his eyes and momentarily resembled a Siamese cat. “It was good. I told her about removing the breathing tube. I had lunch with Vaughn. But Jack...” Rhys trailed off, looking away.

“What is it, kitten?”

Rhys squeezed his eye shut before he wrapped his hand around Jack’s arm and hid his face in Jack’s neck. “I-I don’t think I can be there.”

“Be where?” Jack hugged him close.

“I can’t be there when they remove the tube. I can’t be there if she dies. I can’t do it, Jack.” Rhys whispered.

 Jack kissed Rhys’s neck before he rubbed his back. “Do you want me to be in the room with her?”

Rhys nodded, his face still hidden.

“Okay. I’ll be in the room with her. Will you stand outside by the window with Vaughn?”

Rhys finally lifted his head, his lips downturned. “You must think I’m a horrible parent.”

Jack cupped Rhys’ jaw and drew him into a kiss. Rhys leaned into it, relaxing in the alphas grasp when Jack ended it. “No. I think you’re scared for her and what might happen, but babe? Babe?” Jack tipped up Rhys’ chin. Rhys opened his eye.

“They’re going to remove the tubes and she is going to be fine.” Jack soothed. Rhys groaned and hid his face back in Jack’s neck. “Trust me, you’ll see.”

Rhys grunted in response and Jack chuckled. They stayed like that for several minutes.

“Jack?”

“Pumpkin?”

“Vaughn said I smell like you.”

Jack chuckled. “Is that bad?”

“It’s nice,” Rhys smiled. He lifted his head. “It reminded me of us from before I left.”

“Oooh, we got up to some really _dirty_ things before you left.” Jack suddenly purred, grinding his hips against Rhys.

Rhys let out a choked gasp. “Jack!”

“Oh come on, let Daddy play a little.” Jack grinned.

Rhys’s jaw dropped, his cheeks blooming with a blush as he tried to splutter a response while Jack attacked his neck, nibbling and licking it. He pushed against Jack’s chest, trying to completely and utterly ignore Jack’s boner rubbing against his stomach. He didn’t even hear the door open. “J-Jack!”

“Yes, Rhysie?” Jack teased.

“Mr. Handsome Jack?” A doctor called for the doorway

Rhys and Jack froze. Rhys hid his face in Jack’s shoulder as Jack glanced to see who was speaking to them. He narrowed his eyes, his body rigid as he spied a doctor at the door.

“What is it?” Jack growled low in his throat.

 “There’s been, ah, there’s been a development… sir.”

Rhys’ head snapped up. “W-What? Is it Missy?”

“No, it’s about the patient in holding. He’s woken up.” The doctor continued.

Jack nodded stiffly. Rhys looked up to him, worry etched on his face. “Jack?”

“No worries. It was some nut job who claimed he was working with DAHL. I’ll be there shortly.” Jack said to the doctor who quickly fled the room. Jack sighed and kissed Rhys’s forehead. “Babe…”

Rhys shook his head. He gave Jack a brave smile. “N-No, it’s okay. I’ll be okay. I’ll go spend time with Missy. You go do… what you do.”

Jack smiled crookedly. He kissed Rhys’s forehead again and let him go. “I’ll be there with Missy tomorrow, Rhys. I promise.”

Rhys nodded. He waited until Jack was out of the room before his shoulders slumped and he collapsed onto the nearby chair. He rubbed his eyes, whining low in his throat. What was he going to do?

 

* * *

 

“So as you can see, Sir, the procedure will be quick and relatively painless. The child will not remember any of this. As well, afterwards it will be possible to hold her.” The specialist explained to Jack. Jack stared at Miss Sissy, his masked face revealing none of what he really thought.

Rhys stood on the other side of the window, his hand pressed against the cool glass. His heart was thundering in his chest, his eyes taking in every gesture, every nod of the head. The room was filled with doctors, several even spilled into the hallway. There was a crash cart readied in the event of something going wrong. Vaughn and Yvette stood next to him. Yvette was stroking his hair, quietly soothing him while Vaughn watched the doctors with a sort of strange mixture of queasiness and uncertainty.

“And you are ready in the event something should happen?” Jack’s voice was flat. Emotionless. But Rhys could read beyond the flatness. It was the tone he used when he was unhappy about something or the margin of error was too big to ensure a certain outcome.

It scared Rhys.

“Yes, sir.” The specialist said.

Jack nodded. He looked toward the window and caught Rhys’s gaze. They stared at each other. Rhys subtly shook his head, begging Jack not to do it, not to give the order. Jack cleared his throat and took a step back.

“Get to it. I want to hear her voice.” Jack ordered.

The doctors suddenly swarmed around Missy’s small body and Rhys panicked.

“Wait!” He cried and the doctors inside froze.

Rhys bolted from the window, the doctors and nurses parting as he made his way into the room. He raced to Missy’s side, his hand shaking. He looked to Jack. “I-I don’t want to do it.”

“She can’t stay on the ventilator forever,” Jack soothed.

“He’s right, Mr. Greener. Miss Lawrence can develop a chronic form of lung disease if she remains on the ventilator for too long.” The specialist explained.

Rhys shook his head, fear sinking into his bones.

“Rhys, _Rhys_ ,” Jack cupped Rhys’s jaw. Rhys swallowed, shaking. “This has to happen.”

“No it doesn’t!” Rhys blurted out, his eye wide and panicked. “N-none of this has to happen! It’s like saying that everything that happened to me had to happen! It didn’t! None of it had to happen!”

“Sir, sometimes omegas become overtly emotional during the procedure,” the specialist quietly said to Jack.

Rhys turned on the specialist, his eye narrowed. “ _Omegas_? Are you fucking kidding me? Who the _fuck_ do you think you are? That is _my_ child!” He snarled.

 Suddenly Jack’s arms were around Rhys, holding him tight. Rhys squawked, unable to breathe as he struggled in them. “J-Jack!”

“Do it.” Jack ordered.

“No!” Rhys yelled.

Jack’s lips were against his ear, his voice low. “You can go and scream on the other side of the window, or you can be in here with your daughter, but you cannot do both. Do you understand?”

Rhys trembled, blinking back tears. “She’s my child.”

“And this is what is best for her. Don’t you want to hold her?”

Rhys hung his head. He slumped in Jack’s arms, defeated.

“Do it.” Jack ordered once more. The doctors glanced at one another then Rhys. When Rhys didn’t respond, they began the procedure.

Rhys stared at the floor. It was better than watching, then seeing whatever the doctors were doing. He could hear the squelching sounds and medical murmur amongst the specialist and doctors. It took him several moments before he realized Jack was slowly rocking him and he whined low in his throat.

What sort of omega was he? He couldn’t protect himself, let alone his child. It would never be good enough. It would never—

A soft high pitched cry filled the air and Rhys’s head snapped up, the hair on his arms and the back of his neck rising as the voice carried on. He felt Jack stiffen behind him at the sound of Missy’s weak voice.

The doctors worked quickly, Missy’s voice continuing to cry until after what felt like forever, they finally stepped back and Rhys lunged for her.

Her eyes were squeezed shut, her face red as she cried. Rhys faltered, unable to pick her up and comfort her. Jack was beside him in an instant carefully picking her up, mindful of the various wires still attached. Rhys stepped closer to him, stroking Missy’s forehead and raining kisses on her cheeks. Jack made a soft cooing sound in the back of his throat while Rhys whispered and stroked her face, telling her that she was okay now. That she was safe.

 That she was loved.

Eventually she began to calm, hiccupping several times then coughing roughly. The nurses intervened then, carefully taking her from Jack’s arms to check on her. As she continued to cough, the machines began to beep in alert and the specialist quickly joined her side. Rhys and Jack found themselves outside of the room and looking through the window with Yvette and Vaughn.

Rhys held Jack’s hand in a death grip as the specialist finally joined them outside.

“What is it?” Rhys swallowed.

“She has a very minor lung infection, but because we were able to get her off the ventilator in time, it shouldn’t worsen. She will be placed on antibiotics and will be watched around the clock, but I am afraid that until her infection clears, only medical staff will be allowed inside.” The specialist explained.

“Are you absolutely sure?” Jack’s voice was icy.

“Yes, Sir. Miss Lawrence’s health is of our utmost priority.” The specialist said. “Now if you’ll excuse me, there are a few more additional tests I’d like to run.”

Vaughn collapsed onto the bench, clutching his chest when they were finally left alone. “Oh god, that was the most stressful thing I have ever seen in my life.”

Yvette leaned against the wall. “But at least Sissy is able to breathe on her own. Right, Rhys? Rhys?”

Rhys stared at Sissy through the window, his gaze hooded.

“Rhys?”

 “I couldn’t hold her.”

“Bro, no,” Vaughn said. “No, don’t think that.”

“I couldn’t hold my child. I couldn’t… I couldn’t…” Rhys rambled. Jack was gently pushing him away from the window.

“Come on, babe, let’s get something to eat,” Jack soothed.

“I couldn’t hold her, I couldn’t hold her, Jack,” Rhys voice dropped as he let Jack herd him away from the window.

“I know. I know.”

 

* * *

 

Rhys found himself back in his hospital room but he couldn’t sit or lie down. He was too anxious, walking back and forth, quietly muttering to himself. Jack sat on the edge of the bed, his arms crossed, watching Rhys pace.

“I couldn’t hold her, I couldn’t, my arms, I couldn’t,” Rhys rambled.

“Rhys,” Jack tried to catch his attention.

Rhys shook his head, squeezing his eye shut as he continued his march.

“My child, I couldn’t, _my child_ , my _arms_.”

Wordlessly, Jack stood up. He reached out, catching Rhys’ hand as he passed him by.

Rhys jerked his hand free, turning on the alpha almost panicked. “No! No, I said no, don’t, _no_.”

“Shhh, shhh, it’s okay,” Jack murmured. Undeterred, he rested his hands on Rhys’s sides, stopping the omega. “Rhysie, look at me.”

Rhys bit his bottom lip. “I couldn’t… _Jack_.”

“Do you want to know what I think?” Jack moved closer, his hands moving to wrap around the omega in a loose embrace. Rhys swallowed, glancing up at him.

“What?”

“I think you need to take a break.”

Rhys narrowed his gaze. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I mean,” a tremor entered his voice, his lips curling downward. “I couldn’-I couldn’t…”

“You have been under more stress then any normal human. You haven’t left the clinic since you had Miss Sissy.” Jack softened his tone.

“I can’t leave her, Jack!” Rhys snapped.

“And you can’t drive yourself crazy. Nothing good will come of it and you won’t be at your strongest when she does need you.” Jack continued.

“But she needs me now!”

“Rhys.” Jack’s tone turned firm and Rhys frowned at him. “There is nothing you can do right now. We can’t go into the room with her, the doctors have her under twenty-four hour surveillance, there are guards on duty, Yvette and Vaughn will watch her for us.” When Rhys opened his mouth, Jack continued, gently bumping his forehead against Rhys’s. “She won’t be alone, not for a second.”

Rhys rested his hand against Jack’s chest, tugging weakly on one of the buckles of his leather vest. He didn’t respond, not for a long while until he finally peeked up at the alpha.

“I don’t want to go to the Hub.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. No, I was thinking my place. I’ll make us supper, and there’s something… there’s something I need to show you.” Jack grimaced.

Rhys straightened. “What is it? Is it dangerous?”

“No, no, just… there’s something you need to see. Okay?”

Rhys sighed. He bowed his head, resting his forehead against Jack’s shoulder. “Okay.”

 “You won’t regret it.”

 

* * *

 

Rhys felt strange wandering amongst the empty halls of Helios with Jack at his side wearing his hospital gown and fluffy robe and soft slippers. If anybody had told him a year ago what he would be doing now, he would have laughed in their face and taken a long nap. But that was a year ago, and he and Jack were walking hand in hand toward the private elevator. All around him were screens lit up warning of construction and that the area would be shut for an hour. The only movement were of the loader bots going to their cycles. Some of them walked past Jack and Rhys oblivious, but he thought he saw one stare at Rhys before moving on.

He wondered if Jack had programmed them to scan all faces in an effort to find him. Rhys didn’t ask, instead he snuck a peek to the alpha. He looked calm, relaxed almost, but Rhys knew by the way Jack held his hand it was a lie. He clutched Rhys’s hand, his grip firm like he was afraid Rhys would suddenly bolt or be dragged away. The thought made him squeeze Jack’s hand tighter and the alpha finally glanced at him as they arrived at the private elevator that would lead to Jack’s office and apartment.

“You okay, kitten?”

“I was just thinking,” Rhys shook his head.

“Anything exciting?” Jack called the elevator down and Rhys let out a heavy breath. He swallowed as the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside. Jack pressed something on the display and the elevator beeped, heading straight for Jack’s apartment.

“Not really?” Rhys offered. Jack shot him a confused but accepting look and Rhys looked to the floor. “I’m worried about Sissy.”

“She’ll be fine,” Jack soothed. “She’s got your stubbornness and determination.”

“I am not stubborn.” Rhys rolled his eyes.

“Uh huh,” Jack smiled. Rhys gently nudged Jack’s side and Jack chuckled. “Look. I have the best people on the station. They’re with her. Vaughn and Yvette are watching her. You have to trust they know what they’re doing, babe.”

“Do you trust them?” Rhys raised his head.

Jack paused before he sighed. “Babe, there are maybe ten people I trust in life and you are one of them.”

Rhys blinked. “Ten? Who are they?”

“Uh, Nisha, Timothy, Wilhelm, Lady Aurelia Hammerlock, Athena, Nakayama although I don’t trust him much but he is devoted, Vaughn, Yvette, and you.” Jack shrugged.

 “Oh.” Rhys’s voice was small, quiet.

“You’ve met Nisha, already. But I don’t think you’ve met the others. I think you’ll like Timothy, he’s my body double, but he’s… softer.” Jack tried to explain. The elevator dinged open and Rhys entered the hallway. Jack followed behind him until they got to Jack’s apartment door and Jack unlocked it and held it open for Rhys to enter.

Rhys stepped inside, pausing at the sight. It was the same, nearly everything in its place. Like a living museum with the only light coming from Elips. He heard Jack shut the door behind him and he turned to the alpha. The last time he had been there he had arrived from Pandora, injured and pregnant and in a complete daze.

“Come on, I wanted to show you something first.” Jack walked past him and headed towards the bedroom.

Uncertain, Rhys followed him. As they entered deeper in to the apartment, Jack switched on lights, illuminating the rooms. Rhys rubbed his neck as he entered the bedroom, pausing by the door. The scent of the alpha was strongest here, and it made the omega in Rhys tremble.  Jack was fiddling with something on the floor, oblivious to Rhys’s anxiety, and Rhys blinked when Jack hauled a long case onto the bed soon followed with a small palm sized box. They were both black, but emblazoned with the _Hyperion_ logo on them. Jack stepped back, and grinned.

“Come here, babe.”

Rhys swallowed, stepping further into Jack’s room. He squeezed his neck to hide the tremor in his hand.

“What is it?”

“Open it.” Jack placed his hands on his hips, watching Rhys with a cheshire smile.

Rhys hesitated a smile in response, his pulse fluttering as he let go of his neck and reached for the lid. If Jack commented on his shaky hands, he didn’t say anything. Instead he watched silently as Rhys lifted it, his mouth parting, his eye widening in shock as he stared at the contents.

“I had planned to give this to you later, but I thought now was more appropriate.” Jack said, suddenly behind Rhys. The omega swallowed, his eye tracing the stylized arm. It looked like his old cybernetic arm but smoother. The same colour and display in the palm, but on the top of the palm was a small intricately designed symbol of Helios in Eridium. It must have cost a fortune.

“Don’t worry about that,” Jack rested his head on Rhys’s shoulder, missing the way Rhys startled at having spoken out loud. “When I got word that you were missing your ECHO eye and arm, I knew then that was why you couldn’t contact me and I doubted you would get your originals back, so I had them custom ordered. They were finished two days ago.”

“Them?” Rhys whispered, awed and humbled.

Jack reached past Rhys and grabbed the small box. He held it in his hand while Rhys lifted the lid and gasped. It was an ECHO-eye, just like the one Rhys had before being dragged down to Pandora, but it was a thousand times more intricate and it more closely resembled a human eye then the plainly cybernetic one Rhys previously had.

“It’ll still do that glow thing while it’s working, but I thought you’d want one that was closer to your old one too.” Jack murmured.

Rhys turned in Jack’s arms. He didn’t know what to say so instead he pressed his lips against Jack’s, pouring everything he could into the kiss when Jack wrapped his arm around his waist. When they parted, Rhys hugged the alpha tight, his fingers curling into the tough material of his jacket.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, Jack.” Rhys breathed.

“Anything for you, Rhysie.” Jack pressed a kiss to Rhys’s neck near his bonding site and Rhys shivered.

Rhys pressed gently against Jack’s chest and searched the alphas gaze. “Is that what you wanted to show me?”

Jack paused, his eyes darting away before he sighed, his shoulders slumping. Rhys frowned. “Jack?”

“I need to… to show you something, and I don’t want you to be upset.” Jack said slowly.

Rhys frown deepened. “Is it Hugo’s corpse?”

Jack blinked, startled. “What?”

Rhys flushed and looked away. “I-I’m sorry, I don’t know where that came from.”

“Don’t worry,” Jack kissed Rhys’s forehead. “We’ll figure that out later, just… follow me.”

Wordlessly, Jack drew Rhys from the bedroom. Rhys gave the arm and an eye on the bed a longing look as his heart skipped a beat. With that, he could hold Sissy. He could hold her in his arms. He was so busy focused on it, he never heard Jack unlock the other door.

“Rhys?”

Rhys snapped his head towards Jack’s voice. There was an odd note to it, a sort of pleading or softness that was strange on the other man’s tongue. Rhys swallowed, noting Jack’s tight grip on the door handle.

“Jack?”

Jack pushed open the door into the darkened room and Rhys stepped inside.

The first thing that hit him was the old smell of alpha. It was faded, like a towel left on a clothesline that caught the smell of wind and sunlight on it, but it was still there. Jack flipped a light switch and Rhys blinked several times, allowing his vision to get used to the sudden light. When he did, he held his breath and his heart ached at the sight that met him.

A little girls room with purple stuffed toys on the bed, posters on the wall of decades old children’s shows, and a small desk tucked into the corner where a toy robot sat partially dissembled. A closet was open with shoes casually thrown in like the owner would return any second and fix them. There was a stack of children’s books in the corner with a flashlight on top, and there framed children’s drawings framed on the shelf. One showed a rocket blasting into space, another showed a little girl with black hair holding hands with two adults, one a woman with brown hair and a male with black hair and blue and green eyes. Next to it was a photograph of much younger Jack, a woman Rhys had never seen and….

“Oh… Jack….” Rhys whispered. His hand covered his mouth. When the alpha didn’t respond, he turned to Jack only to find him leaning against the door, his hands in his pockets like he was afraid to touch anything. “This is…”

“Angles room,” Jack sighed. He looked around it, his eyes lingering occasionally on a stuffed doll, or a stray sock. “When she and her mom died, I couldn’t bring myself to get rid of their things. After about a year, I was able to put my wife’s things into storage, but when it came time to put away Angel’s room… I couldn’t, so I just locked the door.”

“Jack,” Rhys went to the alpha and hugged him tight. Jack wrapped his arms around Rhys, clinging to the omega.

“I hadn’t come in here for so long, Rhysie. I opened it when you told me you wanted to keep the baby and stay with me. And then when you had Sissy, and there weren’t any hats or blankets or booties for her, my first thought was ‘oh, Angel had that in her closet’, so I came up here and got them.” Jack quietly said.

“Do you want them back? It’s okay,” Rhys soothed.

Jack shook his head, his smile lopsided. “No, I want Sissy to have them, I just… Rhys, I haven’t been in here in decades. It feels like… like…”

“Like it was from another life that you don’t recognize anymore?” Rhys murmured.

If Jack was surprised by that, he didn’t say. Instead he slowly nodded. “Yeah… but…I was thinking…”

“Jack?” Rhys reached up and ran his hand through the man’s hair, his heart melting as Jack leaned into the touch.

“If it’s alright with you, I would like to turn this into Sissy’s room.” 

Rhys searched Jack’s eyes, his brows drawn up in worry. “Jack, I don’t want you to feel pressured. I don’t want you to hate me or Sissy for taking Angel’s room.”

A deep sigh left Jack’s chest and he grabbed Rhys’s hand, kissing the palm of it. “I wouldn’t. It’s something I’ve given a lot of thought about. Actually, if you hadn’t come along I still wouldn’t have touched it. Probably wouldn’t have until the day I died.” Jack quietly confessed.

Rhys didn’t know what to say so instead he wove his fingers in with Jack’s, waiting for the alpha to continue.

“I would, um, I would like for you to be with me, when I box up her things.” Jack whispered.

“Of course,” Rhys nodded.

Jack let out a long, shuddering sigh before he slumped against the wall. “Wow. I had been worried about that one.”

Rhys smiled. He hooked his hand in Jack’s and led the alpha toward the door. “Come on. Let’s go eat.” When Jack didn’t move, Rhys turned back to him. “Jack?”

“There’s just… one last thing I need to show you.”

 

* * *

 

Rhys found himself in the bathroom, the light bright and illuminating everything. His heart was in his chest as he and Jack stood next to the sink. Jack had tried to lead him toward the main room, back toward the couch and the window overlooking Elpis but Rhys had shaken his head. There wasn’t enough light and he was tired of seeing in the dark. Whatever Jack wanted him to see, Rhys wanted to see it with light.

“You know, I was trying to go for something romantic and mysterious.” Jack said dryly.

Rhys smiled slightly. “I know, but I think we’re a fair bit past the mysterious part for our courting, don’t you?”

Jack chuckled. “You might have a point.” Suddenly he sobered, his blue and green eyes piercing. “What I’m going to show you, I want you to remember that it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

The smile fell from Rhys’s lips. “What?”

“Just… don’t scream or freak out, okay, Rhysie?” Jack sighed. He raised his hands, stared at his palms for several seconds before he reached up and released the clamp at his chin, and then the two on his temples holding his mask in place. He pulled his mask off, revealing his scarred face.

Rhys stared.

Jack looked down at his mask, his fingers sliding along the internal curves and angles. “I could never get it to heal right. I tried cosmetic surgery, hell, I even trapped an Eridian and tried to get them to fix it, but nobody could so that’s why I wear the mask.”

When Rhys didn’t respond, Jack sighed. “Look, I… I understand.”  

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Rhys whispered.

“Because I thought once you saw what I looked like underneath, you’d… I don’t know, fuck off for another mate, or go back to Hugo. Just, find someone who didn’t look like me.” Jack sighed.

Rhys was blinking back tears. He placed his hand on Jack’s exposed cheek, careful of the scar. Jack looked up, startled.

“I _love_ you.” Rhys whispered, his heart squeezing tight at the surprised look on Jack’s unmasked face. He felt humbled, and partially shamed that Jack thought him so vain. “Jack, you make me happy. You make me laugh, you comfort me, you-you do, have _done_ so many things for me. If it weren’t for you, I-I would be shackled to the floor somewhere, trapped for the rest of my life. But it’s more then that,” Rhys shook his head. “When I’m with you, I feel safe.” Rhys tentatively traced the arch of the scar, Jack leaning into the touch. “These are a part of you just like Angel, and your first wife, and every secret you’ve got hiding. You know my secrets, Jack. You know my nightmares and fear and what makes me laugh and cry, I-I hope what we have, what you and I have… it goes deeper then what we look on the outside.”

In that moment, Rhys would treasure the stunned look on Jack’s face and he knew on an instinctive level that would be the look he thought of before he died.   

Jack finally swallowed, his eyes wet. “W-Well. Fuck.”

Rhys bit his bottom lip, his thumb stroking Jack’s eyebrow, mindful of the sharp groove from the scar.

“S, So, ah, just to clarify,” Jack cleared his throat, “you still would have stayed with me before the kidnapping, even if you had known about the scar.”

“Yes, Jack.” Rhys stepped closer to the alpha, noting as the alpha fidgeted with the mask. “I might have been surprised at first, but it’s a part of you, and I love you.”

Jack smiled uncertainly, his scar crinkling with the movement. “I love you too, cupcake.”

Rhys pressed his lips against Jack’s, pouring everything he felt into the kiss. He hummed as Jack dropped the mask to the floor and wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him tight.

Eventually, they parted for air and Jack pressed his forehead against Rhys’s. “I’ll order us some take out.”

“Jack?”

“Rhys?”

“Can we eat and then take a bath?”

Jack chuckled, the tension leaving his shoulders. “You want to have a bath?”

“With you.” Rhys tipped his head and pressed a gentle kiss to the scar.

Jack didn’t respond for a long while until he nodded, his eyes hooded.

“Let’s eat and have a bath. Together.”

“Together.” Rhys smiled.

To Be Continued…


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU EVERYBODY FOR STAYING WITH ME! I finally got some of my personal issues sorted, and I'm feeling pretty good! Thank you everyone for leaving comments and kudos! I appreciate them and they encourage me to work harder! As for this chapter, ooooh man. Okay. This is it. This is the chapter we've all been waiting for since Jack first saw Rhys in the Hub of Heroism. I've actually cut about 5K of words from it so there is that. I hope it's okay!

Jack ordered them pizza. It was covered with everything, except peppers, and Rhys treated himself to it, licking the tomato sauce from his fingertips while Jack laughed. When they were leaving the bathroom, Jack had tried to grab his mask and Rhys gently wrestled it away, leaving it on the kitchen counter while they ate. Without it, Jack seemed less assertive and more hesitant. It was almost like Jack was a great dragon who had exposed a spot of weakness and didn’t know what to do with it. It made Rhys love the man all the more.

After they finished eating, Jack opened them a bottle of wine while Rhys called Vaughn and made sure he was okay.

“ _Bro, I’m fine. Yvette and I are eating. Everything’s good. Sissy is asleep. There are two nurses sitting with her. Just spend time with Jack, and just, don’t tell me about what happens. Leave that for Yvette—yes, he’s with Jack. No, I am not going to ask him details, god!”_ Vaughn snapped before he ended the call while Rhys fought back his laughter.

Rhys put down the Comm and joined Jack, marvelling at the change in the day. Twenty-four hours ago he was panicked about Miss Sissy having her tube removed, and now he was with Jack in his penthouse.

Maybe he should see someone about his nerves.

“You mean like a psychologist?” Jack handed him a glass of wine.

Rhys blinked at it before he took it, blushing faintly. “Did I say that out loud?”

“Yup,” Jack lifted the bottle to his lips and took a long swig of it. He sighed when he set it back down then frowned when he saw Rhys’s face. “What?”

“Did you ever see one?” Rhys sipped his wine. He’d always been a lightweight when it came to alcohol, and he hadn’t had a drink in practically months. The one glass would probably do him in if he wasn’t careful.

“See one what?” Jack checked the wine label.

“A psychologist.”

There was a long pause before Jack slowly tore his gaze from the bottle to Rhys. “No. After Angel and her mom died, I was given six months off by the board for a mourning period. I went to Pandora and disappeared into a bottle of whiskey. I’m told I killed a lot of bandits, found a vault, tortured several DAHL soldiers, and firebombed an ATLAS installation. I remember waking up one day on the beach in the Highlands on Pandora holding a photo of Angel and a drawing for Opportunity. When I saw that, I knew it was time to come home.” Jack shrugged.

Rhys didn’t answer. Instead he took another sip of wine.

“So, personally, I think you’ve handled everything fairly well.” Jack gave him a lopsided grin and Rhys shook his head in reply.

“I’ve been a basket case,” Rhys admitted.

“Yeah, but a hot basket,” Jack teased.

Rhys snorted, taking another sip of his wine. He savoured it on his tongue, before finally swallowing. “A hot basket?”

“Hmm, sexiest. Even in that medical gown and robe you’re still hot.”

“You know I asked them if I could put on regular clothes and they said no, that I had to wear this until I was discharged.” Rhys huffed.

 “Well, I think it’s a sexy look. Maybe we could play doctor and patient,” Jack’s eyes rove over Rhys’s body. He took another long drink of the wine before he let the near empty bottle dangle between his fingers. “I’ve been thinking a lot about that shower.”

“Shower? Which shower?” Rhys tilted his head to the side, feigning innocence.

“The one where I almost fucked you.”

Rhys hummed. He finished his glass of wine, finally feeling it’s warmth in his belly. He wasn’t drunk, far from it, but everything was just a little bit softer. Warmer. He placed his glass on the table next to the empty pizza container.

“That was pretty nice, wasn’t it?” Rhys murmured.

“Nice is putting it mildly, Cupcake.” Jack said dryly. He placed the empty bottle next to Rhys’s wine glass and his voice dropped, lower, huskier. “I want you to stay the night.”

Licking his lips, Rhys rested his arm on the table, not meeting Jack’s eyes. “So the spare bed is available?”

“My bed. I want you in my bed, tonight. All night.”

“And what would we do, in your bed, alight, Jack?” Rhys voice was soft, curious. When Jack didn’t answer, Rhys raised his head. The alpha was staring at him, his gaze narrowed, the scar pulled together slightly on his forehead. Rhys wanted to kiss away the worry, but he also wanted to know what Jack was up to.    

“You know exactly what we would do.”

Rhys slowly nodded. “Then I want my bath first.”

 

* * *

 

Rhys shed his clothing, any shyness he had about nudity was gone as he pulled off the hospital gown and robe, tossing them to the floor. Jack just stared before he shook his head and started to undress. They were standing together in front of the bathtub while it filled, steam rising and filling the room in a warm mist while bubbles formed and floated among the surface. Rhys tuned to him, blushing faintly as he worked on the buckles on the leather vest, watching as the alpha removing his coat and long white shirt, then casting aside his vest and finally tugging his sweater off.

Rhys licked his lips, his eyes roving over the alphas hairy chest. It wasn’t wild, but fanned out and narrowed toward Jack’s toned waist and leading to a trail down beneath his belt. Rhys tugged on the belt while Jack smiled, kissing Rhys’ neck as they removed the gun holster and belt. His fly loosed and button popped, Jack pushed down his jeans, and kicked them away.

Rhys pushed back slightly, his hand stroking down Jack’s chest to his belly, his gaze following to Jack’s rapidly swelling cock. He gave the alpha a shy smile as Jack shrugged, a wary smile on his lips.

“I’m naked, I’m near you, you smell amazing by the way, and we’re about to have a bath together, what can I say? He’s excited.” He gestured to his cock.

“Well, hopefully he can wait until after,” Rhys pulled his hand away and nodded to the tub, “you in first.”

“Bossy omega,” Jack sighed.

Rhys rolled his eye as Jack turned off the water and slid into the water. A pleased groan escaping the alpha’s lips as he sunk into the heat. Wordlessly, he offered his hand to Rhys and Rhys sunk into the bath water, shivering as the hot water swept over his body. He practically purred as Jack helped him into the tub, settling against the alphas hairy chest. He stretched out his legs beneath the small islands of bubbles, pleased that the bath was actually long enough for them both.

“You like it, baby?” Jack nuzzled the Rhys’ earlobe.

“Love it.” Rhys smiled.

“Knew you would,” Jack chuckled. He wrapped one arm around Rhys’s waist, his other resting on the edge of the tub as he groaned, stretching his legs. “It’s been a while since I’ve had a soak.”

Rhys hummed in response. He rested his head on Jack’s shoulder, his eyes falling half-shut as he ran his fingers along Jack’s wrist around his stomach. They fell into a silence, both men enjoying the heat. Like this, there was a greater sense of intimacy and connection between one another and yet, Rhys couldn’t stop the soft panic that wanted to build within him. He loved this, this brand new moment, but that old uncertainty was rising and that confident Rhys sitting at the table drinking wine was rapidly slinking behind the veils of reality. When it became too much, the silence too heavy, he finally spoke.

“You’re going to bond me tonight.” Rhys murmured.

“Yes,” Jack pressed a kiss to his ear.

Rhys tilted his head slightly, rubbing his nose against Jack’s chin. “Jack?”

“Cupcake?” Jack pressed another kiss to his ear, gently nipping the lobe.

Rhys shivered, his breath catching at the teeth. “If I… If I struggle, or freak out, what will you do?”

Jack paused for a moment before he answered, his voice low. “I’ll hold you down and hope you’ll forgive me afterwards.”

Rhys swallowed and shifted in Jack’s grip. He could feel Jack’s cock twitching with interest against him and he ran his fingers along Jack’s tattooed wrist.

“Do you think about holding me down a lot?” Rhys whispered.

Jack didn’t answer.

Rhys tilted his head, catching the alpha’s steel gaze.

There was a moment of uncertainty and hesitation before Jack answered with a low murmur of his own.

“Yes.”

A strange swirl crept through Rhys, uncertainty mixed with arousal. He nodded and settled back against Jack once more. He looked toward their feet at the foot of the bathtub, thinking.

“Do you want to hurt me?” Rhys didn’t both to look back. He didn’t want to see Jack’s face and his response.

“I want to make you feel good.” Jack answered after a few minutes.

Rhys’s lips twitched before he bit his bottom lip. He traced Jack’s wrist tattoo with his fingers, his fingers sinking and curling amongst the blue ink so different then his own.

“Do you want to hurt me, Jack?” Rhys finally asked.

The silence was longer this time, and when Jack shifted behind him, Rhys was worried that Jack had had enough. That he was fed up, instead the alpha settled back into the water once more, the water calming.

“Yes,” Jack finally admitted. “I want to hurt you, but only if you’ll let me.”

Rhys drew in the sudden breath, pausing before he nodded, slowly. All the time he and Jack had been together, they had always talked about Rhys’s comfort and pleasure but never Jack’s. If they were going to be living together, that needed to change. Even if it some of it scared Rhys.

“Tell me.”

“Rhys,” Jack huffed.

Rhys shook his head. This time he sat up and turned halfway at the waist to see Jack’s face. Jack was frowning, his eyes narrowed, his lips thinned. “I want you to tell me; I want you to feel good, too. If we’re going to be bonded, Jack, I need to know what you’ll want. It’s not right that it’s always my pleasure.”

“I won’t wander,” Jack said.

Rhys looked away, his spine stiffing at the alphas dismissive words. As if Rhys’s words were nothing more than a submissive omega wanting to please his alpha. Jack sighed and wrapped both arms around Rhys’s waist, pulling him back against his chest.

“I’m sorry I said that,” a kiss pressed against the back of his neck.

“Then tell me.”

Jack sighed, the sound heavier than before. He hugged Rhys tight, hiding his face in the crook of Rhys’s neck. “I don’t want to scare you.”

“Jack.”

“I want…” Jack began.

“You want?”

“I want to cover you in bruises,” Jack quietly admitted. “I…” He cleared his throat, rubbing his nose against the black ink on Rhys’s neck. “I want to strip the blankets off your naked body in the morning and see you covered in the marks I give you. I want to see your hips painted in reds and brows and soft yellows from where I’ve held you while I fucked you.”

Rhys swallowed, his mind swirling as he listened to Jack speak. He could feel the alphas cock hard against his ass. He gripped Jack’s wrist, holding on even as his heart raced. He had never done anything like what Jack was suggesting. His only sexual experiences being Stacey and Hugo, and the pit but he refused to add that to his experiences. It simply didn’t count.

When Jack didn’t continue, just seemed content to hold Rhys, Rhys cleared his throat. “What else?”

“I want to see your neck covered in bruises and bite marks,” Jack groaned.

Wordlessly, and after a moment’s hesitation, Rhys tilted his head, exposing his neck to the alpha. The response was immediate, Jack’s lips finding the cord in his neck, his mouth trailing over the thin skin covering his pulse. Rhys shut his eye, letting out a shaky breath as Jack’s hands eased their tight grip and fanned across his chest and stomach, starting to drift lazily run over his tattooed body. He’d been covered in bruises before. Ugly eggplant things that left him sick to his stomach and unable to stand the sight of himself in the mirror, but picturing Jack touching him, marking him…Maybe then he could stand looking in mirrors knowing they were from Jack and not shadows and ghosts. Still, that was for later and right now, Rhys wanted more of Jack.

Dizzy, Rhys reached back and ran his hands through Jack’s thick hair, his heart beating a mile a minute as he squirmed on the alphas lap. The water of the tub threatened to splash over the edge and onto the tiled floor.

Rhys gasped as large hands rubbed up and down his sides before reaching up to palm his chest, hands roughly brushing his nipples. Rhys squirmed on Jack’s lap as they pinched and plucked until his nipples ached in the waters warmth. He sagged back against Jack as the alpha finally left them alone before moving down to grasp his cock. Rhys cried out at the touch, bucking his hips as Jack wrapped his hand around Rhys’ dick, rubbing the palm of his other hand against the head.

“Look how hard you are,” Jack hissed in his ear, his voice low and rough.

 Rhys whined, shaking his head as he lifted his hips into Jack’s grip again and again, trying to fuck his hand, the water sloshing over the tubs edge. His grip tightened in Jack’s hair as he let his legs spread open, pulling his knees back and gasping as Jack’s two thumbs rubbed along the slit and the glands of his cock. It was too much stimulation. He squirmed as he felt himself slicken, his body flushing pink.

“ _J-Jack,_ ” Rhys swallowed, stretching back against Jack as Jack’s hands abandoned his cock just as he was about to cum. He trembled against the alpha, gasping, his chest rising and falling as he desperately struggled to catch his breath only to whimper as those large hands gently rolled his balls before moving downward and teasing his puckered entrance.

“Is this for me?” Jack purred in his ear.

Rhys silently nodded his head, his mouth falling open as one, then two fingers pushed their way inside his ass while Jack’s other hand grabbed Rhys behind the knee and pulled it up sharply to his chest, making Rhys startle as the two fingers slipped in deeper, fucking him gently.

They spread him open while Rhys turned his head, panting as he looked up at Jack. Jack was staring at him, his pupils blown.

Abruptly Jack pulled his fingers free from Rhys’s clenching hole. Rhys let go of Jack’s hair, startled and heart pounding, practically throbbing in his cock. Jack let go of Rhys’s leg and stretched over him, pulling the plug free. Rhys swallowed, confused and dizzy as he looked between the sinking water levels and Jack’s expressionless face.

“Jack?”

Wordlessly, Jack gently pushed Rhys forward until he could climb out of the bathtub. Rhys watched Jack’s back as the alpha grabbed a towel and roughly dried himself off first. His gaze travelled down the broad shoulders and chest hair down to Jack’s flat stomach and even further down to the swollen cock jutting upward. He stared at it, taking in the veins and just how swollen and angry it looked. He licked his lips, shifting on his knees as he clutched the edge of the tub. It was big enough to choke him if he tried to swallow it. The realization made a shudder run up his spine and he whimpered at the thought.

“Come on out, sweetheart,” Jack ordered. He was beside Rhys, helping the omega out of the tube. Before Rhys could ask what was happening, or why they had stopped, Rhys was standing on the bathmat and Jack was drying him with a fresh towel.

Rhys shivered, blushing with sudden modesty. Jack ran and the towel down his thighs and past his bobbing erection, distracted as he looked down to Jack’s cock. He wasn’t as big as the alpha, but he knew the knot would be better then what he had imagined. The thought made more slick slide down the back of his thighs, even as Jack went to dry him. He paused, his fingers sliding between Rhys’ cheeks and making the omega squeak in surprise, blushing and looking at Jack as the alpha pulled his fingers free.

“You’re soaking wet already, huh, Rhysie.” Jack mused, holding up a glistening hand.

Rhys nodded mutely, his eyes wide, his heart a panicked bird trapped in a too small cage. What had they just done, in the bathtub was a spur of the moment thing that Rhys would really need to think about when he was feeling more focused but right then and there, he wanted the alphas hands back on him and more importantly, in him.

Jack dropped the towel and draped a new one around Rhys’s shoulder, making sure to push it open so he could run his hands up and down Rhys’s body. Rhys placed his hand on Jack’s bare chest, pressing his lips against the alphas. He sighed as Jack kissed him, his cock brushing against Jack’s.

“Come on,” Jack said. He wrapped a towel around his own waist, his erection tenting the material, and grabbed Rhys’s hand with his, leading him out of the bathroom.

Rhys shot the room one last glance, uncertain as to what was going on. Had he pushed the other man with his desires or words? Had he done something wrong? Granted, Rhys knew internally he was fucked up, and his sense of self was a twisted thing that seriously needed to be uncoiled, but he’d only wanted the alpha to be happy, to be pleasured, too. That wasn’t too much to ask, was it?

Rhys whimpered again, leaning heavily against the alpha as they made their way to the bedroom. Rhys was grateful to see the soft bed and he pushed away from Jack when they were close enough. He fell face first onto the heavenly sheets, sighing as his body thrummed in unmet pleasure. The bed dipped behind him and Jack’s hands were back on his hips, pushing him against the blankets. Rhys moaned, clutching the comforter as he was made to hump the bed. His cock ached, his ass throbbed, and Jack was pressing kisses all along his spine.

Rhys swallowed, digging his nails into the blanket and pulling himself forward and away from Jack’s grip. Jack let him until Rhys got to the pillows, then those wide hands were on his sides, moving him onto his back. Rhys licked his lips, letting his legs fall open lazily as Jack moved up and between his legs. Rhys rubbed his forehead, blinking slowly as Jack pressed a kiss to the permanent little scars that dotted the ankle where Rhys had been forced to wear the chain during his months on Pandora.

A sharp pain bloomed in his chest at the memory and Rhys smashed it down. He would not let Hugo ruin this moment for him. He refused to give the alpha that much power. However, it helped to clear away the fog of arousal he was sinking in and he focused on Jack.

Jack peppered Rhys’s legs with kisses, smiling as Rhys jerked his knee when his lips found the soft skin of the back of a knee. Rhys let go of the blankets to bat at Jack’s hair as the alpha attached the inside of his thigh. He didn’t want to be teased. He wanted to be touched.

Jack’s breath ghosted over Rhys’ cock and Rhys shivered, involuntary bucking his hips upward as reality reared its ugly head.

“I’m not on anything,” Rhys ran his hand down the alphas chest then up to cup his neck. He felt the adams apple bob against his fingers.

“I know,” Jack ducked his head and pressed a kiss to Rhys’s chest.

Rhys licked his lips, tilting his head back against the pillows as Jack turned his lips to his neck. “But that’s how you want to keep me, isn’t it.”

Jack paused, his lips stilling above a pink nipple.

“Knotted and filled with cum, breeding your pups until I can’t stand the sight of you.” Rhys breathed, his hand drifting to stroke through Jack’s ink black hair. The alpha slowly looked up at him, a wild and uncertain (was that fear?) look in Jack’s eyes. “Collared and hidden away from the world so only you can see me, only you can fuck me.” Rhys lifted his head. “I remember what you said, Jack, all those months and months ago. All the things you wanted to do to me, but couldn’t.”

Jack swallowed. Hard. It made Rhys purr as the alpha’s gaze darted away, a flush finally appearing on the alpha’s cheeks.

“You want to hold me down and fuck me. You want to cover me in bruises. You want to breed me, Jack,” Rhys sighed his name. “Tell me, the first time you invited me to your office for lunch, did you want to throw me down on the floor and fuck me?”

Jack swallowed again, his gaze meeting Rhys’s. He slowly nodded. Rhys nodded with him. He gently tugged on Jack’s hair, bringing the alpha up so they were face to face. Jack’s arms framed Rhys’s face amongst the pillows. Rhys kissed his way along Jack’s cheek to his ear, his tongue flicking out to the lobe. Jack groaned above him and ground against him, the towel tossed somewhere. Rhys whimpered, spreading his legs wider, but he wasn’t done yet. Although if he was perfectly honest with himself, he was surprised he could still think given how badly his cock ached and his ass throbbed with the lack of being filled.

“What is it with you alphas and breeding us omegas, huh?” Rhys whispered.

Jack eased himself back, his eyes hooded as his hair fell and covered his forehead. He looked dangerous and wild and Rhys licked his lips at the sight.

“When I was a little boy on Tantalus before Atlas arrived, there’d be a big end of summer orgy,” Jack licked Rhys’s cheek and Rhys shuddered at the touch. “All the omegas in town would be fed heat inducers, and the alphas would eat drugs that made them go into ruts and the betas would eat either or. All I could think of when I was eating those bitter pills, surrounded by begging, horny, dripping wet omegas, is how much I wanted to hide away my very own omega from all the other alphas and betas and keep them safe and bred.”

“Jesus, Jack.” Rhys whispered, startled and horrified. His body at ends with itself and the arousal curling around him. He brushed aside the hair covering Jack’s eyes. “What the fuck?”

“Life on the outer planets, Rhysie.” Jack kissed Rhys’s neck.

Rhys nodded. At least know he had some understanding of Jack’s obsession with keeping him hidden. It made him warm, in a strange and almost twisted way. It was so different then Hugo, but was it? Rhys thumped his head against the pillow. Why did he keep thinking of him when he hadn’t recently? What was wrong with him?

“Do you not want to?” Jack nosed Rhys’ jaw.

“You want us to bond, I-I want us to bond, it’s just that…” Rhys frowned. How could he explain Hugo without destroying the mood?”

“You’re worried about Sissy and taking this time for us instead of being with her?” Jack eased his body onto of Rhys’s, trapping the omega under his weight. There was no way Rhys could move now, even if he wanted to. Rhys breath hitched when he felt Jack’s cock press against the inside of his thigh.

Slowly blinking up at Jack, Rhys silently nodded because it was a much better answer then he anything he could fumble out.

“She’ll be fine, besides, we won’t get much sleep when she joins us.” Jack smiled ruefully.  

Smiling tugging on his lips, the intensity of his arousal shifting to something warmer, even though his thighs were horrifically slick and the sheets would need to be change after they were done, Rhys rubbed his nose against Jack’s, careful of his scar.

“Diaper duty,” Rhys smiled.

“Three A.M. feedings,” Jack grinned.

“Oh my god, we’re really doing this.” Rhys suddenly whispered, his heart suddenly pounding, afraid.

“Yeah, we are,” Jack murmured. He pressed his lips against Rhys and Rhys greedily leaned into the kiss, parting his mouth and letting the alpha lap at his mouth, their tongues intertwining and melding together.

Rhys whined softly in the back of his throat, his arm curling around Jack’s neck as the alpha moved atop of him and raised his legs. He shivered as at the touch of Jack’s hand stroking down his thigh to his slick ass, and he moaned softly as two fingers easily slipped in. He rocked on them, Jack’s cock hot on his thigh. When Jack pulled them free, Rhys pulled back, ready to complain when he felt the head of Jack’s cock nudge his ass. Mouth parting, he stared into Jack’s eyes as the alpha pushed forward until the head popped in and Rhys gasped.

That stretch, familiar but unknown sent a jolt through him. Jack braced both hands on either side of Rhys’ head, the alpha’s face contorted into a grimace.

“All the way in or a bit at a time?” Jack growled.

“A-All,” Rhys whispered.

Rhys swore he heard the fabric of the pillow next to his head tear as Jack reached down and gripped his thigh, holding tight enough to leave bruises before he thrust his hips, slamming into Rhys hard enough that Rhys let out a choked cry and Jack cursed. Rhys whimpered, his heels sliding against the sheet of the bed as he tried to lift his hips and ease the sudden pressure and stretch within.

 Jack was _big_ , far bigger then Hugo, and Rhys shivered, sweat breaking out on his body as Jack carefully pulled back and pushed back in. Jack groaned above him, repeating the motion again and again while Rhys gave up and pulled his legs closer to his body, crying out sharply as Jack slid in deeper.

 He let go of his grip on Jack’s neck and instead grabbed a handful of blankets, his cock straining against his belly, panting as Jack set them a pace that Rhys tried to follow at first but then soon gave up, letting the alpha fuck him. He moaned, arching his back whenever Jack’s cock glided across his prostate, and he watched as Jack grunted and groaned above him with each thrust. The alpha’s eyes were squeezed tight, his face tight in a scowl and Rhys moaned, wanting to kiss him, to soften the sight.

Slowly, Jack’s eyes opened and Rhys was treated to a man with the look of someone who had long been denied. It made his cock twitch, and Rhys let go of the blankets to reach down and grab his cock. Jack’s gaze followed, looking between their bodies while he thrust in and out of Rhys.

It took three strokes before Rhys froze, his back arching, a long wailing cry escaping his lips as he came. He clamped down on Jack’s cock, shuddering hard as the alpha stopped and let him ride out his orgasm. Rhys whimpered, cum shooting across his fingers and onto his belly as he jerked himself until he couldn’t bear the touch. He dropped his hand to his stomach, his legs falling open. He panted, his tongue peeking from his mouth as he shut his eye.

It had never felt that good before. Never.

A large hand stroked his hair and then down his temple and to his cheek. He leaned into the touch, his body starting to tremble as he came down from his orgasmic high. The hand moved down his cheek to his jaw and finally curled around his throat. Rhys gasped, opening his eye. He reached up, his grip weak as he clutched Jack’s wrist.

The alpha rocked his hips slowly, testing, and Rhys mewled, his insides clinging to the cock in him. The hand around his throat tightened and Rhys swallowed, his head rocking from side to side on the pillow as Jack picked up the pace.

Abruptly, Jack let go of his throat and stopped. Before Rhys could ask what Jack was doing, Jack pulled his cock free and Rhys whined low in his throat, his body flushing with an unhappy heat but before he had a chance to complain, Jack was manhandling him onto his hand and knees.

Unable to support himself on his arm, Rhys fell with a _oomph_ onto the pillows. He turned his head, blushing as Jack forced his legs apart. Any words of complaints or bitterness dropped from his lips as Jack pushed his cock back in, deeper than before. He moaned happily, rubbing his cheek against the pillow as Jack’s hands fanned across his back and then to his hips, holding him tight as Jack started to fuck him once more.

Rhys clutched at the pillow, moans and pleasured sounds escaping his mouth as Jack fucked him just a bit faster, just a bit harder. He rocked backwards, smiling as he was rewarded with a groan form Jack. It felt good. It felt _right_.

And then it didn’t.

Rhys blinked, frowning. He reached up to touch his neck where the bonding site was and gasped at how hot it felt. He squirmed under Jack’s grip, confusion fighting with a mild panicked sense that he needed to get away from the alpha behind him, that he needed to be with his alpha, that he was going to be bred by someone else. Rhys whined, the sound different then his pleased ones, and Jack hesitated behind him.

“Rhys?” Jack’s voice was rough.

“I-I don’t know,” Rhys flustered. He pawed at his bonding site then startled when Jack grabbed his wrist and held it down next to his head. He tried to pull away from the alpha and grunted when Jack laid his body on top of his, covering him and started thrusting again.

“J-Jack, stop,” Rhys began, starting to shake. “Something’s wrong, please,”    

Jack’s thrusts turned ragged and Rhys struggled underneath the alpha, squirming when he felt the first hint of a knot teasing the edge of his ass. “N-No, Jack, stop, stop,”

“I am so sorry baby,” Jack panted against his head and Rhys quaked beneath the alpha.

“ _Jack!_ ” Rhys cried out as Jack slammed home, holding Rhys still as his knot grew inside of him. Rhys tried to gasp for breath, only to cry out sharply as Jack grabbed his hair and yanked his head to the side, exposing his bonding site. Rhys thrashed underneath Jack, tears springing to his eye as he struggled beneath the alpha. “ _Stop, stop, stop!”_

He didn’t have a chance to catch his breath before Jack bit the bonding site, his teeth sinking into the delicate flesh. Rhys froze, his eye wide, and then Jack bit _harder_ and Rhys swore he was going to die. He cried out, his voice a mixture of a shriek and a sob as electricity raced from the spot and down his spine and spread throughout his body. His body clenched down hard and he thought he heard Jack moan pitifully behind him but Rhys was gasping and unable to breath. His head was dizzy, his teeth _ached_. He felt something distant, like fury and bitterness and obsession all mingled into one that was quickly overshadowed by something much more powerful and intoxicating and _warm_. Rhys sobbed, reaching for that warmth, shying away from the awful weight of the other and letting himself be drugged with that power and warmth, greedy and addictive in everything it offered him.

And then a line snapped and Rhys collapsed onto the bed, trembling and crying and shaking. Jack rolled them onto their sides, his arms around Rhys’s waist, comforting words slipping past his lips as he lapped at the bonding site.

When he could, Rhys mumbled underneath his breath, his face wet with tears.

“Are you with me, Rhys?” Jack pressed kisses to the now bloody bonding site.

Rhys nodded, his body jerking with the movement. Jack hissed in response.

“Careful, Rhysie.”

Rhys nodded again, his fingers limp, his body limp, the ache in his ass pleasant and heavy as he realized dimly that he and Jack were knotted together. When he felt the hand cover his eye, Rhys sighed and let sleep take him.

 

* * *

 

Rhys awoke in the dark of night, his head full of cotton, his body shaking, and his erection throbbing painfully against his belly. He felt hot breath against his ear and realized faintly that Jack was fucking him. He whimpered, sluggish as heat flushed his body, and Jack paused only long enough to pull out. Rhys swallowed, his tongue heavy in his mouth. Jack shifted underneath the covers, his body burning as Rhys rolled onto his back and Jack slipped between his thighs, his cock sliding back into his ass once more.  

Whines tumbled past Rhys’s lips, his shaking worsening as Jack gently shushed him. A large hand reached between them and stroked Rhys’s cock, turning the whines into needy moans. Body rocking with each thrust, Rhys shuddered, his heels finding the back of Jack’s thighs and pushing. He gasped into a kiss, fucking the hand around his cock as he came, tightening around the cock in his ass. He heard Jack groan into his skin before Jack’s hips shuddered sharply and Rhys mewled at the sensation of his knot filling his ass. Jack slowly collapsed on top of him, and Rhys shut his eye, his body trembling as he felt Jack’s cum fill him.

Jack pressed kisses to his neck, whispering what a good omega Rhys was, how sweet he was, how good he was for Jack.

Rhys nuzzled the cool pillow against his cheek, murmuring as Jack gently rocked his hips against him. He fell asleep before Jack pulled out.

 

* * *

 

“J-Jack, stop,” Rhys begged, his voice soft and filled with exhaustion and arousal.

If Jack heard him, he didn’t answer, instead he slipped three fingers into Rhys’s ass, thrusting roughly against the delicate walls. Rhys whined, shaking his head, his body sore and worn.

 It was before dawn. Jack had almost dragged Rhys out of bed, telling the omega they needed a shower. Every step Rhys took, cum and slick dripped down the back of his thighs and splattered onto the floor and Rhys whined with the shame of it. He could barely keep his eye open, he was so tired from both rounds of sex. He just wanted to sleep.

Jack was wide awake, his eyes glazed as he cornered the omega in the shower stall, kissing him to stop the pleading whispers. Rhys moaned, his body arching to follow Jack’s fingers as they curled inside of him, searching and stretching him before they slowly withdrew.

He gasped when Jack suddenly grabbed him around his waist and lifted him. Rhys blinked rapidly, his legs wrapping around Jack’s waist, his arm clutching a strong bicep as Jack slowly lowered him onto his hard cock. Rhys squirmed, mouth falling open, his brow tugging together as Jack pushed inside of him, stretching already sore muscles. He whimpered, shaking his head as Jack’s cock speared into him, hot and unyielding. He heard Jack grunt before lips were on his ear and Jack pressed him against the wall, fucking his open body.

Moans tumbled past Rhys’ lips as the shower rained down on them, the alpha nipping and sucking his collarbone, every thrust making him bounce in the alphas grip. Rhys tightened his legs around Jack’s waist, clinging to him.

When Rhys came, it was barely a trickle between them and Jack growled low in his throat, filling him up and knotting them together once more. Rhys hissed as Jack slowly slid their bodies down the wall. Rhys whined, squirming on the alphas cock while Jack licked and nipped his jaw, his mouth moving to Rhys’ neck where he suckled on the bonding site and Rhys suddenly sighed, relaxing in the alphas grip, all worry leaving him. He heard Jack chuckle but instead of swatting the alpha, Rhys nuzzled Jack’s forehead.

 

* * *

 

The sun had risen and Rhys was pushing Jack away from him, slapping at the wandering hands roaming his body, even snapping his teeth when Jack leaned in to touch his bonding site. He was exhausted emotionally, physically, even sexually, and he just wanted to sleep but Jack was insatiable.

Jack narrowed his eyes when Rhys grabbed a pillow and smacked the alpha in the face with it. Before Rhys could sputter an apology, Jack grabbed him by his hips and yanked him towards the edge of the bed. Rhys squeaked, struggling with the blankets before his feet touched the cool flooring.

The pillow was shoved beneath his hips and strong fingers sunk into his hair, holding his face to the sheets as Jack teased his slick soaked entrance. Rhys flushed, squirming as his body betrayed him. The fingers were removed and Rhys swore as Jack’s cock pushed inside of him, the alpha fucking him once more, and the head of Jack’s cock rubbing against his prostate with each thrust.

Rhys moaned low and long, spreading his legs, his cock rubbing against the pillow.

He came once more, his voice a shout amongst the thousand-count thread sheets and he felt Jack groan behind him soon after, filling his sore ass once more and locking them together. Rhys huffed into the sheets, his mind scrambled as Jack leaned down and pressed kisses to his neck, lapping at the bonding site.

 

* * *

 

Sometime later, Rhys wasn’t sure when, Jack left the bedroom, talking with someone. Wordlessly, and exhausted, Rhys grabbed the comforters and blankets, dragging them into Jack’s walk-in closet. He returned to the room and grabbed three pillows, leaving one on the bed before he returned to the closet. He shut the door and locked it. He dumped the pillows onto the floor and played with the blankets and comforters, pulling it into a sort of nest before he collapsed amongst the sheets, exhaustion finally taking its toll.

Rhys never heard the door unlock. He never heard the handle twist or the door open. He didn’t hear the sharp intake of breath followed by a pleased murmur. He didn’t hear the soft footfalls, or feel the way the sheets were carefully pulled from his body revealing his bruised thighs, hips and legs, and the teeth marks along his nipples, and collarbone, and ribs. He did shiver in the cool and a warm body slipped beneath the sheets, pulling Rhys close. He mumbled in his sleep, turning towards the warmth as the blankets covered his body once more. He snuggled against the strong chest, oblivious to the outside world, but completely and utterly safe.

 

To Be Continued...


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh. Classes are over until the summer and I've got some (sort of) free time! Here's the next update. I'm sorry it's taken so long but thank you everyone for your comments and notes! I love reading them!!!!

Rhys awoke slowly and exhausted. His muscles burned like he’d run a marathon and then got run over by a loader bot, but at the same time he felt safe and protected and _warm_. It was a strange contrast, but he couldn’t stop the small smile from spreading across his lips. When had he last felt so… so… so _content?_ Like a cat who had gotten its cream and the bird, too.

 He made a soft, pleased sound in the back of his throat, his body aching as he tried to stretch his legs. He paused when he found them tangled with heavier, hairier, ones. Rhys frowned, refusing to open his eye as he focused on the world and—God, why was the bed so hard? He didn’t remember it being hard; in fact it had been quite soft and comfortable. A soft snore against the nape of his neck caused his frown to deepen and reluctantly, Rhys opened his eye and blinked slowly.

He was not in bed.

Rhys raised his head, noting the clothing hanging in the closets, the pillows and blankets on the floor, and the tanned and scarred arm draped across his waist. Rhys peered over his shoulder. Jack was asleep behind him, his mouth parted, his face relaxed. Rhys sighed and eased himself back onto the pillow. He groaned, his muscles complaining as he rolled onto his other side and faced Jack.

The alpha was completely asleep, his eyes darting under his lids in a dream. Rhys noted the hard jaw line and growing stubble.

“Jack,” Rhys whispered.

When Jack didn’t respond, Rhys wiggled closer to the alpha, biting back a whimper as his body throbbed at the movement. Rhys brushed his lips against Jack’s, moving to rub his nose against the alphas. “Jack, wake up.”

A sharp snort followed by a grunt and Jack stirred. He squeezed Rhys’ waist tight before his eyes slowly opened. A pleased smile stretched across the alphas face at seeing Rhys and Rhys was hit with a wave of contentment and self-satisfied _pleasure_.

“Hey, babe,” Jack murmured.

“Why are we on the floor?” Rhys tried not to smile.

Jack slowly blinked. He glanced around the room before he shrugged and wiggled closer to Rhys. He yawned, his jaw cracking with the action before he settled and nosed Rhys’s forehead. “No idea, Cupcake. I got a phone call and came back to bed and found you gone. Along with the pillows and blankets missing and the closet door locked.” Jack yawned again. “I came in here, found you’d made a nest and just joined you.”

“Ah,” Rhys sighed, mouthing Jack’s jaw, “why didn’t you move us back to bed?”

Jack nuzzled Rhys’ forehead. “Hmmm, you were nesting, baby. Seemed wrong.”

“I’ve never nested with someone before,” Rhys admitted quietly.

Jack’s large hand moved to stroke Rhys’ back and Rhys sighed, his eye falling shut as Jack kneaded the aching muscles.

“Never?”

“Never. I wasn’t allowed to,” Rhys kissed Jack’s chin.

“Hmm, in that case, we’ll have to rectify that, huh, kitten?” Jack ducked his head and caught Rhys’ lips with his own. The omega moaned into the kiss, physically relaxing in Jack’s arms. Regretfully, Jack pulled back, smiling broadly as Rhys’ eye fluttered open.

“What… what is that?” Rhys murmured.

“What’s what?” Jack kissed Rhys’ cheek.

“I feel so… content. So satisfied.” Rhys frowned, trying to put the feelings to words. “Like… there was something I’ve wanted for so long, and it’s finally _mine_ , _all mine_ , and I’m not sharing it with the world, but I’m so warm too, and I feel safe, and like the world should fear _me_ , Jack. What is it?”

Jack raised his hand, stroking the hair away from Rhys’ forehead until he gently bumped their heads together, gazing into Rhys’ brown eye.

“I think that’s the bond, kitten.” Jack mused.

Rhys blinked at Jack, stunned before he flushed red. “You, you mean, that’s how you feel about me?”

“Mine, mine, _mine,”_ Jack purred, his lids falling half shut as Rhys flushed redder. “And I feel safe with you, kitten. I haven’t felt like this in a long time.”

Rhys nodded, a smile on his lips. When it began to waver and Rhys started frowning, Jack kissed his lips, drawing him into another kiss. Rhys ended it this time, shaking his head slightly.

“What about me? What do you feel?” Rhys whispered, searching Jack’s gaze.

There was a flicker in Jack’s gaze and Rhys narrowed his eye when Jack started to slowly roll on top of him, leaning in to kiss him again. Rhys pushed against Jack’s chest, his frown deepening.

“Jack?”

“Babe, not now, later,” Jack murmured, pressing chapped lips against the softness of Rhys’ neck.

Rhys scowled and shoved against Jack’s shoulder until the alpha finally relented and raised his head.

“No more sex. A, I’m too sore, and B, I want to know. Wait, was it… do you… regret bonding me?” Rhys swallowed and was almost blown away by the wave of love and warmth that rushed through him, his eye almost crossing at the sensation that made him curl his toes and softly gasp as Jack pulled him in tight for a hug.

“Never. I would never regret bonding you.” Jack swore.

Rhys swallowed, dizzy, and almost drugged on the emotions pouring in from Jack.

“Then _tell_ me, please?”

  Jack huffed next to him before he quieted and carefully spoke, his voice soft. “Rhysie… when I bit you…”

“Jack?” Rhys whispered.

“You had this, there was this, this, _fear_.” Jack raised his head, worried blue and green eyes meeting Rhys gaze. “And not just fear of the future or uncertainty, but this primal fear buried so deep it was a part of you. And mixed with it was so much sadness, and unhappiness, and devastation and _anger_ and frustration, all of it combined into this tsunami of hopelessness and pain and _longing_.” Jack admitted, his voice filled with sorrow that made Rhys whimper in response, rubbing his cheek against the alphas, even as Jack continued. “I wanted to make it go away, I wanted to comfort you and take away the hurt, and every time we kissed, it lessened. Every time we fucked, there was this spark of _pleasure_ and I wanted you to drown in it.” Jack confessed.

Rhys swallowed. He didn’t know what to say to that, but it was an honest summary of how Rhys had felt for months. Rhys pulled back a fraction, raising his hand to stroke Jack’s chest, his fingers curling in the hair. He waited until Jack finally met his eyes.

“Is that why we had so much sex last night?” Rhys murmured.

Jack smiled lopsided, moving his hand to slide underneath the sheets, down Rhys’ side to his hips, and rub a bruised thigh. “Partly, yeah. Also, I have wanted you for a _long_ time, kitten. After the second time, I couldn’t fall asleep, I started thinking about all the things I would do to you; where I would do them.” Jack squeezed the bruise and Rhys hissed at the touch. Jack gently shushed him, kissing him then pulling back. “I wanted you to smell like me. I wanted you to feel all of me. I wanted you to forget every alpha that ever came before me. I wanted you to feel good and pleasured and _satisfied_.”

Rhys smiled, wiggling away from the hands starting to wander his body. He shivered as he tugged on the blanket. Jack sighed, reaching for him and intending to pull him back into the blankets but Rhys deftly swatted a hand before he kissed the calloused knuckle in apology. He rose to his knees, biting back the whimpers as he got to his feet, his legs wobbly with the movement. He smiled at Jack again, that thrum of satisfaction running through him once more as Jack looked up and down his naked body.

“Jack?” Rhys called.

Jack’s eyes snapped up to his.

“I think with a bit more effort, and skill, we can get there. To the satisfied part, I mean.” Rhys winked. He left the room, smirking as he caught a glance over his shoulder of Jack’s stunned face, of his wide eyes and parted mouth. Rhys was almost to the bathroom when he heard Jack fumbling with the blankets and his rising voice.

“ _Effort?_ Ooooh, I’ll fucking show _you_ effort, Rhysie.” Jack growled, stalking from the room.

Rhys laughed as he ducked into the bathroom, biting back the yelp as Jack soon entered and wrapped his arms around him. Jack’s lips finding the bonding site on Rhys’ neck and nibbling and sucking on the nerve. Rhys instantly relaxed in Jack’s arms, letting out a happy sigh as he arched his neck, offering the alpha everything he had.

“Fucking uppity omega,” Jack growled, manhandling them both into the shower.

“Hmmm, mean old alpha,” Rhys moaned as Jack pushed him into the corner once more.

 

* * *

 

Rhys slurped on the vanilla and pretzel shake, watching as Miss Sissy was tended to on the other side of the glass. Jack had bought him one on their way back to the clinic, stopping at the Hub, hand in hand.

 People had stared, many pointing at Rhys who was wearing a too large sweater of Jack’s and surprisingly one of Rhys’ old jeans from before he’d been carted off to Pandora. He’d needed one of Jack’s belts to keep it on. Rhys was surprised at just how much weight he had lost while he had been gone, even while pregnant. Thankfully a pair of his boots had also remained in Jack’s closet, ad Rhys had smiled when Jack had shrugged and said he figured Rhys would want eventually want them back.

 While the crowd of alphas, betas, and omegas gathered around them, Rhys ignored them. Okay that was a complete lie, his heart had been hammering and he was faintly shaking like crazy, but Jack was holding his hand and treating him like he was the most prized omega in existence.

After they’d ordered it, people had backed away, some trailing behind Rhys and Jack, awed and numerous people taking photos of them. Rhys had heard them, slurping on his drink while Jack’s hand wrapped around his waist, leading them back to the secure safety of the clinic.

“Is that Handsome Jack’s omega?”

“What sort of shake did he order?”

“He’s got that new glow, don’t you think?”

“Where can I get those jeans and that sweater?”

“I wish I had an alpha like Handsome Jack.” Many others had swooned.

They entered the clinic, security stopping people at the door. Jack escorted Rhys to the window looking into Missy’s room before pulling the omega into a breath stealing kiss, leaving him humming against Jack’s lips when he felt Jack relax.

“ _That’s_ better,” Jack smiled, pulling back. Rhys blushed and Jack chuckled. “I’ll come back for supper, okay, cupcake?”

“Yes, Jack,” Rhys murmured, that blush spreading as Jack winked and slowly backed away before he turned on his heel and walked down the hallway and out of sight.

Rhys had hummed again and asked a nurse where Yvette and Vaughn were (asleep in a nearby room). He settled down onto the bench, his body aching, to watch as the nurses changed Missy’s diaper, checked her levels, and tended to her.

He didn’t know how long it had been but when he heard yawning followed by the sudden inhale and quick gasp, Rhys glanced to his side, seeing Yvette and Vaughn standing there, both of their eyes wide and mouths parted in shock.

“Hey guys, thank you for watching Missy. I really appreciated it. And, um, yeah, Jack and I, we bonded last night,” Rhys brought the remains of his shake to his lips and slurped up the last few dregs.

Yvette and Vaughn looked to one another and Yvette let out a frustrated groan while Vaughn punched the air.

“I _told_ you!” Vaughn laughed.

“Argh! Fine! Fine! Take my money.” Yvette growled, pulling out several hundred dollar bills and handing them to Vaughn before she stormed over to Rhys and sat next to him, ignoring his startled look.

“Ummm… what?” Rhys looked between them as Vaughn chuckled and sat next to Rhys on the bench.

“I told you, Yvette.”

“Don’t rub my face in it,” Yvette rubbed her eyes underneath her glasses.

“Told you what? Vaughn?” Rhys stared at his friend.

“Just a slight bet between friends is all,” Vaughn smiled broadly.

Rhys narrowed his gaze. “What?”

“We had a bet on when you and Jack would bond. I,” Yvette placed her hand over her heart, “bet that it wouldn’t happen until Miss Sissy was in the penthouse with you two thereby triggering some weird omega need to bond with a protective alpha.”

“Wow. That’s so romantic and now how that works.” Rhys said dryly.

Vaughn snorted. “Whereas _I_ figured that Jack would pounce the moment he got you alone in private.”

“Ugh. I knew you two have been spending too much time together.” Yvette growled.

“I’m sorry to break your bet, but Jack didn’t pounce.” Rhys shook his head. Both Yvette and Vaughn glanced at each other than him.

“He didn’t?” Vaughn frowned.

“No. Actually we went upstairs, he gave me a brand new arm and cybernetic eye, we talked about things, about our future, and then we had a nice bath and I made a nest.” Rhys mused.

“Wait, bro, you nested?” Vaughn gasped.

Rhys nodded happily, playing with the straw of his empty shake cup.

“What am I missing here? I’m missing something, spill.” Yvette leaned closer to them.

“Okay, you haven’t lived with an omega before, so they do these strange behaviours, right?” Vaughn explained to Yvette.

“I am right here you know,” Rhys mused.

Vaughn raised his hand, ticking each finger as he spoke. “So they nest usually under three conditions: they’re sick, I’ve seen Rhys make a nest when he had this horrific flu a few years ago. Their bond mate is travelling, so they make one with bed sheets, clothing, basically whatever their mate left in the closet. Lastly, they’re super fertile and either had kids or desire to have more. It’s like telling the alpha ‘hey, let’s get all primal in smelly socks and make more babies’.”

“Jack didn’t have any smell socks,” Rhys frowned.

“So why did you make your nest?” Yvette crossed her arms.

Rhys shrugged. “We’d had sex four times and I was tired. I stole the sheets and pillows off of the bed and went into his walk-in closet, locked the door, and next thing I know, I’m awake on the floor and Jack is curled up next to me.”

When there was no response, Rhys glanced at Yvette and Vaughn. He blushed and cleared his throat. “He, um, he wanted me to feel better.” Rhys coughed.

“Did he take an engorge pill?” Yvette whispered.

Rhys flushed bright red before he shook his head. “Oh my god, no. Look, okay, he just… he… we…. He’s very passionate. He said I smelled amazing.” Rhys finally fumbled, his ears turning red.

“Did he use a condom or do the doctors have you on birth control?” Vaughn frowned.

Rhys groaned and stood up. “Okay. I am going to toss this in the garbage.” He left them just as they started making a bet over how soon Rhys would be pregnant again. Rhys rolled his eyes, walking through the clinic and just letting his head clear and wondering about the rising nibbling worry building in the back of his head. He rubbed his neck, frowning as he stood before a wall of pamphlets. 

Could he get pregnant again? Was that physically possible so soon? What if he was horrible at raising Missy? Granted he had had time to finally wrap his head around with the dozens and dozens of books he’d been reading, and the Echonet had proved invaluable, but… what if there was a reason why he and Hugo hadn’t had children? Rhys could have stopped taking his birth control at any time and gotten pregnant, but... and then if he had Jack’s child… would Missy accept it? Would Jack still accept Missy?

Rhys bit his bottom lip, unease settling in his gut before a wave of something warm and _safe_ poured like liquid honey into his veins and he let out the heavy breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. He focused on the warmth, smiling to himself. He couldn’t remember the last time he had smiled so much. It was so nice. Rhys turned away from the pamphlets, heading back to the others, a spring in his step.

 

* * *

 

When Jack arrived for supper, he was grim faced, his lips pressed tight together. It set Rhys on edge and wordlessly, Jack took his wrist and led them toward Rhys’s hospital room. Rhys glanced back at Yvette and Vaughn both who shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders.

Jack opened the hospital room and shut the door. He flipped on the light and let go of Rhys’ hand, starting to walk back and forth in the small space. Rhys swallowed, hugging his waist as he felt worry, annoyance, frustration, and anger running through the bond.

“Jack?” Rhys whispered, uncertain.

Jack shook his head, walking back and forth, his hands clenching and unclenching.

“Jack, what is it? What’s wrong?” Rhys tried again.

Jack cast him a glance, his gaze narrowed, before he stopped and stood in front of Rhys. “Rhys, babe, I… I have to tell you something.”

Rhys swallowed, his back straightening. He reached out, his hand wavering as Jack grabbed it and intertwined their fingers together. “I-Is it bad? Is it Miss Sissy?”

“No, Missy’s fine,” Jack sighed and ran his other hand through his hair.

“Is it Hyperion? Did the company collapse?” Rhys frowned.

Jack snorted, his lips quirking up at that. “No, cupcake. No, business is fine. We’re actually up this quarter. Apparently rumour of me settling down has increased stock price because they think it’ll make the company more stable.”

“Oh.” Rhys said.

Jack sobered, sighing. “No, babe, it’s… it’s involving us.”

Rhys swallowed again, fighting back the sudden tremble in his shoulders. He felt Jack hold his hand tighter. “O-Okay. Um, do you… what is it? Is it the bond?”

“It’s Hugo.”

 Rhys frowned. “What about him?”

“Baby, I don’t know how to say this,” Jack drew in a sharp breath, his face grim. “He’s… he’s dead.”

 “He’s… what?” Rhys’ brows drew together, blinking slowly as he looked at Jack.

“He’s dead, Rhys. Hugo died in a shootout with a bandit group. Apparently he tried to stiff them, and they… they killed him. Nisha didn’t get to him in time” Jack squeezed Rhys’s hand.

Rhys bit his bottom lip, nodding slowly. He didn’t realize he was shaking until Jack wrapped his arms around him. “Ooh.”

Jack pressed a kiss to just above Rhys’s port. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry? He… did so many things, he was a part of my life he… he destroyed my life, Jack.” Rhys swallowed. He buried his face into Jack’s shoulder, squeezing his eye shut as Jack stroked his back. Warm and something that Rhys thought was love swept through the bond and Rhys couldn’t hold back the sudden sob. He clung to Jack’s frame even as his knees buckled and soon they were both on the floor.

“I am so sorry, Rhys. I’m so sorry,” Jack repeated, carefully rocking him back and forth.  

 

* * *

 

 

Sometime later, Rhys found himself wrapped in Jack’s arms, his face streaked red with tears, his voice a scratchy mess. He hiccuped, dazed while Jack pressed gentle kisses to his forehead and the top of his head, stopping every now and then to tip his chin and kiss a salty cheek. 

“He’s dead,” Rhys mumbled.

“Yes, baby.”

Rhys raised his head, suddenly panicked. “W-wait, are they sure? What if it isn’t him? What if, what if he got back on the station? What if he’s coming for Missy?” Rhys squirmed in Jack’s arms. He grabbed a handful of Jack’s leather coat as he stared at the man, his voice rising in horror. “Jack, this could be a setup. You don’t know him like I do. He could be coming to kill-kill, and take me away, and I don’t want to go, Jack,” Rhys pressed his forehead against Jack’s. He whimpered in his throat as he shook his head. “I don’t want to go away. I want to stay with you. I want Missy to stay with you.”

The sudden lips on his own startled him and Rhys tried to jerk away. He gasped as Jack grabbed his wrist and pushed him back onto the floor. The alpha covering his body with his own, trapping Rhys beneath him. Rhys squirmed, shaking his head as Jack relentlessly chased his lips, stealing his breath until Rhys was gasping, his head dizzy. Warmth poured through him and Rhys moaned softly, quickly becoming addicted to the feeling after being cold for so long.

Finally Jack lifted his head and tilted his head to the side, nosing Rhys’ ear, his breath hot on the bonding site.

“I saw the photos and video myself. Nisha sent them herself. She wanted to incarnate his body, but I told her to bury it in the Dust. You’ll never see him again, Rhys, and Missy is safe. I swear.” Jack murmured.

Rhys nodded his head, squirming under the alpha’s weight and shut his eye, drawing in the scent of gunpowder, leather, and that warm spice that clung to the alpha. He could feel his muscles relaxing, the worries he clung to easing.

“Safe,” Rhys slurred.

“Safe.” Jack whispered.

The last thing Rhys remembered was the strange, almost vicious sense of satisfaction coming through the bond.

To be continued...

 

PS: find me here on [Tumblr](skybloodfox.tumblr.com)


	22. Chapter 22

Two months.

Rhys or Jack hadn’t been allowed into Missy’s room in that period of time while the doctors fought the infection and stabilized her. In that time, Rhys and Jack had boxed up Angels room, Rhys leaving a few pictures of Jack’s first family (with the alphas approval), and together they placed her belongings in storage alongside her mothers.

They walked home side by side. Jack strangely quiet until they got back to the penthouse and said softly that at least Angel was with her mother now. Rhys drew the alpha into a hug, comforting him and sending all the warmth and love he could through the bond.

After a week, they repainted the room in bright colours and Jack stuck some glow in the dark stickers on the ceiling to show the constellations. He had to make two extra runs to the store to pick up more stars when he made a giant glowing ‘H’.

Rhys said nothing, just shaking his head as he organized the rapidly growing pile of baby clothes sent from other corporations, well-wishers, and Handsome Jack fans into their respective areas in the dresser.

It was during those two months that Rhys met those Jack trusted, particularly his chief of security, Wilhelm, and Jack’s doppelganger, Timothy.

 Rhys understood why Jack thought he and Timothy would get along. He was relaxed, shy, and had an aura of ease that was the opposite of Jack’s temperament. The alpha had taken one look at Rhys and was smitten, asking if he was the Rhys Jack had told him about. Rhys had blushed, silently nodding and Timothy immediately nuzzled him, drawing in his scent and sighing happily about how perfect Rhys smelled and said that if he ever felt lonely while Jack was away, he would happily comfort the omega.

Rhys had been startled but laughed nervously in response and Jack dragged Timothy away even as Timothy winked and shot finger guns at him. Rhys later found out that he and Timothy were never to be in the same room together, nor was Timothy to be on the station while Jack wasn’t there.

That had led to their first fight and ended up with Rhys bent over the couch, covered in paint, and moaning Jack’s name.

It was also during that time that Rhys started moving his things from his and Vaughn’s place to Jack’s. The beta helping Rhys take the things he wanted, but Rhys found it difficult to go into the room. It didn’t feel like him anymore and his clothing looked like they belonged to someone else.

Rhys confided this in Jack and the next morning, he found a black credit card on the kitchen counter with a note for Rhys to buy whatever he wanted.

Credit card in hand, Rhys did some online shopping while he sat outside of Missy’s room while he shopped for new pants and shirts with an ECHO device.

And Hugo…

Rhys tried to push the alpha out of his mind. Nisha had personally came to the station and asked Rhys if he wanted to return and see the body. He’d started laughing, the tone turning into hysterics and Jack had to pull him away, comforting Rhys until he started crying.

He was never going back to Pandora. He would die before he stepped foot there again.

Jack kissed his forehead and Nisha had tipped her hat, winking at them before she returned.

Hugo was dead. Rhys was alive.

That was all that mattered, and Rhys decided to bury the alpha in his memories, much like he had buried the memory of the orgy pit as a case of bad seafood at a restaurant, much like he had buried what happened to him during those months he was held prisoner.

He buried it and focused on the future. On Missy. On Jack. On himself.

Still, there were nights where Rhys slipped out of Jack’s bed and entered the bathroom, turning on the shower and crying himself sick. Only stopping when Jack would tiredly call for him from the bed. Then he would wash his face, dry himself, and slink back into bed where Jack would roll onto him and kiss Rhys until he was breathless and squirming under the weight of the alpha, always offering his bonding site to Jack to lick and suck.

With Missy’s room painted, Rhys practically moved into the penthouse, and Jack running around and installing kids safety devices so little fingers couldn’t get hurt in plugins, Rhys took the plunge and wanted his new eye and arm that had been collecting dust in the corner of Jack’s bedroom.

That came with its own set of fears and worries. Rhys shook on the hospital bed, whimpering with fear even as Jack told him he would be fine and Jack would be waiting for him when he woke up. Rhys didn’t dream and when he awoke, his shoulder ached and his head throbbed with a familiar headache. But he would endure the pain if it meant he could hold his little girl in his arms.

Which brought him to the present, and him and Jack in Rhys’s hospital room.

“Can you see?” Jack asked.

Rhys slowly blinked as he searched the room. Baby books, five star reviews and prices if he examined them. Lunch, a breakdown of ingredients and reviews from Helios. Handsome Jack, rated sexiest man in the universe and the number one rated alpha to be bonded with.

Rhys lip curled. “Number one bonded alpha, huh?”

Jack grinned, crossing his arms. “Well, I have it on good authority from a very reliable omega that I am, in fact, the greatest alpha to ever live. Even compared to god.”

Rhys groaned and carefully rubbed his eye. “I did not.”

“No?” Jack purred, stepping closer to the hospital bed. “You didn’t cry ‘oh god, oh god, Jack, Jack, god, please,’ while I fucked you silly three nights ago?”

Rhys dropped his arm to his side, blushing as the pupil of his new Echo Eye widened the narrowed, still stabilizing after being activated moments ago. “I have no memory of that.”

Jack raised an eyebrow before he smirked. “Well, with that new eye, and palm, we can make a few home movies.”

Rhys face burned and he grabbed his pillow, hiding his face. “No! We’re not using my brand new Eye and arm for sex videos!”

“You say that now,” Jack laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Rhys. He stroked his hair, making Rhys look up at him. “But just wait until I have to go away for a day or three on business. Once you’ve looked through all those omega sex videos, you’ll be missing watching me plough that fine ass of yours.”

“Somehow I think you’ll be missing my ass more,” Rhys teased, his blush creeping to his ears and down his neck.

Jack licked his lips, his smirk easing into an all too familiar leer. “You know it, baby. That is some legendary booty right there.”

Rhys burst out laughing. “Jack!”

“It’s true!” Jack smiled.

Rhys rolled his eyes, smiling up at the man. He tested out the camera, taking several shots of the warm eyed and kind smiling CEO.

“You filming me, babe?” Jack mused.

“Just calibrating,” Rhys tilted his head, pursing his lips. “I want a kiss.”

“Anything for you,” Jack dipped his head and captured Rhys’ mouth with his own.

 Rhys sighed into the kiss, reaching up with his cybernetic hand to stroke Jack’s cheek. The physical feedback Rhys was receiving from the new hand was astounding. He could feel heat and coolness, pressure and touch. It was practically like having an arm, just with the added bonus of the state of the art display screen that Jack custom designed himself.

Of course once Rhys figured out a way to remove the hundred plus dick pics Jack had included as a special ‘gift’ to Rhys, material supposed to help him ‘calibrate’ his new arm, he would be even happier.

Jack withdrew and Rhys let out a pleased sigh.

“You ready to pick up our little girl?” Jack smiled.

Rhys nodded. “I think I am.”

“Come on, then.” Jack gently tugged on Rhys’ hand and eased him off of the bed. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

  
 

Hand in hand they walked to Missy’ room, Rhys taking photos of various nurses and making notes of the ones who had been especially kind to Missy. He would send them thank you gifts later on, once they were finally discharged from hospital. They approached the door and Rhys let out a shaky breath, squaring his shoulders even as Jack wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him from behind.

 “Rhysie,” Jack rested his chin on Rhys’ shoulder.

“Yeah?” Rhys peered through the window of the door. Watching as the nurses and doctors complete their final checks before they let them in.

“She’s going to need a name. A real name. Although I love Miss Sissy, mainly because I came up with it, but she’s going to need one for her birth certificate.” Jack explained.

Rhys nodded, his new echo eye already scanning the doctors. All of them were five stars and highly regarded by various organizations. Jack really had gotten the best of the best.

Jack pressed a kiss to the tattoo on his neck as the nurse came to the door and opened it.

“She’s ready, Mr. Greener.” The nurse said.

Rhys drew in a shaky breath and entered the room. Jack a half step behind him. They approached the bed where Miss Sissy slept. Most of the tubes and wires were removed; just the essentials were still in place. Rhys swallowed. He shot Jack a nervous glance and the alpha’s face grew serious.

“Just like we practiced with the pillow; cradle the head, support the bum,” Jack said.

“Right, the head,” Rhys said. With shaking hands, Rhys carefully scooped up Miss Sissy, making sure to support her head and waist. As soon as Rhys touched her, she opened her eyes and blinked sleepily up at him.

Rhys’ breath caught in his throat and he froze as he stared at her. Missy drew in a deep breath and gurgled happily before she squealed and wiggled in his arms.

“Oh hi there, hello,” Rhys choked, bringing her closer to him. He leaned down, carefully rubbing his nose against hers. “Hey baby. Remember me?”

Another soft squeal and Rhys blinked back the sudden wave of tears, his panic and worry dissolving into something else, something that left him breathless and weak at the knees. “You do, huh? I remember you. I’ve waited so long to do this. Do you remember when we’d talk all day back when we were in the Dust? I’d tell you stories about my life, about the nice alpha who loved us.” Rhys kissed her forehead as Missy squealed again. “I know, I know, that was a long time ago. I’ve missed you so much.” Rhys drew in a deep breath, scenting her.

There was a scent, fainter then before, and Rhys started to frown but Jack wrapped his arms around him from behind again and cooed down at Missy.

“Hey baby girl, you giving Rhysie a hard time?” Jack teased.

Rhys bit his trembling bottom lip. “She’s perfect Jack,”

“Well, duh. She came from you. Of course she is.” Jack pressed a kiss to his ear.

Rhys kissed her forehead again, nuzzling her and leaning back in Jack’s arms. They stayed like that for a while until Rhys raised his head, his voice a soft whisper as Missy blearily blinked chocolate brown eyes up at him.

“Lily.”

Jack blinked. “Lily?”

“Yeah, like the flower. Lily like the flower, for her name.” Rhys explained.

Jack tilted his head, humming to himself before he nodded. “I like it, cupcake. Hi Lily, I’m your Daddy,” Jack reached and carefully rubbed her chubby cheek. Lily reached up and grabbed his finger, holding onto it even as she yawned.

Rhys smiled, fighting back tears. He finally had the family he’d always wanted. He just wished all of the horrible things hadn’t happened in-between, but he had an alpha who loved him. He had his child. Everything was going to be okay.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!! Thank you for reading! Thank you for your Kudos! Thank you for your comments! THANK YOU FOR READING!!!! It's been an amazing journey that has transformed into something wonderful. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!!

Three months later…

 

"Jack, have you seen Lily’s dolly?” Rhys dug in the children’s clothes hamper before he sighed and tossed it upside down, searching through the dresses, socks, and underwear.

“No babe, I’m sorry. I gotta go, I’m running late.” Jack bent and gave Rhys a quick peck on his forehead before he started towards the door. “Maybe check behind the clothes washer, I found some of your socks behind it last week.”

Rhys groaned. “Okay. I will. Have a good day!”

“I will. I’ll see you two at lunch!” Jack winked as he left the apartment.

Rhys scratched his head, frowning as he looked around the penthouse. He checked the washer, like Jack suggested, but all he found was one of Jack’s jeans partially eaten by the dryer. Lily started to cry and Rhys sighed, heading towards her room.

“Lily, baby, I think Dolly might have gone out vault hunting.” He called as he entered her room. She was sitting on the floor next to her bed, her black eyes shining with wet tears. He picked her up, gently shushing her. “Come on now, don’t cry. Why don’t we look over Daddy’s schedule and make sure he has time for us today, huh?”

Lily sniffled as Rhys raised his palm and showed her the screen of Jack’s schedule. “Look at that, no wonder Daddy was eager to go. He’s going to be spending most of the day in research and development. Come on, let’s make us a snack and then we can work on cleaning the house. You going to help me, baby?”

Lily nodded, squealing as Rhys kissed her forehead.

“That’s my good girl.”

 

* * *

 

Jack was not going to research and development.

His schedule said he was, but the reality was that Jack was going somewhere very different. He whistled, a bounce in his step as he swiped his card and headed for security level. He fiddled with his ECHO, waiting patiently as the elevator went down the numerous floors until it reached security. He stepped out and approached the desk, smiling as the alpha head of security, Frank, looked over his paper.

“’Morning, Jack.”

“Morning, Frank. How’s the wife and kids?”

“They’re good. Wife’s off to Promthea to care for her mother. My two girls got into that engineering university thanks to the omega grants.” Frank put down his paper. He stood up and walked around the desk, he and Jack falling in step as they walked amongst the prisoner cells.

“I can understand that. Do your girls know what they want to do?”

“Electrical and computer construction, if you can believe it.” Frank mused.

“Smart girls,” Jack smiled.

“They are. They’re going to graduate in a few months so I’ll have Keith come in and take my shift while I attend their grad.” Frank explained. They approached a set of doors.

“Is Keith aware of the situation?”

Frank grunted. “Everybody, including his mother, is an alpha except for his baby sister. She’s an omega. He’s aware of the situation. He won’t talk.”

Jack pursed his lips. “Good. Good.”

Frank ran his key card through the door and it beeped green. He saluted Jack before easing his stance. “I think I’ll go finish my paper and coffee. Have a good day, sir.”

“You too, Frank.” Jack smiled as he fished his card free and swiped it next to the slot Frank had just used. It too beeped green and the doors swished open. Jack stepped inside into the medically clean environment. He waited for the doors to close before he approached the figure sitting on the other side of the clear cell wall.

Slowly, murderous black eyes looked up through ragged hair.

“Hello, Hugo. How have you been? I’m glad to see you out of the hospital bed. Though given the beating I gave you, a medically induced coma was probably a blessing.” Jack crossed his arms, watching as the man sneered at Jack.

“Fuck. You.”

Jack snorted. He shook his head. “Always the same response. Well, I’ll tell you what, I have had an _amazing_ week.” He started to slowly pace back and forth in front of Hugo’s cell. “Rhys has been trying this new health food diet, because he thinks he’s getting fat. _I_ think he’s pregnant but he won’t go to the clinic.” Jack mused, noticing the way Hugo’s eyes snapped at Jack in a stunned silence. “Oh, yeah buddy, you have no idea how fertile he is. Doctors told me that you could’ve probably had three, maybe four, kids by now if you’d bonded and married him within a year of meeting him. Course, you knew he was getting ready to leave you, so you had to act fast.”

Hugo slowly climbed to his feet. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Language,” Jack hissed. He stepped closer to the cell. “I know you’d been switching his birth control before the orgy incident. You were betting on using Rhys as a honey trap for one of the directors positions, have him carry one of their kids and threaten them with blackmail to increase your standing within the company.”

“You have no proof,” Hugo spat.

“I tore apart your fucking apartment.” Jack growled. “I found the real birth control pills in the baggy stashed in the water tank of your toilet.”

Hugo swallowed. “That proves nothing.”

Jack shrugged, returning to his slow pacing in front of Hugo’s cell. “True. Although I cannot fathom why you had to fuck him first.”

“It was my right. He is my—”

“Was yours.” Jack corrected. “He’s mine now. All bonded and wed. Happy as a clam with the full force of an unlimited credit card to buy whatever his heart desires, and a little girl to spoil, too.”

Hugo’s snorted. “He should have killed it when it was born.”

Jack sniffed. “Now, I have to tell you, this little girl, she is the light of Rhys’s life. Mine too, actually. Rhys is trying to potty train her, but I told him, babe, it’s too early. She’s going to develop a complex.”

“When I get out of here, I am going to kill you and that bastard.” Hugo swore, pounding his fists against the glass.

Jack turned to the wall, his hand sliding along the glass as he approached a small door. He reached into his jacket. “Come here.”

Hugo glared at Jack.

“I said, come here.”

“So you can shoot me?” Hugo cautiously approached the small door. It was the one where he was given his meal trays.

“Nah, I could just vent you. Or open the door and shoot you. My choice.” Jack said. “Now, hold out your hands.”

Reluctantly, Hugo held out his hands. Jack opened the door and pulled from his jacket a small little doll with black hair and button brown eyes. He tossed it into Hugo’s hands before shutting it. Hugo scowled at the doll.

“What the fuck is this?”

“Smell it.”

Hugo huffed before he brought the doll to his face. He glared at Jack as he took a quick sniff. The look on his face froze as he took a longer sniff, drawing in the scent attached to it. His face slowly turning to horror as he looked between Jack and the doll.

“I-I don’t, _the smell_ ,”

“That’s right, _asshole_.” Jack growled, low and mean and vicious. “That’s your scent. Not much there, and it’ll dissipate as she grows up, but that little girl that you were so aimed to kill, that baby you hated so much, was _yours_. So you best hold on to that toy, because that is as close as you’ll ever get to be with her.”

“She’s, she’s _mine_. I have a right to see her!” Hugo shouted.

Jack burst out laughing. He bent at the waist, hugging his sides as he howled with laughter. It took him several moments to gather himself before he could respond. “R-Rights? You don’t have any fucking rights. My name is on her birth certificate. I am bonded to him. We’ll be married within the year. She will grow up knowing that I am her father. That I got Rhys pregnant during a Hyperion company party.”

Hugo smashed his fist against the wall. “NO!”

Jack smirked, running a hand through his hair. “Of course, I’m not completely a monster. You’ll get to see her grow up. Through videos and a few things I’ll show you. But you’ll never leave this room, Hugo. You’ll never see daylight again. You’ll never see Rhys, or Lily, that’s what Rhys named her, for the rest of your life.”

Hugo paled in horror, his bloodshot eyes darting between Jack’s vicious ones. He shook his head. “N-No, the bond! I _bonded_ him!”

“Hmm, yeah, but then we put you in a coma so he couldn’t feel you. And then I told him a tiny lie that you were dead, killed from stealing from other bandits, and then I bonded him. You have no leverage, Hugo.”

Hugo dropped to his knees. He stared at the doll before looked up at Jack. “Then-then kill me now. Kill me and get it over with.”

Jack knelt on the other side of the glass, no humour or warm in his face. It was cold and calculating as he stared at Hugo.

“You stole him from me. I should kill you for that alone, but, if you hadn’t taken him to the orgy pits, then I wouldn’t have found him wandering around that first night. If you hadn’t fucked up as you did, he wouldn’t have stayed with me that second night. Really, without you, he and I probably wouldn’t be together, so that’s why I’m sparing your life and giving you the gift of watching our little girl grow up.” Jack dropped his voice. “You know, I have a feeling she’s going to present as an omega when she’s older. She’s going to have courters from every major corporation and organization banging at my door, and I’m going to meet them all armed with my favourite shotgun.”

The silence between them built until Jack’s ECHO beeped. He reached inside his jacket pocket and answered, not bothering to look at who it was.

“Oh, I got through!” It was Rhys’s voice, slightly nervous and surprised. Hugo’s eyes narrowed on the voice.

“You sure did, Cupcake. What’s up?” Jack answered.

“Well, I still can’t find Lily’s dolly so I thought we could go to that new toy store in the Hub? I’ve just spent the last few hours explaining to her that Dolly is on a secret mission to find a brand new vault, the Vault of the Cuddler, and she doesn’t know when she’ll be back but that it would be okay for Lily to have a new friend in the meantime.” Rhys explained.

“Oh babe, I love that. The Vault of the Cuddler. Let’s do that.”

“Hammy!” Lily cried from the other side and Rhys sighed. Jack noticed the way Hugo’s eyes widened at Lily’s voice.

“I think she wants hamburgers, Jack.”

“Then a burger she’ll get, Rhysie. I’ll be there in no time.” Jack ended the ECHO. He pocketed it and stood up. He walked back to the door and swiped it open. He gave Hugo one last look, a pleased thrum running through his veins as he watched the alpha gently stroke the dolly’s head, quietly mouthing the word _‘Lily’_ to himself.

Jack would kill him one day. When he got tired of keeping the other alpha around. But watching the heartache flash across the man’s face as he suddenly hugged the doll tight to his chest soothed the brutal and vicious injury in Jack’s soul.

Loosing Rhys had devastated him. He’d thought at first the omega had left him for someone else, younger and with less emotional baggage. He wouldn’t have blamed him, although when it became apparent Rhys had been kidnapped, Jack had panicked and gone through every single assassination, death threat, and kidnapping threat that had every come across life time. Maybe revenge from the DAHL lost legion? Or just the corporation itself? Maybe an heir from the ATLAS company wanted to exchange Rhys for the deed itself, but when there was no news, and no response, and the fact it was a domestic kidnapping, it chilled Jack to his bones.

He left Hugo’s cell, the heavy metal door slamming shut behind him as he walked through security and back towards the desk. He gave Frank a curt nod as he stepped into the elevator. Within minutes he was in the hub of heroism, stalking towards the burger restaurant where Lily and Rhys stood outside, waiting patiently for Jack.

His heart ached as Lily saw him first. She squealed and reached for him as he approached.

“Da-Da-Da!” Lily cried.

Jack smiled, taking her in his arms and hugging her tight, breathing in her scent of him, Rhys, and a tiny, almost faint, scent of Hugo. He grinned at Rhys, noticing the way his cybernetic eye was glowing faintly, knowing he was recording this moment. He made a mental note to ask for a copy from Rhys later on, but now he looked at the burger shop and wrapped his other arm around Rhys’s shoulder, leading the omega towards the entrance.

“Everything okay, Jack?” Rhys asked.

“Perfect, Rhysie. Come on, kiddos, I’m starving.”

The End.

 

PS: you can find me on [tumblr](http://skybloodfox.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
